


游龙斑

by rwallacefoong



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 127,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwallacefoong/pseuds/rwallacefoong
Summary: 传言，龙之元阳入体便具象于体表，化形为三寸之龙，游走于腠理之间，宿主不死则龙斑不灭，故名“游龙斑”。
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship, 贺顶红 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 1-20

我是AO3作者sing9，由于一些问题，现在无法登陆账号，不能继续更新文章，对此我深表歉意，希望各位读者理解。因此将《选无可选》和《游龙斑》这两篇文章授权给rwallacefoong，由rwallacefoong负责小说在AO3平台上的更新。特此声明，如有疑问，可来lofter或者爱发电app找我核实，我的账号名叫“无九日不成歌”。希望每一个看文的小伙伴，可以给rwallacefoong鼓励和支持，因为这位读者是无偿帮助我的，也是无偿帮助大家的。

  
和太太的通话记录： https://postimg.cc/ZBRW8MKw  
请多多支持太太https://singforninedays.lofter.com/

  
正文：游龙斑

1

“小莫，点心都备好了吗？马上写字楼就下班喽！”

“谢叔放心，刚出炉，新鲜着呢！”莫关山带着厨师帽，拿着裱花袋一边做着最后的装饰一边回答着老板的问题。

“伴”是一家开在写字楼一层的中餐厅，面积大，装潢好，饭菜的口味也是一流，所以深得一众白领精英的喜爱。谢叔是店铺的老板，从前是个忙得脚不沾地的大老板，前些年不幸丧偶，于是退了一线开起了餐厅，取了这么了名字也算是弥补对夫人的亏欠；莫关山是这里的白案师傅，从谢叔开店起就来工作，他会的跟多但也只做面食，红案的活儿一律不沾。

莫关山是个gay，处于半出柜的状态。他是个随性洒脱的人，喜欢边享受边工作，本来当初签合同签的是临时工——这是莫关山应聘的常态，只做短工不做长工。

原本莫关山也计划着在伴做个一年半载就辞职出去玩儿，可惜就在他打算辞职的那天他见到了一个男人——带着胸牌应该是写字楼里的白领，那种难以形容的帅气是莫关山从没见过的，只是远远看那人一眼莫关山就觉得心跳如雷。于是莫关山当即做了一个决定，留在这里继续当白案——反正他到处游玩儿的目的就是为了见天下美景，现在他眼中的最美已经近在咫尺，他还出去瞎逛哒什么呀！莫关山毅然决然死了辞职信，改而问谢叔自己能不能签个长期合同；谢叔本就对莫关山很有好感，本就不希望他做个临时工，这下正中下怀，忙不迭的答应了。

可能是因为懒，也可能是因为不会做饭，反正从那天开始，凡是工作日那男人一定一天三顿都来这里吃饭。莫关山觉得那个男人应该是才来写字楼工作的，不然这种常驻型客人他以前不可能一点印象都没有。

后来莫关山听跟他一起吃饭的人叫他“贺总”，莫关山才意识到这男人不是一般的白领——果然卓尔不群的人总是方方面面都很优秀。

再后来，莫关山看到贺总带着一个气场颇大的男人过来吃饭，两个人长得很像，只是那个年长的看起来更凌厉些，贺总叫他“哥”——应该是亲兄弟吧，莫关山这样想着；也是在那天托他哥哥的福，莫关山知道贺总的全名叫“贺天”。

喜欢贺天这件事，莫关山一直藏在心里，没跟任何人说。他虽是个生活上洒脱不羁的人，但在感情上却带着与生俱来的谨慎与羞涩。因为他不知道贺天是不是直的——毕竟他从没跟女性有过太亲密的接触，男人的话恐怕也就是他哥偶尔陪他吃吃饭，正因为这种不确定性让莫关山既带了点儿期待又带了些失落。

期待着贺天是个gay，但就算他是，那表白后贺天看上自己的可能性也微乎其微吧？失落，是担心贺天是直的，毕竟直男是每个gay一生中都过不去的坎，要真是这样那就更不能表白了。被骂几句倒是无所谓，万一贺天真被他拉下了水，那以后要面对的流言蜚语可就够他喝一壶的了，莫关山可舍不得！

反正种种原因吧，莫关山像怀春少女一样偷偷盯着贺天看，闲来无事也会在脑海里回忆他的音容，日子虽然不够甜蜜但也别有一番滋味。

  
  


今天是三月二日，对其他人来说可能只是一个日期而已，但对莫关山而言，却是个值得记一辈子的伟大日子——贺天跟自己说话了！

说来也巧，那晚莫关山想去酒吧喝一杯，于是早早跟谢叔请了假。当莫关山心满意足地看到贺天之后，便去休息时换了便装，而后风风火火地往店铺大门冲过去——他想喝的那款鸡尾酒可是限量的，去晚了可就抢不到了！

就在他经过贺天餐桌的时候，意外发生了！他竟被人狠狠抓住了胳膊，那力量之大竟然连他跑步的惯性都没能撼动——莫关山被动刹车，一个不稳便跪在了地上。

“艹——绝对青了！”疼的莫关山倒吸一口凉气，刚想抬头骂人，却发现拉住自己的竟然是贺天！莫关山的火气一下气就消了，冲口而出两个字，“贺天？”

“嗯？”贺天很是惊讶，“你知道我的名字？”

莫关山这才反应过来，自己唐突了，连忙辩解：“那个……你总是来我们餐厅，时间久了我自然记住了嘛！”

贺天笑了笑，那和煦的笑容简直把莫关山的心都给融化了：“你是这里的白案，对吧？只是你从前带着厨师帽，我没怎么注意。”

说到这个莫关山觉得有些奇怪，以往他跟贺天也有过对视，自己总是害羞地错开视线，而印象中贺天总是目光默然，就跟没看到自己一样。怎么今天这么反常？

“那个……你拉着我有什么事儿？”莫关山指了指贺天还紧紧抓着自己的手，“有点儿疼！”

“啊——不好意思！”贺天有些尴尬地笑了笑，但也只是松了松力道，该抓还是抓着。

贺天对莫关山也是有印象的，毕竟伴里的白案就他一个，还天天盯着自己，说没注意到根本不可能！可贺天对他的印象也只停留在“莫关山可能对我有好感”这个层面，毕竟追贺天的狂蜂浪蝶数不胜数，莫关山这种含蓄委婉型的根本排不上号。可是，当莫关山摘掉厨师帽露出一头红色短发时，贺天登时就移不开眼了——那是他朝思暮想之人的发色，贺天想那个人想得快疯魔了！

可这么多年，他见过无数相似的发色甚至相似的面容，但没有一个人是他。所以此时贺天心里的期望与喜悦并不是很强烈，才能相对平静地同莫关山讲话。还记得他遇到的第一个相像之人，贺天可是就地把人家扒了，在没看到想看的东西后，立刻变了脸还把人扔下了。这么多年过去了，经历的失望多了人也就稳重了，贺天慢慢有了自己的一套“狩猎”方法——￥色￥诱￥，%上%床%，最后确认。

可贺天的心理活动莫关山看不到，他对贺天行为的解读就显得异常直接：一个男人拉着自己的胳膊，还死活不放开，那肯定是对自己有意思啊！

卧槽，老天爷太他么有眼力见了，竟然把这个按照他审美长的男人安排成了gay！自己要不顺着杆儿往上爬，那可就愧对苍天了。

“要不要去喝一杯啊？”莫关山开心地嘴都闭不上，一个劲儿地冲着贺天笑，“我正要去酒吧呢！”

贺天挑了挑眉毛，这下省事儿了，没等着自己诱拐，猎物就自己屁颠屁颠凑过来了：“好啊，我车在门口，你带路吧！”

“耶！”莫关山没想到自己出击得如此顺利，兴奋的原地跺了跺脚，而后才跟上贺天的脚步，推门离开了餐馆。

  
  


贺天开着车，莫关山坐在副驾驶上，一路上除了说“左拐”、“右拐”、“直行”就没再说出别的词儿——莫关山太高兴了，高兴到了极点就开始紧张了！

“你很紧张？”贺天开口搭话了，毕竟这气氛着实尴尬。

“啊？那个……是、是有一点儿！”莫关山抬手擦了擦了脑门，其实这么冷的天他也没出什么汗。

“是因为没坐过别人的车，所以紧张？”贺天打趣道，“你右手边有水，要不要喝一点？”

莫关山赶紧拿出水，拧开盖子“咕嘟咕嘟”喝了好几口，总算是冷静下来了：“我坐过别人的车，但并不紧张。”

“哦？我的车里有什么让你觉得紧张的吗？”

莫关山许久没说话，就在贺天想要另外找话题的时候，他开口了：“贺先生都是高管了，我这点儿小心思肯定早被你看出来了。我是gay，悄悄盯着你好久了，不过也算不上悄悄，你肯定知道我在看你。”莫关山的语速很快，他依旧有些局促，“我很喜欢你，我知道这很奇怪，一句话没说光是看几眼就喜欢上一个人确实……但我没在撒谎！我天生静不下来，本来要辞职出去玩儿的，可为了能看到你，硬生生留下来，过上了我以前想都不敢想的生活。”

“哦，你真是让我意外啊！”贺天转头看着莫关山，他要收回那句话了，莫关山好像也不是什么含蓄委婉的主儿，这一点倒跟那个人很像，“哎呦，堵车了？”

莫关山本来还有一肚子话要说的，可被贺天这么一说，注意力也被转移走了：“堵车？我以前总是骑摩托经过这里，不知道开车会堵。这怎么办啊？”

“没关系，那一带很多酒吧都营业一整晚，万一那家关门了，就去其他酒吧！”

滴答——滴答——哗啦——

毫无征兆地，黑色的天幕划过一道闪电，伴随着隆隆的雷声，几滴雨水落到了挡风玻璃上，没等人反应过来，倾盆大雨就瓢泼而下！

莫关山有些失望，因为越下雨越堵车，就算赶到了酒吧，怕是也没心情喝酒了！而且让莫关山失望的不仅仅是天气，自己说了那一通也相当于表白了吧，可是贺天没有给他任何反应，难不成贺天只是今晚小有兴致才会抓着自己不放？其实人家根本就不是gay，或者就算是也没有把自己放在眼里？

很有可能，想到这儿莫关山就蔫了，他想回家了——第一次表白就无疾而终，他需要空间舔舐一下伤口，于是客套地说道：“老天爷不给面子，今天是喝不成了，说看样子只能下次再约了，你找个公交站把我放下吧！”

“你家在哪儿？这么大的雨让你自己回去多不合适，我送你！”这场雨同样打乱了贺天的节奏，看样子不能在酒店里验明正身了，既然莫关山要回家，那就在他家里干活儿吧！

“嗯？好——”莫关山有些受宠若惊，熄灭的火苗又一次点燃了——难道贺天对我也是有意思的？他竟然主动送我回家？

车子左拐右拐便进了一处居民楼，贺天找了一处有遮拦的地方停了车，正想着怎么才能进莫关山的家门，没想到这个小红毛又一次自己送上门了：“天这么冷，而且还这么晚了，要不在我家里凑合凑合吧？”

看着贺天呆住了的表情，莫关山的脸瞬间就红了：“我我——我没有别的想法，你别误会！我家里就我一个人，而且我也从不随便领外人回家的！”但我就是特别中意你这句话，莫关山还是及时刹住了车，没好意思说出口。

“哈哈，瞧你吓得，我还没说什么呢！”莫关山那副生怕别人误会的样子把贺天逗笑了。

莫关山松了口气，小心翼翼地问道：“那……那你进不进来？”

“进啊！这么冷的天，我也不愿意到处跑！”

  
  


“小区有年久了，灯都不好使，忽闪忽闪的！”莫关山领着贺天，慢慢爬到三楼，而后慢慢摸索着钥匙。

说莫关山没什么想法，那是骗人！长这么大，莫关山可谓是洁身自好，一个男朋友都没交过啊！平时发泄都是靠着毛片和右手，日子别提多磕碜了。这么一个大帅哥大半夜要进自己家门，要真没想什么带色的东西，莫关山觉得那就是对贺天的侮辱！侮辱贺天，应该吗？肯定不应该啊，所以有想法是很正确的。自己刚才那套说辞，也纯属应急，不具备什么可信度。

这不，莫关山开了门请贺天进屋，刚一关门就摸着黑一把抱住了贺天，他本来想趁机亲一口的，但又觉得不太合适，便只是把脑袋埋在贺天的颈窝。

“哟，谁说自己没别的想法的？”莫关山这毛躁又害羞的行为让贺天觉得很新鲜，莫关山跟他以前遇到的人都不一样，害羞和奔放在他身上融合得恰到好处，既不做作也不让人厌恶。

“我……我怕你不肯进来，才那样说的。”莫关山很诚实地回答道，“你是不是对我也有意思？我们这是第一次说话，你就拉着我不松开，还请我一起玩儿……我觉得这应该不是我自作多情吧？”问的时候莫关山的脸依旧埋在贺天颈窝，不敢抬头看人家。

“你分析的很有道理。”贺天低头闻了闻莫关山的头发，没闻出什么洗发水的味儿，倒是闻到了甜甜的点心味儿，“我对你好，确实目的不纯。”

贺天并没有说谎，他就是想把莫关山&脱&光&了，看看他身上有没有自己想要的东西；只不过他也清楚，这句话落到莫关山耳朵里肯定是另一番意思——不过，他需要这个美丽的误解。

“真的！”莫关山果然误会了，他迅速抬头望着贺天，眼睛亮晶晶的，“那我能亲亲你吗？”

太像了！性格、行为举止都在慢慢跟记忆中的人吻合。贺天有一刹那的恍惚，他觉得自己寻寻觅觅这么久，好像终于找到了，找到了他消失已久的爱人！

贺天的情绪瞬间波动起来，思念奔涌好似要把他的理智掀翻，没等莫关山动作贺天便钳住他的下巴，狠狠吻了上去。

莫关山的脑子闪过一道白光，整个人都懵了，半晌发呆后他开始搜寻着脑海里为数不多%钙%片库存，生涩地回应着贺天的吻。

“卧室——带我去卧室！”亲了半天贺天想起自己的正事，于是赶紧催促道。

“额……嗷嗷……好……”莫关山被亲得快喘不上气了，反应了半天才听明白，领着贺天往卧室里走，一边走还一边自己￥脱￥衣￥服，把后面的贺天逗得直笑。

到了床边，贺天一把将莫关山推到床上，而后便压了上去，一把扯掉莫关山最后一件衣服。

“你……你怎么还穿着？”微凉的空气刺激着莫关山的皮肤，当他伸手抱住贺天的时候，却感受到了面料的粗糙触感，不禁有些奇怪。

“嘘——乖乖让我%摸%摸。”贺天没来得及开灯，只能靠手掌感受游龙斑的存在。

贺天修长温暖的手从莫关山的耳后一点点下滑着，锁骨、前胸、腰腹……

莫关山以为贺天在￥调￥情，便十分配合地没有乱动。贺天手指所过之处带来微微的痒感，很舒服，莫关山不禁享受地眯起了眼睛，轻轻向上拱了拱身子，发出了几声满足的喟叹。

莫关山的火被撩得越来越旺，可贺天的心却是越来越凉。怎么还没感应到？莫关山已经如此接近他要找的人了，是他这千百年来所接触的最为相像的人了，怎么还是找不到游龙斑？巨大的失望像海浪一样把贺天的心卷进了深海——那种无尽的压抑和绝望让贺天有些喘不上气。

为什么？为什么这么多年了他还是找不到？这就是报应吗？沧海桑田，物是人非，难道这还不够吗？为什么时至今日，还是不肯给他一丝希望？

贺天的手已经摸完了莫关山的全身，最后停在了%臀&部——贺天静静跪坐在床上，像没上发条的玩偶一样。

可是莫关山却猛地一下弹起来，有些吃惊地望着贺天：“你……你想&上&我？”

  
  


贺天本来集聚好的情绪瞬间被莫关山的这句话给打散了，他歪着脑袋看着莫关山，觉得又好气又好笑：“怎么，你觉得我是下面的？”失望对他来说是常态，忍一忍就平复了，他现在感兴趣的是这个犯上作乱的小厨子。

莫关山也是一脸的难以置信，他指了指自己的肚子，而后又抬了抬胳膊：“我这身材，腹肌、二头肌的，不比你这坐办公室的体力好啊？”很显然，莫关山觉得自己体力更胜一筹，比“娇生惯养”的白领高管更适合在&床%上耗费体力。

“呵！”贺天真的是被逗笑了，坐在莫关山腿上就开始解衬衣的扣子。

莫关山就那么看着那片越露越多的胸膛，腹肌一块一块地码着，莫关山的眼神由惊艳变成了羡慕，由羡慕变成了自卑，等贺天一把将衬衣甩到一边露出了宽阔的肩膀和精壮的胳膊时，莫关山突然意识到自己简直是吃了熊心豹子胆，还敢去压贺天？这哪儿能压得住啊！莫关山不由得漏了怯，小心翼翼地拉过被子，盖住自己有些单薄的肌肉。

莫关山这没出息的小模样，让贺天的心情一下子明媚起来，反正莫关山也不是他要找的人，不如借这个由头分道扬镳：“既然撞号了，那估计也做不成，我走了！”

说完贺天就开始穿衣服，其实按莫关山的理论，贺天比他壮那他就应该那啥，但是莫关山看的￥片￥儿偏欧美，他始终觉得做下面那个会很疼。莫关山比较怕疼，让他为了美色受这份罪，好像是有点儿不能接受。

“哎哎哎，不做就不做！外面下这么大雨，真赶回家还指不定几点了呢！我又不能因为没跟你做成就把你赶出去，我没那么小心眼儿！”莫关山下了床，赶紧找了睡衣盖住了自己相形见绌的肌肉，而后赶快打开灯，趁着贺天没穿上衣服又好一顿欣赏，“别出去挨冻了，我留你一晚上也没什么！”

灯亮了，贺天才仔细看了看莫关山的房子，不是很大，但东西不多，收拾得干干净净。贺天想了想，觉得莫关山说的不无道理，而且抛开&性，莫关山确实是个很有意思的人：“那就打扰了。”

“不打扰，不打扰！”莫关山笑了笑，而后打开柜子翻找了一下，“给……这是我这里最大号的睡衣了，裤子短点儿，肩膀要是窄你就别系扣子，屋里有暖气，不会着凉。”

贺天接过衣服，一边脱衣服一边看着眼都直了的莫关山：“好看吗？你不会是故意给我一件小号的衣服，就为了看我腹肌吧？”

“哪、哪儿能啊！”莫关山搓了搓鼻子，赶紧辩解，“我确实挺喜欢看你的，但我是真没大号儿的衣服！你要不想让我看，我给你个浴巾，你把自己裹严实了。”

“哈哈，我还不至于这么小气！”贺天穿好了衣服，确实裤子短一截，衣服也系不上扣子，“看吧，权当付你房费了！”

“我冰箱里有啤酒，喝点儿再睡？”莫关山走出卧室，进了厨房。

贺天看了看表，九点多，确实不是他睡觉的点，便也跟了出去。

莫关山拿了两瓶啤酒，看着贺天，你别说，就自己这地摊货，又短又小的，可穿贺天身上依然有种莫名的时尚感。

“咳——”莫关山咳嗽了一声，晃了晃自己的脑袋，“我这里都是些便宜货，喝的惯吗？喝不惯给你倒点儿水？”

“我没那么娇气。”贺天坐在餐桌上，打开了易拉罐，环顾四周他发现有点儿奇怪，“你家里装修挺怪啊！厨房餐厅这么大，没客房没书房没客厅，卧室小卫生间小。”

莫关山喝了一口冰凉的啤酒，笑道：“我的人生信条就是食比天大，吃好了才能开心嘛！我从不带人回家——也不是，你是第二个进我家门的，但总体上我是不需要会客的，而且我不办公，看书也是看菜谱。至于睡觉洗澡什么的，我喜欢到处旅行，旅行不可避免风餐露宿，住汽车旅馆，所以对这些不讲究！”

爱旅行？爱吃饭？不拘小节？

贺天仔细品着莫关山的爱好，要不是找不到游龙斑，他几乎可以认定莫关山就是他要找的人。

这时莫关山起身去厨房拿了一碟花生，而后放在桌子上，又往贺天那边推了推：“尝尝，我做的！”

就在莫关山活动的时候，贺天看到了他右耳的耳钉：“戴在右边，你这算是公然告知你的%性%向？”

莫关山摸了摸自己的耳朵：“嗨，这是我一个朋友给我打的，耳钉也是他送的。我也不怕别人知道我是gay，所以就戴着了。”

“奥。”贺天点了点头，而后起身，“有牙刷给我用用吗？”

“你要休息了？就睡我卧室吧，我睡沙发。”莫关山起身去找新的牙刷和纸杯，“卧室柜子里还有一套寝具，你拿出来用吧！”

“睡沙发？床那么大一起睡吧，你是怕我嫌弃你还是你嫌弃我啊？”

“没没没，你怎么好看我哪儿嫌弃你啊！”莫关山连忙解释，“成，你先睡，我准备明天早餐的材料，然后再睡。”

  
  
  


“贺天，你不起床吗？”

贺天迷迷糊糊听到莫关山在叫自己，缓缓睁开眼睛，哑着嗓子问道：“几点了？”

“七点半了，来喝点儿水！”说着莫关山递过去一杯温水，“温的。”

贺天皱起眉头，喝了口水：“我的闹钟没响吗？”

“闹钟六点四十五响了，你自己把把它按死了，不记得了？”莫关山接过水杯，指了指被贺天扔到地上的手机。

“奥——”贺天觉得有些不可思议，他平时觉很少很轻，一点点声音就会醒，今天怎么还赖床了？不仅如此，他这一晚睡眠质量可是相当高，好久都没这么踏实地睡一觉了，难不成莫关山的床比自己家里的好？没道理啊！

想不明白贺天也懒得想了，匆匆穿好了衣服，对莫关山说：“走吧，我请你吃早饭！”

“你快迟到了吗？”莫关山看贺天火急火燎的样子，以为他要迟到了。

“我是老板，时间自由，谈不上迟到。怎么了？”贺天有些奇怪，莫关山为什么要问这个。

“要是不急，我做了灌汤包，留下来一起吃吗？”莫关山笑着开始自我吹捧，“我昨晚准备的馅料，特地做给你吃的，我去天津玩儿的时候特地学的！”

贺天这才注意到，莫关山带着小熊围裙，玩着袖子，一副居家男人的样子：“好啊！”贺天想也没想地就答应了。

贺天落了座，莫关山拿了一小屉包子放到他跟前，而后又递过去碗筷和一碟小菜：“你们这些精英啊，吃饭讲究死了，少油少盐的！你放心，这个包子绝对健康，不咸不腻！”

贺天咬了一口，外皮很有嚼劲儿，驴肉口感也不错，特别是里面的汤，味道浓郁颜色也清亮，也不知是什么汤做的冻。

“怎么样?怎么样？”莫关山像一个急于接受表扬的小学生，眼睛亮晶晶的，就等着贺天夸他了。

“很好吃，我从来没吃过这么好吃的灌汤包！”贺天说的是实话，“不过，你手艺这么好，怎么只做白案？我以为你只会做点心呢！”

莫关山一边吃包子，一边说：“哎呦，活儿太多了就没有玩儿的时间了！你是老板你肯定清楚，你手底下能人多，你要是什么活儿都让人家干，是不是就累坏了？”

“嗯——你说得对。”

两个人边吃边聊，八点多才吃完早饭，莫关山搓着手笑嘻嘻地跟贺天说：“贺总，您吃的满意？”

贺天看莫关山这幅样子、这个称呼就知道准有事儿求自己：“怎么了？”

“这不是陪你吃饭当误了时间嘛，我跟谢叔——就伴的掌柜，请假说晚去半小时，我摩托车昨晚不是没骑嘛，那个……”

“走吧，我送你！”贺天算是听明白了，莫关山想搭个顺风车。

“嘿嘿，谢谢贺总！”莫关山赶紧穿好外套，跟着贺天下了楼。

一路上贺天把莫关山卧室的家具、寝具品牌问了个清楚，打算一会儿发给秘书，让他给自己也制版一套，兴许就能继续睡安稳觉了。

到了写字楼，莫关山道了声谢，便下车直奔“伴”了；贺天也冲他微微点了点头，而后往地下停车场开去了。

“呈哥，刚才是不是有人从小天的车上下去了？”阿丘坐在驾驶位上，远远看着莫关山，声音中带着惊愕，“那小子的头发也是红的，难不成贺天没说错，赤昧真的没死？还让他给找着了？”

坐在后面的贺呈脸色阴沉，只是冷冷地说：“这件事先别跟家里的老东西们说。”

“是。”

07

“哥，找我有事？”贺天前脚刚进办公室，贺呈后脚就跟了进来。

贺呈单刀直入，一点儿也没跟贺天客气：“今早从你车上下去的小男孩儿，是赤昧？”

贺天短暂的震惊后便放松下来，靠在椅背上说道：“我知道躲不过你的眼睛，不过没想到你这么快就知道了。我已经确认过了，他身上没有游龙斑，不是赤昧。”

“呵，那可真是稀奇了！”贺呈坐在沙发上，有些玩味地看着贺天，“如果我记得不错，你常规做法不是立刻翻脸不认人吗？这次发现那人不是赤昧，不仅一反常态在他家中留宿，还拉着人家来上班，你这是转性了？”

贺天也知道这次自己的态度有些离奇，不过基本的原则他还是把握得住：“以后不会跟他接触了，昨天是意外。”贺天简明扼要地标明了立场。

贺呈皱了皱眉头，贺天的反应跟他预料的不太一样：“你……有没有想过，重新开始？”

这句话贺天不知听贺呈说了多少次，他最受不了贺呈这样跟他说话：“赤昧没有死，我为什么不继续找？”

“只有你觉得他没死！”贺天这副不撞南墙不回头的倔劲也恰恰是贺呈最接受不了的。

贺天不说话了，赤昧自毁元灵的那一幕又一次出现在他脑海里。

“唉——”贺呈叹了口气，“且不说他吃了昆仑冰珠，找个人找了几千年都没个影儿，你难道不觉得他已经不存在了吗？况且死了也是可以转生的，万一莫关山就是赤昧转世，那你要不要跟他在一起？你只认游龙斑吗？”

贺呈说的一点也没错。游龙斑只有在人不死的前提下，才不会消失，贺天现在这种找人的方法，其充要条件就是赤昧没死。贺天也记不清自己找了多少个千年，寻觅无果的时候，他也会怀疑赤昧是不是真的死了。要是真死了，早该堕入轮回了，那么游龙斑也就随之消失了，自己上千年的光景也是白费了。

想到这里贺天也有些茫然，他倚在靠背上，像是自言自语：“你说的我都想过，可我没见到他的尸体，要是……要是他真死了，我就找到尸体厚葬，然后再寻找他的转世。”

贺呈每次跟贺天聊起赤昧，总是一肚子火，他站起身走到门口，拉开沉重的红木门：“要是赤昧死了，要是莫关山就是转世，你找不到尸体是不是就不打算跟他在一起了？这么些年，你是不是活傻了？”说完，“哐”地一声摔上了门。

“报应——都是报应——”贺天痛苦地捂住眼睛，胸膛也在剧烈地起伏。

贺天整个上午都是浑浑噩噩的，等回过神来已是中午，他早已按习惯坐在了伴的餐桌前。

“哟，来啦！”莫关山穿着便装似乎要出去，熟门熟路地同贺天打了声招呼。

贺天本想跟他说以后不要在说话了，可一想起贺呈那套“轮回转世”的说辞不由得动了动心思——如果莫关山真的是赤昧转世，那体内多少该有点儿妖力。不如试一试他有无妖力，没有的话，那莫关山就既不是赤昧也不是转世，直接冷处理就好；如果有妖力，那极有可能是赤昧转世！

想到这里，贺天的心中燃起了希望，刚要伸手抓莫关山一探究竟，不成想莫关山一侧身子竟躲了过去：“别闹！我出去买点儿冰块儿，不然一会儿没法做点心了！”说着莫关山便飞快地冲了出去。

贺天缓缓收手，寻思着晚上再跟莫关山见个面，彻底搞清楚——其实他很希望莫关山是赤昧转世。一来，莫关山跟赤昧的性格真的太像了，像到只差一个游龙斑；二来，这么久的寻觅贺天已濒临崩溃，莫关山就是他最后的救命稻草；最后，贺天终日被悔恨缠绕，他需要一个机会弥补，把亏欠赤昧的都还上以求心安。

08

就在贺天计划着怎么接近莫关山，突然闻到了一丝异样的味道：“哼，好久没活动筋骨了！”

贺天一跺脚，涟漪般的妖力向四周荡开，人们像是中了邪困意猛然袭来，不消片刻便都昏睡过去。

“呦呵，这么小的地方没想到还能遇到同类？”不远处的一个男子似乎并未受到影响，他缓缓站起身，抬眼望向贺天——他的虹膜并非正常的颜色，整个眼睛竟都是黑的！

“偷人精魄的下贱妖怪，也配跟老子互称‘同类’？”贺天松开袖口，转头向那妖怪投去一个不屑的笑容，“你这流浪狗不识抬举，别说扰乱人类社会触犯天条，就算你捕食也好好选个地方，在贺家的地盘作案，你是活地不耐烦了吧！”

那人看贺天的眸子猛然变成竖瞳，还硬生生地由黑转金，加之贺天的说辞，他突然后颈一凉，腿一软便跪到了地上：“您是、是镇妖使！我……我一时糊涂，请您高抬贵手，念我未伤人，饶小人一命！”

这男人正是一只狗妖，由于修为长期止步不前，才起了偷人精魄的贪念。加上初来此地，不知道身为镇妖使的贺家也在此活动，这才撞上了贺天。

“切——”本以为能大干一场，没想到这狗妖竟然连反抗都不反抗，贺天觉得无趣极了，他缓缓走过去，“按天条，你未伤人性命，随我去妖监局备个案交个罚款，就算结了！”

“是是是。”一听不用蹲号子，那男子忙不迭地伸出手，等着贺天把自己给铐起来。

贺天双手合十，雾气于掌中升起，消散后便出现了一副手铐，而后不耐烦地说：“跪着干嘛，站起来！你手举这么低，难道要让我弯腰给你带铐子吗？”

“不敢不敢！”那人慌慌张张地站起来，毕恭毕敬把手举到贺天面前。

莫关山进门看到的便是这幅场景。贺天一脸暴躁拿着手铐，一个长着兽耳拖拉着尾巴的男人垂手站在他面前，屋子里其他人全都在呼呼大睡——这远远超出莫关山的接受范围。

“嘶——”贺天皱起眉毛，抬腿踹了狗妖一脚，抱怨道，“都是你，净给我惹麻烦！”

那狗妖挨了一脚也不敢造次，毕竟有错的是他，小声说：“人类不是可以消除记忆嘛？”

“人？人类？”这称呼让莫关山觉得眼前的这个男人好像跟自己不是一个物种。

“用你多嘴！”贺天又踹了狗妖一脚，“跟在我后面！不用我看着你吧，你不会逃吧？”

那人忙不迭地点了点头，说着便跟着贺天往莫关山的方向走去。

莫关山还在消化刚才的景象，贺天朝自己走过来的时候双脚就跟粘在地上了一样，挪不动窝儿了，冷汗顺着额头就留下来了——作为朴素的唯物主义者，莫关山第一次觉得自己可能是撞鬼了！

“你真是不让我省心！”贺天被人撞破倒也是不慌，用手点了一下莫关山的眉心，莫关山的双眼便失了神采，人也变木了。

“来吧，跟我走。”

听了贺天的命令，莫关山竟机械地跟了上去，拎着刚买回来的冰块儿。就在门关上的那一瞬间，屋子里的妖力也消失了，一切都恢复了原样，谁也没发现刚刚的异常。

  
  


贺呈处理着文件，突然门开了，这么没大没小的估计也只有贺天了，抬眼一瞥，发现贺天竟带了早上那个小红毛进了他办公室：“哟，稀奇了！”

“他看见我收拾妖怪了，我带他来消除记忆！”贺天领着神游的莫关山把他关进了贺呈是休息室，“丘哥呢，不在你这？”

贺呈眯起眼，看着紧闭的房门，瞬间有了个危险的想法：“他在档案室你去找找，我手头还有文件要看，就在这里帮你看着莫关山吧！”

“好吧！”贺天没多想，点了点头便出去了。

待脚步声渐远，贺呈眼神一暗，起身快步向休息室走推门而入，没过几分钟就出来了，整整衣襟坐进老板椅，好似什么都没发生。

……

“贺呈，听说小天带回来个人类？在哪儿？”阿丘关上门就直奔主题，“小天，你也真是，太不小心了！”

“行啦，别抱怨了！”贺呈起身，指了指自己的休息室，“在里面，走吧！速战速决。”

三人进了休息室，只见莫关山双目空洞，乖巧地坐在床上。

阿丘抬手将手掌覆盖在莫关山额头上，贺氏兄弟觉得没什么好担心的，便在一旁抽起了烟，谈论起最近镇妖的事宜。

“怎么回事，记忆消不了！”

贺天一下愣住了，而后迅速掐灭香烟，快步走了过去：“确定吗？再试试！”

“试了两遍，丝毫撼动不了！”阿丘也觉得事情很棘手，他不得不考虑其他可能，“他会不会也是妖怪啊！按理说人类不可能抵御得了记忆清洗啊！”

“不可能，他要是妖怪我第一次见他就能发现妖力波动。”贺天正纳闷，贺呈早上说的话又一次闯入他的脑海，他猛地将头转向贺呈，眼神中竟带了些喜色。

贺呈吸完了最后一口，缓缓吐出烟圈：“人和妖各有各的轮回道，但妖转世为人也并非不可能；妖转世的人享人之寿命，可却带着妖的秉性，清洗不了记忆是正常的。所以，莫关山应该是妖精转世的人。”

“那……那他……”贺天的脑子飞速运行着，他有些抑制不住自己的激动，眸子都开始泛起异样的金光，手也抖得厉害。

“小天，你冷静点！”阿丘拉住处于暴走边缘的贺天，生怕他一个灵力波动就毁了整座大楼。

“你觉得莫关山是赤昧转世？不是我泼你冷水，这件事真说不准。死方可入轮回，赤昧真的死了吗？更准确地说，你能接受赤昧已经死了这个现实吗？”贺呈拍了拍贺天的肩膀，示意他冷静一下，“第二，清洗不了记忆只能说明他是妖精转世，可到底是哪个妖精转的世，难说！就算他俩再像，也说明不了什么实质性问题。要想知道只能去阎罗殿查生死簿，可这是触犯天条的。”

“也就是说我们还是不能确定他是不是小天要找的人？”听了半天，阿丘懂贺呈的意思了。

“哥，早上让我斩断过去的是你，现在我有了念想你又泼我冷水，你到底什么意思？”贺天真的让贺呈给说糊涂了，他都不知道自己的哥哥在想什么了！   
“这是我对问题的分析，并没有什么感情倾注。我的意见不变，希望你跟他在一起。”贺呈又点上了一根烟，慢慢享受着尼古丁的刺激，“不过这也是个赌！赌赤昧已死，赌莫关山就是赤昧转世。当然，万一某天你发现赤昧了，或者找到真正的赤昧转世，那再料理你跟莫关山的感情可就麻烦了！”

  
  
  
  


贺天没说话，只是呆呆地看着莫关山，而后走上前拉着莫关山离开了贺呈办公室。

“你觉得小天会跟莫关山在一起吗？”阿丘看着关上的门，贺天的执念存在已久，要让他轻易放下赤昧接受这么个“来路不明”的新恋人，他觉得很有困难。

“会。”贺呈勾了勾嘴角，“这么些年了，他太需要发泄自己的爱了，哪怕知道莫关山可能仅仅只是个替身。”

“要真跟你说的一样，如果——我是说如果，以后贺天真找着赤昧或者他的转世，他会怎么处理跟莫关山的感情？”

贺呈看着阿丘，目光深不可测：“没有如果。”

“什么……意思？”贺呈的话把阿丘给弄懵了，短暂的宕机之后，阿丘突然睁大了眼睛，压低声音问道，“你……你骗他？”

“莫关山就是普普通通的人类，一个跟赤昧扯不上任何关系的 · 人 · 类。”贺呈露出一个诡异的微笑，“你之所以清不了记忆，是因为我事先用法力包裹了他的记忆，明白吗？”

“你……你是不是疯了！我理解你想让贺天早点走出那种痛苦，但、但是……唉！”阿丘重重叹了一口气。

“我不是说莫关山不一定是赤昧转世嘛！就算东窗事发，你就说你今日状态不好失误了，贺天也拿我没办法。因为我并没有引导他做错误的选择，反而陈述了每一种可能。”贺呈狡黠一笑，轻飘飘地说，“贺天几千年都没找到，人类寿命区区几十年，能有什么风浪？兴许莫关山死了，贺天才找得到赤昧，皆大欢喜！退一万步讲，贺天不久之后找到赤昧，凭他跟赤昧的感情肯定会甩了新欢跟旧爱在一起，到时候开心还来不及又怎么会想起我？”

“你的意思是，贺天跟莫关山相安无事的可能性为百分十九十九？那百分之一对贺天来说也是无伤大雅，可是莫关山怎么办？”说到这里，阿丘不免有些同情莫关山，怎么就碰上这两条变态的龙？他上辈子到底做了什么孽！

“记忆啊！他是人，消除了记忆便不会痛苦了。”贺呈似乎不愿意再想贺天这档子事儿了，转身走出了休息室，“这么些年了，这件破事儿可算是让我解决了！你帮我找人盯着点，有情况及时汇报。”

“……好吧！”阿丘无力地摇了摇头，也转身离开了办公室。

另一边的贺天领着莫关山把冰块送了回去，而后给谢叔请了个假，便把莫关山领回了自己家。

长久的灵魂控制让莫关山变得有些虚弱，尽管解了咒术还是昏睡了好一阵子，贺天就躺在莫关山身边，静静看着他的睡颜。

尽管贺呈分析了一通，贺天冥冥之中还是觉得莫关山就是赤昧转世，他不知道怎么为什么如此草率地就下了这么个结论！可如果不是呢？贺天还是愿意跟莫关山在一起，昏天黑地的日子他过了太久太久，他迫切需要一束光来照亮自己，哪怕只是个替身也是可以的！

“呜……”莫关山悠悠的醒了过来，挣扎着晃了晃脑袋，缓缓地睁开了眼。

当目光聚焦于贺天脸上时，昏迷前的记忆又一次冲刷过来，莫关山的身体瞬间僵硬了，那种未知的恐惧又一次席卷而来：“你……你你你！那个，还有那个带尾巴的！”

“我们都是妖，你相信世界上有妖怪吗？”贺天温和地笑了笑，伸手捋了捋莫关山额前的碎发。

“你……你接近我，是是……”莫关山怔怔地望着贺天，咽了口唾沫后战战兢兢地问，“是打算吃了我吗？”

“哟，这么快就接受新的设定了？还开始进一步探索了？”贺天笑出了声，安慰道，“放心，不吃你，吃人是犯天条的，我可没那么傻！”

而后想了想，决定简单跟莫关山介绍一下自己：“我是龙妖，家族世代都是镇妖使——相当于你们的刑警，负责抓捕违法的妖怪，维护妖怪与人界的和平。是不是很拉风？”

“那你……这是你家？”莫关山四处打量了一下，“难不成知道了你的秘密，你要囚禁我？”

贺天皱了皱眉头，调笑道：“是啊，谁叫你不小心看到了？”

“这这这……这不是你不小心让我看到了嘛！”莫关山都要急哭了，怎么还有倒打一耙的？

“我比你厉害，当然我说什么是什么！”贺天耍起了无赖，“不过……”

一个转折，让莫关山看到了希望，忙不迭地问道：“不过什么？我就知道你这种大神仙肯定不会做这种违法乱纪的事儿！”

贺天一下子翻身压住了莫关山，有些暧昧地舔了舔嘴角：“你要成为我的家眷，知道了秘密也没什么大不了的。”

“我——”莫关山回忆着他跟贺天“撞号”的经历，他现在吃不准贺天的想法，有些不确定地问道，“家眷？你是要我认你做爸爸吗？不过你是妖怪，年纪比较大，是不是做爷爷比较好？你要我给你上香吗？”

“……我缺你那点儿供奉吗？”贺天要被莫关山蠢哭了，愤愤地咬了莫关山鼻尖一口，“傻子，怎么把最主要的给错过去了！男朋友啊！”

“可我们不是，不是……”莫关山一番斟酌，挑选了一下用词，“我们不是合不来吗？”

“所以，为了你的人身自由，你要不要考虑跟我‘合得来’，嗯？”贺天低下头轻轻吻了吻莫关山的嘴唇，诱哄道。

莫关山这下听明白了，敢情贺天看上自己了，还想着压自己？按理说富贵不能淫威武不能屈，但是吧——贺天真的太是他的菜了！

看出莫关山的动摇，贺天决定再加把火：“你应该没跟其他人做过吧？干嘛这么排斥在下面呢？”

莫关山忸怩了一会儿，还是决定实话实说：“我也喜欢你，但是我……我怕疼……”

“你啊！”贺天一边舔&着莫关山的耳廓，手也探进人家衣服里，“我技术超好，不会让你疼；而且我是神仙，有的是办法让你舒服。”

莫关山被贺天撩得直上火，脑子很快就糊成了一团，哼哼唧唧地就被贺天扒&了个&干净，等他回过神儿来的时候，贺天的手指头都探进去了！

“怎么样？要不要跟我在一起？”贺天一边扩*张￥着，一边急切的问道，他快忍不住了。

莫关山呼吸急促，小脸通红，大口大口喘着气：“你是我第一个男朋友，我会好好爱你。我也知道自己不是你初恋，那你能保证对我好吗？你要心里有别人，那我可太吃亏了！”

贺天没想到，这个把他领回家就强&吻的人类，竟然心思这么细腻。

“怎么了？”莫关山催促道，“你做得到，我们就在一起！”

贺天的刘海挡住眼睛，莫关山看不清他的表情，突然贺天抬起头，笑得那样明媚：“我心里只有你，以前的都过去了！”

“嘿嘿，那你来吧！”莫关山高兴极了，伸手搂住贺天的脖子，“记得轻一点，这可是我第一次，不能让我有阴影。”

“……好。”

贺天撒谎了，赤昧的事他只字未提。

莫关山真是赤昧转世，那自然最好，他忘了以前的纠葛，自己又何必再提，自掘坟墓的事贺天可不会做！如果他跟赤昧无关，那就是一个替身罢了，替身哪里需要知道这些？他只需陪着自己开心，填补自己内心的空白就够了。享受着不属于他的爱，对一个替身而言已经是莫大的荣光了！

  
  
  
  


莫关山跟贺天同居了，只不过是贺天搬到了莫关山家的对面，打通了之间的墙罢了。

“我知道你有钱，但也不用这么浪费吧？我家小归小，但住两个人也不是不行！”莫关山实在是不懂公子哥的消费观，“你住惯了大房子适应不了我这种房子？”

“我哪里那么娇贵？要真这样，直接把你接我家不就好了，干嘛非要主动来你家住啊？”贺天一边指挥着家政，一边跟莫关山聊天，“我想天天跟你在一起，但我还得工作啊！所以要在家里也弄一个办公区待客，我又不想让杂七杂八的人进我们的生活区，所以只能这样了！”

莫关山心里一暖，但面子上还是不愿承认：“你最有理！看着吧，我去做饭了！”说罢便转身走了。

贺天真是舍不得莫关山离开他的视线，把干活的人打发走了，而后念了念咒语，各类家具瞬间摆放整齐，笤帚拖把也各司其事——要不是怕被贺呈骂，他真想直接带着家具从商场飞回家。

收拾完了贺天忙不迭地跑去厨房，一把抱住正在炒菜的莫关山。

“干什么！”尽管有些不方便，但莫关山还是很享受这种互动时光，“这么快就收拾好了？”

“我是神仙嘛！”贺天轻轻蹭着莫关山的后颈，“好想咬一口啊！”

莫关山觉得好痒，缩了缩脖子：“不要胡闹，咬可以，别把牙印露在外面，我可丢不起这个人！”

“你连耳钉都可以带在右边，那吻痕牙印露出来又有什么关系？”贺天啃&噬着莫关山的后颈，但也听话地没有留下痕迹，半晌他想起来一件事，“你说过在我来之前还有一个人进过你家门，你还说过你没交过我以外的男朋友，那那个人是谁啊？”

“你不认识，那我发小！”莫关山笑着说，“怎么他的醋你也要吃？那你可吃不过来，我小时候还跟他一起光着屁股洗澡呢！”

“切——瞧你嘚瑟的！我不吃香菜！”贺天伸手按住莫关山试图往里加香菜的手，“我不喜欢那个味道。”

“你亲我一下，我就不放！”莫关山贼兮兮地笑着，冲着贺天扬了扬手里的香菜。

“小鬼，跟我提条件？”贺天扳过莫关山的头，嘴唇狠狠印在他脸颊上，“可以了吧？”

“嘿嘿，嘿嘿……”莫关山傻笑着，把香菜又重新放回案板上。

贺天搂着莫关山轻轻晃着，指着案板上的鱼说：“我是龙，不知道吃了多少年鱼了，能不能换点儿别的肉啊？”

这可让莫关山犯难了：“都洗好腌好了，再放冰箱下次做就不好吃了！”

“那我再亲你一口，我们今天吃炖牛肉，好不好呀？”贺天的胯&一下一下%顶#着莫关山的屁股，略带色&情地说，“今晚我让你舒服舒服，你就按照我的口味做一顿饭，不吃亏的！”

莫关山老脸一红，立刻缴械投降：“好吧好吧，你厉害，不做鱼了还不行？”

“牛肉里面多放番茄！”

“好——”

“可以放土豆，不要放芹菜！”

“成——”

“我要喝皮蛋瘦肉粥，很多肉末的那种！”

“你吃得了吗？”

“能啊，绝对一滴不剩都给你%舔%干%净！”

贺天一语双关，听得莫关山脖子耳朵全红了：“你……你这个老不正经的东西！”

“分明是你想得不干净，哼！”贺天调笑着，“粥要厚一点的那种！”

就这样贺天自己把话题带到了吃的上面，轻易就不再追问“发小”了，导致他错过一个绝佳的排雷契机。

从初春到隆冬，两人同居已经快一年了，同居之后，贺天跟莫关山就过着蜜里调油的生活。虽然贺天偶尔会想起赤昧，偶尔会心存愧疚，但莫关山无条件的信任与爱慕让他总是得过且过，怀着侥幸心理回避着两人之间的雷区。

“宝贝，我回来了！”贺天待着一身的寒气进了门，“那群老东西真烦人，例会开这么久！”

莫关山走上前帮贺天把外套脱下来挂好，而后捧着贺天的脸亲了一口：“原来你们天庭也也有这么多条条框框啊！”

“哇，宝贝你好暖和！”贺天一把抱住莫关山，贪婪地汲取着他身上的热气。

“锅里煲的羊汤，喝一碗暖暖身子！我包了羊肉饺子，我现在去煮。”莫关山拉着贺天往餐厅走去，“来，坐好！”

“你没吃饭？我不是让你先吃，不要等我了吗？”贺天看了看手表，皱着眉头训斥道，“这都要十点了，你怎么这么不听话？”

“我不饿，我就想陪你吃！”莫关山舀了一盅羊汤，倒了些醋、撒了把葱花端了过去，“来，这东西不加醋不好喝，尝尝！”

“我才不信，饿这么久会不难受？下次你多少先吃点儿，然后再陪我吃第二顿也是可以的！”贺天吹了吹羊汤，小心翼翼地喝了一口，“我媳妇手艺真好！对了，我明晚有一个饭局！”

莫关山煮着饺子，蒸腾的雾气充满了整个空间：“嗷，巧了，我明晚跟朋友聚聚，正打算跟你说呢！”

“挺好的，本来你自己一个人在家吃饭我还怪心疼的，这样你有人陪着也不错！”贺天下意识地认为莫关山口中的聚会是好多人参加的，也就没再追问，“我闻到香气了，出锅了？”

“快了快了，羊汤喝完了锅里还有！”

贺天在椅子上左摇右摆，大声撒着娇：“快点嘛，耽误我晚上干正事儿！”

“你……每天这样你不累吗？”莫关山一边盛着饺子，一边红着脸抱怨着。

“也不是每天啊~昨天、前天不是没做吗？”贺天笑嘻嘻地回应着，“还是说——你喜欢‘每天’，也不是不可以，反正我是神仙，体力好得很！”

“滚滚滚，闭嘴吧你！”

“哈哈，宝贝真不禁逗！”

当天晚上贺天干了正事儿，心满意足地睡了过去，而莫关山则躺在床上久久不能入睡，他日思夜想的问题今天在贺天无意的“提点”中又窜了出来——贺天是神，他是人，殊途啊！且不说自己老了，就算是到了中年那也算是色衰了，贺天会不会嫌弃自己啊？如果上天垂怜他，贺天真的特别喜欢自己，那自己要是死了，贺天岂不是很可怜？

莫关山发现自己越来越贪心了，刚开始跟贺天在一起只想着开开心心过好眼前的日子，可随着两人了解的深入，莫关山开始勾画两人未来的蓝图，使得他时常陷入对寿命的恐慌。

唉——

莫关山叹了口气，还是明晚跟贺天聊聊吧！他是真想跟贺天好好的，希望贺天能给自己一个满意的答复，如若不然，还是早点分开地好。

理智是这样引导着莫关山的，可光是想想“分开”这两个字，莫关山就觉得心如刀绞，他不知道贺天有什么魔力，可能是神仙的魅力？不仅让自己对他一见钟情，而且不可自控地越陷越深。

莫关山对自己的状态感觉有些恐惧，按照最坏的打算，自己迟早要面对分离，那到时候死不了也得被抽筋扒皮吧？

也许，无所牵挂才是对自己最大的爱，一旦把爱寄存在别处，那就有了牵挂，有了让别人伤害自己的机会，有了自己折磨自己的理由。

莫关山辗转反侧了一晚，第二天又脚不沾地地忙了一天，等蛇立在餐厅看到他的时候，莫关山整个人都是灰扑扑的。

因为挂念莫关山，贺天吃晚饭谈好工作就急急忙忙回家了，没有跟那帮人继续找乐子——有家室的自觉他还是有的。

可当他打开门的时候，却发现家里黑漆漆的，莫关山并没有回来，挂钟叮叮当当响了九下。

这可奇怪了，从前莫关山也跟朋友出去聚过，但无一例外都会在八点之前回来，莫关山自己也说他喜欢热闹但不喜欢瞎蹦跶到太晚，八点对他来说就该是在家乐得清闲的时间。

这时贺天才意识到自己忘了问莫关山，今晚跟什么人一起吃饭了。其实贺天以前也会问，但问来问去他自己也懒得问了，什么餐厅里的厨子、旅行的驴友、骑摩托的那群人，完全对自己没有威胁。而且莫关山上赶着稀罕自己还来不及，哪儿会整这些有的没有？

可是今天的朋友好似不太寻常，能让莫关山玩儿到这么晚都不回家。

“我在干什么！”贺天懊恼地摇了摇头，不就是晚回来一会儿嘛，自己怎么跟个怨妇一样想东想西？莫关山看自己的眼神那么不加掩饰，自己软件硬件也挑不出什么毛病，有什么好担心的！大不了等莫关山回来，提点提点，他以后肯定就老实了。

这样想着，贺天便放宽了心。他换上了浴袍，而后去吧台开了瓶葡萄酒，便一手拿着高脚杯一手拿着酒进了浴室，舒舒服服地泡了个澡。

他微醺地走出浴室，边擦头发边往卧室走去，发现不知不觉时针已指向十了，他竟还没回来！

贺天的醉意立刻散了个干净，火气蹭蹭地往脑袋顶上钻，莫关山什么时候让他受过这份罪？大晚上的，兴冲冲地回家，等了两个多小时连个活人都没看到！贺天气冲冲地去找自己的手机——只要莫关山发哪怕一个消息，说他今天晚点儿回来，他就暂时不计较莫关山“夜不归宿”。

可是手机屏幕亮了，各种各样的人都给他发了消息，请吃饭的、谈生意的、还有抓妖怪的，就是没看见莫关山的消息！

“艹&，长本事了！”贺天本想把手机摔到地上，忍了又忍，最终还是扔到了床上。

等等！突然一种不安袭来，莫关山该不会是出事了吧？想到这里，贺天突然觉得今晚的一切都有了解释，贺天有些慌了，因为这一刻他才真正意识到，莫关山不过是一个手无缚鸡之力的人类而已。贺天赶快走到阳台，眼睛缓缓闭上，待睁开的时候，瞳孔又变成了金色的竖瞳。他在夜幕下的城市里搜索着，生怕在哪个死胡同看到倒地的莫关山，或者在医院的病房里看到满身是血的莫关山，就在贺天不断自我恐吓的时候，他找到莫关山了！

安安全全的，可贺天的心情非但没放松下来，反而更为恼火了。

他在酒吧的厕所！用凉水洗着红扑扑的脸，他衬衣袖子撸得老高，扣子也解开了好几个，露出胸前光滑的肌肤。厕所里的人进进出出，门开合之间可以听到外面嘈杂的音乐，竟然还有好几个人像看商品一样从头到脚打量着莫关山！

贺天愤怒之余，突然变得不那么自信了。他就那么怔怔地看着莫关山，他很耀眼，也难怪其他人会多看他几眼。人的寿命虽然短暂，但心思却不比妖怪少，莫关山现在沉迷自己到不行，可以后呢？

“呵，说什么以后！”贺天自嘲地笑了笑，现在的莫关山兴许已经沉迷上别的东西了，贺天不知道现在应该怎么办。

在家等他？也许莫关山会回家，可他更倾向于莫关山一整晚都不回来，一晚上对妖怪的一生来说不过一瞬，可对现在的贺天而言，那将会无比煎熬，他凭什么要忍受这种痛苦？去找他吗？开什么玩笑，自己是尊贵的神仙，要屈尊去找一个人类？还是替身！而且先喜欢上的人不是莫关山吗？难道不应该他回来劝自己不要生气，然后给自己一个合理的解释吗？

就在贺天两下为难时，从厕所里走出一个白发的男人，他伸手就搂住莫关山的肩膀，莫关山竟没拒绝，还冲着他傻笑！贺天恨不得掐死那个人，可那人一个转身，露出了脸！贺天的心一下坠入谷底，灼热的体温立刻凉了个彻底，眼睛猩红一片——

“蛇！立！”贺天的身影随着那声咆哮，刹那间消失在夜色里。

“哎呦，十点多了！”回到包厢里，莫关山晕乎乎地看了眼手机，“我得回去了！”

“怎么？交了男朋友就不管我了？”蛇立打趣着。

“你太没良心了！我出来喝酒就没晚于八点的，够给你面子了！多陪了你俩小时，俩啊！”莫关山打了蛇立肩膀一拳，而后颤巍巍伸出两根手指，又强调了一遍，“俩啊~”

“好好好！”蛇立把那两根手指按了回去，笑着说，“什么时候让我见见你家那个？”

“嗯？”莫关山歪了歪脑袋，贺天是神仙啊，这种人来之间的交往他应该不感兴趣，“嗯嗯嗯，等有时间的哈！”可他不想让蛇立失望，就满口答应了。

“行，走吧！”蛇立半搂着莫关山，一步一步把他往门口带，“我送你回去吧，真是的！”

就在蛇立走到门口的时候，外面传来一阵杂乱的争吵声。

“先生，先生！您找谁？”

“您跟3号房的人认识？那我们去说一声，您不能直接进，不合规矩！”

“先生，不要为难我们，您再这样，我们就叫保安了！”

蛇立皱皱眉头，3号房不就是自己待的这一间吗？就在他纳闷自己在这边认识什么人的时候，突然一股子恶心的味道顺着门缝就飘了进来——那个他几千年都没有闻过的味道。

蛇立低头看了看莫关山的耳钉和他的睡颜，几乎瞬间就想清楚了事情的来龙去脉，这个令人作呕的贺家二公子，真的是阴魂不散！该死！

蛇立往后退了几步，轻轻把莫关山放到了沙发里，而后点了一下他的眉心，莫关山睡得更熟了。处理好一切后，蛇立收起了刚才那副温和的面孔，眼神阴翳得有些吓人。

“哐——”意料之中，门被贺天一脚踹开了。

“蛇立，你他么活得不耐烦了是不是，又来管老子的事！”贺天不管三七二十一，一把揪住蛇立的领子，猩红的眼睛在五彩的灯光掩映下，显得格外瘆人。

“贺公子，我跟小莫认识的时间，可比你久多了！”蛇立也一把握住贺天的手腕，毫不客气地回应道。

“先生，需不需要报警？”领班的看这架势，倒不是很慌张，毕竟这种场子，这样的事也是时有发生的。

“把门带上，都别进来！”蛇立瞥了领班一眼，领班明白这是要私了，也不再说什么，领着一帮人就走了。

门被带上了，屋内又重新恢复了黑暗和静谧。

贺天转头看到倒在沙发里的莫关山，顿时妖力波动起来：“你对他干了什么！”

“睡着了而已！”蛇立也毫不退让，冷笑着说，“你是不是跟我朋友有仇啊？几千年前赤昧死在你手里，现在轮到莫关山了吗？”

这是贺天最不愿意承认的事，特别是这话还是从蛇立嘴里说出来的，贺天眯起眼睛：“我警告你，不许提他！”

“哟，看样子你还是没忘了赤昧？”蛇立一把拍掉贺天的手，讥讽道，“莫关山是替身喽，他自己知道吗？”

“这不关你的事！”贺天走到沙发边上，轻轻抱起了莫关山，这张脸让他觉得莫名的安心。

蛇立看到后，往事一幕幕又涌现了出来，那种痛苦逼得他也开始灵力失控：“不否认？你还是真实一如既往的混蛋啊，不怕我告诉小莫吗？”

抱着莫关山，贺天突然不想跟蛇立纠缠了，他只想赶快带着莫关山回家：“说起来，我哥好像还不知道你来这儿了呢！”

“你——”提起贺呈，蛇立不受控制地抖了一下。

“让我带他走，否则——”贺天眼中精光乍现，威胁道，“贺呈立刻就会出现在这里！”

蛇立皱起眉头，他觉得贺天一时半会也不能把莫关山怎么样，可要是贺呈来了，自己麻烦就大了，于是治好不甘地让出一条路：“贺天，这事儿没完！”

回到家，贺天给醉醺醺的莫关山洗了澡换了睡衣，而后抱着他上了床，掖好被子后，贺天一边抚摸着莫关山红扑扑的小脸，一边给贺呈打电话——他是真害怕蛇立给自己捣乱，即使莫关山只是个替身，他也不允许蛇立把他抢走，那种事情发生一次就够了！

“喂，这都十一点了，打电话给我做什么？”贺呈的声音异常清醒，丝毫不像是睡梦中被人吵醒的样子。

贺天仔细一听，好似听到了什么东西&呻&吟的声音，原来贺呈在忙那档子事儿啊！怪不得脾气不太好。

“哥，你马上就会发现身%子￥底&下的人索然无味。”贺天轻笑一声，也懒得卖关子，“蛇立回来了。”

“你说什么！”果然，贺呈的声音立马高了个八度。

可能觉得自己表现太过，贺呈咳嗽了两声，低声对旁边的人说：“你们出去。”

“们？哥你玩儿的真大！”贺天打趣道，而后声音便严肃起来了，“你不用跟我确认，我敢肯定没看错，那人就是蛇立！”

“你在哪儿看见的？”

贺天迟疑了一下，便跟贺呈说了实话：“他跟莫关山认识，今晚他俩一起喝酒，让我看见了！”

“莫关山？”贺呈现在比贺天要冷静些，他立刻觉得事情不太对头，“蛇立怎么会跟莫关山认识？难不成莫关山真跟赤昧有关系？”

被贺呈这么一提点，贺天也觉得事情过于蹊跷了。

“你检查过了，莫关山身上没有游龙斑，对吧？”贺呈开始理顺思路了，得到贺天肯定的答复后，他继续分析，“那会不会莫关山真的是赤昧转世，所以蛇立才会接近他？”

“按理说，我们都查不出赤昧转世是谁，蛇立怎么可能查得到？”

“那你的意思是，蛇立跟你一样，都觉得莫关山跟赤昧相像，一面抱着侥幸一面抱着好奇接近了他？”

贺天不太喜欢贺呈这样说自己，虽然理智上将贺呈并没有说错，贺天叹了口气：“我想是这样的。”

“算了，这事儿你别管了！”贺呈也懒得再猜，“你就好好跟莫关山处着，这件事等我找到蛇立，再帮你问个清楚。”

贺天知道贺呈现在已经按捺不住兴奋了，久等了挂了电话直接找蛇立了，而且说实话他也不想聊赤昧跟莫关山的关系，应了声，也挂了电话。

贺天关了灯，而后也躺了下来，只是无论如何也睡不着。他翻了个身，看着身边乖巧的莫关山，蛇立那张怨毒的脸愈发让他觉得不安了。

几千年前，在贺天还没遇见赤昧的时候，他真没把蛇立放在眼里过。虽然两人都是龙妖，但贺天生来就是血统纯正的龙，而蛇立的家族不过是蛟而已！

蛟是什么？不过是上古时期龙与蛇繁衍的杂种而已，这种低劣的种族怎么能跟龙族相提并论！不过说来也巧，蛇立父母都是蛟，但蛇立却因为发生了“返祖”的现象，生而为龙。按理说龙就该跟龙待在一起，可蛇立承了蛟族那“恶劣”的品性，非要与龙族划清界限，便一直同蛟生活在一起。

本来嘛，井水不犯河水的。

可偏偏就有个人闯进了贺天的生活，而后几经周折，他还是失去了这份感情，而推波助澜的人，就有他蛇立的一份功劳！

  
  
  


过去篇

天地混沌初开，万妖横行，修为尚浅的妖怪自相残杀，为祸一方；妖力高深的便破坏天庭秩序，大有改弦更张之势。玉帝便于万妖之中独选出最强大的龙族，让他们以妖的身份获得了神职，作为交换他们要替玉帝镇压万妖，尤其是心怀不轨的妖精。久而久之，为了方便管理，龙族也分为两派——敖氏一族镇压海中群妖，而新兴的贺家则负责陆地的稳定。

贺天并未经历过这些，或者说由于年纪尚小，他被贺呈保护地很好，等他有能力单独行使镇妖使职责的时候，早就已经天下太平了。自此贺家内部也进一步划定了管辖范围，由于贺呈跟贺天能力出众，便被安排到一处风水宝地，负责镇压吸收天地灵气的大妖精。

在人类社会，便要有合理的身份。那时的贺呈位居庙堂要职，而贺天则喜欢自由，便在城中闹市经营了一家花店。

这一天，贺呈早早离开府邸去处理公事了，贺天平时也不愿意早起，只是今早恰有一批南方花卉运达，那可是他向往已久的品种，不由得早起去店里准备了。

由于职业习惯，贺天走在街上的时候都会密切观察身边的行人——除了少数隐居深山的妖怪，大部分妖怪还是有人类身份的。就在他到花店门口的时候，隔壁的民居里走出一位漂亮的妇人，一头靓丽的红发尤其扎眼。

“是狐狸啊，怪不得生得如此好看！”贺天喜欢看美人，只是这次他还没来的及欣赏，就被别的东西夺去了注意。

那漂亮的妇人好像正在从门里往外拉着什么东西，一边使劲儿一边蹙着眉头呵斥道：“胡闹，你快给我出来！”

贺天也十分好奇，这狐妖到底扯得是什么东西。这时那女人手中妖力波动，猛地往外一拉，竟然从门里拉出来个梳着小辫儿的男孩儿！这小孩儿应该是狐妖的儿子，长得颇为秀气，淡红色的头发，白皙的皮肤，眼睛又大又圆，贼溜溜地转着，撅着嘴巴一副不情愿的样子。

小孩儿挣脱那女人的束缚，像一颗炮弹一样冲了出去，边跑边回头说：“略略略，我才不要去学堂！”由于没看路，不偏不倚地撞进了贺天怀里。

“哎呦！”这小孩儿吃痛地揉了揉脑袋，而后抬起了头。

贺天眼睁睁地看着这个小家伙的眼神由不满变成了震惊，而后竟还红了脸——贺天知道这小东西肯定是觉得自己好看，然后害羞了！这也不算他自作多情，毕竟自成年起，贺天就很受欢迎。不过迷倒了一个小孩子，还是个男孩儿，确实是头一次。

“公子，不好意思！”那女人赶忙走上前，给贺天赔不是。

没等着贺天说话，这小东西竟语出惊人：“娘亲，这哥哥好漂亮，我要同他成亲！”

贺天呆住了，花店的伙计也呆住了，半晌后在场的所有人都开始笑。

“我跟你讲，就算你今天真成亲，你也要给我上学去！”女人一把将小男孩儿从贺天怀里扯出来，抱歉地笑了笑，“不好意思，我儿子不想上学，这已经是他编的第四个理由了！”

“不，这次不是骗人的！”小男孩儿似乎对她的说辞很不满意，愤愤地跺了跺脚反驳道。

女人冷笑一声：“你的意思是，前三次都是骗人的？”

“完了！”小男孩一把捂住自己的嘴，满眼都是懊恼。

贺天觉得这个小东西甚是可爱，比龙族里那些一板一眼臭小鬼好玩儿多了，于是弯下腰摸了摸他的头：“乖乖去上学，哥哥就在花店里，有时间可以找我玩儿。”

小男孩一听贺天要他去上学，高高兴兴地就答应了，跟刚才简直判若两人：“好的！漂亮哥哥，我叫‘胡闹’，你叫什么名字啊？”

“你个小东西！”那女人用手指戳了戳男孩儿的脑门，对贺天说，“他叫‘胡小毛’，‘胡闹’是我给他起的小名。”

“我叫贺天，快去上学，要迟到喽！”

胡小毛兴奋地点了点头，那女人也对贺天的帮助表示了感谢，而后便拉着胡小毛去了学堂。

这是三月的第二天，贺天与胡小毛的缘分由此揭开。

“这小孩儿一直住在花店隔壁？”贺天问自己的伙计，“是我每天来店里太晚，走的又太早，所以错过了这些好戏？”

“不不不，他们好像是昨天才搬过来的！”伙计回忆了一下，“父亲是白狐，母亲是赤狐，管教起孩子也不似人类，所以这只小狐狸才又好看又好玩儿。”

贺天觉得自己平淡无奇的生活是时候该添点儿颜色了，红色可是再好不过了。

这一天傍晚，伙计例行询问贺天要不要关门。

“你都听见啦，我答应胡小毛了，说他可以来找我玩儿！”贺天一边整理着花草，一边对伙计说，“你们回去吧，跟我哥说今天我不回去了！”

“二少爷，你不是说‘有空玩儿’嘛？你怎么知道那小娃娃今天回来找你啊！”

“娶我不得积极一点啊？”贺天笑着说道，而后冲着街的远处扬了扬下巴，“你看，跟一团火一样，冲着店铺就跑过来了！”

伙计一回头，果不其然，胡小毛跑得飞快，脸上洋溢着的都是喜悦：“小天哥哥，我来找你玩儿了！”

贺天伸开胳膊，一把抱住飞奔而来的胡小毛，轻轻松松就把他举了起来，而后冲着伙计露出了得意的微笑。

那伙计连连摆手，笑着道：“二少爷玩儿的开心，属下回去了！”

“小天哥哥，学堂门口开了粉红色的花，特别好看！”说着，胡小毛小心翼翼地从怀里拿出一朵花，轻轻别在贺天的鬓角，“送你啊，你喜不喜欢？”

“哥哥都长大了，不能带花了！”胡小毛的母亲走了过来，笑着说，“早上太匆忙，还没介绍呢！我叫红玉，他父亲叫胡山，我们都是狐狸。”

“呀！”胡小毛面露惊讶，有点难以置信地看着红玉，“娘亲不是说，我们是妖精的事情不能跟别人说嘛？你怎么自己说出来啦？”

红玉摸了摸胡小毛的头发，笑着解释道：“因为哥哥也是妖精呢！他是专门抓不听话的妖精，保护大家安全的。”

贺天每时每刻都注意隐藏自己的气息——虽然不是滴水不漏，但瞒过一般妖精也是不成问题的，没想到竟被隔壁的狐妖给看破了，看样子胡小毛的父母修为应该不错。

“哥哥，不上学是不是也是不听话的表现啊？”一听红玉的解释，胡小毛低下头开始玩儿手指，有些局促地说，“哥哥不会抓我吧？”

“你不是乖乖上学去了吗？还送我礼物。”贺天刮了刮胡小毛的鼻尖，笑着说，“你这么听话，我不会抓你的！”

听了这话，胡小毛松了口气，又恢复了笑脸：“哥哥，要不要来我家吃饭？”

贺天有些意外，因为他的身份，很少有妖怪会邀请他回家，他觉得胡小毛童言无忌，转而看着红玉，面露尴尬。

“镇妖使也要吃饭啊，对不对？”红玉面色如常，丝毫没觉得有什么不妥。

“我爹可会做饭了，尤其是烧鸡，特别好吃！”胡小毛趴在贺天怀里，一个劲儿地推销着。

龙族，是一个不受待见的妖族——天庭只把他们当工具，丝毫不给他们任何尊重；而妖界对他们也是又怕又很，避之唯恐不及。基于这种社会地位，整个龙族内部环境压抑，除了贺呈贺天真的感受不到任何温暖，以至于变成现在这幅样子——脸上挂笑，内心却阴冷无比。

只是今日，贺天感受了正常的家庭温度，那是一种暖融融的感觉，就好似抱着一只爱撒娇的小狐狸一样，让他的心情不由得由内而外地明媚起来。

“那就叨扰了，谢谢红姐款待！”贺天恭恭敬敬地向红玉作了个揖。

胡小毛很是开心：“哥哥，以后常来啊！”

红玉看着这个龙族少年，微笑着，她觉得胡小毛长大了要真能跟贺天在一起也是不错的选择呢！

“贺天呢？又在花店？真是年复一年的胡来啊！”

“大少爷……”伙计回到府邸，发现贺呈早已抻着一张脸等在了门口，支支吾吾地回复，“今天那只狐狸过生日，二少爷就……”

“呵，倒是个留宿的好借口呢！”贺呈冷笑一声，只当是贺天&情#欲&初开，恰巧又碰上了一只狐狸而已。

就在贺呈准备回屋的时候，突然闻到一股血腥味儿，贺呈的心猛地收紧，转身就往大门口跑去：“贺天——”

果不其然，一出门就看到贺天抱着一只满身是血的狐狸——胡小毛受伤极重，连人形都维持不了，贺天的身上也有大大小小若干个伤口，金瞳初显，龙角也长了出来，很明显跟人恶战了一场。

“这是怎么搞得？”贺呈看到自家弟弟受了这么重的伤，妖力瞬间外溢，整个人也变成了半龙形态。

“他家宿敌过来捣乱，小毛的父母全死了。”贺天顿了顿，眼中寒光逼人，“哥，那些人身上有我留下的标记，帮个忙吧！”

“你……”贺呈知道贺天什么意思，贺呈看着他怀中的那只小狐狸，突然觉得事情正在往他控制不住的方向发展着，算了先把当前这事解决再说，“来人，跟我走一趟！”

说罢贺呈便领着家丁出门了，贺天便抱着胡小毛往自己的房间里跑：“叫大夫！快去！”

整个贺府忙了大半个晚上，才渐渐消停下来。

贺呈回到房间把沾了血的衣服换下来，而后简单擦洗了一下身子。

这时门口有手下敲门，问道：“大少爷，抓到的人怎么处理？”

贺呈沉思片刻，道：“关到地牢，但不要让二少爷知道。贺天问起来就说，他们都被就地剥去元神了。”

吩咐完之后，贺呈坐在椅子上重重叹了口气，而后起身前往的贺天的房间。

贺呈一推门，就看到贺天冲着自己摆了一个禁声的手势，小声说道：“嘘——他刚睡着！”

没办法，贺呈也只好减轻脚下力道。他仔细一看，发现胡小毛不着片缕，他的脸上、四肢都绑着绷带，有些伤口还在向外渗血，他躺在贺天的腿上，睡得很不安稳，眉毛皱得很紧，眼角的泪痕也没有干，手也使劲抓着贺天的衣角。

“哥，你看的真入神！”贺天有些吃味，伸手扯过旁边的毯子，把胡小毛盖了个严严实实。

贺天护食一样的动作让贺呈的脸色愈发难看：“跟我说实话，你跟他&做&过对吗？”见贺天没有否认，贺呈有种更不详的预感，“你看上他了，贺天？”

贺天的眼神中充满矛盾，但还是冲贺呈点了点头。   
“你！你……”贺呈额头上的青筋都被贺天气出来了，他尽量控制着声音，颤巍巍的伸手指了指胡小毛，“游龙斑呢？你没蠢到给他标记了游龙斑吧？嗯！”

贺天眼神黯淡下去，摇了摇头：“没，我心里有数。”

“你最好一直有数！”听到这话，贺呈的脸色也稍有缓和，“你是嫡子，将来要进长老院的！不找一个有权有势的女人成亲，怎么稳固我们这一脉的家族地位！”

“我……我懂。”贺天轻轻抚摸着胡小毛的脸颊，目光有些呆滞。

“一只上不得台面的狐妖，还是个男人，你可真够胡闹的！今天不发生这种事，你打算瞒我到什么时候？”贺呈发泄完了，看着自家弟弟那失魂落魄的样子，不由得也心软了，“贺氏家大业大，你养个情人也不怎么，只要你自己拎得清就好。”

说完贺呈便推门离开了，贺天吹灭了烛火，抱着胡小毛缓缓地躺了下去。看着胡小毛这虚弱的模样，贺天心疼坏了，重重叹了口气，而后亲了亲他的额头，便同胡小毛睡去了。

漆黑的夜里，胡小毛缓缓睁开了眼睛，忍了许久的泪水终于还是流了下来，一滴一滴地打湿了枕巾，胡小毛紧紧咬着嘴唇，没有发出一点儿声音。

20

贺天清晨迷迷糊糊地去摸自己旁边的人，竟扑了个空，空荡荡的床铺表示胡小毛已经离开了。贺天几乎瞬间就清醒了，冲着门外大吼：“胡小毛呢！”

门口等着伺候的丫鬟慌慌张张跑进来，跪在地上战战兢兢地回复道：“回二少爷，那位小哥说他要回家收拾收拾父母的遗物。”

“他受伤了，你就让他自己走了？为什么不叫醒我？”贺天气急败坏地质问道，而后手忙脚乱地开始穿衣服。

“奴婢说派人随他一起，他不要，还嘱咐我们他去去就回，让我们不要吵着二少爷睡觉。”

贺天继续追问：“他出去多久了？”

“就一小会儿，一盏茶的功夫。”

这确实像胡小毛的作风，但贺天的心里还是觉得有些不安，穿好鞋子便飞奔出门，往胡小毛家里赶去。

一刻不敢耽误，赶到之后发现胡小毛真的在家中收拾东西，贺天才松了一口气。

踩着一地破碎的物品，贺天快步赶到胡小毛身边：“伤口不疼了？你父母我派人安葬好了，你要是……”

贺天小心地措着辞，生怕那句话刺激着胡小毛，可等待他的确实胡小毛不痛不痒的一句话。

“有劳贺公子破费，钱我会尽早归还；只是您身份太高，我一只狐狸攀附不起。”胡小毛背对着贺天，说话的时候手里的动作没有停，声音也如同一潭死水。

“你……”贺天的脑子短暂的空白之后，立刻意识到问题症结了，贺天一把抓住胡小毛的肩膀，有些粗鲁地把他转了过来，胸口起伏厉声质问，“昨晚你都听见了？”

“好疼。”胡小毛没有反抗，也没挣扎，只是静静的看着贺天。

贺天低头一看，肩膀那处又开始渗血，这才意识到自己的失态，赶忙松了手，紧张地看着胡小毛，话到了嘴边但就是说不出来。

“我以前好奇，为什么你从来不把东西留在我身体里。游龙斑？”胡小毛从衣服里拿出一本书，在贺天眼前晃了晃，“《万妖录》，从你房间找到的，擅自拿出来，真不好意思。”说着，胡小毛就把书又放进了贺天手里。

“我没想骗你，我是真的喜欢你！”

“那你会跟有权有势的人家联姻吗？享受着长老院的头衔？把我放在某个不知名的地方，做你上不了台面但又不可或缺的情人？你贺氏家大业大啊，怎么会养不起我？”越说胡小毛的情绪越激动，他狠狠地退了贺天一把，眼圈慢慢变红，嗓子又酸又疼，“滚！这是我家！你不要再过来了！太恶心了！”

“我没说要跟别人成亲！”贺天一把拉过胡小毛，把他抱在怀里，“宝贝，你别生气！”

胡小毛呜呜地哭着，用力推贺天却也推不开，他露出自己的尖牙，狠狠咬了贺天的胳膊一口。

“嘶——”贺天倒吸一口冷气，却还是死死抱着胡小毛，不肯松手，“别哭，我不会丢下你！”

“你能只有我吗？我不想跟别人一起……呜呜一起分享你……”胡小毛也很舍不得贺天，他从小到大只喜欢这么一个人，“我会、我会好好修炼……嗝……不会给你丢人的……呜呜！”

看着胡小毛啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪，贺天真是心疼坏了。他是个散漫的人，虚名对他来说不是生活必须，但没有胡小毛却是他不能忍受的。昨晚本想跟贺呈摊牌，但念及兄长主持家中事务不易，又为了他拼杀了一夜，贺天便不好意思开口，寻思着有了更好的机会再解释。没想到，世间的事哪能两全？自己一时不察，便让胡小毛误会了，委屈成这个样子。

“我……”贺天刚要说自己可以跟他一起生活，他可以不要长老的职位。

可赶巧了，一个家仆火急火燎地冲了进来，上气不接下气地跟贺天说道：“府里被妖怪袭击了，镇压住了，但大少爷负伤了，您快回去看看吧！”


	2. 21-49

21

“大哥！”贺天冲进屋子里，闻到了浓浓的血腥味儿，贺呈正惨白着一张脸，躺在床上休息。

贺呈伸手招呼贺天坐到自己身边，咳嗽了两声：“大惊小怪的，死不了！”

贺天握住贺呈的手，缓缓地输送妖力：“哪里的妖怪这么大胆子，还敢到贺府找麻烦？”

“昨晚攻击胡家的，根本不是什么宿敌！”

贺天皱起眉头，有些疑惑：“小毛的父母跟我说，那是他们的宿敌，还让我照顾好小毛的！”

“小毛也不是他们的儿子，他不是狐妖！”说到这里，贺呈竟有些激动，脸上也是一片癫狂的喜色，“他是赤昧，他是三昧真火修炼成的大妖怪！贺天，你发达的机会来了！”

“什么……”贺天被贺呈的说辞搞得晕头转向，“哥，到底怎么回事啊？”

“是我不好，我太激动了！”贺呈挥了挥手，示意下人都出去，“给你从头解释一遍！我昨夜追到那帮人，没有都杀，而是留了几个活口关在地牢。”

“可……侍卫们不是说都解决了？等等，是你让他们骗我的？”

“你当时都急疯了，我要是说有活口，你不得宰了他们啊？”

贺天叹了口气，贺呈对他还是相当了解的：“为什么留活口？有什么不对劲儿的地方吗？”

“打斗的时候，我发现他们是吞灵兽。”

“吞灵兽？就是自己不修炼，专靠吞噬别人的元灵提升自己修为的异兽？”贺天对这种臭名昭著的妖怪也是有所耳闻的，“他们在上古年间跟敖氏一族大战百余回合，最后几乎被赶尽杀绝。胡山跟红玉确实修为不浅，就算有仇就算要吞他们的元灵，应该也不至于让吞灵一族铤而走险；毕竟这种事情一传开，敖氏肯定会知晓他们的行迹，彻底将他们灭族。所以你觉得可疑？”

“对，所以我抓了一些吞灵兽，严刑逼问了一个晚上。”贺呈压低了呻吟，“他们二十年前在火焰山几经周折抓到一只三昧真火修炼成的大妖怪，刚刚有人形，名叫‘赤昧’。吞灵一族意图吃了赤昧，然后向敖氏复仇。在押送回族的过程中，看管不严，赤昧逃进了涂山，他们几经搜索，都一无所获。他们多方打探，终于发现了蛛丝马迹。那一天涂山的狐妖红玉，嫁给了青丘狐妖胡山，并且带着赤昧一起回了青丘，因此吞灵兽才无法在涂山发现赤昧的踪迹。后来夫妻二人为了保护赤昧，不仅费尽心力压制了三昧真火，把他伪装成一只狐妖，还带着他来到了人类世界。二十年的赤昧，就是现在的胡小毛。”说最后一句话的时候，贺呈的眼睛都在放光。

“所以昨晚袭击的目标，就是小毛；今天袭击贺家的，也是吞灵兽，为的就是杀了被抓的吞灵兽，防止事情败露。”贺天终于理清关系了。

“三昧真火是天地之灵，精粹无比，修炼成形极为难得。一般的妖精不能吞灵，但可以双$修！”说了一通，终于到了贺呈最急于表达的部分了，“他不是喜欢你吗？破除咒术后，你就可以从他身上源源不断地汲取灵力。你将成为数万年来最强大的妖怪！”

贺天皱起了眉头，且不说现在胡小毛跟自己闹别扭，就算两人之间没矛盾，这么赤裸裸地利用也确实有点过分。

“昨晚我也看出来了，你对他也很上心。这种大妖怪带来的好处，什么世家小姐也比不上。你娶他完全没有问题！就算有不知情的人嚼舌根，到时你的修为也可以让他们闭嘴。我们到底是妖怪，人情固然重要，但妖力才是根本。”

说到这里，贺天开始动摇了，因为胡小毛跟他耍性子的根本，不就是担心自己娶了别人不要他吗？现在，于公于私、于情于理都不需要担心这种问题了。

“还有，游龙斑有强大的覆盖力，可以让他身上只有你的气息。不失为一种保护他的方法！”

贺天猛地抬起头，这句话让他彻底定了主意。

“我已派人跟踪保护他，现在你去他接回来吧！我们这一脉，要靠你扬名立万了。”贺呈拍了拍贺天的手，压低声音道，“我已告知敖氏吞灵兽在这一带出没，借他们的手灭了这些异兽，三昧真火之事便只有你我知晓。哈哈！”

贺天冲出门去，发现他的伙计在等自己，贺天笑问：“你来跟我汇报小毛消息？他去哪儿了？”

那伙计看贺天心情这么好，突然有些为难。

看着伙计一脸迟疑，贺天的笑容也慢慢凝固，最后彻底冷了脸：“说，他干什么了？”

伙计挺了挺腰板，但却小声汇报道：“胡公子打算回他原来居住的那片深林，东、东西都收拾好了……”

“什么！”一听胡小毛要走，贺天的火气就上来了，但看伙计的样子好像还有话没说完，“还干什么了？”

“他打算先跟人类朋友告别，然后再走。他只有一个人类朋友，是个姑娘，现在正陪着他往家走。”伙计紧紧闭上了眼睛，鼻尖起了一层薄汗，他舔了舔嘴唇，认命地说道，“那姑娘喜欢胡公子，胡公子好像……好像……没回绝，还把自己的手帕送给了……”

听到这儿，贺天真是气得头疼，粗暴地打断了侍卫的话：“送什么？手帕！”

“哎呦，二少爷，您快自己去看吧！人跑了，还能再找回来；要喜欢上别人，您……”

“闭嘴！会不会说话？”贺天狠狠瞪了伙计一眼，“还敢喜欢上别人，反了他！带路！”

路上贺天都在想那个姑娘，思来想去也没想起胡小毛身边有这么个人物，贺天揣测道：“难不成是看胡小毛要跟我分开，趁火打劫？”

心里满满的不安，终于在赶到胡小毛家门口的时候彻底爆发了——他看到自己的小狐狸竟然往那个女孩儿的鬓角上别了一朵花，就是胡小毛第一次送他的那种！

“胡 · 小 · 毛！”贺天怒吼一声，吓得周围的侍卫赶紧藏了起来，生怕贺天扣他们一顶办事不利的帽子。

胡小毛被贺天发出的妖气震得腿直软，那姑娘虽不受妖力影响，但贺天俊美面孔上那扭曲的表情却是让她直冒冷汗。更吓人的是，贺天毫不掩饰地变为半人形态，披散的头发、矗立的龙角、金色的竖瞳，还有皮肤上若隐若现的龙鳞——

“妖、妖怪啊！！”那姑娘猛地往后退了几步，重心一晃，一下坐到了地上，面色苍白，瞳孔缩小，浑身都在抖，“别……别吃我……”

“贺天！怎么能在人类面前显露妖身？”胡小毛明显也被贺天的行为吓了一跳，“快变回去！”

贺天对此充耳不闻，一步步走到那姑娘面前，垂目睥睨着她：“这花，你也配带着？”

贺天冰冷的语调和瘆人的金眸裹挟着强大的妖力，瞬间夺获了女孩的心神，她的眼睛立刻失去了神采，五官也变得平和起来，整个人由不安恐惧变得木然呆滞：“我不配。”

“那还坐着干嘛，站起来！脑袋这么低，难道要我弯腰给你把花拿下来吗？”贺天眯起眼睛，他现在没有耐心跟这个臭丫头耗着，“还有手帕，我也要！”

“等……”

胡小毛抽起眉头，刚想制止却被贺天粗暴地打断：“马上就轮到你了，现在与其跟我抬扛，不如想想一会儿怎么让我消气！”

胡小毛吓出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他跟贺天对峙的勇气今天早上已经耗尽了，而且那时自己又哭又闹，早就忘了贺天镇妖使的身份，现在冷静下来那种与生俱来的恐惧便又占据了上风，胡小毛立刻闭上嘴巴，不敢再造次了。

贺天从哪姑娘手里拿过了手帕和花，轻蔑一笑：“今日过后，你的脑海里将不存在胡小毛这个人，懂吗？”而后贺天抬头看向某处，“派个人，把这个人护送回家。”

处理完，贺天便收了妖力恢复成人类模样，但凶恶的眼神和恐怖的气场却依然存在。

“宝贝，你真惹我生气了。回森林，我倒是能理解。”贺天弯了弯嘴角，眼中寒光毕露，“送手绢，还送花？不太乖啊~”

“我……”胡小毛张口想要解释，贺天伸出示指点住他的嘴唇。

“嘘——我还没说完呢！”贺天把手绢塞进胡小毛衣襟里，把花别在自己的鬓角，“知道这是什么花吗？合欢啊，这你也敢瞎送？”

“合……合欢？”一听这词，胡小毛的脸立刻红了，结结巴巴地争辩道，“我……不知道这花的名字！”

“奥~你的意思是，知道了就不会送了？还是说知道了，就不送这种‘露骨’的花，改送别的了？”贺天居高临下地看着胡小毛，咄咄逼人地质问道，“说话！哑巴了？”

胡小毛哆嗦了一下后，那残存的勇气和莫大的委屈一并都给贺天吓出来了，他狠狠揪住贺天的衣襟，眼睛通红地反驳道：“你凶什么凶！明明是你先对不起我的，是你要娶别的女人的，既然这样那就大路朝天各走一边！走开，这是我家！”

说着胡小毛一把推开贺天——但却没推动，胡小毛赌气地跺了一下脚，进屋了。

贺天追了进去，一把拉住胡小毛的胳膊，反手关上了门：“我什么时候说要娶别人了！你听了我大哥一番话，又不来问我，自己瞎想一通！”

“那你说！你想干嘛！”胡小毛瞪着贺天，好像贺天不一个答复，他就要咬死贺天一样。

“我本想着不娶别人，不做长老，只跟你在一起。没跟大哥说，是怕他不悦；不跟你说，是觉得你能理解。”贺天喘着粗气，压抑着自己的情绪，“今早就想说，不料府中突生变故，我急着赶回去！回府之后，我好不容易说服了我大哥……”

说到这里贺天停顿了一下。但他觉得贺呈无论怎么算计，结果都是好的，且自己本来就想跟胡小毛在一起，同三昧真火无关，便坦然地继续说道：“我好不容易说服了我大哥，让他同意我娶你过门，我无比激动地想找你说清原委的时候，你在干什么？派去保护你的人跟我说，你在收拾东西，跟别的姑娘卿卿我我，还许信物送合欢，你可真是让我刮目相看！”

“我没有！你瞎说！”胡小毛大吼一声，“我从一开始就要跟你说，你三番两次打断我！手绢是她送我的，我只不过是退还回去，你的侍卫不明缘由，你还来怪我？还有合……还有那花，我不知道它叫那个名字，我只是觉得我要走了，送她一朵而已，没别的意思！朋友之间送一朵花都要被你那样揣度吗？”

“这……”胡小毛说到这里，贺天全明白了，登时敛了火气，有些尴尬地看着胡小毛，不知道该说什么。

胡小毛好像终于抓到了贺天的小辫子，继续穷追猛打：“我从小到大就喜欢你一个人，可你真如刚才所说非我不可吗？你这个骗子！”

贺天觉得有些冤枉：“我句句属实，怎么就成骗子了？”

“游龙斑！你为什么不……”胡小毛实在是没法说那么露骨的话，硬生生的刹住了车，可好像觉得不够劲儿，最后憋红了脸愤愤加了句，“贺狗鸡，你这个骗子！大骗子！”

“哈哈~”贺天没想到胡小毛竟然会对游龙斑耿耿于怀，他把胡小毛拉入怀中，“宝贝，原来你想要游来游去的小龙啊！”一边说着，贺天一边轻轻吻着胡小毛的发丝。

“你松手……骗子！”胡小毛用力挣扎着，却丝毫无法撼动贺天的束缚。

胡小毛能感受到贺天轻盈的吻，以前他很享受这种亲昵，可此情此景胡小毛只觉得贺天是在“轻薄”自己，而他既招架不住又挣脱不开，越发觉得悲从心中来：“呜……混蛋……臭龙！”

“宝贝别哭！”贺天看胡小毛哭了起来，也不逗他了，“我以前想，你没进贺家就给你印上游龙斑，有心之人会嚼舌根的，我不在乎，你能不在乎？想着等你过门了，再把我的元阳给你。”

“是……是嘛？”胡小毛抽抽搭搭地抬起脸，吸了吸鼻涕，抹了抹眼泪，“你没有骗我？”

“要不今晚送你一条小龙？”贺天刮了刮胡小毛的鼻子，笑道，“你可以住在我家，等过了你父母的服丧期我们就成亲。今天的事，可不可以不生气了？”

贺天本以为胡小毛会害羞地拒绝自己，可没想到胡小毛脸慢慢转红，而后若有所思地点了点头：“那你送我一条，明年我们成亲！”

贺天弯下腰与胡小毛的视线齐平，难得严肃，哑着嗓子问道：“你知道你在说什么吧？”

“切，你都把我摘的花别在头上了！”胡小毛指了指那朵合欢，而后撅起了嘴巴，“亲我一下，我就原谅你！”

“宝贝，你知道你不是狐妖吗？”贺天轻轻笼着胡小毛的碎发，一边说着他的身世，“本该你父母同你讲的，但现在要我来说了。”

床%事刚结束，胡小毛的身体还在几不可见地颤栗，兴奋的余韵和疲惫的慵懒让他的脑子有些混沌：“你……你说什么啊？”

“你是三昧真火修炼成的妖怪，被吞灵兽抓住后逃到了涂山，被红玉救下。那天红玉跟胡山成亲，便带你去了青丘。”贺天斟酌着用词，想避免胡小毛的抵触，“可能很难接受吧？”

“你的意思是，前几日来我们家的也是吞灵兽？”胡小毛猛地支起身子，觉得后腰一软又栽了下去，“啊……”这一活动，厚噱里的东西便流了出来，胡小毛又烧红了脸。

贺天伸手搂过胡小毛的腰，轻轻揉着：“你父母在你身上下来咒印，让你有了狐妖的形态和法术，又带你来了人类世界，逃避纷争。可即便如此，吞灵兽还是查到了这里。”

“你说的，我多多少少也有感觉。”胡小毛把脑袋埋进贺天胸口，小声地说，“我的记忆好像有断层，五岁之前发生了什么都不记得；而且我除了发色，其实跟我父母长得都不太像。”

贺天没想到胡小毛这么心思敏感，低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的头顶：“不啊，你很懂事，会煮饭做家务，你父母把你教得很好。就算不是亲生的，也不会影响什么。”

“你说得对！”胡小毛抬起头，他眼睛湿漉漉的，但眸中却闪烁着危险的光，“我要找到那些吞灵兽，杀了他们给我父母报仇！”

看到胡小毛那凶狠的眼神，贺天突然有些感激贺呈，因为贺呈所谓的保密措施，他的宝贝可以免于这种极度危险的事情。

“你可能要失望了，敖氏一族找吞灵兽很多年了，好不容易等到他们现世，恐怕没等你找到他们，敖家就已经把他们解决了。”贺天用一种惋惜的口吻说着，心中有多庆幸怕只有他自己知道。

“是这样啊……”胡小毛雄赳赳的气势立刻退散了，“那我以后是不是做不成小狐狸了？”

“游龙斑作为一种咒印，可以清楚很多咒术的作用，比如你父母在你身上留下的。”说到这里，贺天难免心虚，因为胡小毛身上的咒印是他刚刚废了一成妖力解开的——游龙斑确实有上述作用，但改变妖怪本质的咒术何其强大，根本不是游龙斑可以抗衡的。

可贺天别无他法，贺呈已经退了一步，那他也必须做出适当让步，否则胡小毛没办法名正言顺地进贺家。如果胡小毛是狐妖，就算不进贺家，那贺天也有把握护他周全；可偏偏是三昧真火，一旦暴露，凭贺天一人根本没办法对抗周遭的虎视眈眈，必须依附于家族。可这些都不能跟胡小毛说，贺天担心胡小毛认为自己别有所图，更害怕胡小毛因为厌恶贺家而拒绝贺氏的保护。

好在贺天这些心思胡小毛都不知晓，他看出贺天的情绪有些低落，便亲了亲他的脸颊：“本就是我要的游龙斑，破了咒印你也不用为难！而且，只要跟你在一起就好，是狐狸还是三昧真火都无所谓，爹娘肯定也会支持我的！”胡小毛笑了笑，露出了尖尖的虎牙，“就是不知道没了咒印，我的气息能不能藏得住……”说到这里胡小毛也有些后怕了，他不蠢，三昧真火成精意味着什么他很清楚。

“别担心，游龙斑有很强的覆盖力，旁人只知你是我的，至于你是什么妖怪，他们看不出来。”

“说这么久，游龙斑什么样子我还没看到呢！”歇了一会，胡小毛的体力好像又回来了，伸出胳膊看了看，“嗯？没有？小龙游到哪里了？”

说着胡小毛掀开被子，看了看自己白白的肚皮：“也不在。”他继续在被窝里扭来扭去，一会儿转头试图看看后腰，而后伸伸腿、晃晃脚，一刻也不闲着。

胡小毛不知天高地厚地蠕动着，贺天只觉得那光滑的肌肤不断触碰着自己，每次都可以激起一阵酥麻的&快&感，终于……

“嘶——”贺天一把抱住胡小毛，大口大口地喘着气，“宝贝，别乱动！”

被什么东西顶%着，胡小毛立刻老实了，再也不敢造次了：“我……错了……”

“小天，可以啊！”贺呈没接住贺天最后一掌，接连退了好几步，站稳之后面露喜色，“赤昧果然非同小可，你现在的水平，怕是父亲也只能跟你打个平手！”

一听这话，贺天下意识打量着周围，确定没有胡小毛的身影后，他才松了一口气：“哥，他还是喜欢别人叫他胡小毛，我好不容易把他哄明白了，你别说漏了！”

贺呈挑了挑眉毛：“知道了！”对他而言贺天变强就好，其他的都可以迁就，“对了，过段时间‘神妖联盟’要在东海一聚，你准备准备，贺家也该把你的名声抬一抬了！”

贺天点了点头。神妖联盟，说白了就是天庭靠龙族镇压万妖后成立的一个绥靖机构，每隔一段时间派几个神下来摆摆天庭老大的姿态，给点儿不咸不淡的好处，维持神妖之间的和谐。

贺天最近发现家中时常有其他妖族前来，都是些有头有脸的大妖怪，像是在密谋什么事，有好几次敖氏一族也来了，贺天想了想还是决定问一问：“哥，你们是不是有在筹划什么？”

“哈哈，你现在才问啊？”贺呈对贺天的疑惑似乎早有预感，毕竟那些人找自己的时候他也没故意防着贺天，目的就是让他发现，“是一件关乎妖族存亡的事，我会让你加入的，很快你就知道了。”

贺天越发糊涂了，贺呈明显想让自己知道，为什么现在不肯松口非要等到以后？忽然想起贺呈让自己在“神妖联盟”立威的事，难不成跟这有关？妖族存亡听起来也有些瘆人，感觉好像要有什么大动作。

“听闻蛇家也要来，那可是从来不与龙族照面的蛟族啊，是不是也跟你说的大事有关系？”

“你别套我话哈，臭小子！”贺呈笑着摇了摇头，“不过那蛇立是条返祖的龙，我倒想见一见。”

贺天叹了口气，既然贺呈不说他肯定也猜不出来，不如顺其自然：“好吧，我回屋了！”

走到自己卧房门口，一个丫头迎了过来：“夫……不不，胡少爷不让我们伺候！”贺天特地嘱咐了府中的丫鬟小厮，让他们别叫胡小毛“夫人”，怕他不快。

“哦，是他的作风。以后把东西放屋里就行，让他自己来。”说着，贺天便推门而入，“宝贝，听说你待人亲和，不摆架子，不错哟！”

胡小毛贴着墙根躺着，紧紧攥着被子，好像被吓得不轻：“少取笑我！你府里的丫头都、都这么哎呦……帮男人换衣服？还说什么‘没什么好害羞的，我们什么没见过’，啊啊啊怎么能不害臊！”看贺天进来了，胡小毛像抓着救命稻草，从床上跳下来光着脚就往贺天跟前跑。

贺天张开胳膊，一把兜住胡小毛的屁股，把人给抱了起来：“你脸皮真薄！”

“你……”胡小毛搂着贺天的脖子，眯着眼睛质问道，“你从小到大都是丫头们伺候的嘛？”

贺天心里一紧，这个问题可不太好回答：“我小时候应该是她们伺候的吧！”

“长大了呢？”胡小毛声音冷了下去，“听她们的意思，好像都把你看光了，你这个登徒子！”

“她们看我，为什么我是登徒子？”贺天把胡小毛放到床上，而后拿起里衣往他身上套，“放心，你能看的她们可看不到~”贺天一边说着，一边意有所指地抬腿蹭了蹭胡小毛的大腿。

“登、登徒子！”胡小毛撇过脑袋不看贺天，但身体还是很配合地穿着衣服。

过了一会儿，胡小毛别别扭扭地转过头：“我不想她们摸你碰你，你要是那个、要是不习惯自己穿衣洗漱，我可以伺候你……”胡小毛越说声音越小，头也慢慢低了下去，生怕贺天觉得自己小心眼。

“嗯？真的！”贺天蹲下身子，有些激动地看着胡小毛，“我自然愿意啊！”

胡小毛不知道贺天为什么这样激动，不过只要贺天愿意，他就开心。

“对了，你来我家这么久，也没带你出去玩儿过！”贺天突然想起刚才贺呈说的事了，“‘神妖联盟’你听过没？过几天要在东海小聚一下，贺家受邀了。”

胡小毛从来没看过大海，听贺天这么一说顿时来了兴致：“要去东海？”但忽而又变得有些忧愁，“你是去忙公事的，陪我玩儿会不会不太好啊——”

“大事有我爹，还轮不到我操心，我就是露一脸。再说聚会能聚几天？大不了我们多留几天，陪你玩儿个够！”

“姐姐，你可听说了，贺家二公子娶了一只来路不明的狐狸！还是男的！”

“是啊，他那种下贱的妖怪，怎么配得上龙族！他怎么能跟姐姐比？”

“狐狸精邪乎得很，说不定用了什么见不得人的手段才上位的！”

“一个男人，还要用啧啧……真恶心！”

一群妖怪在见到贺天跟胡小毛之后，便聚在一起嚼舌根，而那位“姐姐”，就是他们打抱不平的对象——薛影儿，贺天的表妹。她嫁给贺天，几乎是整个妖界的共识，不成想半路竟被一个上不了台面的男人截了胡？更匪夷所思的是，贺天还带着他来东海招摇过市。

妖精因为活得久、见得多，在站队这方面比人类更登峰造极。大家都觉得贺天跟那狐狸长久不了，所以薛影儿坐上贺氏儿媳的位子是迟早的事；就算贺天不厌烦那狐狸，凭着凰族薛氏的本事，搞掉胡小毛这样的角色还不是勾勾手指的事。所以，众人自然都在说胡小毛的不是，企图在薛影儿面前博个好。

薛影儿是娇生惯养的世家小姐，本来就对胡小毛十分不满，再被这堆人一通煽风点火，自然更是憋屈到不行。愤愤地瞪了旁边的人一眼，便跑着去找他爹薛礼了。

“爹爹，我不管！我就要嫁给贺天！你帮我杀了那个狐狸！”一进门，薛影儿就开始各种胡搅蛮差，“或者你让贺天收那狐狸精做小，我做大，这我也认！爹啊~”

薛影儿的娘从小就疼自家小闺女，也开始帮腔：“他爹，你去找贺家老头子说说！放着我们凰族大好亲家不要，娶一只狐狸，还是男的，有什么用？莫不是老糊涂了！”

“你们别胡闹！”薛礼好歹是一族之长，自然不能由着自家娘俩的性子。

不过薛礼转念一想，现在正是图谋“大事”的关键时期，龙族对凰族的加入十分迫切，这种程度的条件，想必贺家也不会不答应。

想到这儿，薛礼便对发火的女儿说：“一会儿神妖联盟的擂台赛就开始了，你打扮打扮，爹领着你去！咱去找贺家说说！”

薛影儿自然高兴，忙不迭地去盛装打扮了。而后高高兴兴地跟着薛礼去贺氏下榻的地方了。

“呦，老贺！准备走了？”薛礼一进门便看到贺氏一行人正准备动身去擂台赛。

贺家上下几乎都到了，不愧是最强妖族，整个空间荡漾的妖力，每个人都神采奕奕——当然，他也看到了传闻中的那个狐狸，贺天正拉着他的手在说话。

贺天的父亲在人情世故方面颇有见地，一看薛礼带着自家女儿，便知道所谓何事：“你们先去，我们随后就到。”边说边示意贺天跟贺呈留下来陪他。

薛礼对他的安排十分满意，等其他人散了便开始各种话家常，薛影儿在后面一个劲儿拉他的衣襟，示意他快点说重点。

终于，薛礼说到了重点：“老朽啊，最疼我的小女儿了！她从小就对你们家二公子倾心了。”

说到这里，胡小毛身子一僵，对于这种情况他也设想过，但没想到会来的这样快。贺天自然知道胡小毛在想什么，低声说道：“慌什么，我什么心思你不知道？”

贺天的动作落到了薛影儿的眼里，可当着长辈的面儿她也不好发作，只能愤愤的等着胡小毛。

“我大女儿不是跟贺天的堂哥成亲了嘛，我寻思着亲上加亲也没什么不好，不知兄弟你有什么看法？”

贺天的父亲是个功利的人，他知道胡小毛什么身份，而他最在意的就是稳定住胡小毛，让他永远跟着贺天，帮贺天成为强大的妖怪。他可不愿因为这么个小丫头，惹胡小毛反感，一气之下再跑了，或者拒绝双%修，那这损失可太大了：“儿孙自有儿孙福，这事儿我年纪大了，所得不算喽！贺天，你怎么想？”于是他选择把球踢给贺天。

“多谢薛伯父抬爱，但您也看到了，我已心有所属。”说着贺天便看了看胡小毛，见他有些尴尬，便说道，“时候不早了，我今年报名参赛了，就先走了！”

说罢，便领着胡小毛走了。薛影儿也是气得满脸通红，没憋住，“哇”地一声便哭了，薛母也只好领着女儿走了。

薛礼见自家女儿受了委屈，自然不悦，连语气都变得强硬起来：“贺天这话说的，太不把我们凰族放在眼里了！老贺，你们是打算让贺天进长老院吧？”

贺氏父子互相看了一眼，都知道，薛礼这老东西是要开始威胁他们了。

贺呈说道：“确有此意。”

“我记得你们贺氏长老靠的是两方举荐制，需要至少两名现任长老推荐才能进，对吧？”薛礼的眼中迸射出精光，“你们家只有贺呈是现任长老，你们从哪里找第二个名额？长老院总共没多少席位，你们还指望别的分家给贺天投票吗？”

贺呈笑了笑，微微点了点头：“薛伯伯说得确实有道理。”

薛礼以为自己找到了他们的七寸，更加趾高气昂了：“我姑爷也是长老，你我两家若亲上加亲，那我自然会麻烦我大姑爷帮贺天了，你们说对不对？”

“哈哈，薛伯伯您说的只是长老继承的一种办法，而且靠这种方法得到的不过是‘准长老’的头衔，要晋升为‘长老’需等现任长老自行卸任，实在是麻烦。”贺呈最讨厌别人威胁他，可仍旧面不改色的说道，“贺氏还有另一种挑选长老的方法，不知您听过没？”

“夺……夺席？”薛礼脸色大变，难以置信地看着贺呈，“你说贺天会夺席？开什么玩笑？”

夺席，即使用暴力手段夺取长老资格。只要向长老院递交夺席申请，那所有的在位长老均可向他发出挑战，只需要打败这些请战的人，就算获得了长老的席位。

但薛礼听闻，千百年来采取夺席手段的确实不少，但成功的也只有一两个人，毕竟长老都是龙族实力最顶尖的人，打赢一个兴许可能，但要打败所有发出挑战的长老，实在是难于登天。

因此薛礼对贺呈的说法还是抱有怀疑：“贺呈，你快别骗你薛伯伯了！我知道贺天厉害，也许再过几百年他真有夺席的本事，但他现在这么年轻，怎么可能？”

“他有没有这个本事，擂台赛会给出答案。”贺呈并没有正面回答薛礼的问题，而是话锋一转，“夺席成功，相应的需要再通过两方举荐将原有的一位长老踢出。我跟贺天出自一脉，自然是我们想让谁出局，就能让谁出局。”贺呈的暗示不可谓不明显。

“你……”薛礼真是气得不轻，拿出了杀手锏，“好，不说长老的事！就说你们龙族这次牵头要干的事，你们不是想让凰族加入吗？只要让贺天娶我女儿，凰族就加入！”

“薛伯伯，您可真是老糊涂了！”贺呈面露讥讽，“这事要成了，参与的家族自然有大把大把的好处，不参加可不是明智之举？”

“那也要事成！我看这事风险大得很，未必能成！”薛礼气得直跺脚，胡子都气飞了。

“还是那句话，擂台赛您见了龙族的实力，特别是贺天的实力，您也许会改主意。”

薛礼被贺呈这莫名其妙的自信搞得有些底气不足了，但嘴上还是不肯罢休：“你们赢不赢暂且不说，如果贺天不娶影儿，我非但不会参与，还会把你们的图谋告知天庭。我也不想闹成这样，可是你们实在是太咄咄逼人了！”

“老薛啊，到底是谁咄咄逼人？”贺呈的父亲终于也开口了，“小辈的事情让他们做主也未尝不可啊！我们年纪这么大了，何苦为这种事情伤了和气？”

父亲唱白脸，贺呈自然就唱红脸了：“薛礼，你不要不知好歹！”

“小呈，怎么跟你薛伯说话？”贺父佯装生气，呵斥道。

贺呈并没有理会，仍是自顾自地说着，态度极端恶劣：“邀请凰族是看得起你们！是不是在梧桐树上待久了，不知道自己的家族几斤几两？你们是上古之妖不假，但现在的世道可不靠摆老资历。有的是后起之秀，凰族早已落寞！不想参与，大可不必勉强；要是坏我们好事，就算龙族被玉帝惩罚，那剩下的力量灭你们全族也是绰绰有余，不信你大可以试试！”

薛礼被贺呈说得脸上的表情丰富极了，嘴巴张了闭，闭了张，可愣是一个字也没说出来。

贺父笑了笑，决定给薛礼一个台阶下，于是便冲着贺呈吼道：“逆子，闭嘴！罚你不许参加擂台赛。”而后笑嘻嘻地走到薛礼跟前，“老哥，你别生气！咱去看擂台赛，看看这些年有没有什么拿得出手的小辈！”于是两人便离开了贺氏下榻之地。

看两位远去的背影，贺呈无奈地摇了摇头，自己这红脸唱得有点儿亏本，没法看贺天扬名立万了：“算了，出去逛一逛吧！”

这东海附近果真繁华，比内陆交通便捷许多。商贾络绎不绝，商品琳琅满目，街道两边的建筑精致恢弘，那些人类的穿着打扮也十分夺目。

贺呈逛了半天新鲜劲儿也就过去了，看天色已晚，估计着贺天那边也该结束了，便转身往临时落脚处走去。妖怪毕竟是妖怪，还是应该适当离人类远一些，所以这次东海修建的行宫在远离城镇的山顶，又有茂密的深林掩护，可以避免不必要的麻烦。

贺呈穿过深林的时候，突然闻到一股子血腥味儿，还有隐约的嬉闹之声。贺呈不由得皱起眉头，难道是有妖怪在捕猎？虽说这样做没什么不妥，但这里是深林外围，随时可能有人类出现，要是被人类看到实在是个麻烦。贺呈本不是什么古道热肠的人，但贺氏还要在这里再待几天，他可不想出什么纰漏，把自家人给搭进去。于是便寻着味道往案发地赶去。

嬉闹的声音渐渐清晰，间或夹杂一些咒骂声，粗俗不堪。贺呈这时才反应过来，也许根本不是什么捕猎，而是有妖怪在这里聚众斗殴。

贺呈跳上树，眯起眼睛看着树下的空地，一群散妖正围着一个白发少年。

那少年低着头，看不清他的脸，长长的白发上沾了些许灰尘，乱糟糟地垂在肩上；衣服也因打斗被撕破了，露出麦色的肌肤和淌着血的伤口。

“跪下磕个头，哥几个就放你一条生路！”领头的妖是一直豺，抬腿踹了那少年一脚。

那少年没出声，身体连晃都没晃一下。

“呦呵，有种啊！打成这样还能站住了？”旁边的狼妖贱兮兮地抬眼打量着那少年，“想跟我们耗着？还真以为跟贺家敖家沾亲带故，就能在我们面前横着走了？呸！”

听了这话，贺呈反应过来了，这少年应该是蛇家的人，怎么就落单了？

“人家是龙种，是镇妖使，你们算个屁！杂种，知道吗？”看那少年不反抗，那只豺越发张狂了，转头看着自己的狐朋狗友，“本来蛟也算厉害，可惜他们跟龙族不和！万妖之首不待见他们！”

周围的散妖纷纷点头附和着：“是啊是啊，本来我们也不敢惹蛟。可惜得罪了大哥，那就人人得而诛之！欺负你们，龙族保证睁一只眼闭一只眼！”

那只豺妖摆摆手示意大家安静：“给你个机会，跪下认个错！”见那少年仍不为所动，豺妖彻底火了，“呵，可以！那打死你，就是你自找的！动手！”

看到下面人的动作，贺呈的瞳孔猛然震动，想也不想就一跃而下，一把按住那个少年，妖气四散，把那群散妖足足震开了一米远。

突如其来的变故让所有人都懵了，包括那个白发少年，只觉一股强大的力量控制着自己的身体，让他动弹不得。

豺妖稳了稳身形，刚要破口大骂，身边的狼妖一把捂住他的嘴：“大哥，他是镇妖使！你可别胡说啊！”

“什……什么？”豺妖赶紧向贺呈的方向看去，龙角金瞳加上这强大的妖力，不是龙族又能是什么呢？

没等散妖开口，贺呈先说话了：“这里的人类随处可见，闹这么大动静，不怕犯天条吗？”

众妖不知道龙族什么时候跟蛟族交好了，但这话的意思他们是听出了，贺呈对他们的行为有些不满。

“小人知错，我也是……也是这小子不识抬举，我们想替……替……”

“替龙族教训教训他？”贺呈把话接了过来，低沉的声音像一只无形的手紧紧扼住他们的脖颈，“龙族是不中用了，需要你们帮着出头？”

“不敢不敢！！！”听贺呈这么说，散妖大气不敢出一声，哆哆嗦嗦地全跪下了。

贺呈看着就头疼，不耐烦地挥挥手：“都走！以后长点儿记性！”

散妖走了之后，贺呈收了自己的妖气，那少年像是失去了什么支撑，一下子坐在了地上，脑门上全是汗，大口大口地喘着气，但仍旧是礼貌地回复：“谢谢。”

“谢谢？”贺呈嗤笑一声，而后蹲下身子一把揪住少年的头发，将他的头仰了起来，“那群散妖跟我说‘谢谢’我倒能理解，你的‘谢谢’又是什么意思，蛇立？”

贺呈一开始并没有看出来这个人就是蛇立——况且他根本就没见过蛇立，但就在散妖冲向他的那一刻，贺呈感受到了杀气，带着龙族气息的恐怖妖力。若他没有及时镇压住蛇立的妖气，恐怕这些散妖都会死在深林里，到时候浓郁的血腥味一定会导致更大的麻烦。

头皮生疼，蛇立呲着牙皱着眉头，眼睛里却都是不甘。其实他都明白，从贺呈冲下来的那一刻他就知道，自己暴露了；包括贺呈说的那句话——这里的人类随处可见，闹这么大动静，不怕犯天条——根本就是冲着自己说的，蛇立抬手握住贺呈的手腕：“松手！你想怎么办？”

“你小子可以啊，够能忍的！”贺呈松了手，漫不经心的按了按蛇立身上的淤青，“是个人才。”

“嘶——”蛇立疼得倒吸一口冷气，而后颇有些无地说，“你知道我动了杀意又能怎么样？我又没真的杀他们，你不能抓我！”

贺呈眯着眼睛，看着蛇立那阴翳而精致的面孔——麦色的肌肤和浅黄的瞳孔是那么诡秘，冷冽的目光与凉薄的嘴唇透着些孤僻，实在是有些夺人眼球。

“喂——你在看什么？”贺呈那意味深长的眼神让蛇立觉得后脊发凉，虽然他并不知道贺呈到底打得什么主意。

轻笑一声，贺呈收回了自己有些露骨的眼神：“我抓你，不需要理由。”

其实在莫关山搬进贺府之后，贺呈路过贺天房间的时候，经常会听到一些奇奇怪怪的声音。莫关山那低沉喑哑的声音不同于女人，带着些厚重感的呻&吟%喘#息像羽毛一般撩拨着贺呈的好奇。于是，托贺天的福，贺呈也对这一口有些感兴趣了。贺呈可不打算娶一个男人，充其量只能算换换口味。

但他身边的男人确实不太入眼，阳刚裹着粗糙让他提不起兴致；贺呈也逛过%青￥楼，可能是小倌跟&妓&女待的时间太久，个个儿都透着阴柔妖媚，让他找不到半点儿跟男人做艾的感觉。

但蛇立方方面面都恰到好处——不同于女人的精致漂亮，最重要的是他身上带着一股难以驯服劲儿，要真能收拾熨帖了，尝起来肯定别有一番滋味。

贺呈脑子里的九曲十八弯蛇立自然无暇顾及，现在他就想赶快离开贺呈，那压抑的气场他实在是受不太了：“你想怎么办？要抓我肯定早就动手了，不会等到现在。”

“听说敖氏一族知道你返祖之后有意邀请你加入？”贺呈盘算着怎么把蛇立拐进贺府。

“怎么，想让我进贺家？没门儿！”

“贺家人丁兴旺，不缺你一个！”贺呈站起身来，居高临下地望着蛇立，“我最近要办件大事，身边的人缺个跑腿的。”

“你让我跑腿？”蛇立也站起来，仰头看着贺呈，一脸难以置信，“你不怕我故意坏你大事？”

“蛇家几千年不与外界来往，想必你的交往圈子也十分闭塞，估计除了我也不认识什么外人，想给我使坏你也得有机会啊！”贺呈笑着说道，“还有个好处，你听了想必就更不会拒绝我了。”

蛇立吐了吐舌头，有些不太在意：“你说来听听！”

“蛇家说到底也是蛟，妖力跟龙族还是有区别的。你一条龙练的确实蛟的武功心法，功力很难更上一步。跟着我，我可以教你。”贺呈抛出了自己的橄榄枝，他知道蛇立一定不会拒绝。

果不其然，蛇立的眼睛瞬间亮了起来：“你说真的！！你要教我？”

“对，而且不需要你加入贺氏，你还是蛟族的蛇立。”

这条件实在是太有吸引力了，蛇立犹豫片刻问了最后一个问题：“那……我要叫你师父吗？”

“不愿意就不用叫。”贺呈满意地看着蛇立，直到他用力地点了点头，“你知道怎么跟家里说吧？后天我们回贺府，记得来行宫找我。”

胡小毛知道贺天厉害，但他没想到贺天居然这么厉害！几乎是碾压加秒杀，毫无悬念地夺得擂台赛的榜首。然后贺天遵守承诺，陪着他在东海结结实实地玩儿了两天。

不过胡小毛也发现了，拜访贺家的人比他们刚来东海的时候多了好几倍。贺呈也变得异常繁忙，每时每刻都在接见客人，而且那些前来的客人也被侍者引去了不同的房间，避免他们互打照面。他们讨论事情的时候神神秘秘的，不仅把门关得紧紧的，而且还有大批大批侍卫在旁边看守着，增添了不少紧张感。

等他们回府的时候，胡小毛发现贺呈身边竟然跟了一个跟他差不多大的白发少年，让他很是纳闷：“诶，大哥旁边的那个好看的年轻人是谁？是跟我们一起过来的？我怎么没印象？”

贺天在心里腹诽道：你当然没见过，这是贺呈骗回来暖床的！

不过他当然不能这么说，就冲胡小毛这嘴，说不定哪天跟蛇立聊天的时候，一个不小心就把贺呈给卖了：“好像是我哥新收的徒弟吧！跑腿办事的，我不在的时候还能陪你聊天解闷呢！”

“你的意思是，回府之后你也会跟大哥一样忙？”胡小毛早就有这种预感，他隐约觉得贺家好像正在联合众妖图谋什么大事。

提起这个，贺天也陷入了苦恼，他托着自己的脑袋：“唉，连你都发现了？我问过他很多次，可他说不到时候，不肯跟我说。”

“那……会不会很危险啊！”胡小毛面露担忧之色，贺呈的遮掩让他越发不安了。

贺天其实大概能猜出妖族打的什么谱，危险是肯定的，但怕胡小毛担心，便笑嘻嘻地说：“怎么能危险呢？我大哥最疼我的，怎么舍得让我冒险？”

“对哈！”胡小毛一想，确实是这么回事，“要真火烧眉毛了，肯定早就让你帮忙了，对吧？”

“嘿嘿~”贺天尴尬地扯了扯嘴皮子，没想到胡小毛这么好糊弄。

不过话虽这么说，贺天还是决定再问贺呈一遍，他可不能眼睁睁的看着贺呈孤身犯险。

贺天摸了摸胡小毛的头，柔声道：“你先睡一觉，还要一整天才能回府，我去看看我大哥新收的徒弟！”

“嗷嗷，好！正好我有点儿困。”贺天这么一说，胡小毛觉得昨天那种疲惫又回来了，便蜷缩起来闭上了眼睛。

贺天给胡小毛盖上被子，便走出他俩的马车，一跃而起，跳到了贺呈的马车上。

“谁！”刚落脚，贺呈的马车里立刻探出一个脑袋，警惕地望着贺天，正是蛇立。

“是我弟弟。”贺呈拍了拍蛇立的后背，示意他不要这么紧张，“你去找你丘哥，让他跟你说说贺府的事情，省着明天手忙脚乱。”

蛇立点了点头，便跳下了马车，往车队前面赶去。看了蛇立的长相和身材，贺天觉得他哥的眼光确实不错，不过这档子事他可愿意多打听。

“我就知道你还会来找我打听，这次我可以告诉你了。”贺呈冲贺天招招手，示意他坐进来，“你自己多少有点儿谱了？”

“敖氏跟贺氏是不是想联合众妖攻打天庭？条件就是让天庭给妖族一个承诺，让修得天道的妖怪位列仙班，是这样吧？”

贺呈挑了挑眉，似乎并不是很惊讶：“很多妖怪本就比天庭的神仙要强，几千年前的失败却依旧让我们抬不起头，是时候该讨回公道了。”

“你前几天不愿意跟我说，是因为你们跟各大妖族还没有谈拢吧？”贺天摸了摸下巴，“要是一早把我扯进来，万一有什么变故，贺家就要绝后了。你倒真是谨慎！”

贺呈到了两杯酒，自己喝了一杯，又递给贺天一杯：“只是其中一方面。”

“另一方面，你需要我在擂台赛上打响名头，为我在这场战斗中博一个显眼的位子。如此一来，事成之后我便可以直接封神。”贺天把玩着酒杯，但是没有喝，“哥，我该说你什么好？”

“既然你也参与进来了，明天的集会你也一起吧！”贺呈似乎不想再说什么了，“回去吧，蛇立也要回来了，我可不想让他知道太多。”

回到贺府后，贺天确实肉眼可见得繁忙了，连花店也顾不上打理了。不过忙里偷闲的时候，贺天也会陪胡小毛说说话。

正午阳光正好，恰好也没什么人拜访，两人便坐在贺府的花园里，一边晒太阳一边嗑瓜子。而在槐树的阴凉下，贺呈正在教蛇立练功。

“你们这种大妖怪，武功可以随便教？”胡小毛看着那边的两个人，有些好奇，“我不是说蛇立不好，你明白我意思吧？”

“懂。”贺天点了点头，挑着能跟胡小毛说的内容讲了几句，“蛇立真身是龙，而且妖怪之间本来关系就可远可近。我哥只是一时兴起，并不牵扯什么族人利益。”

“你哥真的想收徒弟吗？你吃你吃！”胡小毛把手里的瓜子仁递给了贺天，而后继续嗑，“我看蛇立练得很认真，大哥教的不是很仔细啊！”

“是嘛？”贺天敷衍地笑了笑，估计现在时机不成熟，贺呈不方便下手，所以才马马虎虎教一教蛇立，等哪天铺好路了，就该吃干抹净了，“大哥的想法谁知道呢！”

“哎哎哎！丘哥来找大哥了，是不是又来客人了？”胡小毛伸手指了指树荫下，“我们要不要去看看？”

贺天知道阿丘没大事是不会来找贺呈的，应该是出什么事了，便拉着胡小毛跑了过去：“丘哥，出什么事了？”

“贺天啊！没什么大事，敖家来人了。”阿丘看了看贺呈，问道，“让贺天一起？老爷今天不在，敖家来的人又多。”

“嗯，贺天也来吧！”贺呈觉得有些口渴，看了蛇立一眼，“给我倒杯水！”

“离这么近，你腿又那么长，摆设吗？懒死了！”蛇立撅着嘴巴抱怨着，但还是老老实实给贺呈倒了杯水。

“今晚你跟胡小毛一起吃饭吧！”贺呈一口喝完水，而后便跟阿丘和贺天一起去招待客人了。

胡小毛其实有些怕蛇立，虽然他长得很好看，但总觉得阴森森的，胡小毛走上前把自己的手帕递给他：“你……你要不要擦擦汗？”

胡小毛这战战兢兢的样子把蛇立逗笑了：“你干嘛啊？我还能吃了你不成？”蛇立看了看胡小毛那又白又精致的手帕，“不用你的，弄脏了怪可惜的！”说着便撩起自己的衣服，胡乱摸了一把脸。

衣服撩起的同时，胡小毛看到的蛇立精壮了腹部，不由得赞叹道：“哇~你有腹肌！”

“你没有？”蛇立一屁股坐到石凳上，拿起茶壶对着嘴就开始喝。

“我……没有。”胡小毛有些不好意思，伸手摸了摸自己软乎乎的肚子，“都是肥肉，唉~”

蛇立喝爽了，长长地呼出一口气：“没什么好羡慕的，身材都是练功练出来的！你别站在太阳底下啊，晒不晒！”蛇立招招手，示意胡小毛站到阴影底下，“贺天那么宝贝你，你没被他养成猪已经很不错了！”

被这么一说，胡小毛的脸一下子红了，支吾着不知道应该说什么。虽说他跟贺天的关系整个贺家上下都知道，但蛇立可是说的最直白的一个。

“害羞什么？”蛇立又踢了踢脚边的石凳，“怎么不坐下？你马马虎虎也算贺家的主人，怎么反倒比我还拘谨？”

“奥……好！”胡小毛赶紧坐下，搜肠刮肚地找话题，“你这么远来贺家跟大哥学功夫，你家里人不着急？”

蛇立趴在石桌上感受着冰凉的触感，而后道：“我爹娘都死了，我在不在族里都一样。”

“我……”胡小毛觉得自己说错了话，有些局促，“我是不是说错话了？那个……我爹娘也死了，我……”

“别紧张，我没你想的那么敏感！”蛇立站起身，拍了拍屁股上的灰尘，“听贺府的人说你很会做饭？你会不会烧烤啊！今晚我们吃烧烤怎么样？”

不知不觉过了好几天，蛇立和胡小毛年纪相仿，经历又有些相似，所以很快就形影不离了。

“胡小毛可是跟蛇立越走越近，你没跟他说什么吧？”贺呈坐在凉亭喝着茶，望着对面槐树下一红一白的两个人，“那本来是我跟他练功的地方，现在倒成他跟胡小毛斗蟋蟀的地方了！”

贺天抿了一小口茶，而后开始细细地咀嚼着点心：“放心，你心里打什么谱，就算贺家上下都知道了，胡小毛跟蛇立也是被蒙在鼓里的！”

贺呈点了点头，似乎对贺天的处理方式很满意。   
“不过——”贺天看着玩耍的两人，压低了声音，“你要真把蛇立￥上￥了，会不会有麻烦？小白毛可是一门心思来贺家修行的，要是他慢慢对你也有意思，那到没什么问题；可我看你这副欲#火#焚%身的样子，怕是等不了太久了。要是真把蛇立惹恼了……”

“他能怎么办？会跟蛟族说我欺负他，让蛟族来找龙族的麻烦？我倒不怕，就怕他丢不起这个人！”贺呈低笑一声，“就算他气得失了智，我也可以把他锁起来；他本就父母双亡，等蛟族反应过来，到贺府寻人，还不知猴年马月呢！”

“啧啧——”贺天挑了挑眉毛，略带深意地看着贺呈，“那就看你什么时候能把这条小白龙吃干抹净了！”

“口感一定很好！”贺呈笑着拿起茶杯，锐利的目光慢慢锁定在蛇立身上。

蛇立像是感受到贺呈的目光一样，伸手朝贺呈挥了挥，而后继续跟胡小毛一起斗蟋蟀。

“哎，你在贺府这么久了，为什么贺呈还不娶妻啊？”蛇立一边用草拨拉着蟋蟀的后腿，一边问道。

“我不知道，妖怪寿命很长，大哥这么年轻不娶妻也很正常啊！”胡小毛抬起头，看着蛇立，“你问这个干吗？难不成你们族有人喜欢大哥？龙族娶蛟族，好像不太可能诶~”

“什么嘛！我随便一问，你想象力也是丰富！”蛇立笑出了声，心里却是松了口气，只有胡小毛这种粗神经的人才能长出那种脑回路。

其实慢慢相处下来，蛇立觉得贺呈还是很不错的。当然他自己也清楚，可能是因为自己孤身一人的时间太久，所以只要出现一个对自己好的人，他就会喜欢人家。不过蛇立觉得这样也无所谓，不管是出于什么原因，反正现在出现在自己生活里的是贺呈，被自己看上姑且算是他运气好！而且贺天既然能娶胡小毛，就说明贺家对联姻这种事情不是很在意，那是不是说明自己也是有希望的？万一蛟族和龙族反对，那他也可以跟贺呈保持一个有实无名的关系，前提是贺呈也愿意。不过贺呈现在都没娶妻，肯定是对夫妻关系不甚在意，所以接受这种关系应该也不难吧？

越想蛇立就越觉得这事儿靠谱，不禁“嘿嘿”地笑出了声。

“你笑什么？我还没输呢！”胡小毛撅着嘴巴，虽然他的蟋蟀处于劣势，但也不至于现在就让蛇立笑得这么开心吧？

“没笑你！就是想到开心事了！”蛇立赶快解释，而后马上转移了话题，“你最近有没有什么八卦啊？”

“隔壁的妖派了一个媒婆，说是谁家姑娘看上呈哥了，可是呈哥不喜欢那姑娘，就把亲事打发回去了。”胡小毛说完，发现这事儿好像也算不上八卦，想抬头看看蛇立反应，谁料对面的蛇立突然安静了下去，一动不动，脸蟋蟀也不摆弄了。

胡小毛的话倒是点醒了蛇立，他意识到现在只是自己喜欢贺呈，贺呈说不定就把自己当成小屁孩儿，那还怎么继续往下发展啊？

“哎呦……”蛇立叹了口气，摇了摇头，精神头儿也下去了。

“你不高兴？”胡小毛小心翼翼地观察着蛇立的表情，而后恍然大悟，“你喜欢丘哥！所以有人喜欢他，你才会不高兴！”

胡小毛声音之大，连隔着老远的贺呈和贺天都听见了。贺天呆了半天，而后僵硬地转头看着贺呈，似笑非笑地说：“哎呦，被丘哥截胡了？”

蛇立一把捂住胡小毛的嘴，瞪着眼一副要吃了胡小毛的表情：“你小声点儿！我……”

突然蛇立不说话了，眼神由惊慌变成尴尬，胡小毛只觉身后传来一股威压，果不其然贺呈的声音响了起来：“干嘛不让他说？”

蛇立讪讪地把手拿下来，缓缓站起了身，瞥了胡小毛一眼：“贺呈，胡小毛他……瞎说！”

胡小毛对蛇立这种直呼其名的勇气表示叹服，缓缓竖起了大拇指：“爱完丘哥怼呈哥！贺府的两个太岁，你都惹齐了！”

眼看胡小毛就要雷区起舞，贺天赶紧一手揽过他：“玩儿什么蟋蟀，咱抓蛐蛐！”把这个看热闹不嫌事儿大主儿给拖走了。

“哎呦，我不想玩儿蛐蛐！”胡小毛挣不开贺天的胳膊，但还是口头表达了自己的不满，“我想听听蛇立说什么，我想知道他喜不喜欢丘哥！”

“我哥要发火了，你看不去来啊？你不挺害怕他生气的吗？”贺天刮了刮胡小毛的鼻子，“还是说为了八卦，你要克服内心的恐惧了？”

“我……”胡小毛一想起贺呈那张阴郁的脸，瞬间就怂了，“算了，明天再去问蛇立也是一样的，大哥发火要把我误伤了，那可是太亏了！”

“就是！”贺天拍了拍胡小毛的头。

“可是……蛇立喜欢丘哥，好像没什么吧？而且他也没做什么实质性的事，大哥为什么要生气？”胡小毛回头看了看还在槐树下的两人，而后回过头看着贺天，“你觉得呢？”

还我觉得呢？得亏蛇立没做什么实质性举动，不然贺呈不得把他就地正法了！自己领回来的食儿还没捞着吃，他就自己跑到别的人碗里了，贺呈什么时候受过这份罪。

不过这也就是想想，贺天咳嗽了两声，道：“贺呈领他回来是教他武功的，功夫没练好就开始喜欢这个爱慕那个，我哥生气不是很正常嘛！”

“没想到大哥这么严格啊！”胡小毛突然觉得平时一板一眼的贺呈高大起来，“那蛇立可是太惨了，撞枪口上了，时运不济啊~”

“那你明天记得慰问他啊！”贺天抿着嘴笑着，“走吧，我们去听蛐蛐叫唤？”

胡小毛兴奋地点了点头，便同贺天回了房间。两人在房间里一边听蛐蛐叫，一边吃吃喝喝，撑得胡小毛连晚饭都没吃得下去。可能是玩儿的太累了，胡小毛早早躺了下去。贺天以为他是装睡，躺在胡小毛旁边动手动脚的，直到胡小毛的呼噜声想起来，贺天才遗憾地叹了口气，抱着胡小毛也沉沉睡去。

半宿，胡小毛被尿憋起来了，于是趿拉着鞋，随手扯过一件袍子披在身上，半眯着眼地推门出去放水。尿完之后，胡小毛只觉通体舒畅，连精神头也回来了，他四下望了望，发现贺呈的屋子里竟然还亮着油灯。

“嗯，这么晚了大哥还不睡啊！”胡小毛转身想回房间，突然又觉得最近贺呈确实忙于公务，他决定给贺呈送点儿宵夜，劝他早早歇歇。

就在胡小毛拿着饮品点心走到贺呈房门口的时候，一个手突然从他身后探了过来，胡小毛没来得及尖叫，那人就说话了：“是我！大晚上穿着我的衣服，来我大哥房门口听墙角，好兴致啊~”

“呼——吓死我了，你走路没声啊！”胡小毛长舒一口气，拍了贺天一下，“再说，什么叫听墙角！我是来给大哥送吃的！”

“你再仔细听听！”贺天把下巴掯在胡小毛肩头，挑了挑眉毛，眼里全是戏谑。

胡小毛看贺天这幅样子，嘟囔了几句，而后竖起耳朵开始听屋里的动静。

“呜……我没喜欢……丘哥，我喜、喜欢……啊……轻点儿……疼……”

“——你喜欢谁？”

“我……哈啊……我喜欢你……啊！师傅，我喜欢你！”

“你叫我什么？再多叫几声！”

胡小毛的表情渐渐凝固，他的逻辑遭受了重创。丘哥呢？说好喜欢丘哥的，怎么现在变成喜欢贺呈了？而且怎么就到这一步了，滚床上去了？胡小毛的嘴巴哆哆嗦嗦的张开了，又哆哆嗦嗦地闭上了，好玩儿极了。

“听清楚了没？你还在这里站着干嘛？”贺天摸了摸胡小毛的胸口，“一件亵裤一件袍子，要让下人看见了，还以为咱来出来寻刺激呢！”

胡小毛憋着嘴，紧紧抱着手里的食盒：“哼，明天我要问个清楚！咱们回去！”说着便抱着食盒快步往回跑。

胡小毛刚扑倒床上，贺天就压了上去：“我看你不犯困了，我好不容易今天得空——！”

“你是不是趁我睡觉，对我动手动脚的啊~”胡小莫捏了捏贺天的鼻尖。

“原来你知道，你是不是装睡，啊？小坏蛋！”贺天佯怒，开始扯胡小毛的衣服。

“嘻嘻！我没装睡，我是真累了！”胡小毛胡乱打了贺天几下，便由着他去了，“不过你得轻点儿，明天我还要找蛇立问清楚呢！”

“大可放心，我今晚再怎么折腾，你明天肯定比他醒得早！”把胡小毛脱了个精光，而后开始扯自己的睡衣。

胡小毛摸了摸贺天硬邦邦的小腹，而后又拍了拍自己肉鼓鼓的肚子：“唉，蛇立身材比我好，大哥可真有口福！”

贺天用胳膊圈起胡小毛的一条腿，低头亲了亲他的嘴巴：“我也有口福，你变成什么样我都喜欢！”

“嘿嘿，你敢不喜欢我吗?”胡小毛搂着贺天的脖子，啃食着他的耳垂，催促道，“快点儿！不然天都要亮了！”

“遵命！”

……（等哪天AO3解封了，这段给大家补上！）

  1. 阳光透过窗户照到胡小毛脸上，暖融融的，胡小毛被热醒了，迷迷瞪瞪的睁开眼睛，当他看到如此明媚的阳光时，突然意识到自己竟然睡到了日上三竿！



“坏了坏了！”胡小毛连忙爬起来，“哎呦！”后腰一抽筋，胡小毛又一头栽了回去。

一摸旁边的铺，贺天早就不在了：“又去忙了吗？”胡小毛扶着腰，缓缓撑起身子，而后穿好衣服，把桌上备好的点心吃了几块，奔着贺呈的房间就去了。

走到门口，胡小毛谨慎地问了负责贺呈起居的丫头，得知贺呈跟贺天一起去开会了，才推开门走了进去：“蛇立，嘿嘿嘿！我来喽，你快跟我解释解释！”

“呜……谁啊，大清早的！”蛇立显然没睡醒，说话声音极慢。

“太阳都要晒屁股了，还早呢！”胡小毛去给蛇立倒水，一边倒一边说，“你声音怎么又干又哑？你都不喝水的吗？”

“出去！啊啊啊！你给我出去！”蛇立突然惊叫起来。

如果说刚才的蛇立还在睡梦中，胡小毛刚才那句话可把他彻底敲醒了，声音这么哑还不是昨天晚上叫的？直到这时，蛇立才认清昨晚他跟贺呈发生了%关#系，是真真切切的，不是在做梦！他倒不是不想跟胡小毛坦白自己跟贺呈的关系，只是自己现在跟一坨烂泥一样，被胡小毛看到了，他脸上怎么挂得住？

“出去？为什么？嗷嗷嗷……”胡小毛恍然大悟，表情变得贱兮兮的，一屁股坐到蛇立床头。

蛇立下意识裹紧被子，挡住&赤￥裸的身体和一身的痕迹。

“呀！你别藏了，我昨晚起夜，我全都听到了！你遮遮掩掩的也没用！”胡小毛把茶杯递过去，“你还是喝点儿水吧！”

蛇立“咕嘟咕嘟”喝了两口水，而后捏了胡小毛大腿一下：“你起夜，往贺呈门口走什么？”

“哎呦，这你别管！”胡小毛把茶杯放回桌子上，而后笑眯眯地看着蛇立，“改叫师傅了？”

“你……”被胡小毛这么一说，蛇立脸红了，“听墙角，你好不害臊！”

“哎呦，没什么丢人的！”胡小毛跟贺天这种厚脸皮待久了，自然是近墨者黑，“我第一次跟贺天做的时候，可是睡到了第二天下午呢！你功夫比我厉害，身体比我好，这个时间就醒了，已经很厉害了！”

“是嘛！”听胡小毛这么一说，蛇立可算平衡了。

“哎呦，高兴了吧？快快快，说重点！”胡小毛脱了鞋也爬上了床，趴在蛇立旁边，殷切地望着他，眼中充满了渴望。

蛇立心情很好，自然也很愿意跟胡小毛分享一下自己的快乐：“你昨天不是大吼大叫说我喜欢丘哥嘛！”

胡小毛嘟着嘴：“谁……谁大呼小叫了！”

“哼！”蛇立不置可否，继续说道，“贺呈听到了就质问我，我跟他解释，他不信，然后他就回房间去了。他生气我也不愿意跟他讲话，碰一鼻子灰多难受啊，于是我就回我房间去了。我睡了一中午，醒过来的时候就去问小厮，小厮说贺呈一直待在屋里没出来过。我不知道他生哪门子气，我一开始以为贺呈喜欢丘哥，所以听到我也喜欢丘哥，就不高兴了！”

“哇呜，你的想法真不一般！”胡小毛简明扼要地总结了一下，蛇立刚要怼他，胡小毛忙不迭地说，“打住哈，说重点！”

“我就去找丘哥，把昨天下午的事老老实实跟他说了一遍，包括我的那个猜测。”

“丘哥肯定说你想多了，对不对？”胡小毛对阿丘跟贺呈的关系还是比较了解的，他可不觉得贺呈会喜欢跟他一样的大冰山。

“嗯，可我总不能眼睁睁地看贺呈生气吧？我就求丘哥帮我说说话，跟贺呈说我不喜欢丘哥，反正事情因为这句话而起，解释清楚了不就好了？”蛇立清了清嗓子，似乎说到重点了，“然后我们俩走到了贺呈房门口，可能声音太大吵到贺呈了，他一把打开门，脸色特别难看，说‘蛇立，你领着阿丘来是什么意思’。”说到这，蛇立压低了声音还板起了脸，学得有模有样。

“后来呢后来呢？”胡小毛的嘴角也不受控制地翘了起来，“阿丘哥说啥了？”

“什么都没说啊！没等丘哥张嘴，贺呈就把我拉进屋里了，还关了门，让丘哥去忙，别管这事了。后来，后来……”蛇立像是下定决心一样，把头埋在枕头里，“贺呈就把我推到床上，开始亲我，还脱&我的衣服……”

“什……什么！”胡小毛听得眼珠子都快出来，“嗷嗷，我明白了！大哥喜欢的是你，所以听到那种话才会生气。那你跟我说，你是不是早就喜欢大哥了，所以那天才会问我大哥为什么不娶妻，是不是？”胡小毛也反应过来了，前前后后的事情都串了起来。

“是，我说完之后贺呈也懵了。”说到这里，蛇立似乎回忆起了当时的情景，脸通红通红的，眼睛里也噙着笑，“然后反复跟我确认。”

“等等，你跟他说摊牌的时候大概是什么时辰啊？”

“亥时吧，差不多应该是，你问这个干嘛？”

胡小毛嘴巴张得老大，像是要吞掉一个鸭蛋：“我起夜的时候是子时，你们是亥时开始的，我的天……大哥真是好体力，啧啧啧！”胡小毛的眼神变得有些露骨，“爽吗？”

“你……”蛇立把胳膊从被子里拿出来，伸手就要去打胡小毛。   
“哎呦哎呦，我看到了！大哥好凶啊，都是牙印，还有……唔唔唔！”胡小毛没说完，蛇立就一把捂住他的嘴，两个人嘻嘻哈哈地打成一片。

胡小毛从小就被父母保护得很好，胡山红玉死后贺天又继续保护着他，所以胡小毛的心思一直很单纯，从来不会把人往坏处想，更不要说那人还是贺天的哥哥了。蛇立虽从小看透世态炎凉，但是面对自己喜欢的人，还是不由自主地被爱情蒙蔽了双眼。两个人都从最美好的角度理解着这份感情，不约而同了忽视了事件的阴暗面——贺呈一开始只觉得煮熟的鸭子飞了，想要霸王硬上弓，弥补自己的损失，没想到竟是“塞翁失马”，自己心心念念的饵食竟喜欢上了自己！如此这般，品尝起来的味道自然更好，毕竟配合的#床#伴要更美味些。

“下个月就是天庭的蟠桃盛宴，大批天兵天将都会去瑶池驻守，天庭其他地方定然守卫松懈，有利于我们偷袭进攻。”这应该是攻打天庭前的最后一次集会，贺呈看着满座的妖精，慷慨陈词，“不是谋反，只是讨一个公道！这一仗必须赢，否则神位不得，既往的安稳也将不复！”

“敖家贺家的实力大家有目共睹，对不对啊！”自从见识了贺天的实力，薛礼整个人老实多了，再也不敢攀贺家的高枝了。

贺呈的父亲摆摆手，示意大家安静：“这次讨论了进攻时间跟部署，来的都是各族管事的大妖怪，这般谨慎的原因大家都懂。行百里者半九十，越是这个时候越不可走漏半点风声。”

敖广点了点头，从怀里掏出一个葫芦：“这葫芦里装得什么丹药就不用我多说了吧？”

“禁言丹？”

“吃了之后，就要对某些事情守口如瓶，否者就会暴毙身亡！”底下几个见多识广的妖精已经猜出来敖广的意图了。

敖广把葫芦放到桌子上：“老朽没别的意思，只是让大家伙儿图个心安罢了！万一走漏了风声，而且我们还查不出来，各族互相猜忌，岂不让天庭白白占了便宜？”

众妖有些迟疑，谁也不敢说不从，但也没人敢第一个吃。毕竟谁也不傻，万一这里面装的不是禁言丹，而是别的丹药，比如有摄魂支配作用的丹药，那此役过后，自己不就得百分百服从敖广的支配了？

“我知道大家在想什么！”敖广也算是最年长的妖怪了，这种事也在他考虑范围内，“这次带来的丹药都是未经处理的，我会在大家面前给它们下上禁言咒。小呈，给我找一个盘子；小天，研磨！”

说着敖广把葫芦里的药都倒进盘子里，平平无奇的黑色药丸铺满了盘子。而后敖广便开始书写所禁的内容：“来！我把这次前前后后需要保密的事情都写下，大家凑近一点，看得清楚！”

众妖凑上前，仔仔细细看着敖广笔下的内容，纷纷出谋划策，不断细化着禁言内容。待写完后，敖广把宣纸铺在丹药之上，而后开始念咒。宣纸上开始震荡出妖力，纸张的边角轻轻起伏着，而后宣纸连同上面的墨迹一点点渗透进丹药中，直至消失。漆黑的丹药上多了些金色的纹路，在阳光的照射下泛着光芒。

“薛礼，如果让你选你要吃哪一颗？”

冷不丁被敖广点了名，薛礼的心猛地跳了一下，只得战战兢兢地随手指了指其中一颗：“感感觉那个还挺好看的，哈哈……”

“行，就它了！我先吃！”说着敖广直接拿起那颗丹药，一口吞了下去，而后笑着环视了周围的人，“请把！”

敖广当着大家的面下的咒语，还随口吃了一粒，而且这事牵头的就是龙族，他们没理由冲着自己人耍手腕。大家互相看了看，最终都走上前吃了丹药。

“今天就谈到这里，大家通过密道各自回营准备吧！下个月，南天门见！”贺呈简短了总结了几句，众妖便有序离场了。

“贺家这边就麻烦你们俩了，我先回去了！”说罢贺父也慢悠悠地踱出了屋子。

“大哥，最近心情很好啊？”贺天活动了一下有些僵硬的身体，“还让蛇立跟你住在一起。”

“方便而已。”贺呈笑了笑，这一个月他可是过得很舒服，蛇立又凶又乖，实在是可口！

“你可悠着点儿，别等玩儿久了，以后就看不上女人了！”

贺呈耸了耸肩，不以为然：“点心和正餐我还是分得清。”

“蛇立对你可是真心的，你不怕以后甩不掉？”这几天胡小毛可是跟他说了好多蛇立的事，“或者以后你成亲了，你要怎么跟他解释？”

“为什么要甩？让他待在我身边解闷儿，不也挺好？至于成亲，那可太遥远了，说不定到时候他也倦了，一拍两散岂不正好？”

就在贺呈以为自己稳操大局的时候，阿丘冲了进来：“不好了，蛇立跑了！”

37

“谁在蛇立跟前嚼舌根的！”

“为什么不早告诉我？敲门不会啊！写纸条不会啊！人找到了？没有！”

“我养你们干什么！再派人，找不到就一直找！”

贺呈训斥下人的声音隔着老远就传到了胡小毛耳朵里，让他结结实实地打了个哆嗦。昨晚胡小毛熬夜看画本，今天睡到了日上三竿，迷迷糊糊走出房间后，却发现贺府已经乱成了一锅粥，连平时给他准备早餐的小厮都不见了踪影。胡小毛细细打听之下才知道，蛇立竟然打伤了门口的守卫逃走了！

要在平时，蛇立进出贺府还是挺容易的，但最近不知道为什么，府邸里的守卫很森严，进出都需要令牌。听说今天一早蛇立气冲冲地就要出门，守卫问他要令牌，蛇立说没有，那守卫便不让蛇立走，蛇立一气之下打伤了守卫，夺路而逃。本来如果立刻通知贺呈或者其他管事儿的，蛇立兴许就追回来了。但好巧不巧，今天贺府有集会，贺家的规矩就是除非天塌下来了，否则绝对不能打扰家主的集会，更别说今天来的还都是妖界有头有脸的大人物。

一步错，步步错。等阿丘听到下人的汇报，转而通知贺呈的时候，蛇立早就离开许久了，以至于派出了贺府所有的卫兵小厮，都没能找到蛇立半点儿踪影。

“好端端的，蛇立为什么要跑啊？”胡小毛有些不太理解，明明昨天蛇立还跟他讨论要送什么东西给贺呈当定情信物的，怎么第二天就翻脸不认人了？

贺天倒是从贺家上下听了个大概，但是他有些犹豫，要不要告诉胡小毛，毕竟真相对他来说还是有些难以接受的，毕竟贺呈实在是太不光彩了。

贺天迟疑着，这时候他发现贺呈正气冲冲地往他们这边走过来，到底是兄弟俩，贺天几乎瞬间就知道贺呈打什么主意了：“小毛，你先回房，不然大哥要冲你发火了！”

胡小毛一听贺呈要冲他发火，自然不敢继续在这里呆着，不管三七二十一，抬腿就跑。   
贺天伸手拦住贺呈，皱着眉头埋怨道：“大哥，你是不是想用胡小毛引蛇立现身？”

“我又不会伤着他！”贺呈瞪了贺天一眼，“你怕什么！”

“冷静点，你能保证蛇立没离开这片区域吗？要是他走了，胡小毛就算出了天大的事，他也不可能知道，白费劲！”这倒不是贺天向着胡小毛不管贺呈，因为他觉得心灰意冷的蛇立指不定躲到什么地方去了，怎么可能有时间打听贺家的消息？

这是阿丘跑了过来：“北边传来消息了，有一个农户说看到一个白发的英俊少年！”

贺呈闻言，大喜若望，慌忙骑上马带着一批侍卫往北边赶去。

“贺呈不太对劲儿啊！”阿丘看着贺呈那慌张的背影，有些担心地摇了摇头，“你已娶了男人，贺呈是断然不能再领男人过门的，更别说蛇立还是蛟族的人！”

贺天当然明白阿丘的意思：“常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，玩儿过头把自己搭进去了，也算是意料之中。”贺天早就发现贺呈的不寻常，谁会为了讨#床￥伴的开心费尽心思挑生日礼物？

“要是找不到蛇立，这件事还算能善终。若找到了，凭蛇立的气性，估计不会原谅贺呈，那你大哥肯定会把他关起来。”

“要是蛇立一直不肯原谅大哥，那这件事顶多是他俩之间的问题；可蛇立要是心软了，那这件事可就是龙族和蛟族的事了！”贺天想到这儿，忽然意识到贺呈极有可能会让胡小毛去做说客，说服蛇立跟贺呈重归于好，“丘哥，我还有点儿事！我大哥就麻烦你了！”

说罢贺天便赶快找到了胡小毛，把贺呈跟蛇立的事仔仔细细跟他说了个清楚。

“什什么？你说大哥只是想……只是想跟蛇立维持那种关系？”显然胡小毛有些接受不了，“也就是说，只有蛇立单方面的喜欢大哥？”

贺天咬了咬嘴唇，最后还是点了点头：“对！所以大哥要是让你帮忙劝蛇立，你不要听他的，知道吗？如果大哥把蛇立锁起来了，你要找机会把他放出来，知道吗？”

胡小毛信誓旦旦地点点头，他没想到的是，贺家两兄弟在干涉对方私生活方面，可谓是如出一辙的自作主张。

  
  
  


蛇立出走的当晚，贺呈就带人把他给抓回来了。胡小毛被贺天看着，不让他出去，所以当晚的情况他也只是从旁人嘴里听来了只言片语。跟贺呈一起过去的人说，蛇立好像要去昆仑山，但半路被一伙妖怪盯上了，蛇立打赢了，但也挂了彩，所以他们才能循着血味儿一路找到他。找到蛇立后，他好一通发火，就是不肯回贺府，还出手打了贺呈。贺呈当时没什么耐心，加上蛇立的出逃彻底惹恼了他，贺呈就把蛇立揍了一顿。蛇立本就一身伤，贺呈下手又没轻没重的，再加上蛇立那暴脾气，最后蛇立气火攻心晕了过去，被贺呈扛了回来。

之后的事情果然如贺天跟阿丘料想的那样，贺呈把蛇立关了起来，每天只允仆人进去送三餐，其余时间不许他见任何人；更不可理喻的是，贺呈还命人打造了一副玄铁的镣铐，似乎蛇立不服软，就要一直把他关下去。

胡小毛矛盾极了，一方面他是蛇立的朋友，他觉得贺呈这样实在是有些不道德；但另一方面贺呈怎么说也说他大哥，沾亲带故的，胡小毛也见不得贺呈天天沉着脸。所以，自从蛇立被囚禁，胡小毛基本就待在自己房间里。一来是不想听府里的人议论蛇立，二来他也怕自己闲逛遇到了贺呈，万一贺呈求他在蛇立面前说说好话，他可真就进退两难了。

“哎呦，你这两天怎么瘦了？”贺天捏了捏胡小毛的面颊，心疼地说，“黑眼圈也出来了，你这是怎么了？是因为大哥和蛇立？”

胡小毛疲惫地点点头，一边脱衣服一边嘟囔着：“唉，我也不知道我在愁什么！按理说，感情是他俩之间的事儿，我干着急也没用，可是——哎呦，我就是个操心的命！”

其实贺呈这两天死气沉沉的，除了工作还是工作，贺天也是相当担心。他倒是有意把蛇立放了，这样兴许时间久了，贺呈就不会记挂着蛇立了。可是贺呈跟看犯人一样看着蛇立，不许任何人接近，连送饭的仆人都是一天一换，根本就找不到机会。机会……等等！

“小毛，后天天庭举行蟠桃会，我跟大哥都要过去，到时候贺府守卫就比较松。”贺天扶着胡小毛躺下，而后轻轻给他按摩起太阳穴，“你知道蛇立被关在哪里吧？后天你偷偷溜进去，可以陪他说说话解解闷。”

“可以吗？”一听可以去找蛇立玩儿，胡小毛猛地翻过身来趴在贺天腿上，“真的没问题吗？”

“你在担心大哥？”贺天笑了笑，开始暗示胡小毛，“这件事本就是大哥的错，你说对不对？”

胡小毛嘟着嘴，而后用力点了点头。

“我们跟大哥虽然是亲人，但是非观念还是要有的，对不对？大哥有错，我们要帮他弥补。”

“嗯嗯，是这么回事！”胡小毛突然觉得贺天高大起来，“我以前怎么没发现你这么正义呢？”

“是……嘛？”贺天随口敷衍着，而后继续道，“这件事我不说，你不说，谁知道你去找蛇立了呢？只要后天你小心一点，没人会察觉的！”

被贺天这么一鼓励，胡小毛越发觉得自己是在替贺呈弥补蛇立受的委屈，一种使命感油然而上：“我明天做点儿蛇立喜欢吃的东西，然后后天去见他！我明天要早起！”

“嗯嗯，那就早早睡吧！”贺天爬上了床，胡小毛顺势钻到了他怀里，“我明天晚上就动身了，你在家里要乖乖的，嗯？”

“好的！”

“还有，天上一天地上一年，这个你知道吧？我这次去，可能要等十天半个月才会回来。”

一听贺天要走这么久，胡小毛便觉得有些舍不得：“好久啊，我现在就开始想你了！”

贺天亲了亲胡小毛的额头：“你陪着蛇立，日子过得很快的！到时候我带礼物给你！”

“嗯嗯，那我们睡觉吧！”说着胡小毛便闭上了眼睛，不一会儿就传来了呓语声。

贺天看着胡小毛的睡颜，心里盘算的却是后天蛇立跟胡小毛的见面。如果事情跟他估计的大差不差的话，蛇立这段时间应该被贺呈折腾的不像样子了，估计胡小毛见到，吓哭了都有可能。胡小毛会跟蛇立说贺呈不在，那蛇立一定会求胡小毛把他放了，而经过他今晚的暗示，胡小毛心一软绝对会把蛇立给放了。看样子要给胡小毛留一把锋利的剑，以便砍断玄铁，贺天这样算计着，慢慢地也睡着了！

贺呈和贺天确实在第二天的傍晚走了，有一点很奇怪，就是他们带走了府里绝大多数的侍卫，只留下一些手不能提肩不能抗的丫鬟和一些小厮看家护院。胡小毛等不到明天了，他今天就想跟蛇立聊聊天。

胡小毛找到一个小厮，问道：“有人给蛇立送饭吗？”他要确认在他跟蛇立聊天的时候，没有外人打扰。

“大少爷说了，他已经给蛇立准备了足够的吃的，在他回来之前不许我们进去！”那小厮回忆起贺呈的话，脸色还是有些惨白，似乎当时的情况很吓人。

“嗷嗷，你忙吧！”得到了确切消息，胡小毛便跑回了他的房间，准备带上食盒去找蛇立聊天，就在他要出门的时候，发现桌子上放了好多银票还有一把宝剑，“诶，怎么回事？”

胡小毛走过去，发现桌子上还有一张纸条：“宝贝，钱留给你！这段时间无聊的话就出去逛逛，看到喜欢的就买，我会早点回来的！”原来是贺天留给他的零花钱啊。

怎么这么多啊？胡小毛看着那一摞银票和那些碎银子：“哎呦，算了！先去找蛇立吧！”

趁着夜色，胡小毛跳上了房顶，四下张望了一下，发现没有人之后，便挪开了几片瓦，而后抱着自己的食盒跳了下去。

屋里的装饰还不错，就是屋子太大不知道蛇立被锁在哪儿：“蛇立，我来看你了！你在哪？”胡小毛四处走动着，呼喊着蛇立的名字，“我还给你带了好吃的，你吱声啊！”

“我……我在里屋。”蛇立虚弱的声音传了过来，“你……你别吓着，咳咳！”

蛇立那颤抖的声线让胡小毛的心猛地揪起来了：“怎……怎么了？我就来！”说着便踉踉跄跄地往里屋跑。

“呀！”

当胡小毛看到床榻上的蛇立时，只觉眼前一恍，鸡皮疙瘩从头起到脚，连呼吸都停滞了，手里的食盒也“啪嗒”摔到了地上。

蛇立脚上是沉重的镣铐，叮叮当当的铁链顺着床榻一直延伸到屋里的承重柱上。蛇立浑身不着片缕，青一块紫一块的，还有一些伤口在一丝丝地渗血，有的伤口已经结痂，看起来有些狰狞。蛇立的头发也是散开的，胡乱垂在脸上，蛇立的眼窝深陷，嘴唇也发白起皮，面色很差。被子上星星点点地留有一些可疑的痕迹，在%两&腿之间似乎也有一些液体。胡小毛当然知道那是什么，一时间不知道该不该往前走。

“贺呈来过……算了，不提他了。”蛇立扯过被子盖住自己的身体，有些难堪地笑了笑：“我想你了，不然……这么狼狈落魄的样子，我肯定不会让你进来的，我……”蛇立哽咽了一声，眼眶慢慢红了，“再不跟人说说话，我就、就真的要疯了……小毛，我……我真的受不了了，贺呈他……”

胡小毛赶紧跑过去，一把抱住蛇立的脑袋，也跟着哭了起来：“我都知道，我都知道！你别说那些了，说了你会更难过的。”

“嗯嗯，我们不提他。”蛇立紧紧抱着胡小毛，生怕一不小心又只剩自己一个人，“你给我带好吃的了？这几天为了对抗贺……那谁，我都没好好吃过一口饭！”

一听这话，胡小毛赶紧跑回去，把地上的食盒捡起来，又跑了回来：“吃的喝的，荤的素的，甜的咸的！”胡小毛一边说，一边把东西都摆到蛇立跟前，“你想吃什么？”

“我都想吃！”蛇立笑着，开始吃东西，但是他最近胃不好，只是每样儿都稍稍吃了一点，突然蛇立想起了什么，“贺呈可能快回来了，你注意点！”

“他最近都不会回来了！他跟贺天都出去了，要好久才能回来呢！”胡小毛递给蛇立一杯水，“来，喝点儿水！要不是大哥出去了，我怎么有胆子来看你！”

“什么？他出去了？”一听贺呈出远门了，蛇立的眼睛立刻亮了，他好像看到了希望，他一把握住胡小毛的手，声音都有些颤抖，“小毛！你能放我出去吗？这是我最后的机会了，如果不趁机逃出去，我要被他锁一辈子！我真的要疯了，小毛……”

看着蛇立那饱含热望的眼神，贺天的话又出现在胡小毛脑海里。

“这件事本就是大哥的错，你说对不对？”

“我们跟大哥虽然是亲人，但是非观念还是要有的。”

“大哥有错，我们要帮他弥补。”

胡小毛咽了一口唾沫，甩了甩脑袋，把贺呈那张凶神恶煞的脸清出脑海：“蛇立，你想好了？你不喜欢大哥了，也不打算原谅他了？你以后都见不到大哥了，这样你也要离开？”

蛇立有些失神地看着胡小毛，半晌才如痴如狂地大笑起来：“我都这样了，再喜欢他，我岂不是要把命丢在贺府？”

“成！”胡小毛点了点头，“你等等，我回我的房间拿点儿东西！”

说着胡小毛便快步离开，火急火燎地往自己的房间跑去；幸亏贺天给了他点儿零花钱，不然蛇立路上都没有盘缠了！胡小毛找来一个包，把银票都装了进去，又找了好几件贺天的衣服给蛇立装了起来。前脚刚一出门，胡小毛才想起来玄铁的镣铐他这点儿法力根本打不开，钥匙肯定在贺呈身上，这可怎么办呐？

这可把胡小毛急坏了，没头没脑地在屋子里乱窜：“哎呦，巧了巧了！”这时他突然发现了桌子上的宝剑，“哎呦，瞅我这记性！贺天这把宝剑据说削铁如泥，拿过去试试！”

胡小毛一把抄起宝剑，兴冲冲地去找蛇立，一进屋胡小毛举着宝剑对蛇立说：“来来来！我找到了贺天的宝剑，马上把铁链砍了！”

“等等，你包一块布在铁链上，不然声音太大，会吵到人的！”蛇立赶忙阻止胡小毛。

“不会不会！”胡小毛摆了摆手，“家里卫兵什么的都被贺呈带走了，就留下些小厮丫鬟！弄出天大的动静，他们也不会有警觉的！”

说话间手起刀落，那玄铁的镣铐果然散了架。

“哈哈，贺天的宝剑果然厉害！”胡小毛从包裹里拿出一件衣服，“我的衣服你穿着小，这是贺天的衣服，你试试！还有，这个包裹里有钱和换洗衣服，你应该用得上。”

“我想，先擦一擦身上的……身上的东西。”蛇立扶着墙站起身来，卧榻太久，他现在一下地腿就软。

“好嘞好嘞，我给你烧水！”

胡小毛麻利地在储物间找到了沐浴桶，用法术烧了一桶水，而后在桶边上放了个板凳，便招呼蛇立：“好了，你试试烫不烫！”

蛇立慢慢走过去，费力地爬进桶里，温暖的水瞬间包裹住他满身的疲惫，蛇立觉得自己好像又活过来了。

胡小毛又把衣服拿过来，顺便又找了条浴巾：“洗完擦擦哈，衣服我放这儿，包袱放在床上！对了对了，我再给你拿些点心哈！你在贺家的地界，还是不要随便打尖住店，不然大哥一打听就知道你往哪儿跑了！”

蛇立看着忙前忙后的胡小毛，鼻子像是被人打了一拳一样，酸得很，他赶紧往脸上撩了一捧水，盖住自己早已滑落的泪：“小毛，要不是……闹到这一步，我真舍不得离开你……”

胡小毛忙碌的背影在听到蛇立这番话的时候，突然静止了，半晌后他的肩膀也开始抖动，边抽噎边埋怨：“你干嘛啊，我好不容易挤出的笑脸，都让你、让你毁了……”

蛇立这才意识到，刚才胡小毛那跳脱的步伐、轻松的语调竟都是装出来的：“切，装什么装！”蛇立揉了揉鼻子，站起身来开始擦身上的水，“好像装得不在乎，你就是大人了！”

“我本来就长大了！”胡小毛使劲儿擦了擦哭花的脸，像是在安慰蛇立一样，“没关系，以后我们肯定会再见面的，你安顿好了，我一定想办法找你玩儿！”

“小毛，你不是说贺呈最近不可能回来嘛！”蛇立突然想起一件事，病恹恹的脸上终于挂起了笑容，“不如我们出去玩儿两天，然后我再走？”

“嗯？好嘞！！！！”

不管是蛇立还是胡小毛，他们都很清楚过了这段时间两人基本不可能再相见了，除非贺呈改变主意。但他们都很默契的没有提这件事，心照不宣地相互欺骗，开开心心地过完了短暂的几天。

但离别总是会到来，这天夜里两人坐在一棵大榕树上，胡小毛先挑起了话题：“贺天说天上一天地上一年，他们十天半个月就能回来，这就过去好几天了……”

“嗯，我知道，该走了。”蛇立看着天上几点疏星，颇为怅然，“明天一早，我就离开这里。”

“嗯……银两衣服都收拾好了？”胡小毛不知道该说些什么，只能把这些天说过无数次的话又重新拿了出来。

蛇立晃荡着腿，回到道：“嗯，收拾好了。”

“嗯……那你身上的伤呢？也都好了？包裹里我还给你塞了一些金疮药，也许用得着。”

“嗯，也好的差不多了。”

“……”胡小毛又有些想哭，可要真哭出来那可就一发不可收拾了，胡小毛只得自嘲地笑笑，“哈哈，我都不知道说什么好了，看我这聊天水平！真差劲！你呢，有什么要问的？”

“我……”蛇立也没什么想问的，这几天能聊的话题他俩基本说了个遍，但蛇立还是想说点儿什么，就随口问了句，“贺天他们去哪儿了啊，要这么久，还不带你？”

“贺天说天庭举办蟠桃盛会，贺家的人都过去了！那种一板一眼的宴会，我去了肯定会出洋相的，他让我去我也回不去的！”

“……蟠桃会？”蛇立皱起眉头，硬生生地忍住了一句话——蟠桃会是神仙的聚会，妖怪是没有资格参加的。

胡小毛转头看着蛇立：“怎么了？你有什么想问的吗？”

“没什么，就是蟠桃会规模盛大，一定有很多好吃的！”蛇立不知道这其中有什么秘密，有什么利害关系，自然不敢跟胡小毛多说。

“贺天的父亲好像把贺家所有的侍卫都给带过去了，可能是要壮壮门面吧！”胡小毛抬头看着黑漆漆的天空，“我们这里天都黑了，也不知道瑶池那里是什么光景！”

胡小毛在一旁向往着天上的世界，而蛇立的脸色早就变得十分难看。

贺家全员出动，就为参加一个根本不欢迎妖怪的聚会，没有鬼名堂就怪了！蛇立紧锁着眉头，开始回忆前后的细节。

这件事肯定是见不得光的危险事，贺天不可能跟胡小毛说实话，所以他们没有去参加蟠桃会，但贺天说“天上一天地上一年”，那就表示他们确实是去天庭了。还有，前段时间各大妖族轮番出现在贺府，秘密召开了诸多会议，守卫极其森严，肯定是在讨论什么大事。而且晚上睡觉的时候，贺呈的衣服上经常带着些火药味儿，鞋底也多有淤泥，应该是去了沼泽地附近，那里是妖族的兵工厂，很多家族都从那里订制大量的兵器和火药。

天庭，妖族，火药，兵器，人马……

哪里是赴宴的架势，分明是纠结人手开仗的态势啊！难不成，妖族要联合起来攻打天庭？可这是为什么？好端端的为什么要跟天庭过不去？是……神位吗？

想到这里，蛇立结结实实打了个哆嗦，恐惧疯狂地蔓延，他好像透过天幕就能看到瑶池血流成河的惨状——贺呈，会不会死？蛇立猛地捂住右眼，眼皮一个劲儿地跳，让他没办法冷静。

“蛇立？”胡小毛也发现了蛇立的不对劲儿，“你这是怎么了？”

“小毛，我要现在出发！天黑，没人知道我往哪里走，安全！”蛇立知道，这件事无论如何不能让胡小毛知道，否则他肯定会跟着自己去瑶池一探究竟。

“现在？”胡小毛不明白事情怎么会变得这么仓促，但蛇立的理由确实挺充分的，毕竟上次蛇立就是白天走的，还被人家看到了，“那……好吧！”

“我先送你回贺府，然后我再走。”蛇立拉着胡小毛跳下树，他现在满脑子都是贺呈，他要赶快把胡小毛送回去，他已经快急疯了！

“小毛，你冷静点！”阿丘一边死死拽住近乎于发疯的胡小毛，一边指挥着侍卫仆从们处理伤员，眼下的贺府可谓是一片狼藉。

“丘哥，我怎么冷静？”胡小毛满脸是泪，拼命挣扎企图脱离阿丘的束缚，他想跟着大夫一起去病房里看看，“呜呜，不是……是去吃桃子的嘛？怎么就、怎么就跟天庭打起来了……骗我，呜呜……你们都骗我！大骗子！”

阿丘身边的侍卫也跟着劝：“胡少爷，二少爷怕您担心所以才不敢跟您说啊！我们也不敢多嘴，您别生气！”

“贺天伤得、伤得严不严重？我看他身上都是血……呜呜……蛇立，他怎么也受伤了？”胡小毛扯住阿丘的衣袖，脸上脏兮兮的，他抽抽搭搭地哀求着，“我能去、去看看他们……哈啊……我不会、添乱的，丘哥……呜呜，求你了……”

“小毛，现在正是紧要关头，大夫正在努力施救。你要是进去，就算不添麻烦，贺天和蛇立看到你，情绪也会不稳定，会影响治疗的！”阿丘伸手擦了擦了胡小毛的眼泪，“再说，你真能做到不影响大夫吗？你进去后，不会哭吗？哭晕了，还要有人照顾你。”

胡小毛看着阿丘，他的身上也有些刀口，头发也乱七八糟的，脸上满是疲惫，再看看周围，仆人们行色匆匆忙里忙外，一些守卫也挂了彩，空气中弥漫着一股子腥味儿——胡小毛知道，自己再折腾下去就太不懂事。

“呜呜……我不看了，丘哥你忙……注、注意身体，别累坏了……”说着胡小毛便搓了搓眼睛，慢慢地转身，踉踉跄跄地往他房间里走去，“我、先回去了……”

“唉——”阿丘重重叹了口气，指了指一个小厮，“你不用忙别的了，看着他，别出事！他问你什么，你就一五一十地说！”

刚送走了胡小毛，阿丘赶紧去找贺天，弟弟跟情人都身负重伤，现在的贺呈估计已经没有什么理智而言了。

果然，一进门听到就贺呈的怒吼还有“噼里啪啦”摔东西的声音：“贺天怎么还不醒？”

大夫跟侍卫没有一个敢出声，都战战兢兢地跪在地上，大气不敢喘一声。

“贺天可是贺家最强的人，治不好他，你们都得陪葬！”贺呈气得面红耳赤，在房间里踱来踱去，双手胡乱挥舞着：“还有，蛇立怎么会出现在瑶池！”

“他冲上来的时候，你们怎么不拦着？瞎吗？没腿吗？”

“眼睁睁看他替我挨杨戬一刀？你们是看什么的，充数的吗？”

“治病不会治！看人看不住！废物吗？啊！”

阿丘扯住管家的，拉出了门外：“到底怎么回事？”从战斗开始的那一刻，他就没跟贺呈在一起，对他周围发生的事并不了解。

“二少爷被多人围攻，最后险胜，但善财的三昧真火却烧了他的部分元神，好像有些严重……呸呸呸！不吉利！”管家使劲儿拍了拍自己的嘴巴，而后抬手擦了擦眼角的泪，“蛇立不知怎么回事突然出现在瑶池，大少爷分了神，二郎神便想攻击他，蛇立冲了过去替大少爷挡了这一下。虽然并无大碍，但大少爷还是……”

“好……我知道了！你去厨房叫人准备些东西，弟兄们好久没吃上一顿正经饭了！”

老管家点点头，便拖着一把老骨头往后厨赶去，一边走一边叹气：“哎呦，赢了又有什么用！妖界大伤元气啊，二少爷啊……”

这一刻，阿丘觉得这个陪伴贺家上百年的管家好像在一夜之间苍老了许多——头发也白了，精气神也没了，连走路的姿势都多了一份羸弱。这次的战斗可以说是杀敌一万自损八千，赢是赢了，但代价太大了。或许对妖怪的历史而言，今天是个伟大的日子，是个扬眉吐气的日子；但对大部分妖族个体而言，这胜利就像远处缥缈的灯火，那光亮尽管可以照亮远方，却忽明忽暗，且让人丝毫感受不到半点温热。

神位，确实是妖族的尊严，但也确实是一场空名。

“还在跟我怄气？”贺呈坐在床前，地上狼藉一片，全都是被蛇立打翻的药盅、饭食，“不喝药，可以！反正你没大碍，不喝顶多晚点痊愈，可你不能连饭都不吃吧？”

蛇立背对着贺呈蜷缩成一团，声音干巴巴的：“能放了我？”蛇立晃晃自己的腿，脚腕上是一副新的脚铐。

贺呈也反问道：“我把脚镣松开，你会离开吗？”

蛇立顿了一下，而后缓缓回答道：“……不会。”

“不会？”贺呈嗤笑一声，“那你迟疑什么？你这样子，还指望我相信你？骗人都不会！”

贺呈那阴阳怪气的语调激怒了蛇立，“腾”地一下坐起来，怒目圆睁，冲着贺呈大吼：“我又不是贺家买来的奴隶，你凭什么关着我！”

贺呈倒是冷静多了，接二连三的变故已经磨平了他的过激情绪：“我喜欢你。”

“呵？”蛇立有些难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，半晌才将信将疑地开口，“贺呈，你他么疯了吧？喜欢我你关着我？我是你养的金丝雀吗？”

“你喜欢我。我是在帮你做决定，让你留在我身边，不然你一时负气离开我，将来会后悔的。”

蛇立本以为贺呈胡搅蛮缠，可他那偏执的眼神，让他觉得有些恐惧：“你真的疯了，贺呈。”

“也许吧！所以——”贺呈伸手摸了摸蛇立的嘴唇，像是在看蛇立，但目光却有些呆滞，“与其想着怎么离开我，不如早点接受你喜欢我这个事实。”

蛇立一把挥开贺呈的手：“可笑！你还有脸说我喜欢你？”

“你不喜欢我，为什么还去瑶池找我？为什么还要替我挡下杨戬那一刀？”贺呈有些咄咄逼人，似乎恨不得现在就让蛇立“认清现实”。

“以前喜欢你，是我没看清你用心，被骗是我活该，我改！”听了这话，贺呈的脸色越发难看了，蛇立却觉得异常痛快，说得更带劲了，“救你，是因为你教我武功，我报答你——两者不冲突。现在，我既不喜欢你，也不欠你，老子非走不可！”

贺呈摆了摆手，似乎不想跟蛇立在这些问题上争辩：“说起你救我，我倒很想知道你是怎么挣脱玄铁镣铐的？我记得那副镣铐好像是被利剑斩断的，你从哪儿得到的宝剑，嗯？”

蛇立知道贺呈想干什了，他一把薅住贺呈的衣襟，目露凶光：“我警告你，不要动胡小毛！”

“说起来，他可是很爱贺天的……现在应该也不知道我发现了他的伎俩。”贺呈握住蛇立的手腕，低头亲吻着蛇立手背的肌肤，“你说我要是跟他透露了，他会不会觉得有愧于贺家？恐怕就不能心安理得地跟贺天在一起了，你说对不对？”

“贺呈，你用胡小毛的感情威胁我？你不管你弟弟了吗？”蛇立简直不敢相信，贺呈竟然会拿自己弟弟的感情做筹码。

贺呈挑了挑眉毛：“我知道你不会弃胡小毛于不顾的。只要你肯留下，为了谁我不在乎！”

蛇立知道贺天跟胡小毛感情很好，肯定不会因为这种事分开，但若挑明，那也绝对是个疙瘩：“贺呈，你厉害……”蛇立跌坐在床上，气焰全消。

“这样才是我的乖徒弟！”贺呈摸了摸蛇立的脑袋，“乖乖把饭吃了，一会儿我来检查！”

说着贺呈便把食盒放到蛇立手中，而后转身离开了，他要去看看贺天。守着贺天的大夫一看贺呈来了，心里那叫一个苦不堪言。

“你昨天跟我说要去查古书，有结果了吗？”贺呈看着昏迷的贺天，心情又糟了几分。

大夫不敢说废话，直接步入正题：“二少爷元神被三昧真火侵蚀，那便要用三昧真火来修补。”

贺呈心下一动，但面色如常：“说具体点儿。”

“天下万物都可修炼，三昧真火也是！三昧真火修炼而成的妖怪，其眼睛便可医治二少爷。但从无气到有气，从有气到有灵，从有灵到化形是非常难的……”说到最后，大夫的声音越来越小，因为他知道找到三昧真火修炼而成的妖怪，几乎是不可能的。

贺呈死死盯住大夫的眼睛：“百分之百能救活？”这件事，不能有任何差池。

大夫没想到贺呈会这么问，短暂的迟疑后便回复：“上品良药，有起死回生之效果。”

胡小毛最近一直待在房间里，攻打天庭的事他也从侍卫那里七七八八都打听出来了，贺天伤势很重，进出照看的只有贺呈跟大夫，胡小毛也没有寻得机会去看上一看。以至于贺呈突然出现在胡小毛房间时，他都不敢出声询问，生怕贺呈带来的是什么坏消息。

胡小毛最近瘦了很多，头发也没什么光泽，整个人看起来很虚弱，贺呈看着胡小毛那胆怯又渴望的眼神，他救贺天的愿望便瞬间蒙上了一层灰暗。

胡小毛哑着嗓子叫了一声：“大哥……”便不敢再说下去了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。

贺呈不知道该怎么铺垫，而且贺天的伤势也不容他有太多顾虑：“小毛，我需要你的眼睛。”

“什……什么？”胡小毛有些不明白，这话题怎么就跳得这么快。

“你是三昧真火修炼而成的妖怪，你的眼睛能入药，这是贺天现在唯一的活路了。”贺呈像一个没有感情的机器一样，一字一字地跟胡小毛解释着。

反应了好久，胡小毛总算理清了，难以置信地问道：“我……我的眼睛可以救贺天？”胡小毛有些开心，因为总是贺天在帮他，没想到终于有一天他可以给贺天帮忙了！

就在这时，门口传来一阵急促的脚步声，而后就是一个丫鬟上气不接下气的抽噎：“大少爷，您快去看看二少爷吧！少爷快……快不行了！”

闻言，贺呈的心瞬间堕入冰窟，其实在他等胡小毛答复的时候他就很忐忑，因为再怎么爱一个人也不可能会为了他放弃自己的眼睛吧——贺呈是这样想的。

而且此时又是贺府的多事之秋，各种麻烦层出不穷。各种各样的负面情绪充斥着贺呈的神经，他看似冷静的外表下，实则早已濒临崩溃。再聪明的人，也总有被情绪左右的时候，而一旦让感性凌驾于理性之上，就会做出不明智的举动。

现在的贺呈已经认定胡小毛不愿意主动交出眼睛，贺呈便有些口无遮拦了：“听到了吗？你最好快点把眼睛交出来！”

“嗯？大、大哥……”胡小毛不知道贺呈怎么突然动怒了，但他以为贺呈只是急过头了，胡小毛刚想安抚几句，贺呈接下来的话却像闪电一样劈中了他的心。

“贺家为什么娶你一个狐狸进门，还是男的，你就没想过吗？要不是因为你是三昧真火修炼成的妖怪，难得一遇的修炼辅助至宝，贺家会要你？”

“大哥，您……您说什么呢……”胡小毛脑子一下子懵了，他好像意识到什么了，但又不太敢相信，“您是说贺天娶我……”

“实话跟你说，我们是在你父母死后才知道你的身份。在这之前贺天有跟你提过游龙斑的事吗？有跟你谈婚论嫁吗？不要天真了，你们之间，只有你一厢情愿！”

这一刻，胡小毛只觉得天都塌下来了，以前的一切仿佛都有了合理的解释。自己当初偷听贺天贺呈讲话的时候，贺呈那决绝的语气那么不容置喙，可转眼却立刻同意贺天迎娶自己，他还以为是自己的诚心打动了贺呈，没想到竟是因为自己的身份！贺天的功力突飞猛进，贺呈也是从那时起对自己有了好脸色，原来根源都在这里！而且贺天说他要打破红玉在自己身下种下的咒术，说到底也不过为了彻底显露三昧真火，只有这样他才能更好地修炼。

“骗子！你们……果然都是骗子！”胡小毛浑身都在颤抖，眼泪一颗一颗地顺着脸颊下滑，“我简直、简直瞎了眼！”

门外已乱成一片，贺呈根本顾不得旁人的情绪，他只想要胡小毛的眼睛。贺呈一步步逼近胡小毛，慢慢伸出手：“眼睛，我现在就要！贺家养你就是为了今天，你不给我就自己动手了！”

胡小毛心如死灰，但即使这样，他还是不想贺天死去。他还是想让那个漂亮的花店老板继续做买卖，不管是娶个漂亮女人入住长老院，还是把他当成药材哄骗，他都希望贺天活着——胡小毛不知道自己怎么能这么没出息，没出息到有些卑微。

“贺少爷，不劳您动手！”胡小毛凄惨一笑，而后脸色一变，手指迅速抠进眼眶；鲜红的血液登时顺着脸颊流了下来，跟眼泪混成一片，“咕叽咕叽”的声音过后，一个红白相间的物体便飞向贺呈，“需要另一只眼或其他什么，您再来说！也算是我报答贺家收养之恩。”

自从蛇立答应贺呈不再乱跑之后，侍卫们对蛇立的看守就变得松懈许多，贺府里的一些事也会多多少少跟他说一声。

某天傍晚，隔壁院子突然传来一阵哭天抢地的声音。蛇立侧耳一听，发现竟是贺天元神将散，贺府的仆人们急得跟热锅上的蚂蚁一样，整个贺府都笼罩在悲哀之下。蛇立倒不是关心贺天，他担心的是胡小毛，万一贺天挺不过来，按胡小毛的性子，就算不陪着贺天一起死，十有八九也是要疯魔的。想到这里，蛇立也开始慌了；可贺府上下都在隔壁小院忙前忙后，任凭他把锁链抖得“叮当”乱响，也没人理他。

蛇立焦急地等到晚上，就在负责他起居的小厮过来送晚饭的时候，蛇立发现这小伙子似乎心情颇好，还边忙活边哼着小曲：“贺天救过来了？”蛇立忍不住问道。

“那可不！”一提这个，小厮瞬间蹦了起来，兴高采烈地跟蛇立说了起来，“大少爷真有本事，给二少爷找来千年难遇的良药！您是不知道，连那些老大夫都没见过那种药材呢，直说二少爷福大命大！”

药材什么的蛇立是没兴趣，贺天活过来就好了，蛇立继续问道：“胡小毛知道贺天医治好了吗？他这几天心情是不是不太好？”

“您说二夫人啊……”小厮的脸瞬间垮了下来，“二少爷病重的时候，夫人怕过去添乱就一直在屋子里待着，基本没多少人见过他，听照顾他的丫头说夫人确实憔悴了不少。”

“唉……”蛇立摇了摇头，不过这也在他意料之后，可小厮接下来的话就让蛇立有些疑惑了。

“灵药不是把二少爷从阎王爷哪儿救回来了嘛，我还问大少爷要不要通知夫人一声，大少爷说夫人知道了，不用去说了。”小厮努力回忆着几个时辰前的事，“大少爷还说，夫人今天染了恶疾，除了大夫谁都不能进那个房间。唉，好端端的，怎么一个接着一个就倒下去了？”

“恶疾？”蛇立觉得事情有些蹊跷，不说胡小毛没来由地染病，这贺天刚有起色胡小毛就病倒，这时间卡得有些准啊！而且更让蛇立怀疑的是，贺呈竟不许别人探望胡小毛。他对贺呈还是有些了解的，既然他不让旁人见胡小毛，那胡小毛十有八九没得恶疾——不行，他得去见一面胡小毛。

“对了！大少爷让我跟您说一声，二少爷命救回来了，但今晚还是极为凶险，他要守着二少爷，就不来找您了。”说着小厮便收拾好食盒，对蛇立说，“您慢慢吃，我先下去了！”

蛇立按捺住自己的不安，尽可能平静地冲小厮点了点头。

小厮刚走，蛇立就坐不住了，这种时候他怎么吃得下？说来也巧，他这次被抓回来，由于时间仓促，贺呈也有很多事要处理，所以镣铐只是普通的陨铁，并不似上次的玄铁，凭蛇立的妖力很快就能挣脱。但蛇立长了个心眼——若是让贺呈看出来端倪，那他以后肯定会对自己严加看管，蛇立走到石柱跟前，用妖力扯断铁链，而后把长长的铁链抱在怀里，偷偷从窗户翻了出去。

夜已经深了，胡小毛房外的侍卫也有些打瞌睡，蛇立四下张望，确定安全后从窗户翻了进去。蹑手蹑脚地往床边走去，胡小毛背对着他躺在床上，屋里也没有什么浓郁的草药味儿，看样子不是恶疾，可说贺呈为什么不让旁人接近胡小毛呢？

就在蛇立里胡小毛一米远的时候，胡小毛突然坐了起来，悠悠地问：“蛇立，是你吗？”

“哎呦，吓死我了！你没睡啊？”蛇立抚了抚胸口，而后关切地问道，“贺呈把你软禁在屋里，他是不是欺负你了？”

“蛇立……”胡小毛转过身，苍白的脸上缠着绷带，隐约可见右眼处在渗血，“我的眼睛能救贺天，你说有意思吗？”

蛇立一把捂住自己的嘴，才能免于发出声音，他颤颤巍巍地伸出手，指了指胡小毛的眼睛，脸上是抑制不住的恐惧与惊愕。过了好半天，蛇立才接受了胡小毛失去右眼的事实，他赶忙坐到床边，紧紧握住胡小毛的手：“怎么回事，嗯？眼睛怎么就能救人？贺呈呢？跟他有关系？疼不疼啊，小毛……”

胡小毛异常平静地跟蛇立讲述了前因后果，像外人一样毫无情绪波动，但透过他的左眼，蛇立已看不到任何生机，真相已经带走了胡小毛的心，他现在差不多已经是行尸走肉了。

“贺家把我当成贺天进阶的工具，当成救命的药材。我的喜欢，原来这么不值钱。”胡小毛歪着头看着蛇立，而后咧开了嘴角，“眼睛挖了就挖了，反正本来就是瞎的！摆设，哈哈~”

蛇立万万没想到，胡小毛竟然是三昧真火修炼而成的大妖怪；他更没想到，贺呈贺天步步算计，下作到利用感情将胡小毛绑在贺家。

现在可好，天庭向妖族妥协，不日贺天痊愈，到时贺呈便能同贺天一起封神，胡小毛又落得什么？且不说没了右眼，就冲贺呈把话跟他挑明了，胡小毛在贺家就不可能有好日子了！

“小毛，跟我走吧！”蛇立生怕胡小毛在贺家受委屈，他当初怕贺天跟胡小毛之间有隔阂，所以才会被贺呈威胁。现在他俩之间的情分早就没了，贺呈不但威胁不到他，他还要把胡小毛给带走！省着让这两兄弟白白占了便宜。

“走？”胡小毛扑倒蛇立怀里，摇了摇头，“贺天没醒，我想看着他醒。”

“艹！”蛇立真是恨铁不成钢，都闹到这一步了，胡小毛竟然还想着贺天，“成！他醒了，你就跟我走？”

“……”胡小毛没有说话，半晌才开口道，“我一个人害怕，你能陪我睡吗？”说着也不理会蛇立，直接躺了下去，任凭蛇立怎么问就是不开口，不一会儿胡小毛真的睡着了。

胡小毛的回避让蛇立感到一丝不安，他觉得贺天就算醒了，胡小毛也不可能跟他走，虽无凭无据，但蛇立就是觉得胡小毛已经魔障到失去自我保护的能力了。

突然一个不好的念头出现在脑海里，吓得蛇立结结实实打了个哆嗦，他看着胡小毛孱弱的身躯，自言自语道：“小毛，你不会真……”

蛇立使劲摇了摇脑袋，但那种想法却越来越清晰，清晰到让蛇立觉得浑身关节都冻结了，恐惧在不断侵蚀着他的神经：“不行……我得、我得早做打算！那个禁咒怎么弄的？”似乎在逼自己想什么东西，蛇立的手按在自己的太阳穴上，眉头紧锁，疯了一样的喃喃自语着，“想起来啊！你快想起来……对！就是这样！”

说着蛇立便咬破自己的食指，将它按在胡小莫右耳耳垂上，而后左手开始结印。复杂的手势配合着蛟族特有的咒语，胡小毛的耳垂上黑气蒸腾，待蛇立拿开食指的时候，一枚精致的黑色耳钉便卡在胡小毛的耳朵上。

此时天色渐亮，蛇立担心贺呈会去找他，也顾不得叫醒胡小毛，便拎着铁链往房间赶去。等回到房间，蛇立赶紧把铁链重新扣在柱子上，而后快步跑上床，“呼哧呼哧”地喘着粗气。刚才太过紧张，蛇立没有发现自己身体的异常，此时躺在床上，心情逐渐平复的同时，施展禁术的恶果也显现出来了。

这禁术耗费了蛇立整整一成的功力，现在的他只觉得浑身发软，眼前的景物都是重影，脑子里嗡嗡作响，喉咙里泛着腥甜的味道，好像随时都会吐出鲜血，食指也是钻心的疼。

“吱呀”一声，门开了。

蛇立本就是惊弓之鸟，加上心虚，一听到动静便瞬间从床上弹了起来，警惕地看着贺呈，身体还没从禁咒中脱离，整个人都在微微发抖。

贺呈本还沉浸在贺天熬过一劫的喜悦中，一看到蛇立这狼狈脆弱的样子，整个人又崩的紧紧的，快步走了过去：“你怎么了？”

蛇立的心跳得飞快，几乎要从胸腔里蹦出来了，但他知道不能露马脚，便急中生智，用手捂住胸口杨戬刺出的伤口，冲着贺呈大吼：“不用你管！我死了你都不会多看一眼！”也是应景，蛇立刚说完，一口鲜血就吐了出来。

这一摊鲜红的血迹可把贺呈吓坏了，赶忙抱住发疯的蛇立，冲门口大喊：“大夫呢？来人，快把大夫叫过来！”而后便安抚着狂躁的蛇立，柔声道，“我不会让你死的，别跟我置气。我疼你还来不及呢，舍不得你为我流血……”

大夫火急火燎地赶了过来，可能是先入为主地认定蛇立无性命之虞，再加上禁术造成的恶果还未从脉象根基上反映出来，大夫并没有得出什么有价值的结论：“回大少爷，蛇少爷只是受了精神刺激，所以才会情绪不稳，怒火攻心，致旧伤复发。我开一副安神的方子，服下便会好转。”

贺呈将信将疑，低头问道：“你怎么了？昨晚做什么了？”

蛇立心里一紧，寻思着刚才自己已经发过疯了，被大夫扎了几针，按理说现在应该安静下来了，要是再胡闹怕是会惹贺呈怀疑，于是别别扭扭地推了推贺呈，当然他也没推动：“做了噩梦……”

听蛇立这么一说，大夫松了口气——可算找到个有利依据，而后冲贺呈作了个揖：“您好生歇着，我先退下了！二少爷要是醒了，我会告诉您的。”

贺呈却依旧不依不饶：“梦见什么了？怎么吓成那样？”

“我不想说，你别问！”蛇立知道说多错多，况且他平时对贺呈就是这种不冷不热的态度，贺呈应该不会怀疑。

“好好好，不问。”贺呈果然没有深追下去，自从蛇立答应他不离开贺府后，贺呈也算是看清了蛇立对自己的重要性，言行中多少也多了些忍让，“我昨夜没睡好，想必你也是，跟我再睡会儿，然后起来吃饭喝药，嗯？”

这也是常态了。贺呈喜欢抱着自己睡觉，蛇立反抗过好几次了，但每次都被贺呈的妖力生生镇住，不得不屈服。日子久了，蛇立也懒得做无谓的抵抗。

蛇立闷闷地躺下，而后贺呈脱了外衣也躺了下去，伸手环住蛇立的腰。

贺呈明显感觉到蛇立的身子僵了一下，而后便又放松了下来，贺呈心里真是五味杂陈：“睡吧，不碰你了。”说着便把手拿了下来，而后翻了个身背对着蛇立。

惺惺作态！蛇立这样想着，但他也不敢说出来，毕竟惹恼了贺呈，最后吃苦受罪的还是自己。蛇立不由得叹了口气，而后便沉沉睡过去了，等他醒过来的时候，发现贺呈早就坐在桌子前处理公务了。

“醒了？”贺呈看了蛇立一眼，而后对旁边的小厮说，“去把饭菜和汤药都端上来。”

刚才太过紧张，蛇立现在才有心思仔细打量他。贺呈眼底乌青一片，眼神中透着疲惫，想来这几日都没有休息好，毕竟要操那么多心，神仙也熬不住啊！

“我能见见胡小毛吗？”蛇立走到桌前，试探性地问道。

贺呈仍是面不改色：“等你彻底收了心，我就把铁链拆了，到时候你爱干什么干什么！”

贺呈的话一点儿都没提到胡小毛，仿佛在暗示蛇立，见不到胡小毛都是因为自己不服管教，这个贺呈果然时时刻刻都在算计自己！

蛇立本指望贺呈对自己能有几句真话，看来还真是自作多情了，要是蛇立不知个中原委，恐怕现在早对贺呈俯首帖耳了，顺便还会感激他的慷慨大度。

蛇立冷笑一声：“贺呈，你还是锁着我吧！”说着便拿起小厮托着的药碗，狠狠扔到了地上，草药味儿登时弥散了开了，“滚，老子不喝！”

“你又闹什么！”贺天的病情、“赤昧”的身份、妖族的安抚、天庭的交涉，哪一个都让贺呈头疼不已，虽然蛇立也不能完全让他舒心，但这几天的表现确实可圈可点。贺呈不知道为什么今天的蛇立又变回了原来的样子，“每一件事让老子顺心！”

“不顺心？那你杀了我啊！哈哈，不愿意？”委曲求全了这么多天，蛇立也憋了一肚子火，“也是，条件这么好的床伴难找啊！碰巧还有把柄在你手里，呸！老子不跑已经够给你脸了，你他么再蹬鼻子上脸试试？”蛇立按捺住质问贺呈的冲动，要让贺呈知道胡小毛把事情的原委跟自己说了，那他救胡小毛的计划怕是也完不成了。

贺呈示意下人们都出去，而后一把扯过蛇立，狠狠把他扔回床上：“看样子我这几天对你宠过了头，竟敢对我大呼小叫？&屁￥股痒了是吧？”

贺呈狠狠发泄了一通，当他起身的时候发现蛇立已经晕了过去。贺呈虽然心疼，但也见怪不怪了，毕竟他下手没个轻重，蛇立身体也一直不好，这样的事也不是头一遭了。

贺呈蹲下身，轻轻擦去了蛇立眼角的泪痕，而后在眉心印了一吻：“你什么时候能变成最初的样子呢？”说完，贺呈又略有些伤感，仔细端详了一阵后，才恋恋不舍地离开了。

一出门，就看到管家火急火燎地跑过来了：“哎呦，祖宗显灵诶！二少爷醒了！哈哈哈！”

“真的？”贺呈只觉阴霾顿扫，整个人像被冷水从头淋到脚，那种震惊和爽快让他也露出了久违的笑容，“快，我要去看看！”

“哎哎哎！好嘞好嘞！”管家的喜悦则表现得更为明显，走起路来似乎都要跳起来了，小跑步地跟在合成后面，“那个……二夫人那里要不要告诉一声？”

贺呈猛地停下了脚步，他这个时候才想起来还有个棘手的胡小毛没有处理：“谁都不许说，我亲自跟他讲。”

管家只当贺呈要亲自跟胡小毛说这个好消息，便大笑着点点头：“亲自说好啊，亲自说好啊！一起乐乐，哈哈哈！好事儿！”

贺呈进了门，便屏退了下人，快步走到贺天跟前：“可算是醒了，还以为你要见阎王了。”

贺天的脸还是有些惨白，精气神也还欠佳，但好歹是顺过气儿了：“我醒了你还这副脸！怎么样，天庭低头了没？”

贺呈点了点头，而后笑道：“等我把各环节打通，你也差不多恢复了，到时候就直接封神受赏！也不枉你鬼门关走一遭了。”

得知获胜，贺天也是很开心，但很快就愁容满面了：“对了，胡小毛呢？这几天……”

“唉，别提了！”贺呈打断了贺天，“这几天一直在床边陪你，眼睛都哭肿了，人也瘦了不少。”

贺天一听，便更难受了：“他人呢？我想他了。”

“你呀，醒的不是时候！”贺呈摇了摇头，继续信口开河，“胡小毛熬不住了，去睡觉了，结果刚睡着你就醒了，怎么？要我不把他叫醒？”

“别别别！”贺天赶忙制止，“让他睡吧，也不急于这一时，明天再见也是一样的！”

贺呈多少还是有些心虚的，毕竟也算是他逼着胡小毛挖了一只眼。不过，事情倒还在控制范围内，贺呈打算今晚托阿丘处理一下胡小毛的记忆，虽然贺天依旧会怪自己，不过总好过胡小毛跟他一拍两散吧！

“那你先休息吧，我还有事要处理！”

贺呈退出来后，便在门口安排了几个侍卫，低声吩咐道：“看着点儿，除了我谁都不许进去！”

在胡小毛的记忆没处理好之前，可不能让贺天听到半点风声！处理好侍卫，贺呈便去找了阿丘，这么多年过去了，阿丘可以说是他最为信任的人了，贺呈斟酌再三还是把胡小毛的身世连同他的计划一起告诉了阿丘。

“你……贺天的命是用小毛的眼睛救回来的？赤昧？我的天，那么厉害的一个大妖怪竟然是小毛这种天真无邪的小孩儿？”阿丘自诩见多识广，但贺呈的一番话依旧足够震撼，“你逼着胡小毛……哎呦，不怕贺天跟你拼命啊！”

“小声点儿！”贺呈瞪了阿丘一眼，“这不托你清楚胡小毛的记忆嘛！只要胡小毛跟贺天说，眼睛是他自愿挖出来的，贺天顶多怪我口无遮拦，把眼睛的事跟胡小毛透露了，其他的也怨不得我！这么简单的事，你做得到吧？”

“做倒是没问题，可是……”阿丘皱着眉头，还是有些愧疚，“是不是有点儿欺负人啊？”

“非要胡小毛跟贺天闹，贺天冲我发疯，这才不算欺负人？”贺呈对阿丘的瞻前顾后很是见不上，“快点把胡小毛安顿好了，蛇立那边还是一团乱麻呢！”

“哎呦，您可真忙啊！”阿丘挑了挑眉毛，有点儿看热闹不嫌事儿大，“成，什么时候动手？”

“就今晚，早忙完早了事！”贺天这个心头病马上就要彻底治好了，他可以把主要精力都集中在蛇立身上了，天天锁着他到底不是个事儿！

49

“贺少爷，您这是什么意思？”胡小毛呆呆地看着阿丘和贺呈，“这么晚过来，是贺天又需要什么了吗？眼睛？还是心脏？”胡小毛边说便摸了摸自己的胸口。

“哎呦，作孽啊！”阿丘看着有些痴傻的胡小毛，颇有些埋怨地看了看贺呈。

“不跟你绕弯子了，阿丘会把你这几天的记忆适度处理，最后你只会记得，你是主动给贺天提供眼睛的。”贺呈顿了顿，继续说，“这样也不错，至少在你的脑海里，你跟贺天还是两厢情愿，我们还能和睦地相处。”

“您是来通知我的，而不是跟我商量吧？”胡小毛轻笑一声，定定地看着贺呈，“如果我拼命反抗，想必等着我的会是您更强硬的手段。”

贺呈点了点头，略有些感慨地说：“你好像一夜之间聪明了不少。”

沉默了半晌，胡小毛提出了自己的要求：“贺天醒了，是不是？我能见他一面吗？之后就任你处置。”

贺呈皱起眉头，似乎有些为难，因为他在判断胡小毛的用意。万一他趁此机会把该说的不该说的都跟贺天讲了，那可就不太好收场了。

“您不用担心，我只远远看一眼。他现在应该已经睡了，我在窗边看就好。”好像害怕贺呈不同意一样，胡小毛又加了一句，“可以点了我的哑穴，意下如何？”

“贺呈，你看……”阿丘实在是于心不忍，扯了扯贺呈的衣角，“他都伤这么重了，我们两个人看着他还看不住吗？”

虽然贺呈还是觉得胡小毛心里有别的算盘，但他一时也猜不出来，况且看一眼也不是什么大问题，贺呈还真就不信胡小毛能给他反了天，于是便应了：“可以你在门口看一眼。”

“稍等，我收拾一下。”说完胡小毛便下了床，把身上皱巴巴的衣服换了下来，重新套上了一件红色的外袍，而后又仔仔细细梳了头发，而后把脸洗了洗，最后冲着镜子挺了挺腰，弯了弯嘴角，“好了，走吧！”

贺呈不知道胡小毛这通讲究是为了什么，不过他也不在乎，只要最后能把记忆处理了，他就心满意足了。

夏天马上就要过去了，庭院有些凉了，蟋蟀蛐蛐的声音基本也都没了，天上的星星也没几颗，看样子明天要下雨啊！阿丘走在前面，时不时叹两口气，胡小毛面无表情地在后面跟着，贺呈跟在胡小毛身后，警惕地看着他的一举一动。

终于走到了贺天房门口，阿丘打了个手势让侍卫暂时退下，天色很黑那两人也没看清胡小毛脸上的绷带，只道是二夫人过来看看贺天。

贺呈推开窗，确认贺天没有醒，而后冲胡小毛点点头，示意他可以看了。

胡小毛踮起脚，趴在窗棂上，往里探了探。贺天平卧在床上，看样子真的伤得很重，露在被子外的部分全都缠着绷带。脸色不算好看，瘦得颧骨都显露出来了。

就是为了救贺天，一个利用自己修行的男人，他才丢了一只眼睛。胡小毛慢慢捂住了自己的右眼，那种熟悉的痛楚又缓缓吞噬了他，胡小毛只觉得喉咙里又酸又涩，只轻轻眨了一下眼，眼泪就滑了下来。胡小毛赶紧擦干眼泪，转身对贺呈点了点头，而后便往自己的房间走去。

走到胡小毛的院落后，阿丘便把手放在了他的头顶，劝道：“小毛啊，忘了就不难受了。”

胡小毛扬起脑袋，舔了舔自己龟裂的嘴唇，异常平静地说道：“火好烫，离远点……”

“什、什么？”阿丘还没反应过来胡小毛的意思，只觉眼前火光突现，那炫目的光亮瞬间剥夺了阿丘的视觉，紧接着便是一股热浪席卷而来，阿丘觉得自己触碰着胡小毛的手好像要烧起来了，尖锐又剧烈的疼痛瞬间让他后退了几步，“贺呈！发生什么了？”阿丘惊慌失措，呼喊着贺呈的名字，而后便有一股力量，拉着他又往后退了好几步，阿丘知道那是贺呈在拉自己，可贺呈并没有说话。

退了几步明显感觉周围环境凉了不少，阿丘觉得舒服多了，眼睛也慢慢恢复了视力，待他完全看清后，便吓得愣在原地，好半天脑子才转过弯儿来，疯了一般去拉贺呈：“这……不行啊……贺呈！救救他啊！不能让胡小毛自焚，贺天会疯的！”

“三昧真火，触之则尸骨无存。”贺呈死死拦住意图冲向火里的阿丘，在二人前方一团业火正熊熊燃烧，胡小毛就处在烈焰的中心，贺呈怎么也想不到他会自焚，“完了……”

胡小毛放弃了自己的肉身，庞大的妖力无处存放便源源不断地外泄，灼热的火舌正慢慢吞噬胡小毛的身体，夺目的光把整个院落照射地宛如白昼，热浪一圈一圈地荡开，但贺呈的心却凉了个透。


	3. 50-65

50

第二天贺天在房里左等右等，就是不见胡小毛来看自己，门外又吵又闹很明显是出了什么乱子，不由得贺天不乱想：“来人！快来人！”

贺天腿脚不便下不了床，只能冲着门口大喊，可贺天发现，门口那两名侍卫的身形没有一丝一动，他喊的这么大声侍卫不可能听不见，想到这儿贺天心里一紧：“我大哥不让你们接近我？是不是胡小毛出事了？来人！艹！”

“二少爷，我们是下人，您别为难我们！”门口的侍卫也是没了办法，只能求贺天不要难为他们，“大少爷会来找您的——”

侍卫越是拦着他，贺天的恐惧就越深，他不能等了，他要去见胡小毛，再等下去他就要急疯了。

“咚——”门口的侍卫听到一声闷响，而后是“噼里啪啦”的瓷器碎裂声，和桌椅板凳倒地的声音。

“糟了！二少爷下地了，快去找大少爷！”其中一个侍卫边说边冲进屋子里，三两步冲到贺天跟前，连忙把人扶了起来，“二少爷，您伤还没好，大夫说不能下地！”

贺天总算见到了一个活人，一把揪住侍卫的衣襟，眼里满布血丝，异常狰狞地瞪着侍卫，咬牙切齿地问道：“胡小毛，是不是出事了！说咳咳——”

“贺天，你别胡闹了！”说话间，贺呈也进了屋，扛起贺天把他扔到床上，而后冲着侍卫道，“你们先出去！”

“咳咳——”贺天情绪波动地厉害，剧烈地咳嗽了两声，但眸子却死死锁定着贺呈，“哥，你把胡小毛怎么了……”

贺呈咬了咬牙，胸口剧烈起伏着，似乎很是纠结。贺天都看在眼里，一个不好的念头突然直击他的心脏，贺天一把抓住自己的胸口，大口喘着气，试图缓解这突来的疼痛：“哥……”

“胡小毛知道贺府让他进门的原因了——”贺呈顿了顿，又加了一句，“我说的。”

“你为什么跟他说这个啊，大哥！”贺天皱起眉头，狠狠敲了一下床面，他知道贺呈不会平白无故跟胡小毛说这种话，“为什么啊？”

横竖是躲不过去了，贺呈一咬牙也就说了：“你的命是胡小毛救的，确切地说是他的眼睛。你被三昧真火烧伤的元灵，同样需要三昧真火来修补。”

尽管贺呈没把前因后果都讲清楚，但凭借对那二人的了解，贺天一瞬间就想通了当时的情景。晴天霹雳一般，胡小毛满脸是血泪的样子猛然出现在贺天眼前，最重要的是那种被背叛的绝望，胡小毛一定对他失望透顶了！

贺呈本以为贺天会对自己大打出手，可事实上贺天根本没时间管贺呈，贺天拼命地爬起来，他觉得自己可以挽救这段濒临崩溃的关系：“哥，带我去找胡小毛！我跟他解释！你知道的，我根本不是因为他的身份才娶他的啊！我能让他回心转意！”

“贺天！贺天你伤还没好！”贺呈拼命抓着贺天，可贺天像疯了一样就是不肯安安静静待在床上，剧烈的活动让他全身的伤口都开始向外渗血。

横也是死竖也是死，贺呈索性一股脑把噩耗全抖落出来了，他一把将贺天按在床上，一字一顿地说道：“胡小毛死了，自焚了！”

一句入耳，贺天登时停止了挣扎，环境突然就安静了，这几个字所包含的巨大信息似乎已经远远超出贺天的接受范围。贺天像是被人施了定身咒，一动不动地躺在床上，呼吸也没了眼睛也不转了，半天才憋出一句话：“不，胡小毛没死……你骗我……”

“贺天！烧得连灰都没了，阿丘也看见了！”贺呈现在真是后悔，就不该让神志不清的胡小毛出来见贺天，直接把他的记忆处理了，哪儿会有这种麻烦？

“不！你胡说！”贺天突然发起狂来，一把甩开贺呈的手，“他就是生气了！他没死……没死！”贺天跌跌撞撞地下了地，要不是贺呈死命拽着，估计会连滚带爬地往胡小毛的住处赶。

贺呈一边控制贺天，一边冲门口大喊：“叫大夫！快叫大夫！”

不一会儿大夫就来了，连同几个小厮，大家废了好大劲才把发了疯的贺天控制住。这时阿丘也慌慌张张地跑了进来，看着被放倒的贺天心里特别不是滋味，不过他现在倒是更替贺呈捏了把汗。

阿丘快步走到贺呈跟前，低声道：“跟你说个事儿，你千万冷静！蛇立不见了。”

“唔……蛇立，我不能再喝了！再喝，我对象要骂我了！”莫关山的呓语掐断了贺天的回忆。

“做梦还敢给我梦见他？”贺天想了一晚上过去的事儿，本来就一肚子火，现在莫关山说梦话都不忘捎带着蛇立，贺天的火气立马收不住了。

贺天使劲儿晃了晃莫关山的身子，不耐烦地喝道：“别睡了！再睡就睡死了！起来！”

莫关山酒劲儿还没彻底过去，头又昏又沉，迷迷瞪瞪听见贺天再叫他，费了好大力气才把灌了铅的眼皮儿睁开：“哎呦……几点了？嘶——头疼！浑身没劲儿！”莫关山挪着沉重的胳膊，摸索到手机，凑到眼前一看，“才、才六点啊？哎呦，我再睡会儿，累死我了！”

本来蛇立跟莫关山认识就够让贺天不痛快了，昨晚莫关山为了陪蛇立还冷落自己，贺天活这么大没受过这份罪，他真的头都要气炸了：“不许睡！我在气头上你看不出来啊？像个没事儿人，好听的不会哄两句啊！”

莫关山一听贺天的语气，睡意全消，立马爬了起来：“怎么了，这是？”贺天的脸黑得跟锅底一样，眼底有些青，下巴也冒出了胡茬，“昨晚一宿没睡？怎么了？”莫关山这才发现，贺天确实是心情不爽。

“呵，怎么了？”贺天怒极反笑，“昨天跟谁在一起？喝得挺痛快啊，知道怎么回来的吗？”

“你……你接我回来的？”莫关山以为是自己回来的太晚了惹贺天不悦了，“我们俩好久没见了，你不知道，我这么些年论朋友，蛇立他……”

“不 ·许· 跟 · 我 · 提 · 蛇 · 立！”贺天猛地跳下床，目眦尽裂，额头上青筋毕露，几乎是咬牙切齿地吼出了这几个字。

莫关山吓得一哆嗦，他意识到贺天生气应该是因为蛇立，连忙摆摆手：“不不不，不是！贺天，你别生气！我跟蛇……不不，我跟那个谁不是那种关系！”

“你还想有什么关系？啊！”几千年前蛇立跟胡小毛也是朋友关系，就这样都能把他跟贺呈折腾得不得安生，要他俩真是那种关系，估计他跟贺呈能被活活气死。

“你……”贺天的反应好像超出了男朋友对“情敌”应有的反应，莫关山心里不禁萌生一个想法，便小心翼翼地问道，“你……你跟他是不是以前认识啊？”

“当……”贺天戛然而止，他意识到如果跟莫关山说自己与蛇立是旧识，恐怕莫关山便会问的更多，兴许还会去蛇立那里问东问西，蛇立那个不安好心的东西要是多嘴把胡小毛的事说了，到时候就不好收场了；可要是断然否定，以后圆谎也是麻烦，说不准还能被蛇立当成把柄握在手里。

想到这儿，贺天便不耐烦道：“他跟我大哥有些交情，我跟他的关系就那样，没说过几句话！”

“奥……是这样啊！”莫关山点了点头，而后又凑到贺天跟前，一把环住了他的腰，“我发誓，只喜欢你！我跟他就是朋友，发小！他找我玩儿，我们好久没见了，所以多待了会儿，酒也多喝了点儿！别生气了，好不好？”

莫关山软言相劝，他以为贺天只是冲自己发发小脾气，填补一下昨晚的不平衡，莫关山觉得只要自己笑嘻嘻地哄一哄，贺天就不会生气了。吵架嘛，只要有一个人不当真，那就肯定吵不起来！

“我膈应他！”显然莫关山的解释并没有让贺天消气，蛇立就是他的眼中钉肉中刺，贺天恨不得从此让莫关山跟他一刀两断，“我跟你说，要么跟我分手，要么就不许见他！我跟他，你自己选！”

莫关山愣住了，他不明白自己跟蛇立关系清清白白，怎么就让贺天这么反感，莫关山皱起眉头，声音中有了一些疑惑和委屈：“贺、贺天，你为什么非要让我跟他划清界限？”

莫关山的表情让贺天觉得好像是自己在无理取闹，一个“替身”也敢对他露出这种不耐烦的表情，贺天狠狠推了莫关山一把：“你跟老子皱眉，你是反了天了，敢质问我？”

莫关山一个没坐住，躺倒在床上，他的火气也被激起来了，“噌”地从床上跳下去，仰头吼道：“富家公子都是你这样？你能不能讲讲道理！我除了你，难道就不能有个人生活了？”

“莫关山，你可以啊！”贺天的胸口上下起伏，他愤愤地指着莫关山的鼻子，咬牙切齿地说道，“我不讲道理？好啊，你他么找个讲道理的陪你吧！老子缺你一个？真把自己当回事儿！”

说完贺天一转身，便消失在莫关山面前。

“你怎么来我这儿了？还穿成这样？”贺呈看着穿着睡袍的贺天，他有些奇怪，“吵架了？”

“我让他跟蛇立一刀两断，他不但问东问西，还说我不讲道理！”贺天狠狠拍了一下沙发，随后又不耐烦地问，“蛇立你找着没？要不是因为他，我跟莫关山也不至于分开！”

“需要时间，蛇立还是有点儿小聪明的！”贺呈挑了挑眉毛，“不过，你真是气过头了，犯这种低级错误。”

“怎么？”贺天闭着眼睛仰卧在沙发上，用指尖揉了揉眉心，“我怎么了？”

“我想来想去，找个替身当恋人合情合理，但当朋友是不是有些牵强啊？”贺呈走到自己书桌前，拉开抽屉拿出一份文件，扔给了贺天，“莫关山可比蛇立要好查多了，你看看。”

贺天坐起身，翻开了文件，一页一页地看着，边看边念着重点：“十八岁之前的经历好像整理地很仓促啊？你派谁干的活？”

“不是我的人整理得不好，而是莫关山十八岁之前的经历就是这么经不起推敲。”贺呈点了一支烟，开始分析文件，“孤儿院的孩子，小学就开始跟人打架，初中更是混子一个，男女关系混乱，高中直接辍学，然后……突然学了厨艺，技艺还很精湛，有空就到处旅行享受人生，拍拍照挣挣钱，最奇怪的是竟然从直男变成了gay？呵呵，与其说是弃恶从善，倒不如说是——彻底变了一个人。”

贺天品了品贺呈话中的意思，猛地拍了下大腿：“你的意思，莫关山的个人履历是嫁接的？十八岁之后是他，而之前是别人的信息？”

“履历造假，而且蛇立也掺和进来了，那就十有八九是了。”贺呈点了点头，继续说道，“你说什么人需要这么大费周章地假造身份？人类中有些人确实需要，比如卧底罪犯之类的，不过很显然莫关山并不是这种人。那就只有另一种可能了——”说到这儿，贺呈耸了耸肩，笑眯眯地看着贺天。

“妖怪！只有我们妖怪需要合理的身份生活在人类世界！”贺天一下从沙发上跳起来，有些兴奋地踱来踱去，眼中闪烁着热切的光芒，声音都带着颤抖，“是了是了！莫关山从来不跟我提他以前的事，肯定是觉得漏洞百出不敢跟我说，而且他各种习惯都跟胡小毛一模一样，一模一样！还有蛇立，胡小毛当初就是被蛇立带走的，虽然发生了那种事，但保不住蛇立就留了什么后手！不行，我要去找莫关山，现在就要去！他一定是赤昧，我的小毛……”

“我不是泼你凉水，贺天。如果莫关山是赤昧，那他的记忆肯定被蛇立封印了，后续的假身份也应该是蛇立搞的。”贺呈走到贺天跟前，又把他按回了沙发上，“因为凭当年的事，胡小毛是绝对不会原谅你的，更别说还跟你蜜里调油地生活这么久；莫关山不跟你说过去的事，不是他不敢说，而是太模糊没办法说。要是你一不小心恢复了他的记忆，你觉得会发生什么？”

贺呈的话真就像一盆凉水，帮贺天里里外外降了个温。确实，胡小毛当年当着他的面吞下了昆仑冰珠，那决绝的眼神贺天真的一辈子都忘不了。胡小毛的记忆肯定是被蛇立处理过了，即使这么些年过去了，那恨意也应该很难消除，要是贸然插手，恐怕事情会变得更棘手。

“我的建议就是先跟莫关山和好，不管他是不是赤昧。我这边会尽快找到蛇立，帮你问清楚。如果不是，那这段关系随你处理；如果是，那就维持现状相安无事，不要让他记起过去的事情，蛇立这颗定时炸弹我会帮你看好。”

“对……你说的对！”贺天慌忙拿出手机，“我给莫关山发短信，我……诶！你抢我手机干什么！”

“瞧你那没出息的样子！”贺呈翻了个白眼，而后删除了贺天那段路唇不对马嘴的表达，“你看看你编辑的信息，还‘我错了’？这要让莫关山看见，能不起疑？”

贺呈飞快地打着字，而后丢给贺天：“看看，要这么写！你是唯恐莫关山不知道你心里有鬼是吧？”

贺天看着手机里的短信——一上午了，都冷静得差不多了。晚上去你家见个面，聊聊！各退一步，为了一个蛇立分道扬镳，我还是不甘心。

“还是你想的周到。”贺天按了“发送”按钮，但还是有些小疑惑，“为什么不现在见面，非要等到晚上？”

“早上发完火儿，中午就要见面，你的火气未免太儿戏了吧？”贺呈指了指自己的衣柜，“随便找件衣服换上，陪我吃顿饭！我帮了你这么大的忙，蛇立那边你也要帮我个忙！”

“呵，我就知道！”贺天笑了笑，“天下没有免费的午餐啊！”

另一边的莫关山看到了短信高兴地不得了，原本机械僵硬的洗漱动作都跟着轻快起来，他倒不是现在就要准备见贺天，而是蛇立刚刚约了自己，说下午一起吃个饭，正好他有很多问题要问问蛇立。

蛇立早早来到了约定地点，有些焦急地看了看手表。想了一整宿，蛇立还是觉得应该选择性地提供一些“胡小毛”的信息给莫关山，他一定要把贺天跟莫关山分开——不管贺天是出于什么目的跟莫关山在一起的。而且听蛟族的人说，贺呈已经开始大范围地寻找自己，这样一来，留给他和莫关山的时间就不多了。

“艹，阴魂不散！”一想起贺家这两兄弟，蛇立就烦得不行。

当初胡小毛自焚，蛇立留在他身上的耳钉发出了妖力波动，把睡梦中的蛇立给惊醒了，蛇立真是庆幸自己留了这么个后手。早先他偷跑出去见胡小毛的时候，就发现胡小毛状态很不对劲儿，蛇立就是怕胡小毛钻牛角尖走自尽这条路，才会废一成妖力铸成那颗固魂钉。

固魂钉，蛟族的禁术之一。它可以在不知不觉中将受术者的灵魂一点点封存在钉子里，且不影响受术者正常行为举止；为的就是在受术者死后，借住钉子里的魂魄和新的容器重新将其复活。

那天，蛇立知道贺呈以及贺府大部分人的注意力都会放在贺天身上，毕竟胡小毛死了，最需要照顾的就是这位二少爷了。所以，蛇立挣脱了那副普通的镣铐——他这么多天处处赔小心，处处忍受贺呈，为的就是让贺呈放松警惕，给自己的逃跑增添筹码。

趁着夜色，他扮做下人，一起去收拾胡小毛自焚的现场，顺利找到了固魂钉，而后便拿着一早收拾好的细软离开了贺府。

也多亏上次逃跑的经验，这次蛇立并没有火急火燎地逃窜，而是就近找了旅店暂时落脚。事情也如他所料，贺呈当晚就发现他逃走了，派出下人四处搜寻，而搜寻的重点就是城外，城内只是潦草地搜查了一下。蛇立本以为三两天搜寻无果，贺呈就会放弃，但没想到贺呈日复一日地打探他的行踪，丝毫没有停止的意思，看着日渐稀少的盘缠，蛇立还以为自己走不出贺家的领地了！

但是车到山前必有路，那次可多亏贺父。也许是两兄弟行为太过火——一个天天派人漫无目的地寻找蛟族的失踪之人，一个疯了一般日日把自己锁在亡者屋内，好不容易打下的江山也不管不顾了。也不知贺呈的父亲说了什么做了什么，反正蛇立知道，在那天之后一切好似都归于平静，至少贺氏兄弟恢复了往日的状态。又过了几天，贺呈跟贺天要去南天门受封神位了，贺家的势力也一并跟了过去；也是在那天，蛇立带着胡小毛顺利离开了贺家的势力范围，几经辗转来到了昆仑之巅——最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，昆仑山是蛇立上次出逃的理想目的地。

定居在昆仑山后，蛇立又废了一成的功力把胡小毛成功复活。重获新生的胡小毛被蛇立一通教训后，也不敢再寻死了，而且为了报答蛇立的恩情，决定要好好活下去。两个人便在昆仑之巅相依为命，一同修炼。大概过了两年，蛇立的妖力恢复了一些，而胡小毛的右眼也基本要恢复原状了。

但噩耗还是来了，在天庭接受封赏的贺家凯旋。据说贺父承诺，只要贺呈和贺天拿到了神位，便不会再干预他们二人的生活和选择——蛇立猜测，这也许就是两年前贺呈突然放弃寻找自己的原因，一时的退让只是为了以后更长远的打算。

现在贺父已经甩手不问家事，贺呈跟贺天卷土重来。贺呈开始利用“神”的权力，驱使各路仙魔打探自己的消息；而贺天也通过各种蛛丝马迹，察觉到胡小毛未死的事实。雪上加霜的是，贺呈的势力跟贺天的线索最终汇聚到了一起，想必不久便会找上昆仑山。

胡小毛害怕极了，贺天发火的样子他是见过的，而且他现在只想好好生活，不想跟贺天那个骗子再有任何瓜葛了：“蛇立，我该怎么办？”胡小毛几乎要哭出来了。

“我……”蛇立也是慌得很，毕竟在他看来，贺天再怎么不是东西，手段也比贺呈要柔和得多，他现在一想到贺呈，下意识就会回忆起被囚禁的日子。

但昆仑之巅不愧是上古神魔修炼之所，遍地宝物，两年间蛇立跟胡小毛没少收集，关键时刻还是发挥了作用——当年水神共工与火神祝融大战，共工一怒之下撞倒不周山，而不周山是撑天之柱，倒下之后天倾西北、地陷东南，水火两种灵气随地势而上，在昆仑之巅物化，最终形成了昆仑冰珠和赤华宫灯。前者属至寒之水，后者属至炎之火，遇上同属性的妖怪可以助其修炼，而若五行相克，则会当场毙命。

“真是灯下黑！”贺呈看着昆仑山的皑皑白雪，抱怨道，“我以为有了上次的教训，蛇立不敢来昆仑山了！没想到啊，跟我玩儿这套！”

“都给我看仔细了，一个石头缝都别给我落下！”贺天一声令下，穿着盔甲的侍卫密密麻麻地开始往山顶涌去，鞋底的泥浆瞬间便将白雪染得泥泞一片，“也不知道这次的消息有没有误。”

“八九不离十。胡小毛再怎么说也是我阴差阳错唬走的，你别抻着一张脸吓着他！”贺呈拍了拍贺天的肩膀，“等回贺府，我跟他解释！”这段时间贺呈也算是想明白了，这件事说到底也是自己心急了，白白拆散了贺天跟胡小毛。

贺天摇了摇头，皱着眉头凝望着雪顶：“胡小毛好哄，只要见了面，我有的是办法让他回来！只是——”

贺呈当然知道贺天在想什么：“蛇立很棘手，要是他插上一脚，事情就不好办了！”

“所以呢，拜托大哥把他看住了，也算给我省了一半的力气。”

两个人跟在大部队后面缓缓行进着，已经寻了好长时间，当初的那种迫切和热望也被失败打压得淡了许多，留在心底的只有那份执念了。

两人一边走着，一边讨论着天庭和妖界的事务，突然一个卫兵气喘吁吁地跑了下来，边泡边说：“少爷少爷！找到了，找到了！”

一次次的寻觅无果将这次的成功衬托得格外璀璨，不光贺呈跟贺天面露喜色，连他们的手下都开心地击掌呐喊，觉得自己寻人的苦旅终于走到了尽头。

“在哪？”贺呈跟贺天异口同声地问道。

侍卫面露难色，决定先从好消息开始说：“胡少爷坐在悬崖边上，在等二少爷，让我过来通报一声！”侍卫眼睁睁地看着贺天眉头舒张开来，而后顿了顿，面露尴尬地对贺呈说，“蛇少爷不……不太配合，顺着这条路一直走有个石屋，他在那儿跟我们的人打起来了……”

同样都是找到了人，但有人欢喜有人忧。贺天的嘴角不受控制地翘了起来，步履轻快地往悬崖边走去；蛇立的反应在贺呈意料之中，但跟乖巧的胡小毛想比，蛇立的表现让他很是上火，贺呈黑着脸往石屋走去。

可能是因为胡小毛过于配合，悬崖这边的侍卫很少，贺天快步走上前，但又觉得两人之间尚有隔阂，自己不能操之过急，于是在离胡小毛五米处站定，颤抖着开口道：“小毛，躲了我这么久，我很想你，能不能跟我回家？”

面向悬崖而立的胡小毛慢慢转过身，他的右眼被严严实实地盖住了，整个人看起来怏怏的，没有什么精神：“我都躲到这苦寒之地了，你为什么一定要来找我？我又不是你的东西！”

“你为什么不能是我的？”贺天反问道，“游龙斑不在你身上吗？你就是我的啊！”

“你……说什么？”胡小毛只觉得脑子发懵，贺呈那天说的话又开始一锤一锤地敲击着自己的神经，现在连贺天自己都承认了——自己不过是他用以获取神位的工具，连人都算不上，只是一个“东西”。游龙斑也只是哄自己对他死心塌地罢了。他胡小毛的喜欢就是不值钱，赤昧！只有赤昧，人人都渴望的只有赤昧！

胡小毛的脸色更难看了，贺天只觉得右眼皮开始疯狂跳动，几米之遥的距离似乎变得触不可及了，贺天赶忙走近几步：“你……”

“你别过来！”胡小毛大吼一声，“你再走一步，我就跳下去！”

“你别！”贺天被胡小毛突如其来的疯狂吓了一跳，赶快退了几步，他现在明白胡小毛为什么要在这种地方等他了，是打算再自杀一次吗？

“这是昆仑冰珠，是共工的神力物化而成的至寒之物！”胡小毛从怀里掏出了一个珠子，有些癫狂地将它放到自己右眼前转了转，“哈哈哈，像不像我挖给你的那颗眼珠子？你吃了，对吧？我现在也要尝尝这个东西什么味道~”

贺天的瞳孔猛地缩紧，共工可是水神，为克三昧真火而生，要真的吃下去，胡小毛当场就会被共工的神力反噬，灰飞烟灭。心提到了嗓子眼，贺天瞬间进入半龙形态，几乎在一瞬间到了胡小毛面前。可胡小毛并没有给贺天机会，在他反应过来前便将冰珠吞了下去，那表情贺天这辈子都不会忘——诡异的笑容和决绝的眼神，贺天以为胡小毛这种不谙世事的小孩儿永远不会露出那种狰狞的样子。可惜，胡小毛的天真已不复存在，被他亲手葬送了。

水火相遇，瞬间蒸腾出大量水汽，那雾气裹挟着两种相克的妖力狠狠地冲向贺天，将他推出去好远，而后那混沌的妖气便一直萦绕在胡小毛周围，让贺天难以靠近。贺天只能眼睁睁地看着胡小毛像穷途末路的山火一般，被滂沱的大雨浇灭，身体一点点消失在蒸气之中。

蛇立坐在包间里，烦躁地挠了挠头，每每回忆起这段经历，明知是假的却还是会心悸气短。胡小毛本来就是小孩子心性，而自己那个时候也的确不够成熟，所以两人想的办法也有很大的漏洞。

当初蛇立将胡小毛的元神藏到祝融神力物化的宫灯里，而他自己的元神则被安置在共工神力物化的冰珠中；贺呈跟贺天看到的，不过是二人的一丝魂魄凝结成的分身罢了。

蛇立让胡小毛的分身吞下昆仑冰珠，并嘱咐他不要跟贺天说太多的话，以免露馅；而且吞食冰珠的动作一定要快，否则便会被贺天制止。当分身吞下冰珠后，蛇立的元神便开始发功，将自己所有的妖力释放出来，水性的妖力与火性的魂魄碰撞，从而释放出连神都会畏惧的力量，这也是阻止贺天接近的最好办法。于是，贺天便亲眼目睹了“胡小毛”灵肉俱灭。

贺天那痛哭流涕的面孔和椎心泣血的嘶吼让蛇立觉得无比畅快，这畅快并非完全因为他替胡小毛报复了这个负心汉，更多是因为贺呈。在他看来，让贺呈的弟弟生不如死，就相当于间接报复了贺呈——让蛇立痛快的是贺呈为他的欺骗行为付出了代价。

至于石屋这边，贺呈跟蛇立关系的终结便直接得多，也血腥得多。蛇立的分身拿着赤华宫灯，宫灯里祝融的神力混合着胡小毛的三昧直接将贺呈打成了重伤，而蛇立的分身也被赤华宫灯烧灼得一丝不剩。

昆仑之巅山崩地裂，那擎天撼地的动静让瑶池和阎罗殿都跟着抖了抖。昆仑山数万年累积的白雪刹那间融化蒸发，露出了终年不见阳光的泥土和岩石；水汽升腾飘向远方，而后凝结成雨，在中原地区接连下了一月有余。至于贺家带来的那批卫兵，也被这阵仗吓得半死，抬着浑身是血的贺呈，拉扯着半疯半讷的贺天离开了这是非之地。

待天地归于平静之后，蛇立虚弱的元神便从昆仑冰珠里爬了出来，跌跌撞撞地找到被岩石压在底下的宫灯——计划的漏洞由此显现。

胡小毛虽是汲取天地之灵的大妖怪，但常年疏于修炼，空有一身妖力却不会运用。在对抗贺呈的时候，释放的妖力超出了他能承受的范围，以至于元神受到冲击，不省人事了。

原是那固魂钉，本就是极凶险的禁术，趁胡小毛体弱，便开始封印吞食胡小毛的法力，像贪婪无度的漩涡一般，生生将一只大妖怪变成一个除了永生再无其他的普通“人类”，甚至连游龙斑都像是被一股强大力量吸引，慢慢游向胡小毛右耳，最终被固魂钉吸附，再无踪迹。

蛇立大骇，连忙带着胡小毛回了蛟族，蛟族巫医说胡小毛根基极佳，纵然被固魂钉反噬，但性命也是无虞，修整一段时间自然可以醒过来。

蛇立在蛟族日夜看护着胡小毛，还要随时提防贺呈前来寻人；好在贺呈伤了元气，消停了好一段时间，而胡小毛恰在这段时间清醒了过来。但还是有意料之外的事情发生了，胡小毛失忆了——前到胡山红玉，后至昆仑之巅，所有的事情都不记得了。巫医猜测，固魂钉吸取妖力的时候，可能连同记忆一并吞噬了。

听了这话，蛇立倒是替他感到很庆幸，他觉得胡小毛算是因祸得福了。毕竟蛇立做梦都想将贺呈忘记，连同自己错付的爱一同遗忘，可始终不得其法，还是胡小毛这般阴差阳错得好。

为防止贺氏来蛟族寻仇，蛇立便带着胡小毛来到了人类世界，过起了隐姓埋名的生活。

胡小毛因元神受损、右眼不复，加上记忆妖力的双重丧失，整个人像是痴傻了一般。为让他早日恢复正常，蛇立便带着胡小毛从头开始修炼。可第二天醒来，蛇立便发觉前一日的修为竟都消失不见了！每天都是这样，蛇立细查下来才发现，大部分妖力被固魂钉吞噬，仅极少数被用来修补元神和右眼。本来嘛，修补元神并非难事，百年足够；但胡小毛却花了上千年才重得元神和右眼，等到胡小毛的神志彻底清楚了，时间不知不觉已经流转到21世纪了。

蛇立看贺氏这几千年都没什么动作，便猜测自己和胡小毛在贺呈贺天眼里应该早就命丧昆仑了，便花钱给胡小毛伪造了一个新身份——莫关山，并将伪造的十八岁之前的记忆用法术灌输到胡小毛的脑子里。

这么些年过去了，这个身份一直很安全——如果蛇立昨天没跟贺天碰面的话。

蛇立有种直觉，贺天现在缠着莫关山肯定是因为把他当成了“胡小毛的替身”。如果自己昨天没插那一脚，日子久了尚且有被发现的风险，更别说现在自己已经出现在贺天乃至贺呈的视线中了。凭他对贺家的了解，他们应该很快就会发现“莫关山”这个身份的漏洞，然后顺藤摸瓜，知道“莫关山就是胡小毛”是迟早的事；而且贺天肯定会把自己的事跟贺呈说明，到时候不光莫关山要被贺天抓回去，恐怕自己也是泥菩萨过江了。

就在蛇立唉声叹气一筹莫展的时候，莫关山推门而入：“哎呦，不好意思，等很久了吧？”

莫关山的愉快让蛇立有些不能理解，蛇立斟酌着自己的用词：“没跟男朋友吵架？我昨晚看他的脸色……嗯……好像不是很好。”

莫关山挠了挠头，他对蛇立向来没什么隐瞒：“本来确实吵了一架，不过可能还有转机！嘿嘿~”想起今晚贺天要跟自己好好谈谈，莫关山就觉得他俩重归于好的可能性很大。

“你们为什么吵架？因为我？”蛇立示意莫关山坐下来说，看他面露难色，蛇立笑了笑，“哎呦，你直说就行，难不成我还能生气？”

莫关山想了想，叹了口气：“他不让我跟你见面，要说是吃醋，感觉那反应有点儿过……唉，管他呢，反正我们今晚打算讨论一下这个问题！”莫关山拍了拍自己的胸脯，“蛇立，我跟你保证，我绝对不会因为他而不理你的！”

蛇立思考着莫关山的话，慢慢理顺着逻辑：“你们什么时候吵的架？吵完架，冷静下来要谈谈？为什么不直接谈，非要等到晚上？”

“贺天昨晚就想跟我吵来着，我喝多了睡得特别死，然后今早贺天才跟我提的那事儿。”莫关山抱歉地笑了笑，而后开始仔细回忆，“他可能在气头上，就跟我提了分手，然后……就走了。”莫关山觉得贺天是妖怪这种东西会把蛇立吓坏，所以就没有说。

“你的意思是，他离开了你家，之后去了哪里你也不知道？”

莫关山点了点头。

“那他怎么跟你说今晚面谈的事？打电话？”

“发短信。不过，你问这个干吗啊？”莫关山被蛇立问得云里雾里的。

蛇立猜测，贺天应该去了贺呈那里，两个人十有八九已经把莫关山的身份猜的差不多了，所以贺天才会急着和好。至于为什么要等晚上，应该是他俩下午有什么事要忙吧？可是什么事会比莫关山更重要呢？等等！

蛇立突然觉得后脊发凉，他总觉得自己就是他们下午的目标，而莫关山是他们晚上的目标。想到这里，蛇立手心都开始冒冷汗了，他要赶快把莫关山带走。

“我就开门见山了哈！”

看蛇立一脸严肃，莫关山皱起了眉头，他有种不好的预感：“怎、怎么了？出什么事儿了？”

“贺天跟没跟你说我俩认识？”见莫关山迟疑地点了点头，蛇立心里便有谱了，“不管他怎么跟你说的，现在我要说的都是真的，我拿人格担保！他以前有个男朋友叫胡小毛，小名‘赤昧’，也是我一个处地特别好的朋友。后来胡小毛因为贺天出了意外，失踪了。”

莫关山惊愕地捂住嘴巴，问道：“天啊……那贺天岂不是很难过？”

“当然！贺天很难过，难过到不得不找一个替身来弥补自己的心灵创伤。胡小毛是一个红头发的大男孩，特别特别白，会做饭，脾气也不错，处处为别人着想……莫关山，你听懂我意思了吗？”

“你……”莫关山的脑子宕机了，他有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，半晌才说了一句话，“你的意思是，我是那个人的替身？”

“是。我要早知道你男朋友是贺天，绝对一早就跟你说了！”蛇立有些懊恼地拍了拍大腿。

“不——我要找他问清楚！”莫关山失魂落魄地站起身，他要回家，等贺天来了再问清楚。

“嘶——”蛇立急了，他本打算说完后直接带着莫关山走，没想到这家伙这么倔，“你去问他怎么可能说实话？搞不好会把你……”

蛇立突然定在原地，眼睛瞬间变成竖瞳，全身肌肉都紧绷起来，他闻到了贺呈的味道。他万万没想到，贺氏兄弟的动作这么快。蛇立的大脑飞速运转，他要在贺呈找到他之前离开这里，他聚精会神地感受着贺呈的位置，设想着各种各样遁走逃脱的方法，以至于莫关山离开了包厢他都没有发现。

57

莫关山颤颤巍巍地出了门，他不敢去骑摩托车，他知道自己现在的状态不好，骑摩托也许会出什么危险，于是便破天荒地打车回了家中。他跌跌撞撞地上了楼，钥匙捅了好几下才插进锁芯里。

进门后，莫关山一头栽进了被子里，他握着手机，焦躁地在床上翻滚，权衡着要不要现在就打电话！他等不了了，他现在就想知道自己到底是不是那个胡小毛的替身。

可万一不是呢？贺天会不会觉得自己斤斤计较？蛇立的事情还没解决，要是再加上前男友，他跟贺天可能就没有和好的可能了。他不想跟贺天分手！但蛇立从来没有骗过自己，他是不会拿“死亡”编排人的，这一点莫关山很确定。

莫关山慌了，因为他意识到自己还是更倾向于蛇立的说法。不管怎么回忆贺天对他的好，他对蛇立的信任总是要更胜一筹。莫关山猛地从床上坐起来，他觉得胸口特别闷，心脏像是被什么东西紧紧勒住一样，窒息的痛苦让他觉得神志恍惚。这时，他看到了贺天的电脑包，它就静静躺在床头柜上。贺天今早走得很匆忙，连睡衣都没换，更别说这些办公用品了。

如果贺天真把自己当成替身，那就说明他没有忘记胡小毛，更不可能放弃寻找胡小毛——失踪算得了什么？毕竟贺天既是人脉广布的财阀，又是手眼通天的神仙，他想找就一定能找到，充其量只是个时间问题。

既然要找人，免不了会留下线索——通话记录，视频监控，文件汇报等等，这些东西一定会出现在贺天的笔记本里。

想到这儿，莫关山便像魔障了一样径直走向那里，既心虚又迫切地拿出了笔记本，按下了开机按钮，异常忐忑地盯着漆黑的屏幕变亮——莫关山从来不会对贺天的工作表现出兴趣，所以贺天也没给电脑设密码。

“没有……没有……对吧贺天？会没有的……”莫关山一边嘟囔着，一边哆哆嗦嗦地挪动着鼠标，在文档搜索框里输入“赤昧”“胡小毛”，期间删了又删、写了又写，不知过了多久才弄好。

莫关山的手指悬在回车键上方，钟表的滴答声催促着他：“你别对不起我，贺天……”

说罢，莫关山的手径直落下，空空荡荡的搜索界面瞬间蹦出了上百个文件，莫关山只觉得现实狠狠扇了他一巴掌，猝不及防的同时，也打碎了他所有自欺欺人的假想。

好像被扇懵了之后，在挨几个巴掌也无所谓了，莫关山像受虐狂一样，把那些文件一个个都打开了，仔仔细细地开始看。

有一份文档是对胡小毛外貌的详细描述，甚至还有一张AI还原图。莫关山觉得自己跟他好像还真有几分相像，怪不得贺天看到自己的第一眼就愣住了！原来莫关山还自作多情地以为是自己长得好看让贺天挪不开眼，谁成想竟然是承了一个失踪者的人情！真是讽刺！

还有一个文件夹，里面的文档类似于简历：一张一寸照，然后就是各种各样的私人信息和生平简介，无一例外地都与胡小毛有一定程度的吻合。莫关山觉得这应该是贺天的手下从全国各地给他搜索来的资料吧！真是肯下功夫。

还有就是一些神神鬼鬼的东西了，要不是亲眼看见贺天变成妖怪，莫关山打死都不会相信世界上会有神仙妖怪。不过这些资料莫关山没机会看了，因为贺天已经进门了。

门口传来脱鞋的声音，而后便是贺天轻快的呼喊：“莫仔，你在哪儿？”贺天说着，便往卧室走来，看到莫关山坐在电脑前失魂落魄的样子，有些奇怪，“怎么了？你也开始用电脑办公了？谢叔给你安排活儿了？”

出于对莫关山的信任与所谓的了解，贺天根本没反应过来电脑里存了什么莫关山见不得的东西。他一门心思想的只是怎么哄莫关山回到自己身边，因为莫关山几乎就是他寻找了千年的爱人。

“我不该跟你发火，我们继续在一起吧！”贺天几乎是跑到了莫关山跟前，伸手将他紧紧抱在怀里，没等莫关山挣扎，贺天就看到了屏幕上的东西，脸上的笑容刹那间凝结了。贺天只觉得一种恐惧从心底涌起，那恐惧中还夹杂着羞耻，让他觉得无处遁形。

“怎么不说话了？”莫关山扯掉贺天的胳膊，缓缓站了起来，用手指了指屏幕，眼眶通红地瞪着贺天，“贺天，你把我当成什么了？”

“不是……”贺天的脑子高速运转着，可还是不知道应该怎么把这个谎圆起来，“我会一直跟你在一起的，你不要多想。”

“一直跟我在一起？”莫关山的声音中夹杂了一丝自嘲，“看看这些文件的日期，你他么都跟我在一起了，怎么还在查胡小毛？你正当老子傻？”

“我不查了，以后都不会再查了，你相信我！”贺天斟酌着要不要把胡小毛就是他的事和盘托出，可贺天不知道这几千年到底发生了什么，会让莫关山将过去的事一并遗忘，估计自己说了只会火上加油。

“要是胡小毛死了，我也许会继续跟你保持关系！”莫关山自嘲地笑了笑，好像再说别人的事，“被你哄得晕头转向，天真地以为时间久了你会忘记他，接受我。可胡小毛是失踪，又不是死了！谁知道他什么时候会回来！”

听了这话，贺天突然意识到什么问题——莫关山不可能平白无故看自己的电脑，肯定是有人说了什么把他刺激了；自己身边的人不可能多嘴，就算不小心说漏了，那也只会说“胡小毛死了”，失踪这样的话他们自己都不信，更不可能跟莫关山说。

蛇立，只能是他了！他竟然能说出“失踪”这样的话，看样子当年那场事故果然有猫腻。昆仑之巅让胡小毛假死，现在又逼莫关山离开自己，贺天几乎百分之百能确定莫关山就是胡小毛。

想到这儿贺天的面容也变得狰狞起来：“蛇立跟你说的？我就知道他没安好心！” 

“你别扯别人！蛇立做错什么了，你这么针对他？”经过这件事，莫关山对贺天的反感达到了顶峰，对蛇立的信服自然也到了顶峰，“我就问你，胡小毛要是回来了，你选我还是选他！”

“我……”莫关山对蛇立的维护与信任将贺天的记忆又带回了过去，历史马上要以同样的姿态把莫关山带走，贺天再也顾不得许多了，“你就是胡小毛，我选他还是选你又有什么区别？”

“呵？你疯了吧，贺天？”莫关山几乎要笑出来了，“就算这个世界上有妖怪，有什么轮回转世有什么长生不老，那也不可能发生在我身上！”

“为什么蛇立说什么你信什么，我说的就不行？”贺天要被逼疯了，他现在句句属实，可莫关山就是要用那种怀疑的眼光看自己。

“我自己是不是人，见没见过你，我会不知道？你为了留我这个替身，真是脸都不要了，你不觉得很可悲吗？”莫关山有些同情地看着贺天，“你走吧，这是我家！”

“你赶我走？”贺天用手指了指自己，“当初可是你求我跟你一起住的？莫关山，你现在为了一个外人，要跟我分手？你是不是疯了！”

“我当初求你进来，现在也求你出去，这是我家！你想收拾东西？行，我走！希望我明天回来的时候，这个家一件你的东西都没有！”说罢莫关山狠狠擦了一下眼睛，而后红着眼眶往门口走去，“还有，蛇立不是外人。”

“你想去哪儿？”贺天眼疾手快，一把扯住莫关山的手腕，“又要去找蛇立？你怎么就跟他这么亲近？”

“是，你管得着吗？最开始提分手的不是你？我只是把你单方面的分手变成了双向的，怎么？这也有错？”莫关山用力挣扎着，但贺天的力气出奇的大，莫关山憋得脸都红了，也愣是没把手抽出来，“你……放手！妖怪了不起啊？”

“呵，妖怪就是了不起！”贺天索性破罐子破摔，一狠心变成了半妖形态，金瞳龙角，配上若隐若现的龙鳞，强大的气场裹挟着妖气立刻就把莫关山镇住了。

“你……你要干什么！”莫关山只觉的强大的气压逼得他气都喘不过来了，“你想关着我吗？我告诉你，蛇立联系不上我，他会报警的！”

“蛇立！蛇立！蛇立！我不想听什么你就非说什么，惹我生气的本事还是一点儿没变！”贺天越发烦躁，索性把事情全都说开了，“蛇立泥菩萨过江，现在正被我大哥扣着呢！指望着他救你，做梦！”

“你……你们……你们能不能讲点道理！”莫关山不知道蛇立跟贺呈有什么过节，但是这两兄弟实在是欺人太甚，“你们妖精都这么仗势欺人的吗？”

贺天冷笑一声，一把将莫关山拖进卧室：“人？你是妖精，蛇立也是妖精，他没跟你说过？”看着莫关山那震惊的面孔，贺天觉得有一丝畅快，“你别不信，我早晚证明给你看！你怕我，那是不是也应该怕蛇立？”

“就算蛇立是恶鬼我也不怕，我就希望你离我远一点！把我骗得团团转，现在还要让我继续做替身，我在你眼里就这么下贱？还是你觉得，我喜欢你到没了底线？少臭美！”

贺天一把握住莫关山的脚腕，咬破了自己的手指后，便要在莫关山的脚腕上写字。

“你、你干什么！”莫关山拼命蹬着脚，他知道现在贺天干的事，肯定不是什么好事，“松开！贺天你再不松开，我就喊人了！贺氏二公子非法拘押肯定会上头条的！”

贺天的手劲极大，莫关山的腿被他握地不走血了，他毫无惧色地说道：“你要不怕跟我一起上头条，你就喊！我要真怕丢人，这几年就不至于……艹！”贺天没有继续说下去，写完了一条腿，又如法炮制地把另一条腿也抓了过来，“‘禁足符’而已，以我为中心的三米就是你的活动范围！”

说着贺天便直起身往后退了一步，莫关山并未觉得有什么异常，以为贺天再唬自己：“一点儿血而已，你他么吓唬谁呢！”说着便用力搓着脚踝上的符文。

“擦不掉的，而且……”贺天挑了挑眉毛，似乎对莫关山的幼稚行为不以为意，“这样才够三米！”说着又往后退了一步，两人之间的距离便拉开了三米多。

“这……等等！”莫关山只觉得双腿瞬间就不听使唤了，他拼命想制止双腿下床活动，奈何大脑根本就掌控不了自己的行为，只能眼睁睁地看着自己不满符文的脚朝贺天迈了一步，“怎、怎么可能？我……”

以前的莫关山知道贺天是妖怪，却从来不会觉得害怕，可能是从来没想过贺天会伤害自己，也从来没认真考虑过“妖怪”二字背后的意义；这一刻，莫关山彻彻底底认清并接受了这个现实，贺天跟自己是不一样的，他想掌控自己就像自己捏死一只蚂蚁一样简单。

“呵~不知道蛇立究竟对你干了什么，能让你把过去的事忘得一干二净！”提起蛇立，贺天的脸又冷了下来，“你也别指望他能救你，他没机会打扰我们！”

“你……你们一家子都是魔鬼！”莫关山狠狠推了贺天一把，贺天纹丝不动，莫关山却往后趔趄了好几步，而后双腿有不受控制地挪向贺天，在距他三米处停了下来，“艹！贺天！”莫关山几近崩溃，他不知道应该怎么面对自己这副不受控制的双腿。

“嗯？叫我干嘛？”贺天走上前，将莫关山抱在了怀里，“你忘了没关系，我讲给你听啊，说不定你哪天就都想起来了！”

“滚，我根本就不是胡小毛！我不可能想起来你说的那些屁事儿！”莫关山拼命挣扎着，甚至张嘴咬了贺天的肩膀，但贺天像是感觉不到疼痛一样，丝毫没有松手的意思。

“我讲你听，记不起来就算了，我们重新开始。”贺天搂着莫关山一头栽进被子里，贺天将鼻子埋进莫关山的发间，“但无论如何，我们都要在一起，一直在一起……”

莫关山只觉得贺天的威压逼得他透不过气：“贺天……你讲讲道理！”莫关山意识到发火解决不了问题，他不得不耐着性子跟贺天讲道理，“胡小毛只是失踪，想找总能找到，你何苦纠缠我？”

“我跟你第一次见面的时候，你还只是个刚上学堂小孩儿，就在我开的花店门口跟你妈妈撒泼耍赖，说因为要娶我所以不能去上学。”贺天像是没听到莫关山说话，自顾自地从头回忆起两人的相遇，“你还自我介绍，说你叫‘胡闹’，后来你妈妈跟我说，你叫‘胡小毛’，你想起来什么了吗？”

贺天的眼睛亮晶晶的，直勾勾地盯着莫关山的脸，让莫关山有种莫名的心痛和恐惧，但他仍旧顺着自己的思路规劝着贺天：“贺总，就算想找替身能不能换个人？我先招惹的你是我不好，可现在我后悔了，你能给我条活路吗？”

“没想起来啊——那我继续说。”贺天亲了亲莫关山的鼻尖，继续道，“后来你就经常来我的花店玩儿，还要我去你家吃饭。你还喜欢偷摘学堂后面的花送我，是合欢花。送我那种东西，小不正经的，可我到底是栽你手里了！”

“你知不知道你这么做违法！你们妖怪也要守天条吧？”莫关山觉得自己的耐心正在被贺天不断地消耗，“你放我走，真的我不恨你，保证不报警，我知道你心里难受！”

贺天摇了摇头：“你长大了，就跟我表白，哪一生哪一世都是你主动！我答应了，你就缠着我让我陪你。我便不回家了，天天住在花店陪你玩儿，搞得我大哥以为我被人劫了，我可不是被人劫了？被一个叫‘胡小毛’的人劫走了。”

胡小毛！胡小毛！说来说去都是胡小毛！哪儿都是他胡小毛！

莫关山觉得自己对贺天的喜欢既荒唐又可笑，被当成替身还不够，就算是回忆过去——回忆“所谓的自己”跟贺天的过去，用的词汇也都是那个该死的名字！

“闭嘴！烦死了！我不想听到‘胡小毛’这三个字，恶心！我嫉妒死他了，你满意吗？凭什么他都失踪了，还能得到我得不到的东西？”莫关山的怒火再一次到达了顶峰，他像疯了一般一把扯住贺天的衣领，额头上青筋毕露，声嘶力竭地喝道，“我不想跟你在一起了，你装聋有意思？我再怎么喜欢你，那我也是要脸的！懂不懂，你个疯子！”

“乖，不喜欢我就不说，咱们换一个！我是被一个叫‘莫关山’的人劫走了，这样才对！是我不好，你现在改名字了，我会慢慢适应的！”贺天像抚弄暴躁的小奶狗一样，拍了拍莫关山的背，柔声哄道。

莫关山只觉得自己狠狠一记重拳竟然打到了一团棉花上，登时被噎地一句话都发不出来，感觉肺都要气炸了，却也只能气呼呼地瞪着贺天。

“你嫉妒你自己干什么，我的宝贝？”贺天笑着亲了亲莫关山的颤抖的嘴唇，“你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，这样不是刚好？我也没让你抛弃尊严啊，喜欢我而已。好处多得是，干嘛不心安理得地接受？”

贺天捋了捋莫关山乱成一团的头发，修长的手指将碎发聚拢后别至右耳后，而后顺着耳骨滑了下来，他摸到了一个硬硬尖尖的东西，他突然想起一件事：“记得你以前跟我说过，这个耳钉是别人送的……谁啊？你喜欢，我也可以送你！”

耳钉？莫关山想到，好像也只有“蛇立”这两个字能让贺天气到面目全非吧？感情上溃不成军，能在说话上找补回来，也算让自己扬眉吐气一回！

“蛇立送的，我会一直戴着，不劳您破费！”

果然，贺天那笑得跟四月春风一般的脸瞬间结了一层冰霜，莫关山心里痛快极了，好像自己真的报复了贺天一般！

“摘下来！”贺天支起身子，语气不善地命令道。

莫关山看到贺天这样气急败坏，更来劲了：“老子偏不！我就是死，也要带着 · 蛇 · 立送我的耳钉！你他么有什么立场管我？男朋友？”莫关山的笑容也越发狰狞了，“要是没胡小毛，或者哪怕我不知道有这么个人，你说什么我都会听！可惜……呵呵，他就有这么个人，你说气人不？我生气，你也跟着我一起生气吧！”

贺天被莫关山刺激的脸都青了，伸手就要去摘耳钉：“你跟我犟？那别怪我下手太重给你弄出血来！”

“你给老子……松！开！”蛇立的手腕被贺呈死死攥着，他拼命向后扯着胳膊，“贺呈……你个老王八蛋！混蛋！”

“诈死骗我，用赤华宫灯重伤我，欺师灭祖可是大罪，你觉得我们谁更混蛋？”贺呈这些年真以为蛇立死了，所以看似活得潇洒，实则浑浑噩噩不成样子。如今阴差阳错，竟然寻得了蛇立，自然是一刻也不松手，生怕人再从眼皮子底下逃了。

一听这话，蛇立更是怒从心头起：“你他么是谁的师父？别不要脸！”

贺呈一个用力，把蛇立拉进怀里，有些贪婪地深吸了一口气：“在床上叫我师父的，难道不是你？”贺呈拨开蛇立长长的刘海，露出了那厌世又阴翳的黄瞳，蛇立还是让他挪不开双眼，“我的乖徒儿，要为师替你回忆回忆？”

一提这茬，蛇立只觉得脸上火辣辣的，跟被人扇了好几巴掌一样：“你闭嘴！信不信我掀了你的破房子！”

“哪儿来的这么大火气？”贺呈皱着眉头，语气中也有了些埋怨，“我不就骗了你那一次吗？我已经跟你道歉了，揪着不放有意思吗？”

“就？”蛇立蓦然瞪大了双眼，他不知道贺呈怎么能如此轻描淡写地就把往事一概而论，“你觉得你只是撒了一个无足轻重的谎，可是老子不这么想！你觉得道歉了，所以我就该原谅你？呸！全天下的好事儿都得跟着你们姓贺？”

“你能不跟我闹了吗？你……你第一次离家出走回来后，我待你不好吗？”贺呈有些懊恼地摇了摇头，他不知道自己跟蛇立是不是有代沟，怎么沟通起来这么费劲，“昆仑山一战我以为你死了，你知道我多难过？听贺天说你没死，我立刻就寻你，我心里怎么想的你难道不明白吗？”

“明白什么？您大发慈悲看上我了？这次是走心的不是走肾的？”蛇立越发感受到了语言的苍白，“大可不必！求求您收回您要人命的喜欢吧，我命贱消受不起！”

“你能不能好好说话？”蛇立的烦躁与不配合已经开始感染贺呈了，他也有些没来由的心烦，“听你这意思，犯了错的人还没法洗心革面了，是吧？”

“哈哈，洗心革面？”蛇立不知道贺呈是在跟他揣着明白装糊涂，还是贺呈本来就是个没心没肺的登徒子。

蛇立第一次被抓回来，贺呈确实对他百依百顺，蛇立险些以为贺呈重新做人了。但他等了一个晚上又一个晚上，贺呈给他的除了脚镣又有什么呢？蛇立可以忍受贺呈囚禁自己——毕竟贺呈是个不允许别人忤逆他的人，有过激行为蛇立真的可以理解，只要贺呈愿意把游龙斑交给他，他愿意重新相信贺呈一次。但现实狠狠给了他一巴掌，一个又一个漫长的夜晚，加一个又一个囚徒般的白昼，贺呈的情话一次比一次动听，动作也一次比一次温柔，可蛇立的心一天比一天凉，直到胡小毛找到他的时候，他对贺呈的爱已经不抱什么幻想了。

“贺呈……”蛇立叹了口气，对上了贺呈饱含期盼的眼神，“就算你说的都是真的，我也不会跟你在一起。我很自私，我付出爱是想要回报的，你明白吗？”

“我怎么就……”贺呈刚要辩解手机就响了，他不耐烦地想关掉手机，却发现打电话的人竟然是贺天！几经犹豫后，贺呈还是接了电话，只是语气不太好，“什么事？”

“哥，蛇立在你家吗？快带来来莫关山家，他……”贺天的语气慌慌张张的，“他突然昏倒了！”

蛇立听到了，一把抢过电话，冲着贺天吼道：“你他么干什么了？”

一听蛇立的声音，贺天的火气又涨起来了：“还他么不是因为你送的耳钉！我让他摘，他不愿意，我一摸发现耳钉上有妖气！”

“然后你就用妖力把耳钉毁了？”

蛇立的声音陡然高了起来，贺呈也被他狰狞的面色吓了一跳，知道这件事不一般：“行了行了，赶快过去吧！”

贺呈拉着蛇立催动空间转换术，只一瞬便出现在莫关山家中。蛇立一把甩开贺呈，冷冷地看了一眼贺天：“你完了。”说罢便跑向床边，仔细检查起莫关山。

“你他么说谁完了！怎么，你觉得你打得赢我？”贺天以为蛇立打算给莫关山报仇，撸起袖子就要揍回来，他这一肚子火正愁没地方撒呢！

“你俩别吵！”贺呈本就心烦意乱，贺天这边又出了这种事，他现在真是一个头两个大，“耳钉怎么回事，蛇立？”

“贺天，你确实厉害！这固魂钉有我一成妖力，还有数千年来莫关山的妖力，你竟然说毁就毁了？”蛇立转头看着贺天，简短地解释了几句，“当年胡小毛自焚，全靠固魂钉稳住他的命。但固魂钉到底是蛟族禁术，昆仑一战与你们相遇的虽是我们的分身，但却也消耗了我们大量妖力，那一仗结束后，它便开始反噬胡小毛的妖力和其他能一切能吞食的东西！”

“果然是你！”听蛇立这么一说，贺天只觉豁然开朗，原来那些似明似暗的线在这一瞬间全部串联起来，“我们想的没错，莫关山就是胡小毛！我终于找到他了——”

“呵，你还有心情高兴？”蛇立冷哼一声，眸子里全都是同情与嘲弄，“固魂钉被毁，妖力瞬间释放，莫关山的身体承受不住便晕了过去，但他到底是大妖怪，一会儿就会醒过来。”

“我巴不得他醒过来！”贺天面露喜色，颇有种守得云开见月明的感觉。

“然后呢？”贺呈眯起了眼睛，他知道蛇立的性子，这事儿恐怕没那么简单。

“你猜？”蛇立耸了耸肩膀，他很享受贺呈这副防备他的模样，这让蛇立觉得自己好像有能力伤害到贺呈一样，很痛快。

“呜……”床上的莫关山突然发出一声模糊的叹息，而后便紧闭双目缓缓撑起身子。

蛇立的神情又严肃起来，凭着良心给了贺天最后的忠告：“我说‘你完了’，不是我要收拾你，而是莫关山，你俩最好赶快从这屋子里消失。”

在被巨大的喜悦冲刷过后，贺天终于反应过来了——蛇立的话头不太对劲儿。贺天觉得自己的右眼皮不受控地开始狂跳，他猛地转头，异常忐忑地观察着莫关山的一举一动，像在提防一头凶恶的猛兽。

莫关山的右耳出现了一个黑点儿，慢慢变大变形，而后像闪电一样飞快地游过他的脸，最终顺着脖颈钻入衬衣之中——是游龙斑！被固魂钉禁锢了上千年，重获自由的游龙斑像疯了一般在腠理之中四下游走，时而出现在莫关山脚踝，时而出现在他的胳膊。失控的游龙斑一定程度上也能反映莫关山的状态，这让贺天越发觉得没底了。

“嘶——”莫关山坐了起来，手撑着额头，慢慢睁开了眼睛——业火一般的双眸，把在场的人吓了一跳，“啊，蛇立……”

莫关山首先看到了蛇立，还有他那进退两难的表情：“你怎么……”莫关山刚要问，却又瞟见了蛇立后面那高大的男子，莫关山有些迟疑，“大、大哥？”

莫关山的身子突然僵住了，很多熟悉又陌生的记忆——合欢，游龙斑，昆仑冰珠等等等等，每一件物品都裹挟着所属的事件，像利剑般循环往复地戳刺着他的大脑，又胀又痛的似乎要将他的脑袋撑破。

莫关山呲着牙呆滞了半天，然后既抗拒又探寻地开始向四周扫视，终于一双赤瞳对上了站在床尾的人——他张嘴看着自己，眼眶通红，眸中似泛水光，浑身都在抖，好像既想上前一步，又畏惧于某种力量而停在原地。时隔多年，物是人非，可莫关山还是快速又准确地叫出了他的名字。

“贺……贺、贺天……”

应声而落的还有贺天的眼泪，他咬着嘴唇努力压制住自己即将崩溃的情绪，而后哑声应道：“是我，你终于记起我了，我好想你……”

可莫关山像是被面前的景象吓住了一般，猛地向后一退，“咚”的一声撞到了墙上；可他好像感受不到疼痛，仍是蹬着双腿向后退着，整个身体蜷缩成一团，头也在大幅度摇晃着；莫关山左手死死攥着被子，右手手紧紧捂住自己的右眼，声嘶力竭地吼道：“我看不见了！因为你……啊！你滚……滚啊！我不想看见你……贺天！”

伴随着莫关山最后的哀鸣，游龙斑滑至他右手的手背，恰在右眼之位，猩红的眼眸和乌黑的游龙如对峙一般出现在莫关山狰狞的脸上，有种说不出的恐怖和压抑。

莫关山的妖力外泄越来越严重，精神也越来越不稳定，贺天走上前试图稳定他的情绪，可莫关山却如同见到洪水猛兽一般，瞪大了双眼，满眼都是血丝，呲着牙怒吼着让贺天离他远一点儿。贺天怎么甘心？他等了这么久，好不容易心爱之人就在面前，他就是死也断然不会无功而返，他要莫关山现在就答应跟他在一起，他等不了了，今天必须尘埃落定！

看到贺天异常坚定地又向莫关山迈进了一步，蛇立吓得脸色都白了：“贺天，你疯了！”

果然，莫关山的瞳孔猛然缩小，猛地跪坐起来，蓄足了力气狠狠推了贺天一下，这一掌带了不少三昧的气息，生生把贺天震开两三米。

“嘶——”贺天被狠狠掼到了墙上，而后顺着墙面跌坐到了地上，胸前的衣服被烧出来一个大窟窿，连皮肉都被灼烧得黑红交错，看起来恐怖极了。

“贺天，你能不能别刺激他了！”蛇立也急了，回头冲贺呈吼道，“你要有本事，要么把周围的人清空，等着莫关山原地爆炸；要么把贺天带走，我来看着他！”

“我看不见了……”莫关山眼神空洞地看着贺天，明明他的右眼就好端端的，可他还是一个劲儿地重复着，“瞎了……贺天，我瞎了……你怎么还不肯放过我……你想让我死吗？”

“我不是……”贺天有种百口莫辩的感觉，他觉得自己跟胡小毛走到今天这个地步，完全就是一个误会连着另一个误会，一步错步步错，“一切的起因不过是我没跟你说清你为什么进了贺家，旁人接受的是你的身份，可我从头到尾爱的只是你这个人而已。”

“贺天……”事到如今贺天也没有办法自证清白，贺呈觉得自己也该说点儿什么了。

还没等贺呈开口，蛇立就一把扯住了贺呈的衣袖，近乎央求地说：“莫关山现在不正常你们看不出来？什么话非要现在说？你们的出现，除了刺激他，没有任何好的效果；那些你们觉得重要的话，能不能等他正常了再说？算我求你们了！”

贺呈转头看了一眼疯疯癫癫的莫关山，确实不像能听懂人话的样子，可贺天那副不死不休的样子，也着实让他头疼。贺呈想了想，觉得只有一个办法才能让他暂时离开莫关山。

“贺天，固魂钉毁掉所释放的巨大妖气，无疑是在向三界证明，一个三昧真火修炼成的大妖怪就在此处。用不了多久，那些对修为虎视眈眈的方士、妖怪就会找上莫关山。”

果然，听了这话，贺天瞬间冷静下来，执拗的劲头也消减了不少，他的头缓缓转向贺呈：“大哥……你的意思是？”

“先把莫关山转移到安全的地方。毕竟妖力迸发只是一瞬的事，现在游龙斑又重新掩盖掉了莫关山的三昧之气，只要我们处理得当，过了这个坎，就没人知道莫关山的真实身份了。”

蛇立像是怕贺天不同意似的，又补充道：“现在莫关山只是应激状态，所以眼睛才会看不见，精神也会比较激进。你们处理事务期间，我肯定好好照顾他，让他尽早恢复。”说到这儿，蛇立叹了一口气，“反正落你们贺家手里短期也没得逃，你要真想跟他好好谈谈，自然也……”

“好了，我知道了！”贺天站起身来，妖力翻涌，不一会儿胸口的伤就愈合了，他面无表情地看着狂躁的莫关山，“在一切尘埃落定前，我不会再来找你了。没有我，你可能恢复得……更快吧……”说罢贺天便沉着脸，消失在莫关山面前。

莫关山转而警惕地望着另一边的贺呈，防备的姿态也很重。

“唉——造孽啊！”贺呈叹了口气，“蛇立，咱俩的事先放一放。像你说的一样，你落在我手里短期也逃不了，不如跟我好好谈谈。”

“切，咱俩跟他俩可不一样！”蛇立小声嘟囔着，毕竟他现在也理顺得差不多了。

贺天就是一时疏忽加上他亲哥的冒进，才会让胡小毛误会，只要说开了，总会和好的。可他跟贺呈感情的地基，从一开始就不牢，后期贺呈还偷工减料，现在早已是摇摇欲坠的危楼了，还谈什么谈？

可贺呈显然不这么想：“我们跟他俩一样，我们也会和好的。”他异常笃定地说道，“随后阿丘回来接你们，你们这段时间销声匿迹就好了！”

他们来到贺呈安排的住所已经快一个周了，莫关山现在已经完全恢复正常了。这期间贺天明里暗里也往这边送了不少补品，蛇立也都看在眼里。

“以前的事，最近丘哥也跟我说了不少……”蛇立斟酌着自己的用词，说到底他还是希望莫关山能有一个好的归宿，不要像自己这样，等到现在都没有个好结果。

“蛇立，我等他自己跟我解释。”莫关山笑着看了看蛇立，而后又躺回床上，“大哥那边呢？”

“我们不一样。”蛇立自嘲地摇了摇头，“等你这边处理好了，我会想办法逃的。哎呦，才过了几年舒心日子，又要开始逃了——”

“可是大哥那……”莫关山皱起眉头，似乎不太想让蛇立离开。

“算了算了，不说他了。”蛇立起身蹦到床上，“我跟你说，因为你三界大乱，有好多好多新闻呢！你要不要听呀？”

“唉……”莫关山知道蛇立不想再提贺呈了，便也只好作罢，“你说吧，我听着。”

“地府那边还好，因为三昧至阳，跟他们的属性相冲，所以基本没人打你的注意。天庭嘛~”蛇立挑了挑嘴角，“明面上主张万物平等，说什么每个妖怪都有其独立的不受他人支配的自由，其实打你主意的人多了去了，据说你原来的住处已经去了好多批神仙了。”

“啊？”事态的发展显然出乎莫关山的预料，他怎么也没想到自己竟然能搞出这么大的动静，“那怎么办啊？他们会不会找到我啊？”

“切，怕什么？有我呢！”蛇立拍了拍自己的胸脯，“我给你搞的身份是假的，他们追查来追查去也只会发现，你早在四年前就出车祸死了。贺家暗地也下了不少绊子，侍卫们穿着你的衣服乱窜，那帮人又怎么追查你？而且啊，神仙嘛，要脸的！等查不出个所以然，又碍于面子不好明着追究，这事儿自然而然就结束了！”

“那……人界呢？方士妖怪什么的，他们怎么办？”

“这可就是镇妖使的活儿了，维护妖界和平嘛！贺家干这活儿，可是妥妥的师出有名。”蛇立拍了拍莫关山的腿，“这里很安全的！”

“蛇立，我总觉得事情不会这么简单。”倒不是莫关山太高看自己的价值，但他心里就是没着没落的，“贺家风光这么久了，会不会有人眼馋，故意给他们找不痛快啊？”

蛇立坐了起来，微微皱起眉头，而后略有迟疑地笑道：“不、不至于吧……”

就在这时，门“当当当”地被扣得很响，应和着两人刚才的谈话内容，蛇立打了个激灵就从床上跳到了地上，警惕地问道：“谁？！”

门口来的人是阿丘，似乎情况也很紧急：“大少爷那边出了些问题，你们俩的住处暴露了，有一批散妖正在往这边赶，二少爷领着人要花些时间才能到！”

蛇立刚想开门，突然意识到事情不对头。

阿丘是贺呈的左膀右臂，前些日子就跟着贺呈跑前跑后了，保护他们这种事根本不需要阿丘亲自下场，毕竟镇压暴乱妖族才是重中之重。这么冷不丁地出现在这里，实在让人起疑。更重要的是，蛇立跟莫关山所待的地方被贺呈下了阵法——为的就是防止其他妖怪恶意闯入，按理说阿丘是自己人，贺呈不会防着他。事情要真火烧眉毛了，他自己进来就是了，哪里需要敲门？

那只能说明一个问题，这个“阿丘”是假的。

蛇立本想仗着贺呈所布下的阵法，可转念一想那人刚才的话，不免有些担心贺呈是不是真的有危险了。毕竟这里极其隐蔽，又有大批侍卫把手，一个假的阿丘单枪匹马怎么敢擅闯？要么贺家那边真的出大事了，要么就是来者率领了大批人马。不管是那种情况，留给他的时间都不多了。蛇立敢肯定，外面的人一旦判断出里面的人没有上当，就一定会强攻，到时候就被动了。

“给我搜！快点！”临时隐蔽区一片狼藉，断壁残垣，一看就是经历了一场恶战；莫关山尚且不知恢复如何，蛇立又不是那么以一敌百，贺天的心越来越凉。

“找到了！”突然，一队人马朝着贺天挥了挥手，“找到看守的兄弟们了，快救人！”

贺天赶紧带着其他人前去汇合，大家搬砖抬柱，终于把困在底下的众人给救出来了。

“莫关山呢？”贺天焦急地搜索着熟悉的面孔，甚至有些粗鲁地在人群中扒拉着，期待着下一个转向他的人就是莫关山。

然而，一无所获。

贺天的暴躁升至了顶峰，但又不好向看守的侍卫们发火，只是黑着脸问：“到底怎么一回事！”

领头的一个卫兵道：“隐蔽点不知道怎么暴露了，一大群人瞬间就把我们制服了，带头的人很厉害，但蒙着脸，不知道他长什么样子。然后就把我们锁在地下室，还封了我们的妖力。”

“他们俩呢？不是有阵法吗？”贺天指了指周围，“破那个阵法需要点儿功夫吧？按理说破了阵法再走，他们也逃不了多远，怎么我来的时候没看到那群人？”

“他们使诈！我看见了！”有一个侍卫开口道，他是最后一个被锁进地下室的，所以听到了那群人的谈话，“领头的变成了丘哥的样子去敲门，不但把大少爷受伤的事说了，还骗他们隐蔽点马上就有大批散妖过来，二少爷一时半刻赶不回来，让两位公子跟着他走！”

“后来呢？”

“后……后来我就被丢进地下室了！”那侍卫缩了缩脑袋，眼看贺天又要发火，忙不迭地又补充道，“他们应该是把门打开了，因为我听见声音了！而且你看这儿破破烂烂的，肯定是公子们发现他们是骗子，然后打了一架！”

“呼——我又不瞎，我问你后来呢？”贺天越是着急，这帮侍卫越说些有的没的。

突然，不远处传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音：“哎哎哎！这儿有动静！”离得近的一名侍卫首先反应过来，忙不迭地往那边跑，“快来人搭把手！”

为了离低气压的贺天远一点，短暂的面面相觑后，一帮人“呼啦”一下涌了过去，又开始清扫砖瓦，不一会儿就拉出了一个人。

“就您一个人……吗？”看这一头白发，侍卫立刻认出来这是蛇立，“二少爷，快来！”

“咳咳……就……就我一个！”

贺天本以为这下能找到莫关山了，没成想又是空欢喜一场：“你他妈说什么？是哪个混蛋拍着胸脯保证，会看好莫关山的？”看着蛇立完完整整地出现在自己面前，莫关山却被人掳走了，贺天的怒火彻底爆发了，“别他妈以为我大哥护着你，我就不敢杀你！”

“被抓走的人是蛇立！我是莫关山——”

“什、什么？”贺天愣住了，他一时没反应过这话里的意思。

只觉“蛇立”周遭妖气弥漫，待彻底散尽之后，站在众人面前的竟是莫关山！

贺天喜出望外：“莫仔，你没事？太好了……等等，这到底怎么回事啊？”

“蛇立跟我说外面是来抓我的人，就用法术掉换了我俩身份，我……我也不想的！”说到这儿，莫关山便急出了眼泪，因为他觉得是自己害蛇立遭遇了无妄之灾，“可他说不这样我们谁都活不了，所以……他开门了，我们也按计划装模作样地反抗了，最后他被抓走的时候推了我一把，然后轰塌了房子，我被压在底下了，那帮妖怪嫌麻烦，就没管我。”

“这……”贺天庆幸之余，越发觉得寸步难行，要是那帮人发现蛇立的真实身份，一怒之下不得要了他的命吗？虽说他不太喜欢蛇立，但抛却大哥和莫关山这层关系，蛇立今天确确实实救了莫关山一命，这个人情他不能不还！

“大哥呢？大哥会去救他的，对不对？”莫关山一把抓住贺天的衣袖，满脸的恳切，脏兮兮的小脸被一行行泪水冲刷，越发显得可怜，“那些人说大哥重伤了，真的吗？那要怎么办啊？”

“大哥确实是……唉！”提起贺呈的伤，贺天的愁容便又回来了，“先离开这里，然后在做打算吧！”


	4. 66-End

66

几经辗转，一帮人回到了贺氏的主宅，刚进别墅的大堂，一个老头就迎上来了：“二少爷，大少爷的病情突然恶化了，您快去看看！”

“啧——”真是一波未平一波又起，贺天抬腿就往贺呈的房间跑去，没跑几步突然停了下来，转头冲着底下的人道，“蛇立被抓的事，谁都不许跟我哥说，听清楚了吗！”

莫关山的心到现在仍是狂跳不止，看着贺天远去的背影，他越发慌乱了——贺天走了，那谁会帮他救蛇立呢？蛇立现在是生是死都不清楚！

就在这时，阿丘看到了跟热锅上的蚂蚁一样的莫关山：“小毛……不对，莫关山你怎么在这里？”贺天跟他说过，现在的胡小毛很反感原来的名字。

莫关山跟看到救命稻草一样，带着哭腔央求道：“丘哥，蛇立变成我的样子被坏人抓走了！能不能救救他啊，不然他就必死无疑了！”

“你别哭……我们不会不管他的！”阿丘也不太会安慰人，莫关山这幅样子他还真有些招架不住，“等大少爷病情稳定了，我们立刻派人！”

“那什么时候能稳定？”莫关山急了，听大家的意思贺呈的伤也很严重，要真等他稳定了，说不定蛇立的命也早就没了，“不能一边救大哥，一边派人找蛇立吗？”

“这……”话是这么说的，但现在当家的人病了，贺天也分身乏术，没人敢带着兄弟们找蛇立啊！就算有人了，但是群龙无首，不也是瞎找一通嘛！

“莫关山——”突然，贺天的声音在头顶响起。

莫关山赶紧抬头，看到贺天正站在二楼楼梯口，居高临下地看着自己。贺天浑身都是血，表情异常痛苦，嘴巴抿成一条线，眼眶和鼻尖也微微泛红。

莫关山有种不好的预感，他以为贺呈出事了，想问又怕惹贺天难过，只得悻悻地仰着头，半晌才问道：“怎、怎么了？”

贺天清了清嗓子，但声音依旧哑的厉害：“你……先上来，有事跟你说。”随后像是承受不住什么重负一样，堪堪倚在了楼梯上，无限哀婉地看着莫关山一步步走向自己。

“怎……怎么了？”莫关山停在离贺天一米远的位置，实在是不敢再向前了。

贺天低下了头，半晌后抬脸看着莫关山：“你跟我来。”而后便转身走向长廊尽头，对身边的仆人们道，“没我的命令，你们不许进来。”

莫关山战战兢兢地跟在后面，心道这是怎么了？难道贺呈要不行了，有话跟自己讲？难道是想说以前的事？想替贺天说几句好话？想到这儿，莫关山赶紧摇了摇头，还什么都不知道呢！不能这么瞎想，多不吉利！

“进来吧！”贺天打开门，而后扶着把手站在门旁，冲莫关山道，“大哥在里面。”

“那个……”莫关山到底还是没问出来，挺了挺腰便一脚踏了进去，贺天随后把门关上了。

一进屋就是一股子刺鼻的血腥气，尽管屋子已经被打扫了，但地毯上的血迹仍然十分明显。窗帘被拉得严严实实的，壁灯有些昏暗，衬得屋里格外可怖。贺天在自己身后走着，没有停下的意思，莫关山也只好向前走着，走着走着便到了床边。

“这……我能看……”莫关山回头看了贺天一眼，见他没什么反应，便轻轻拉开了帷幔，怯生生地往里看了一眼，这一看不要紧，吓得莫关山倒退了好几步，“啊！这……大哥……”

贺呈面如金纸，七窍都在向外缓缓地淌血，血迹像毒舌一样匍匐在贺呈的皮肤上，如同在蚕食他的生命一般！贺呈的呼吸也很微弱，如果不细看，根本就跟死了一样。更重要的是，现在的贺呈是半妖状态，妖精基本都是维持人形的，除非是战斗状态，或者……濒死状态。

“莫仔，我哥被人暗算了，快要死了。”说到这儿，贺天摸了一把泪，他也不知道这眼泪到底是为谁而流。

生死，本是可以接受的，可一旦知道如何扭转生死，那需要权衡的东西就多了——前是地狱，后是深渊；进则天堂，退亦乐土。

贺天看了眼床上奄奄一息的贺呈，咬了咬牙跪了下去，嘴唇颤了又颤抖了又抖，眼泪在眼眶里打着转：“我只有这一个大哥，我不能让他死。”贺天脸上的肌肉抽搐着，像是下了什么大决心一样，贺天痛苦地闭上了眼睛，“我想要你的眼睛，莫仔……求你了……”

莫关山微微侧了侧耳朵，似是没听清贺天的话，嘴角带着些难以置信的弧度，强颜欢笑道：“你……你说什么？”

“你肯定听见了，莫仔。”贺天实在没勇气再复述一遍，他知道这对莫关山来说意味着什么，可是他现在已经没有退路了，“你不帮我，我大哥只有死路一条，对不起……”

“贺——天——”莫关山的情绪突然崩溃，他像是拼尽了所有的力气，声嘶力竭地喊道，“又跟我讨眼睛，你们……你们贺家！在你们眼里，我……我他么就是味药材吗？”

“不是！”贺天急切地解释道，“但凡有别的办法，我怎么忍心让你……”

“你闭嘴！”莫关山一个箭步冲上来，狠狠揪住贺天的衣领，那猩红的双眼带着无限的怨怼凝望着贺天，“你！还有你大哥！你们都利用我，都 · 利 · 用 · 我！”

“我没有……”贺天觉得异常委屈，这个决定于他而言就是生生从他心口剜下一块肉。

贺天现在只觉得心口又闷又痛，耳朵里像是被人塞了团棉花，听到的声音都是朦朦胧胧的，还带着些嗡鸣感，让他觉得有些不真切。他多希望现在经历的一切都是假的，可贺呈那微弱的呼吸一次又一次提醒着他，此情此景他就是要用爱人的眼去救亲人的命！

“你哭什么？鳄鱼的眼泪？”莫关山也跪了下去，而后摸了摸贺天脸上的泪，嗤笑一声，“该哭的人是我啊？其实不怪你们，是我活该！是我上赶着把自己送到你们面前的，一次又一次。羊都走到狼跟前了，被剖膛挖心不是他不长眼嘛？难道还要怪狼是吃肉的吗？”

“莫仔，别这么说……我会补偿你的，相信我！”贺天捧着莫关山的脸，莫关山的眼神在一点点黯淡，他曾见过这双眼睛中的爱意，也曾见过恨意，可现在所有的情绪都在消退，贺天接受不了——他不能接受自己在莫关山人生中的消失，“别这样看我……你恨我吧，别这么冷淡……你难受就哭出来。相信我，我爱你啊，我不会再让你受伤了！”

“哭？”莫关山拉起贺天的手，拍了拍自己的脸，“呵，干的！我也想哭，可是……属于你的那部分眼泪，早就流干了。”

“莫关山……”贺天觉得两个人之间好像有什么隔阂，他字字发于肺腑，他真的从未想利用莫关山，可是命运却偏偏开了个恶意的玩笑——他失去了莫关山的信任，“你别这样对我，我也会难过……”

“那不说这些了，你不是想要我的眼睛吗？”莫关山的喉结上下滚动着，本想着拒绝，可他根本做不到。且不说看在蛇立的面子上，贺呈这命他就不得不救；哪怕只是看着贺天这副颓败的面容，他都不忍心扼杀贺天最后的指望——他还是可悲、可怖、可耻地爱着贺天！

莫关山缓缓握住贺天的手指，露出了一个分外凄凉的笑容：“这次，换左眼吧……”话音刚落，莫关山抓着贺天的手指猛地由左眼上眼眶捅了进去，“唔——”莫关山吃痛，闷哼一声，可也仅仅就这一声。

“啊！”贺天显然被莫关山的举动吓住了，他眼睁睁地看着莫关山的脸瞬间白了下去，血像眼泪一样缓缓从左眼眶流了出来，在下巴慢慢汇聚，“啪嗒”，滴到自己衣襟上，跟贺呈的鲜血混在了一起。

贺天只觉指尖周围一阵温热粘腻，在莫关山的带领下摸到了一个韧性十足的球体，伴着筋骨分离的“咕叽咕叽”声，他的手又被莫关山拉离了眼眶。这个过程出奇的快，等贺天真正回身的时候，莫关山的左眼已经血淋淋地躺在他手心里了。

“莫……”贺天的手不自觉地开始发抖，他觉得手里的东西温度奇高，握着它就是一种煎熬，那是莫关山的控诉，如蛆附骨，挥之不去。

“别说了……”莫关山摇摇晃晃地站起身，向门口走去，“大哥等不了了，你快去救他吧！”

“你等我！别乱跑！”贺天跌跌撞撞地跑向贺呈，还不忘冲着门外大叫，“来人，叫大夫！给莫关山处理伤口，让他好好养病！”

“呵~我不会跑的，犯不着让人看着我！”莫关山头也没回地冲贺天摆了摆手，“别解释了，我只有一个请求，救救蛇立……就当是报答我……”

贺呈感觉自己做了一个很长的梦，梦里蛇立跟他和好了，贺天跟莫关山也冰释前嫌，几个人住在贺氏的庄园里，其乐融融。蛇立白天跟莫关山凑在一起玩儿，学点儿厨艺，晚上就现学现卖地给自己露一手，跟以前一样一口一个“师父”地叫他，一个劲儿求自己夸他手艺好。这个梦极其安详宁静，让贺呈不免沉醉其中，七情六欲一点点消散。

可后来，贺呈只觉天崩地裂，蛇立连同整个贺家都被烈火吞噬，周遭的温度骤然上升，那蒸腾的热气让他头晕眼花。天地之间只剩他一人，他拼命呼喊着众人的名字，可周围空荡荡的，除了他自己的回声再无其他。浑噩飞散的元识在焦急中一点点回笼，贺呈的心跳慢慢加速，他能感觉到自己额头渗出的细密汗珠。终于，巨大的压力和恐惧逼得他猛地睁开眼，贺呈一下坐了起来，呆愣地盯着前方，大口大口地喘着气——

贺天被贺呈的反应吓了一跳，赶紧凑过去问道：“大哥，你醒了……好点了吗？”

贺呈慢慢回神，转头看了看贺天，贺天眼底乌青，眼中都是血丝，胡茬也冒了出来：“我……”他有一瞬间的失忆，但摸了摸自己身上的伤口，他突然想起来了，“我被人暗算了，是不是？”

贺天点了点头，现在情况一团糟，他都不知道该怎么跟贺呈开口，想了想只得问道：“你知道什么人动的手？”

“大体有个猜测……等等！”贺呈突然想起了刚才的梦境，那种灼热的感觉太不同寻常了，想再想想仍旧是后脊发凉；如果不是身体真的有感受到，单凭梦中的想象是断然不会出现这种情况的。这么多年，只有被赤华宫灯灼伤时，他才体会到这种程度的热量，祝融的火可是神级的，难不成……

想到这儿，贺呈突然脸色一变，一把拉住贺天的胳膊：“我……记得我伤得很重，可我现在妖力充沛，浑身没有一点儿不适！你是不是、是不是……”贺呈没说出口，他满眼期待地看着贺天，就等他冲自己摇摇头。

可贺天让贺呈失望了，他缓缓弓起了背，将额头抵在贺呈手背上，声音低沉又沙哑：“我就你这么一个哥哥，我得救你……”

“两次了，我们拿了他眼睛两次了！这可怎么办？”贺呈有些急了，本来莫关山跟贺天就因为自己的莽撞分道扬镳了，而今又是因为自己；要说上次他勉强能心安理得，这次他说什么也没法泰然处之了，“不行！我得去找他，连同上次的事一起说清楚！”

“别去！”贺天按住想要下床的贺呈，贺天知道贺呈现在肯定以为觊觎赤昧的人基本已经处理完了，所以才会把心思放到自己和莫关山身上。

“怎么能不去？你不想跟他和好？还是说，你怕莫关山给我吵起来？”贺呈有些纳闷地看着贺天，“不冲你，就冲他救我一命，难道我去看一眼不应该吗？”

“不是，唉！！有人找到了咱们给他俩安排的隐蔽点，蛇立为了保护莫仔——”贺天停住了，他不敢看贺呈的眼睛，只得把头别了过去，思忖着怎么说才能让贺呈不至于太过激动。

贺呈的心突然悬起来了，梦境中蛇立被烧成灰烬的画面又出现在他眼前，贺呈咽了口唾沫，鼓起勇气道：“他……死了？”

“没有没有！”贺呈那副天都要塌下来的表情吓了贺天一跳，“他跟莫关山互换了身份，那群人以为蛇立是赤昧，就把他抓走了！”

贺呈松了一口气，平复了一下心情，问道：“谁抓走的！”

“看守的侍卫说来的是散妖，但有一个领头的，我怀疑是自己人。毕竟当初置办那处房产走的是人类程序，并未向天庭报备，只是在龙族内部备了案。”贺天说出了自己的猜测，“丘哥正在跟进这件事，我现在……等你们锁定敌人了再叫我，行吗？”

贺呈知道贺天现在为了莫关山的事焦头烂额，肯帮自己查到这个地步已经很不错了，他也懂贺天的苦楚：“最近你太累了，赶快把小莫的事处理一下！蛇立那边，你别管了，我自己的事当然要我自己办了。”

“谢谢大哥……”贺天苦笑一声，“我走了，你保重。”   
“贺天，等我忙完蛇立的事回去找小莫谈谈的。再者……”贺呈认为稳住莫关山也刻不容缓，便道，“你跟他说，蛇立我会带回来的，让他在这里安心等着。”

莫关山坐在床上，看着眼前的一切——这感觉，陌生又熟悉。数千年前，他也是缠着绷带，独自一人被关押在房间里。

透过廊窗，可以看到守卫们的背影；屋子里整整齐齐，水果点心一应俱全，但没有一丝人气儿，只能听到自己的喘息声：眼睛很疼，只不过这次是左眼；心里空荡荡的，只不过这次被背叛遗弃的感觉要轻一点儿，毕竟第二次了，多少也该有点儿长进了。

“你们下去吧，我不叫就不要进来。”

贺天的声音想起，莫关山回过神了。这几天他看得出来，贺天很疲惫——毕竟既要照顾贺呈又要看着自己，就算是神仙也是捉襟见肘。

贺天推门而入，说的第一句话便是：“大哥醒了，去救蛇立了，他说事成之后会亲自来谢你。”贺天随手关上了门，“从今天起我会每天陪着你，蛇立回来之前，我们就在这里好好等他。”

“我替蛇立谢谢贺家了。”一听贺家要去救蛇立，莫关山可算是松了口气，但表情却没什么改变，“再有，我也不需要二少爷陪着，我自己在屋子坐着也挺好。”

“莫仔，你别这样！”莫关山的冷漠让贺天很是焦虑，“当初就算你不是赤昧，就算跟家里一刀两断，我还是会娶你！”

听了这话，莫关山的表情有些许松动，长长叹了口气，但也没说什么。

贺天继续道：“可你就是赤昧，这没法改变；我父亲跟大哥因此才让你进了门，希望能让我修为更进一步。我那时候想，既然结果是好的，这种不太磊落的事还是不要告诉你了，因为不管怎样我都会好好待你，不愉快的事还是能瞒就瞒吧！”

“你……总是这么自以为是。”

“是是是，是我不好！”见莫关山搭理自己了，贺天忙不迭地接了话茬，“后来我不是出事了嘛，我大哥也是担心我！他始终觉得你不是那么喜欢我，至少比不上我对你的喜欢，唉……他提出要你眼睛的时候，我相信你肯定是愿意给的，只是当时你没反应过来愣了一下，大哥以为你不愿意，所以……所以才说了许多伤人的话！他只是害怕我死了，我替他跟你道歉！”

这种情况莫关山也不是没考虑过，只是这时听贺天亲口说起，有种物是人非的怅然罢了。

贺天见莫关山又不说话了，以为莫关山不信：“你相信我，我没有半句假话！”

“贺天，我这段时间想了很多很多。”莫关山幽幽地开口了，“我本打算等你亲口解释，如果真有误会，我愿意跟你冰释前嫌……”

贺天短暂地兴奋了一下，转念就意识到莫关山这是欲抑先扬，贺天觉得自己的心漏跳了一下，而后有些忐忑地问道：“后来呢？”

“呵，这不是大少爷出事了嘛，你又要我的眼睛……”见贺天要张口，莫关山举手示意他不要说，“能理解，哥哥嘛，血浓于水，既然有办法让他活，就没道理看着他死，我都理解……”

“那……你能原谅我吗？”贺天小心翼翼地试探道。

“贺天，我喜欢你，没什么好否认的。”莫关山露出一个惨淡的笑容，“可跟你在一起代价太大了，我虽是赤昧，但跟你们相比，到底也是蝼蚁一只，我不敢攀你们贺家。今天于情于理要我右眼，我给；明天合情和林要我左眼，我给；要是哪天你们要我的命，哈哈……肯定也是不得已——我知道的，我绝对不会拒绝。可是，救了人之后我就灰飞烟灭了，你们贺家繁荣很重要，可我的幸福难道就不重要了吗？”

“莫仔，你不要我了吗？”

“贺天……我跟着你，早晚有一天会尸骨无存！因为我是赤昧，大家对我的态度不可变。”莫关山指了指自己的眼睛，“你看，我修炼了上千年才将右眼修得！我没有那么多时间和机缘，下一次等待我的可能真的就是灰飞烟灭！我想活着，我的生活除了你还有别的东西。”

“你是担心我把你当做药材，索求无度对不对？”贺天往前走了两步，发誓一般地拍了拍自己胸口，“我们离开大家的视线，过平静的生活好不好？这个世上，除了大哥和蛇立，只有你我二人知道你的身份！所以你别怕，没有人能逼你，我们会幸福的！”

“贺天，你怎么就不明白！”莫关山痛苦地抱住头，大声嘶吼道，“我不敢，我不敢！我害怕，因为你要我的命我也真的会给你……可我想活着跟你在一起！”

“你还是不能原谅我吗？”贺天瘫坐在沙发上，仰着头看着水晶吊灯，晃得他有些晕眩，“我该怎么做，你才能不害怕……”

莫关山看着失神的贺天，那种难以割舍的感情愈发强烈，他相信贺呈当年所说并非实情，他知道贺天对他的爱并不掺杂任何功利，可他是赤昧啊！经历了这么多，莫关山对此有了无比清晰的认识——只要他当一天赤昧，那他就不可能心安！

“我知道了！”贺天突然站起身来，走到莫关山面前，蹲了下去，“没什么好怕的，莫仔！”

“你……”贺天的眼中重燃希望，亮晶晶地望着自己，莫关山不知道他又在打什么主意，像是要抵制贺天即将说出口的游说，莫关山赶紧表明了立场，“只要蛇立安全回来，我就走！求你了，我再也经不起折腾了！”

“你别走，莫仔！”贺天抓住莫关山的双手，托起来，用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭，低声呢喃着，“我会让你相信我的，你不用怕，你再也不用提心吊胆了！”

贺天的泰然让莫关山没来由的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，贺天鼻尖所触碰的肌肤有种异样的感觉，让莫关山觉得心里发憷，连带着后颈都冰凉：“你要……干什么！你又想关着我？”莫关山的声音都在发抖，贺天给他画咒文的记忆又一次浮现在脑海里。

“我跟你……”贺天抬起头，露出了极其温暖的微笑，薄唇微启，“同生共死！”

话音刚落，没等莫关山品过味儿，贺天扣住莫关山的后脑勺，一把将人按了过来，紧跟着便凑上前狠狠吻住了他的嘴唇。

“呜……”莫关山不知道贺天这是唱哪儿出，他刚要推开贺天，便觉得贺天从嘴里渡了一颗圆不溜丢的东西给他。莫关山心里警铃大作，他知道这个东西不能吞！无论它是什么！

“咽下去！”贺天舔了舔莫关山的嘴唇，而后用手堵着了他的嘴，柔声道，“乖，咽下去！”

“唔唔唔……”莫关山拼命地摇头，手也使劲儿掰着贺天的手，企图能将东西吐出来。

“有没有觉得口水越来越多？”贺天非但不肯松手，反而凑到莫关山耳边轻声道，“你能一直含着吗？你早晚要吞下去的，我会看着你！”

“呜……不……”贺天越是暗示，莫关山吞咽的欲望越是强烈，他的心跳得飞快，他不知道贺天给自己喂了什么东西，只得拼命挣扎。

“我的灵丹，没有毒。”贺天亲昵地蹭了蹭莫关山的额头，“乖乖咽下去，以后我要是再害你丢了眼睛，你就毁了我的灵丹；或者哪天我让你丢了性命，那我的灵丹也就随着你灰飞烟灭了。我的命交给你，你随时随地都可以处置我，主人~”

贺天最后这一声唤，让莫关山不合时宜地红了脸，他没想到贺天竟然会疯到把自己的灵丹拱手让出，这跟废了修为有什么区别？

贺天温润又执拗地逼着莫关山吞下他的灵丹，突然贺天觉得丹田涌上一股热流，像是要把五脏六腑都烧掉一样，他慢慢瞪大眼睛，五官渐渐扭曲在一起：“呃——”贺天痛苦地哼了一声，也顾不得管莫关山了，他放下堵住莫关山嘴巴的手，而后缓缓佝偻起身体，痛苦地瘫坐在地上，大口大口地喘着气。

  
  


“你……唔……怎么了？呀！”莫关山吓了一跳，刚一张嘴灵丹顺着喉咙就下去了，可他也顾不得这个了，慌慌张张地从床上跌了下去，一把扶住贺天，“你怎么？你别又是装得吧？”

“莫仔……哈……哈，我好像……”贺天一抬脸，把莫关山吓了一跳！

贺天的脸颊上出现了一个黑点，并且在一点点扩大，慢慢的额头上也出现了同样的黑点，鼻尖、脖颈、前胸、胳膊……像是用火烧宣纸一般，火舌碳化着纸张，由一点迅速向外蔓延。

莫关山可以感受到，贺天的妖力正透过那些黑洞外溢，贺天的魂识也在一点点流失。莫关山下的脸都白了，他一把按住贺天胸口的黑洞，试图用自己的妖力修补破溃，刚补好胸口的洞，贺天胳膊上的黑洞便迅速扩张，莫关山又慌慌张张地去补胳膊上的洞，没等愈合胸口平整的肌肤便又被烧出了一个大洞。

“怎……怎么回事！呜呜……怎么没完没了啊，别漏了，烦死了！求、求你们别漏了……呜呜……贺天！我害怕……怎么回事嘛！”莫关山浑身都在抖，眼泪也噼里啪啦往下掉。

“我也不知道……报应吧！”贺天伸出自己有些残破的手，擦了擦莫关山的眼泪，有些虚弱地道，“别哭，你是不是现在不怕我了，嗯？”

“正经点！都快死了，你是不是装的……呜呜……到底、到底为什么会这样啊？”莫关山一边数落着贺天，一边扑簌扑簌地掉眼泪，“你肯定知道！快告诉我！”

“那……你会跟我在一起吗？”贺天握住莫关山向自己递送妖力的手，任由着自己的身体被烈火一点点蚕食，“嗯，回答我？”

“你疯了！你用你的命跟我讲条件，贺天？”莫关山难以置信地看着贺天，他不知道这个神经病脑子里都装着些什么。

“啊——好疼啊！莫仔~”贺天呻吟着，带着不合时宜的甜蜜微笑，“你怕什么？不相信我会保护你？那我偏要让你重新信任我，老子命都能不要，你不能因为那种理由抛弃我！”

“闭嘴！疯子！”莫关山双目赤红，周身妖力翻涌，三昧之气源源不断的涌向贺天，“回答我的问题，不要说这些！要来不及了……贺天！”

“白费劲儿，治标不治本~”贺天像个局外人，一副作壁上观的样子，玩世不恭地催道，“快答应我嘛！”

贺天的肉身慢慢消散，莫关山在这裸露的黑色中看到了一颗通红通红的珠子，它正源源不断地向外释放着业火，一种熟悉感涌上心头：“是……是我的眼睛！”

莫关山这辈子都没这么聪明过，他立刻意识到自己阳属性的眼睛跟贺天阴属性的灵丹本有一个平衡，现在贺天把灵丹交出来了，三昧失去了制衡便开始反噬贺天的肉身！

“我知道了！”莫关山吸了吸鼻子，狠狠抹掉自己的眼泪，催动妖力想把刚才吞下去的灵丹吐出来，“哼，你不说我也知道怎么做！我不会让你死的！”

“那是我的灵丹，他只听我的！我不想要，谁都拿我没办法！”贺天一把将莫关山压倒在地，此时贺天的身体大部分都被三昧反噬了，黑漆漆的有些恐怖，“你能怎么办？”

“你……你就会……呜呜就会欺负我！”莫关山吐出灵丹，颤巍巍地放到贺天嘴边，带着哭腔央求道，“你别任性了，吃了它，好不好？呜呜……求求你……你快灰飞烟灭了……”

“我们能在一起吗？”贺天还是不肯妥协，他的脸上开始显露出痛苦的神色，双眼慢慢失神，眼泪刚离开眼眶便被三昧蒸腾成水汽，消失在空气中，“这……是我最后一次……问你了……生死一瞬，可我好爱你……我们能不能……”

莫关山脑子一片空白，刚才那番瞻前顾后全部被他抛在脑后，唯一的想法就是不能让贺天死，贺天死了他不知道自己会不会疯——

“能！我们能！”莫关山的答案冲口而出，他含住灵丹，抬起身子吻住贺天的唇，又把灵丹度给了贺天。柔软的触感让莫关山清晰地意识到，不管经历怎样的沧海桑田，他内心深处都无比渴望跟贺天厮守一生，生死不弃。

灵丹夹杂着莫关山咸咸的泪珠一并被贺天吞了下去，这苦涩的味道在贺天的味蕾却绽放出极其甜蜜的味道，贺天弯了弯嘴角——他的爱人终于又回来了！

贺天伸手抱住莫关山，又跟他一起跌回了冰冷的地面上，哑声道：“我吃了，你不许反悔！”

“你就会欺负……欺负呜呜……”莫关山嚎啕大哭，一边哭一边狠狠敲打着贺天的后背，“你要吓死我吗？呜呜……我……我要被你……”

莫关山哭得歇斯底里，但他也清楚，要不是贺天这一逼，他肯定铁了心地要离开贺天，恐怕以后也要在悔恨中度过了——但他绝对不会把这心思透露给贺天半点儿，让他再占上风！

“宝贝别哭，以后我不会欺负你了！”贺天起身将莫关山抱到了床上，又随手扯过莫关山的外袍披在了自己身上——他的衣服早就被火少了个一干二净！

“我……我怕死，怕你不要我……”莫关山捂着眼睛，抽噎着，“可我……更害怕你没命，你这样吓唬我……呜呜……坏人！我们以后、后好好的……”

“嗯，一定好好的。”贺天握着莫关山的手，指尖轻轻在他的手背上滑动着，“你看，小龙！”

莫关山睁开哭肿的眼睛，正对上游到他手背上的游龙斑，此时的游龙斑正随着贺天指尖在手背的皮肤中肆意畅游：“哇……好神奇！”莫关山也顾不上哭了，吸了吸鼻涕，注意力完全被游龙斑吸引走了。

“它很高兴呢！”贺天抚摸着游龙斑，柔声道，“兜兜转转，总算没错过你。”

白首之愿，吾许千年；生死之缘，君期万载。

何以为证？何以为誓？游龙三寸，不死不灭。


	5. 游龙斑番外 —— 幡悟 1-16

1

“大少爷，您……痊愈了？贺天那边……”阿丘自然知道贺呈是如何痊愈的，但莫关山那边怕是更难与贺天和好，一时之间他也不知道该怎么理顺这团乱麻了。

“唉……我会处理的。”贺呈只简单说了一句，毕竟饭要一口一口吃，还是把当务之急解决了再说，“蛇立那边查的怎么样了。”

“按照贺天的思路查了，筛选一番嫌疑人还是很多。”阿丘拿出整理的名单，递给了贺呈，“这里面有跟咱这一脉有仇的，也有卯足了劲儿想提修为谋仙班的，动机都成立，下一步该怎么做？”

贺呈拿过名单，一眼就看到了个碍眼的名字，贺呈皱着眉头点了点那个名字：“着重查一下。”

“四少？”阿丘有些纳闷，他不知道贺呈怎么一眼就把他拎出来了，“有证据？还是说就是直觉？”贺古是贺呈小叔家的儿子，算起来也是贺呈的堂弟，跟贺呈确有不和，但阿丘觉得贺古应该不至于出此下策。

“直觉。这些人你也派人盯着，看有没有偏离日常生活轨迹，有没有见什么特别的人。”为防止自己判断失误，贺呈还是不敢对其他人放松警惕，“但贺古要严加监视，要真是他……”

“怎么？”阿丘抬眼瞄了一眼，他感觉贺呈跟贺古的关系怕是要比他知道的还复杂。

“要真是他，蛇立的身份比赤昧还要有吸引力。”贺呈狠狠拍了一下桌子，大理石的台面瞬间裂开一道缝，“噼里啪啦”地往地上掉碎屑。

“嘶……”贺呈脸色不善，阿丘赶紧招招手对下人道，“按大少爷意思去办，离蛇立被抓已经两天了，要快！”

保镖侍卫陆陆续续都出去了，阿丘看了眼魂不守舍的贺呈：“呈哥，怎么回事啊？”

“唉……”贺呈本不想说，可眼下他实在很需要别人的判断，不然他这个当局者很难找到头绪，“你记得蛇立第一次出走吗？”

阿丘回忆了一下：“当时是北边传来的消息，说有个农户看到了一个白发少年。你带人赶了过去，发现蛇立跟一帮散妖打了一架，负伤了，最后是循着血味儿找到他的。是这样吧？”

“呵，没错，表面看是这样。”贺呈咧了咧嘴，坐到沙发上，“那根本不是什么散妖，是贺古的人。贺古领着他的三妻四妾去北边的庄园游玩，蛇立不认路，又恰巧看到了他们一行，便去问路。贺古什么德行，你知道吧？”

“他……不会对蛇立动手动脚了吧？”阿丘尴尬地开口道，“听说他就喜欢好看的人……”

贺呈这个堂弟，要说本事还真不小，就是白日宣&淫%夜夜笙歌这点实在是拿不上台面。可他本人又相当不避讳，搞得妖界人尽皆知，他也就“花名”远播了，那些名门望族的小姐，既不齿与之为伍，却又放不下贺家这棵高枝，还是隔三差五地去提亲。贺古照单全收，成婚了和离，之后又有媒人登门，如此反复，家里可谓是红旗不倒，外面也一如既往的彩旗飘飘。据说这彩旗啊，还是有男有女，花哨得紧。

贺呈点了点头：“蛇立那时因为我……唉，本就对断袖之事极反感，加上他脾气一向暴躁；你记得那段时间贺古被人打伤，在家休养了好一段时间吧？”

“不、不是吧？蛇立打的？”阿丘有些难以置信，“怎么可能？贺古修为极高，蛇立就算再厉害也不能把他伤成那样啊！”

“原本不至于。但一个迷路的少年，面色慌张神情狼狈，没多少行李，还、还生的那么好看……贺古自然没什么防备心，加上蛇立正在气头上，一招把他打成重伤也不是难事。”

阿丘大概猜到了后续的事：“后来蛇立打伤侍卫逃了，但这笔账贺古却记下了。”

“当年我跟他竞争长老之位，他输了，梁子也就结下了。回来之所以没跟你们说，是怕贺古查到我跟蛇立的关系，新仇旧怨的，蛇立就危险了。”

“贺古本就对提升修为极其热衷，所以插手赤昧的事很正常，那顺路再暗算你一把也是笔划算的买卖。”阿丘越分析就越替蛇立捏把汗，“蛇立没暴露，尚且不会有好结果；要是法术失效现了真身，贺古肯定会意识到蛇立是你的人……”

贺呈抬脚狠狠踹了茶几一脚，咬牙切齿道：“他要真把主意打在蛇立身上，老子宰了他！”

2

“呈哥，果然是他！”阿丘凌晨一点跑进贺呈的书房，将U盘插入电脑，“这是蛇立和莫关山出事前后，贺古家附近的监控录像！他一早出去后就再也没回来，而且……”

“我没时间看这些（其实是本人懒得分析了），结果！我要结果！”贺呈一晚上连眼都合不上，生怕自己睡过去误了时间，“他在哪儿！蛇立在哪？”

贺呈已在崩溃边缘，阿丘也顾不得许多直接报了一个地址：“市游泳馆，最近一直装修闭馆。”

“走！”贺呈一声令下，趁着夜色带着一帮侍卫便往游泳馆赶去。

阿丘怕现场出什么意外，连忙吩咐下人去把贺天叫醒，让他也火速赶往游泳馆。

待众人赶到后，发现游泳馆附近灯火通明，一帮人类忙里忙外地在修建什么东西，机械的嗡鸣声很大，盖过了周围所有的声音。不得不说贺古选的地方很好，就算游泳馆里出了什么动静，外面的人也决计不会察觉。

“呈哥，我们进去吗？”阿丘四下看了看，把收到的消息告知贺呈，“刚才派进去两个弟兄，说场馆外围并没什么守卫。”

要是把守森严，贺呈肯定会带人冲进去，可如此松懈的防卫不得不让他心生疑惑：“贺古这是要给我来出瓮中捉鳖？”

“要不再派一队，让他们进入场馆内部看一看？兴许就能发现异常了！”阿丘建议道。

贺呈虽担心蛇立，但不至于方寸大乱。贺呈知道，进这个体育馆容易，可要真有什么陷阱，害大家被贺古抓了个现行，到时候让贺古向玉帝参上一本——说他们夜闯人类建筑，扰乱人妖秩序。这样的话，非但救不出蛇立、保不住胡小毛，还会给他们家惹一身骚。

可这游泳馆是一定要进的，贺呈左思右想，片刻后他对阿丘说道：“我自己进去，你们在外面把风。”

“什么？”阿丘没想到贺呈会这么胡来，“你一个人进去？别开玩笑了！”

“我可以保证自己的安全，一旦贺古耍心眼，你们既可以确保他的支援进不来，又可以接应我。”贺呈拍了拍阿丘的肩膀，劝道，“我们既要救人，又不能让他抓住把柄！”

“可是……”阿丘急的直冒汗，抓着贺呈的肩膀，十分为难地说，“你要出事了，我怎么跟老爷交代？”

“丘哥，我跟大哥进去！”这时贺天的声音响了起来，他一听下人的报告，就火急火燎地赶了过来，好在没有当误事儿，“这说到底也是我哥的私事，要真被人拿这事儿算计了，太不值了！”贺天也觉得这种松散的守卫背后，肯定藏着什么后手。

“这……哎！”阿丘看了看兄弟俩，狠狠叹了口气，“行！我带弟兄们在门口守着，保持联系哈！”

贺呈又嘱咐了几句，便带着贺天避开巡夜的人类，溜进了游泳馆。游泳馆已被下了结界，人类的监控装置已无法捕捉到妖精的身影。昏黄的灯光照射着长长的走廊，斑驳的光影衬得整个空间格外荒凉；耳边回响着的只有两人的脚步声，“踢踏踢踏”地在墙壁间碰撞。

贺天眯起眼睛，所有的感官都被调动起来：“哥，我觉得不太像瓮中捉鳖，倒是有种空城计的架势。”

“嘶——奇怪！”贺呈也纳闷，他所能感知到的区域并未出现任何妖气，而且他跟贺天已经把周围的小场地都搜了一遍，没有发现任何踪迹，“就剩下主场馆了。”

“会不会贺古知道我们要来，所以早就带人退出去了？”贺天思来想去，还是觉得这种情况最有可能。

“要是主场馆里也空无一人，那他应该是真走了。”话虽这么说，但贺呈心里已接受了无功而返的结局，虽有不甘心，但紧绷的神经确实也一点点放松下来，有些落寞地跟在贺天身后。

“还是看一眼吧。”贺天也有些松懈，漫不经心地握住了把手，可一股寒意瞬间由手传遍了全身，让贺天不由得一哆嗦，“哥……里面情况不太对！”

3、

“这是由火拼成的结界……”贺呈仔细感受着门的气息，不知为什么，他总觉得掌心的灼热有种似曾相识的感觉，“赤化宫灯？”

“这不是蛇立在昆仑山打伤你用的东西吗？”贺天立刻反应过来了，“这结界是蛇立弄出来的？他在里面？”

“祝融的火对龙族而言，虽说不上致命，却也是克星。这么说来，里面应该只蛇立一人。”贺呈将妖力铺开来，试图感受内部的情况，“等我一下。”

半晌不见贺呈说话，贺天便也铺开了妖力。妖力透过门缝像触手般蔓延到另一侧的空间，贺天闭上眼睛感受着妖气传来的微弱触感——坚硬的瓷砖地面，泳池里微凉的水，潮湿流动的空气，还有……肉体散发出的温度。

“嘶……”贺天可算知道贺呈为什么不说话了，他低声道，“怎么回事？里面人这么多！”

“再感受下！”贺呈收了妖力，凝重的表情也稍有缓和，“他们都晕过去了，想必是被赤华宫灯所伤。”

贺天再一细品，发现那些散发着温热的身体，正一动不动地分布在空间的各个角落：“确实，接下来呢？”

“不管怎样，都要先打破结界！”贺呈深吸一口气，而后金瞳瞬开，强大的妖气像利剑一样直冲向结界中心。

两种力量相碰的同时，贺天只觉一股巨大的热浪向自己冲了过来，贺天本以为这是结界破裂产生的冲力，但很快他就发现事情没这么简单：“哥，结界变强了！”

贺呈也发觉与自己对抗的那股力量开始变强，不得已也释放出更多的妖气。

“蛇立，听得见吗？”贺天用力拍了拍门，冲着门缝喊道，“我们救你来了，如果是你在控制结界，可以收回宫灯的妖力了！”贺天说完，扭头探寻是的看了看贺呈。

贺呈的眉头紧锁在一起，有些艰难地开口道：“结界力量还在增强！赤华宫灯果然非同小可！”

贺天觉得很奇怪，照目前情况推测，里面除了能控制宫灯的蛇立，其他人应该都不具备攻击力，可为什么蛇立要拼命维持结界呢？要么就是里面有蛇立不想让他们看到的东西，要么就是蛇立失了智，辨别不出他的声音了。

贺天还是倾向于后者：“蛇立应该受了什么刺激，所以防备心才这么强！也许你唤他两声，会比我有用。”

贺呈收了妖力，但仍面露迟疑，半晌后苦笑一声：“你叫他，他尚且不停，要换成我，大概更不会收手了。”

贺呈总是拒绝面对蛇立恨他这个事实，好像只要他视而不见，这件事就不存在一样。可一旦到了不得不面对的时候，贺呈才意识到妖怪活久了便会沾上了人类的陋习，懦弱与逃避有朝一日竟会成了他的保护色？

“可也不能这么耗着啊？”贺天也觉得蛇立对贺呈的排斥应该会更强，但硬碰硬肯定是没结果的，“你试试！”说着贺天变成半妖状态，冲贺呈使了个眼色。

“唉……”也许是对蛇立还抱有什么期待，贺呈清了清嗓子，略带生疏地劝道，“蛇立，我来救你了，别怕，把结界打开！”

贺天敏锐地觉察出结界的妖力开始波动，最后竟然裂开了一道缝隙。贺天欣喜地以为蛇立听了贺呈的劝，就在他等着结界自行消散的时候，突然一股灼热的妖气从内侧迸发出来，一点一点地开始修补裂痕：“不好，结界开始愈合！怎么还更强了？”

贺天的妖力也反射性地迸发，他几乎没时间同贺呈商议，霸道的妖力便顺着还未彻底修复的裂口涌了进去，从内部生生把结界给撕开了！

贺呈恰好站在妖力碰撞处，竟生生被弹了出去！贺天也顾不得许多，生怕再出差池，便一跃而起冲了进去。主场馆的景象跟刚刚感知得差不多，放眼望去焦黑一片，地上横七竖八躺着许多妖精，许是被赤华宫灯冲撞了元神，妖怪们都陷入了昏迷。

“贺天，什么情况！”贺呈捂住胸口，缓缓站了起来，而后便往贺天这边跑来。

“安全！”贺天冲身后喊道，而后便开始寻找蛇立，这时他听到泳池中传来水声，贺天赶忙回头看，发现泳池中心竟泛起了水花，一圈一圈的涟漪开始往外荡。

贺天以为自己找到了蛇立，便赶紧往泳池方向跑去，可当他一步跨上台阶兴奋地朝水底打量时，却被眼前的景象惊得退了好几步，连指尖都在颤抖。

“蛇立呢？”贺呈的声音由远及近地传到贺天耳中，带着喘息和几分期冀。

“哥，要不……你别过来了。”

4、

“为什么？”贺呈面露不解，但仍然没停下脚步，径直地往泳池跑来。

贺天的心跳得飞快，感觉耳膜都被带地震动不止，他冲了下去一把截住贺呈：“哥……”那惯性逼得两人都原地踉跄了几步，眼见贺呈要急眼，贺天赶忙道，“看可以，但你一定要冷静！刚才动静那么大，丘哥估计也要来了，我给你拦着，你动作要快……”说着贺天便撒开了手，但仍是一副欲言又止地样子。

贺呈心里涌上一丝不安，喉结滚动了两下，略带些掩饰地笑道：“为、为什么要拦？”

说是这样说，但贺呈迈向泳池的步子多少带了些迟疑。一步又一步，终是走到了泳池边，贺天的拳头慢慢攥紧，眉头紧锁，牙齿也紧紧咬合在一起，整个人绷得紧紧的，好似随时随地都会扑向贺呈。

一切都如他所料，贺呈的背影先是一僵，而后便开始筛糠般地颤抖，几秒种后，贺呈像发了疯一般跳进泳池，潜了下去。空气安静地可怕，间或有一两下拨水声，像猫爪划过玻璃般。

水底下的人，正是蛇立，确如贺天料想那般失了智；但贺天有种预感，结界之所以回光返照似地增强，也许是因为蛇立不想让贺呈看到他那副狼狈不堪的模样。

不知道到底发生了什么，蛇立损失了几乎所有的妖力，非但维持不了人形，甚至连半妖状态、龙妖原形都没法维持，只能堪堪保持半兽状态——下肢完全变为龙尾，上身和头部勉强维持人形，但龙角已现，龙鳞也零零星星地出现在裸露的肌肤上——像游魂一般潜在池底。

但贺呈也是见过风浪的，这样的蛇立足够让他心疼，却不够让他发狂。真正把贺呈气疯的，是蛇立身上的痕迹——青紫色的吻痕，带着血迹的牙印，大大小小凌虐而成的淤青，无不显示着有人跟蛇立发生了关系。这怎么能不让贺呈抓狂？

而此时的水底，蛇立蜷着尾巴，怯生生地缩在角落里，时不时的伸出舌头舔一舔手上的伤口；不知是出于害怕还是羞愧，就是不肯让贺呈靠近半步，哪怕贺呈只是往前走一步，蛇立都会呲着牙发出几声意味不明的低吼。

“宝贝，别怕！我不会伤害你，跟我回家吧……”贺呈眼圈通红，呼吸极其不稳，额头上青筋暴起。可他必须压制内心的怒火，不然肯定会吓坏蛇立，他不得不努力吞咽以维持自己不堪一击的理智，每一个轻声细语的字眼都饱含他对贺古千刀万剐的恨意。

蛇立蜷缩得更紧了，他甚至抬起尾巴将自己整个上身都缠了进去，像是在藏匿什么东西。

贺呈急的要命，再也顾不得许多，他冲了过去，一把抱住蛇立，心痛到无以复加，喉咙里又涩又粘，鼻尖酸胀不以，因为在水中，贺呈甚至不敢确定自己到底有没有哭；他几度开口，却始终什么都说不出来。

蛇立拼命挣扎，想要挣脱怀抱，贺呈虽一言不发但胳膊想铁链一般勒住蛇立，就是不肯松手；兴许是挣扎累了，蛇立没了动静，只是又把尾巴收了收，严丝合缝地将自己裹了起来。

“坏人不在了，别怕——”贺呈伸手想扒开蛇立的尾巴，“伤得重不重，让我看看，嗯？”

蛇立僵了一下，而后贺呈就感觉怀里的人开始颤抖，贺呈又急又怕，生怕蛇立伤到什么要紧地方。也顾不得蛇立不愿意，手上一用力，一把将蛇立的尾巴扯了下来。

“哎呦！”蛇立吃痛地叫了一声，突然的光亮让蛇立很不适应，他飞快地伸出手，遮住了自己的脸，本能地支吾着，“别……别看……”

可是，贺呈看见了。

那些远远看起来就异常可憎的痕迹，在近距离的观察下，更是让贺呈气到头晕目眩；还有那些乍一看看不到的细节，在此时都一一呈现了出来——嘴唇上的破口，手腕上的勒痕，渗血的指尖，被扯掉秀发的头皮……

贺呈颤巍巍地伸出手，覆上伤口，一点点渡着妖力，齉着鼻子道：“疼不疼？我轻轻的，疼就告诉我。你别怕，我们马上回家，乖……”

贺呈轻声哄着蛇立，看着他慢慢停止颤抖，乖巧地闭上眼睛，倚在自己身上沉沉睡了过去。一种失而复得的庆幸感慢慢取代了贺呈心里滔天的怒火，好在蛇立没出大事，不然就算他杀了贺古，又有什么意义呢？

贺呈忽而记起，刚在在上面看到蛇立后背有一大块淤青，贺呈心想等把那块淤青去了，就带着蛇立出去。

5、

“你们几个去门口把风，有什么可疑的人及时通报！”贺天在泳池边上指挥着众人，“你们把这里收拾一下，要像什么都没发生过！不要往池子里看！”

一旁的阿丘听贺天说了七七八八，心里对蛇立自然是心疼到无以复加，看着一地的散妖越发怒向心头起：“把活口都带回去，关进地牢！给我问清楚前因后果，不说就砍了手脚！”

“贺——古——老子他么的要把你 · 挫 · 骨 · 扬 · 灰！”

突然，贺呈凄厉的嘶吼从水底传了出来。那声音带着椎心泣血般的绝望，像海上咸涩的风，只一句便把在场所有的人心里吹出一道口子，生疼生疼。外人尚且如此，更不用说此时的贺呈是多么悲怆无望了！

贺呈本是循着记忆摸索到蛇立背后的淤青，刚欲传渡妖力，只觉有什么东西从自己指尖一划而过——带着贺古那令人恶心的妖力。

即使只是短暂的一瞬，贺呈也像是被雷击中一般，几乎瞬间抽回了手；他浑身发冷，似乎每个毛孔都被粘稠湿冷的恐惧和绝望给腻死了。

电光火石间，贺呈意识到蛇立为何即便失了神志也要打开结界，即使看到了自己也要努力逃开，因为他不想让别人看到身上的痕迹——最重要的，是那个属于贺古的游龙斑。

于是，贺呈再也受不了了，压抑了许久的愤怒终于喷薄而出。这愤怒中带着滔天的恨意和不甘的无力，这是贺呈从来没有经历过的一种情绪。即便贺古将自己暗算成重伤，即便贺天性命危在旦夕，贺呈都从来没觉得自己如此一无是处。

贺古他怎么敢！是吃了熊心豹子胆，竟染指他的东西？还挑衅似的留下了游龙斑？

贺呈的脑海里不受控制地开始想象那种画面，就在这个池子里，贺古是怎样绑着蛇立、怎样扯着他的头发、怎样一口口将蛇立吃干抹净，怎样留下那一个又一个碍眼的痕迹，最后又怀着怎样疯狂的报复和畸形的爱恋在他身上印下了游龙斑！

贺呈觉得太阳穴一蹦一蹦地发胀，脑海里翻江倒海地晕眩，眼睛也没办法聚焦在蛇立脸上，巨大的难以排解的痛苦就卡在胸口，终于喉咙里涌上一股子腥甜味儿——一口鲜血吐了出来。血块被水慢慢拉扯成丝，最终消失得无影无踪，只留下淡淡的几不可闻的气味。

“哈啊……哈啊……”贺呈逼着自己冷静下来，他脱下外袍将熟睡的蛇立紧紧裹了起来，而后一跃而起冲出泳池，轻轻落到了地面上。贺呈又恢复了他那波澜不惊的面容，好似刚才那声嘶力竭的话语并不是他发出来的。

贺天跟阿丘妖力极强，虽说远距离感受不到游龙斑的气息，但在贺呈落地的那一刻他们就感受到了蛇立身上那股异样的妖气——真相大白，两人皆是一惊。可当着一众侍卫的面二人又不能说出来，只能极其煎熬地看着贺呈，看着他粉饰出来冷漠和坚强。

“场地打扫干净，活口都带回去，关押好。”贺呈发话了，而后便看向贺天跟阿丘，“我出去一段时间，贺家你们照看好。”

“……是。”阿丘应了一声，便转过头不忍再看；好好的一个孩子一转眼竟成了这副样子，他都受不了更别说贺呈了。

“对了！打听好贺古的位置就告诉我。”贺呈的话又把大家的注意力引了过去，他看着地上横七竖八晕厥的妖怪，淡淡地说道，“不说就挖眼睛剁手脚挑筋脉，再不说就把他们家人带过去宰了，还嘴硬就杀了吧！”

贺天舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，冷声问道：“最后还问不出来，该怎么办？”

“那就去贺古家，鸡犬不留。”贺呈嗤笑一声，看了看贺天，“愿意跟我一起吗？”

“正有此意，大哥。”贺天本就欠蛇立一个大人情，就算贺呈不杀，于情于理他也不会饶了贺古。

阿丘也没出言制止，只是对众人摆了摆手：“今日之事别多嘴也别声张。走吧，回府！”

6、

“人呢人呢？不是去救蛇立了吗？侍卫说你们找着他了啊！为什么没把人带回来？”贺天一进门莫关山就围着他问东问西，“大哥呢？大哥怎么也不见了？没出什么事儿吧？”

“唉……”经历了那种事，贺天真没心思骗莫关山，他瘫坐在沙发上，用力捏了捏眉心，思忖着该怎么跟莫关山开口。

莫关山小心翼翼地坐到贺天边上，讪讪地问道：“很累？我是不是……是不是太吵了啊？”

“嗨，没有！”贺天甩了甩晕涨涨的脑袋，看着莫关山露出一个疲惫的笑容，“蛇立救出来了，大哥领着他去别的地方散心养伤了。”

“嗷嗷嗷！”听了这话，莫关山可算是松了口气，他拍了拍自己的胸口，那种愧疚的感觉好不容易消散了些，“太好了，回来就好！那我能去看看他嘛？伤得重不重？要不要带点滋补的东西过去啊，我……”

“莫仔——”贺天拍了拍莫关山的手，打断了他喋喋不休的计划，“蛇立情况不太好，确切地说，是非常糟。他的妖力几乎损失殆尽，神志也不太清楚，除大哥几乎认不出什么人。你就算去了，也只会吓到他，起不了什么好作用。”

莫关山呆住了，愣了半天眼眶突然红了：“呜……那怎么办？他不会……呸呸呸！”可能是想到了什么不好的结果，莫关山赶忙啐了几口，“别胡说！别胡说！蛇立不会有事的……呜呜……贺天，他是为了救我，要是真……我……”

“性命无虞，你别害怕。”贺天搂着莫关山，轻轻拍着他的后背，想了又想还是开了口，“他透支了妖力又被贺古……印上了游龙斑，所以整个人有些疯癫痴傻。”

“什、什么！”莫关山猛地站了起来，眼睛瞪得老大，“是那个陷害大哥的混蛋？艹，老子去宰了他！”

莫关山说着便要出门，被贺天拦腰拉了回来：“我把你当成年人才跟说的，早知你是这种反应，我绝不跟你透露半个字！”

莫关山看出贺天有些恼了，气焰瞬间就灭了，蔫着脑袋哄道：“别啊，你别生气！我不去了……”

“知道贺古在哪儿吗？”贺天拉着莫关山的手，抬头训斥着，“就算知道在哪，他想找的是谁，你不知道？就你这三脚猫的功夫冲过去，蛇立岂不白受了那番苦！”

“我……我不是生气嘛，还担心蛇立……”莫关山辩解了两句，见贺天脸又沉了下去，立马又补充道，“是、是我太冲动了，我老老实实在你跟前待着，不去找贺古，也不去烦蛇立。你不要生气了，啊？”

贺天知道莫关山不太擅长哄人，话能说到这个份上已经不错了，贺天拍了拍自己的腿示意莫关山坐上去。得了个台阶，莫关山忙不迭地坐了上去，还殷勤地给贺天按了按肩膀。

“你想做的，早晚都能做；你做不成，我替你做。”贺天将额头抵在莫关山肩膀上，说出了自己的打算，“蛇立身体不好，你我不便与他见面，我找了两名医仙，不日便会抵达他们的住处。等蛇立伤养的差不多了，我就带你去见他。”

“奥……”莫关山兴致不太高，但也点了点头。

贺天知道莫关山咽不下这口气，便继续说道：“贺古，大哥是不会放过的。他躲起来了，我们正在查他的下落，一有消息我跟大哥便去找他。”

至于找到后的处理方法，贺天没有向莫关山透露。虽说妖怪之间的打打杀杀算不得什么——只要不滥杀人类、忤逆天庭，一切都好说——但贺天还是不想让莫关山接触太多的黑暗。

听贺天也要去，莫关山虽知道这是情理之中，却也不免担心：“贺古都能暗算大哥，肯定很厉害，你跟大哥都要小心哪……”

“赤昧的事也不知道笼住风声没，具体的还要等蛇立清醒。”贺天还是担心莫关山的安全，有些不安地蹭了蹭他的颈窝，“但也不能坐以待毙，要先下手为强。”

7、

“白天不要出现在东厢，晚上不要去起居室。”贺呈刚到山顶的别苑，就把仆人聚在一起，下了几条命令，“干好分内的事，别多看，别多嘴，也别多心，记住了？”

下人们忙不迭地点了点头，贺呈摆摆手：“干活吧！”

说完贺呈便火急火燎地去了东厢——东厢有一个池子，蛇立妖气大损，很难维持人形，除了睡觉，一般都维持半兽状态，所以白天就让他待在泳池里了。此时蛇立就趴在池边的石头上，小脸通红，晕晕乎乎地伸着舌头，舔舐那些还未愈合的伤口，而游龙斑则静静蛰伏在蛇立后背，像是被什么压抑着，毫无生机。

“嘶……”贺呈赶紧走了过去，脱了衣服也坐进了水里，伸手搂住了蛇立，“怎么，还疼？”

蛇立不知什么原因，一直高热不退，加上修为神志受损，非但失去了往日的生机，连人都变痴傻了，好像也失去了记忆；唯一让贺呈宽心的，是蛇立不再排斥他，反而格外亲近他。可贺呈宁愿面对那个冲他呲牙咧嘴、满怀愤恨的蛇立，也不愿意抱着身心俱损、听话乖巧的傀儡。

蛇立感受到贺呈的靠近，他身上那凉丝丝的感觉让蛇立异常向往，他伸手搂住了贺呈的脖子，连尾巴都缠上了贺呈的小腿，眯着眼轻声嘟囔着：“好……好凉……”

“嘶……蛇立，快下去！”多年不见，贺呈对蛇立的欲望本就极为强烈，偏蛇立这时候还投怀送抱，贺呈的下身几乎立刻来了感觉，他慌张地推了推蛇立。

贺呈清楚，蛇立现在身子极弱，根本经不起折腾；况且，还有贺古的游龙斑在，两人要真发生关系，游龙斑会让蛇立痛不欲生的。

可这些蛇立一概不知，就是一个劲儿地蹭贺呈的身体，撩得贺呈双眼猩红，呼吸都乱了。

贺呈被折腾得实在没办法了，便开始给蛇立度送妖气，修补在游泳馆里没来得及愈合的伤口。大量妖力的涌入，让蛇立通体舒畅，贺呈的妖力伴着蛇立本身的修为全部汇聚到各处伤口，没了精力支持，蛇立只觉困意袭来，慢慢松了胳膊和尾巴，沉到水里，睡着了——临睡前，还不忘挤进贺呈腿间，搂住他结实的大腿，找一个舒服的姿势。

见蛇立睡着了，贺呈才缓缓收了妖气。他将手探进水里，摸了摸蛇立的脸，也只有在这种时刻，贺呈才能安静的审视自己——他没想到两人会走到今天这步。

从东海把蛇立领会贺家，真的只是图一个新鲜，蛇立年轻、漂亮、聪明，贺呈喜欢的东西他都有，所以贺呈没办法放弃。他本以为日子就会这么平淡地过去，直到某天他厌倦了，然后两人分道扬镳；兴许蛇立会舍不得，闹一闹，但最终也不会改变什么。可一切发生的比他预料的早太多——下人说话不小心，被蛇立听到了，也如他所料，蛇立闹了脾气，离了贺府。

但超出贺呈的预料的，却是他自己。得知蛇立出走，他竟然会产生一种疯狂的愤怒，愤怒到不惜动用贺家上下的力量去找、去抓一个“炮&友”！这种反常贺呈自己也发现了，但当时只是归结于一个宠物未经允许，私自逃跑，他没玩儿够，所以得把蛇立抓回来。

慢慢的，这种可笑的解释站不住了。

蛇立的敌意让他没来由的心慌，哪怕只是一个怨怼的眼神、一声轻蔑的嗤笑，都会让贺呈胆战心惊到睡不着觉。这种患得患失的感觉让贺呈陷入了从未有过的恐惧，哪怕将蛇立锁住、哪怕一遍又一遍跟他发生关&系，都不能消解。那个时候贺呈才意识到，蛇立在他心里早就不是什么炮￥友了，他喜欢上了自己捡回来的小孩儿，他到底还是输了。

如果当时的贺呈能给蛇立一个游龙斑，那苦情片兴许就会以喜剧收场；可贺呈除了一遍遍解释自己的爱，什么都没做，以至于苦情片最终变成了现在的悲剧——贺古捷足先登，他珍爱无比的徒弟被打上了烙印，像封挑衅书一般时时刻刻嘲弄着他的愚蠢和失败。

想到这儿贺呈自嘲地摇了摇头，平心而论，他怪的着贺古吗？为什么他当时要犯浑，没有给蛇立游龙斑呢？

8、

没有给蛇立游龙斑，说到底不是贺呈不爱蛇立，而是他做了选择——蛇立连同他自己的爱情，都成了牺牲品，成了他追逐权势的牺牲品。

贺呈跟贺天不一样，作为长子，他从小就被灌输了光耀门楣的思想。起初他人生的每一步都是按照贺父的安排走的，慢慢的贺呈也欣然接受了自己的宿命——他从未将其看做负担，反而极其狂热，没有旁人的指正，他也自觉地走上了这条路。

然而贺呈太过聪明，以至于他很早就意识到，有些东西不是努力就能得到的。基于此，贺呈变得越来越八面玲珑、长袖善舞，他成了这一代贺家中最有手段，最具城府、最负盛名，同时也是最难捉摸的接班人。

所以，就算他对蛇立爱到疯狂，他的“理智”也在不断提醒他——贺家的长子必须生出长孙继承家业，他不能娶一个蛟族的男人进门，他不能放弃与世家小姐的联姻，所以他的游龙斑要留给某个计划之内的女人。否则，贺氏荣光的达成轻则推迟，重则告败。

贺呈虽这样想，但他也暗下决心会好好对待蛇立——这个计划之外的男人，他可以给蛇立所有的宠爱，足够的财富，他甚至不介意外界知道蛇立的存在，但就是不能给蛇立游龙斑，不能让他做贺氏的长媳，仅此而已……

贺呈以为蛇立早晚会满心欢喜地接受这个提议，但是他没有；他宁愿和自己在昆仑山同归于尽，都不肯接受。

也是从那天开始，贺呈才突然意识到，自己有一个先入为主的观念——蛇立也爱他，他所畅想的未来全部是基于此。可现实的失败不能更清楚地昭示着，蛇立不爱他了，至少从某一个时间点开始，那份爱就被他消磨地一干二净了。

可这份幡然的醒悟，来的太迟太迟了。

蛇立的“死”让贺呈消沉了很久，久到需要父亲将他敲打清醒；在此之前，贺呈都记不得父亲多久没有插手自己的事了。

而后，日子仿佛回到了正轨，贺呈又开始为贺家操劳，甚至又回归到混乱的男%女&关#系中，大家都以为时间这副良药治愈麻木了贺呈的心，甚至连贺呈自己都是这么想的。他以为他跟自己的情种弟弟不一样，他是强大的、无法被感情摧毁的人；可当贺天跟他说蛇立出现的时候，贺呈才极其可悲的意识到，他的人生早就被这份爱情摧毁得残破不堪了。

回忆到了这里，贺呈便不愿再想了——他迫切得不能再迫切地想给蛇立打上自己的烙印，可造化弄人；错一步，终身误。

“贺古……”这两个字这些天已经让贺呈翻来覆去嚼了个稀碎，但贺呈心中斩杀他的欲望却与日俱增。因为一只龙一生只能结一个游龙斑，一个人一生只能承一个游龙斑；而游龙斑要想消失，要么蛇立死，要么贺古死。

所以，贺古必须死！死得灰飞烟灭，不入轮回！

“当……当……”这时，贺呈听到了青铜钟的声音，这表示下人有要是要禀报他。

贺呈小心翼翼地把蛇立搂着自己的胳膊掰开，而后轻声离开，刚走到门口就看到一个小厮引着两个年轻人候在门口。

布满血丝的眼睛，乌青的眼圈，长满胡茬的下巴，还有来不及换洗的皱皱巴巴的衣裳：这就是见一和展正希前来拜访时见到的贺呈。

但多少也能理解，展正希欠了欠身子，道：“大少爷，我们是贺天的朋友，听闻您伴侣身体抱恙，吾等虽才疏学浅，但也想略尽绵薄之力。”

贺呈感受到这二人周身的灵力带着一股治愈之气，便想起这是贺天给他找的医仙，贺呈露出了一个疲惫的微笑：“展正希和见一，是吧？贺天跟我提起过，二位过谦了，请进。”

9、

蛇立本在水里睡得好好的，一听到见一跟展正希的声音，瞬间吓醒了，怯生生地将脑袋浮出水面，呲着牙警惕地打量着二人。

“哎呦，美人好凶啊~”见一从没见过这种又野又美的妖精，瞬间被蛇立折服，“展希希，你看他多可爱……哎呦！”

展正希狠狠敲了见一脑袋一下，喝道：“闭嘴吧你！”而后冲贺呈抱歉的笑了笑，“不好意思，吓着蛇立了，见一他嘴巴欠！”

蛇立也看到了贺呈，表情松了下来，讨好似的冲贺呈伸了伸胳膊：“让……他们……走……”

“呦，还知道谁说的算？”见一笑了，冲着贺呈道，“看样子他潜意识还是依赖你的。”

展正希扶了扶额头，恨铁不成钢地说：“你怎么这么多话！”

贺呈走过去，蹲到池子边上，伸手将蛇立捞了出来，柔声道：“别怕，他们不是坏人！”

“不行……”蛇立躲进贺呈怀里，竟又开始发抖，眼眶也变红了，好像随时都会掉眼泪。

贺呈又心疼了，转头看着二位医仙，有些尴尬地说道：“二位请回吧，实在抱歉。”

“不急，让我试试。”见一默念咒语，灵力顺着指尖流淌而出，拉成一条淡黄的丝线，突然丝线崩裂，幻化成无数蝴蝶，透明的带着隐约的黄色，慢慢飞向蛇立。

“我们的法力不具有攻击性，有安抚情绪的作用。”怕贺呈不理解，展正希忙解释道，“蛇立会知道我们没有恶意，后续的治疗就比较容易了。”

一只蝴蝶落在蛇立的发丝，而后“叮”的一声，消失了。一只又一只，落在他的鼻尖、指节、尾巴，蛇立周身都萦绕着温暖又柔和的金光。慢慢的蛇立不再颤抖，他甩了甩自己的尾巴，探出脑袋冲着见一笑了笑。

“哎呦，小美人还是笑起来好看！是不是啊，展希希？”见一拍了拍手，而后对贺呈说，“大少爷，我们不用走了吧？”

这么多天了，蛇立第一次对旁人表示亲近，贺呈可真是松了一大口气：“太好了，多谢二位。”

“大致情况贺天都跟我们说了，您还有什么别的要补充吗？”展正希搬了个长凳到贺呈身边，招呼见一也坐过来。

“他好像失去了很多记忆，整个人也迟钝了好多，像小孩子一样。”贺呈看了一眼怀里的蛇立，而后又补充道，“对了，他还一直高热不对。”

展正希想了想，道：“行为举止幼稚化应该跟妖力损失有关，等修为恢复了，他就会变回去。”

“至于高热，应该是游龙斑的原因。”见一歪头看了一眼蛇立背上的游龙斑，“游龙斑代表着结印者占有蛇立的愿望，而蛇立不喜欢那个人，所以对游龙斑就会格外排斥。你看游龙斑一动不动，那就是因为蛇立的妖气压制着它，否则它早混身游动了！发热其实就是蛇立的妖力跟那人的妖力相互对抗的结果。”

“那怎样才能让他恢复正常？他这个样子，要想恢复到以前的修为，怕是不容易！”

“跟您透个底，就算修为回来了，精神上的创伤也未必能愈合。”见一一桶冷水毫无预兆地泼了下来。

“啧——”展正希赶忙接过话茬：“大少爷，饭要一口一口吃，我们先把身体上的问题解决，精神问题我们后续商讨。至于躯体问题，说一千道一万，就是因为这游龙斑！它破坏力蛇立体内的妖气循环网络，只要游龙斑消失，所有躯体上的问题都会迎刃而解。”

说来说去倒是跟贺呈的计划不谋而合：“我本就打算杀了那人，他死了，游龙斑自然会消失。”

“其实，我们也能将游龙斑从他体内抽离。”展正希说道。

“真的？”一听这话，贺呈面露喜色。

说破天这贺古也是要死的，但早一天让蛇立摆脱痛苦，自然是再好不过的了。

“游龙斑能被我们抽出来不假，但您也得舍得。”展正希皱起眉头，贺呈有多宝贝蛇立他是见识了，“这个过程很痛苦，您肯定会心疼的。”

看贺呈面露犹豫，见一道：“要是您不愿意，我们可以给您几副方子，让蛇立维持一个良好的状态，直至结印者死亡。”

贺呈喉结动了动，想了许久，一狠心，咬牙道：“长痛不如短痛！”

10

“您抱着蛇立，别让他乱动。”展正希看着蛇立光洁的后背，大致比划了几下，“其余的交给我们就好。”

“别我们！就你！”一听这话，见一连忙摆手，还往门口退了退，“我最见不得美人哭了，反正清除咒印的本事我学的不如你！”

眼见展正希又要发作，见一忙不迭地跟贺呈解释道：“大少爷，我去厨房给蛇立煎药，一会儿正好拿过来给他补补！你们家下人手艺肯定没我好，您让我走吧！我真见不得别人哭。”

贺呈点了点头，刚想道谢，展正希便给了见一一记白眼，不耐烦地骂道：“滚吧滚吧！”

“好嘞！”见一如蒙大赦，忙不迭地转身跑了，远远地还能听到他跟佣人打听厨房位置的声音。

“这……很疼？”看见一这副避之唯恐不及的样子，贺呈也有点儿打退堂鼓了。

“此术法效果奇佳，绝对能取出游龙斑，但鱼与熊掌本就不能兼得……”展正希没有继续说下去，反倒话锋一转，“万一蛇立受不住，就停下，也不会对他造成什么不好的影响。”

“劳烦医仙了。”贺呈低头看着怀里的蛇立，不自觉地收紧胳膊，“很快就不难受了，你乖一点，好不好？”

“好。”蛇立软软地应了一声，而后将头埋在贺呈胸口。

展正希将右手指尖轻轻附上蛇立的肩胛，而后灵力震荡，淡绿色的灵力像涟漪般一圈圈从指尖荡漾开，治愈的力量让蛇立眯起了眼睛，舒服地哼了两声。

展正希一用力，指尖竟直直地插&入蛇立的皮肤中，让贺呈恍惚间觉得怀里的蛇立不再是皮肉而是一抔清水。这猝不及防的一下，让蛇立感到了一丝不适，他开始小幅度地扭动身体，企图将展正希的手挤出去。

贺呈赶紧按住蛇立，低头亲了亲他的发丝：“今晚你想吃什么？清淡一点还是油腻一点？”

“吃……吃鱼……辣的……”蛇立的注意力被贺呈带走了，渐渐地也不再乱动了。

展正希的手顺着后背的曲线慢慢下滑，最终碰触到了蛰伏不动的游龙斑，展正希小心翼翼地收拢指尖，在游龙斑开始挣扎的瞬间一把将它握进了手心里，并用灵力将它牢牢禁锢住。

“啊！”蛇立只觉一阵尖锐的疼痛席卷而来，后背的肌肉瞬间绷紧，他紧紧攥住贺呈的衣襟，尾巴本能地向后甩去，企图将展正希扇到一边去。

贺呈眼疾手快，一脚踩住蛇立的尾鳍，而后用两腿紧紧夹住他的尾巴，语气也不由得带了些慌张：“宝贝，我唱歌给你听好不好？”

蛇立抬起哭花了的脸，拖着哭腔道：“疼……我不要……”

“很快就好了，好了我带你去看海。你不一直想去我们初遇的地方吗？”蛇立长长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，鼻尖也红彤彤的，看的贺呈心疼极了。

“呜呜……坏人……”蛇立使劲儿摇了摇头，而后泄愤似的一口咬在贺呈脖子上。

没等贺呈感觉到疼，蛇立突然松口了，整个人猛地弹了起来；双眼瞪得圆圆的，嘴巴也张开了，但却一点儿声音也没发出来，像是被卸了发条的娃娃。

贺呈吓了一跳，赶紧低头，发现展正希正向外用力扯着游龙斑，而那黑褐色的龙斑也在极力挣扎。展正希额头满是汗水，喘着粗气说：“唤蛇立一声，太疼了，他一口气没上上来！”

“蛇立！蛇立！”贺呈赶忙拍了拍蛇立的脸，他甚至可以感受到蛇立的尾巴正抽搐着，浑身的肌肉都在毫无规律的震颤，这该是有多疼啊！

“哈啊……”蛇立一口浊气吐了出来，胀红的脸刷一下变得惨白，剧烈的疼痛剥夺了他运动的能力，蛇立整个人都瘫了下来，趴在贺呈怀里呜呜地哭着，抽噎道，“师父……我不要……”

这声“师父”叫的贺呈心都揪在一起了，贺呈只觉自己喉咙一酸，便彻底投了降：“停下吧！”

展正希赶紧松开了手，并向蛇立的体内又注入了新的灵力，他可算知道见一为什么不肯留下来了——他早就知道，这方法成不了：“您跟蛇立待一会儿吧，我去厨房看看药。”

可贺呈根本没留意展正希的动向，只是一遍遍安抚着蛇立：“乖，师傅不会再让你疼了，别哭……都怪师父……”

11、

“他……去哪……了……”

这是蛇立每天一起床就会问的问题，贺呈已经离开别苑五天了，因为贺古的藏身之所已经找到了，贺呈跟贺天第一时间就赶过去了。

“贺呈出去打猎了，小美人~”见一端着盘子走了过来，上面是精致的饭菜，还有一小碗汤剂，“他昨晚回来的时候你已经睡下了，他早上走的时候你还没醒，所以就没见到他！”

见一和展正希受人托付，留下来照顾蛇立。每天的任务就是稳定他的病情，陪他解解闷，最重要的就是编瞎话骗蛇立——这个是见一的拿手活。毕竟贺呈要离开很久，要是没什么靠得住的理由，蛇立情绪一个波动，很有可能前功尽弃。

蛇立有些失落：“又……没见……见到……”伸手搂住自己的腿，把头埋进臂弯里，好半天才抽噎着说道，“他是不是……不要我了……呜……”

“哎呦我的小美人，你可别勾引我了！”蛇立刚才支起双腿的时候，因为置气连被子都一块儿踢了，露出了光溜溜的腿，看得见一有些心猿意马，“啧啧啧，瞅瞅这腿，还有这腹肌~”

展正希白了见一一眼，而后拿了一件长袍走到蛇立跟前：“来，给你披件衣服，我们去池子里好不好？”见蛇立哼哼唧唧就是不肯听话，展正希不得已也开始撒谎，“池子是贺呈打扫的，早饭也是他给你做的，你这么不听话，贺呈也会难过的！”

一听这话，蛇立面露喜色：“真……的……”

“那可不！”见一凑了过来，把食盘在蛇立面前晃了晃，“一会儿你尾巴就长出来，我们赶快去池子里好不好？吃完东西，我变蝴蝶给你看啊，小美人~”

“嗯！”蛇立点了点头，十分配合地穿好外袍，而后展正希便背着蛇立往东厢走去。

“我今晚……睡晚点儿……”蛇立小口小口品着点心，十分憧憬地说，“等他！”

展正希冲见一使了个脸色，见一比了个“OK”的手势，他知道展正希是想让他今晚熬药地时候多加一些安神助眠的东西，但心里不免有些愧疚。

蛇立吃完了饭，便开始和灵力幻化而成的鸟兽虫鱼玩儿在一起了。

“失了神志也挺好的，前一秒还惦记着贺呈，转头就忘了，而且随便撒个谎他也信。”展正希看着蛇立，有些感慨，“虽然两个人心里都是苦的，但至少表面是甜的。”

见一没有顺着展正希的话走，反倒换了个话题：“展希希啊，什么时候人们会意识到自己喜欢上了一个人？”

“看到他哭会心疼，会和他一样难过；他被人抓走了，我会担心。”展正希看着见一的眼睛，认认真真地回答道，顿了几秒之后，又笑着摸了摸见一的头发，“反正我是这样！”

突如其来的情话让见一蒙了一下，而后便“嘿嘿”地傻笑：“我也喜欢你，喜欢你到爆炸！”

“去去去！”展正希捏了捏自己发红的耳垂，问道，“说这个干嘛？”

“我跟小美人是一类人，当我们意识到别人一个微笑就能让自己小鹿乱撞的时候，我们就会自然而然地认为自己喜欢上了人家。”

展正希皱了皱眉头：“听你这话，你是打算把我跟贺呈归为一类了？”

“也不能这么说，你虽然比不上我，却比他强了不少呢！”见一赶忙摆了摆手，慌慌张张地解释道，“你说，当蛇立一句话、一个眼神，甚至一滴眼泪就能让贺呈痛不欲生时候，他才发现自己非他不可，是不是有些可怜啊！不光他可怜，蛇立更可怜。”

“我说怎么贺天一说你就答应了，原来你是把蛇立跟你自己划等号了啊！”展正希伸手捏了捏见一的脸，“你这拐着弯儿说我开窍晚，害你吃苦了，是不是？”

“哎呦哎呦，轻点儿！我哪儿敢啊！我就是善良，见不得美人受苦！”

就在见一忙着哄展正希的时候，突然池子里传来几声凌乱的扑棱声。两人转头一看，发现蛇立像是得了疯症一般，在水里拼命挣扎，漂亮的尾巴狠狠拍打着水面。

展正希眼神极好，一下就发现了问题，面露喜色：“他的游龙斑消失了！贺呈杀了贺古！”

“哎呦，先把他捞起来再说别的吧！”见一可没心情高兴，慌慌张张地跑向蛇立，还边跑边说，“哎呦我的小美人，别怕哈！哥哥救你来了！”

“……登徒子！”展正希被见一这副“风流”相气得也顾不上高兴了，只得火急火燎地过去帮忙，生怕见一不小心弄伤了蛇立。

12、

展正希坐在床头，有些焦急地看着蛇立，时不时地把把脉、翻翻眼皮。这已经是游龙斑消失的第四天了，可蛇立一直没有醒，他不知道问题到底出在哪里。虽然蛇立的生命体征没有什么异常，但要总是醒不过来，他没发跟贺家两兄弟交代啊！

这时见一也匆匆忙忙地擎这着手机从门外跑了进来：“我联系上贺天了！他跟贺呈都没受伤，至于贺呈为什么没过来，是因为有些事要处理！”

“什么事儿比过来看看蛇立重要？”展正希也有些急了，“不就死了个浪荡子嘛，还死有余辜！妖怪之间打打杀杀不很正常吗？贺古他爹就算再难缠，四天也足够理顺明白了吧？”

“哎呦，不是！咱俩消息太闭塞，你是不知道，妖界现在闹翻天啦！”

“死了个贺古，难不成还能让妖界自相残杀，闹个天翻地覆？”展正希更纳闷了，“龙妖再厉害，也不至于……”

“不是不是！不是打架内讧！”见一打断了展正希的话，“贺呈自行卸去家主一职，广告天下，他要跟蛇立成亲！真他么爷们啊~”说到这儿，见一露出了极为欣赏的表情。

这个消息也大大超出了展正希的预料：“我的天，他爹哪儿能同意啊！贺天本来就娶了一个男人，贺呈又来，还是死对头蛟族家的！这是要绝后的节奏啊！”

“对啊！所以贺呈被他爹扣下了嘛！关起来了，不给吃饭不让跟外界联系，就等他低头，啧啧！他们家真是出情种啊，一个塞着一个！”见一急得是团团转，突然又想起什么，“贺天说他要接家主的位子，兴许会代孕个孩子。因为蛇立救了莫关山嘛，他想助他哥一臂之力，算是间接还蛇立一个人情。”

展正希是真不懂贺天的脑回路：“这算还哪门子人情啊！要是蛇立醒了，还是不想跟贺呈在一块儿，那贺天不还是欠蛇立人情嘛？”

“他俩一个塞着一个痴情，也一个塞着一个狠！我可听说，贺天为了追回莫关山，连灵丹都吐出来了，我估计贺呈有过之无不及！”说完见一便颇为同情地摇了摇头，“啧啧啧，你说蛇立咋就这么可怜，喜欢谁不好，偏喜欢上这么个神经病！”

“行了行了，这不是咱该操心的事！”展正希摆了摆手，“贺呈能回来吗？”

“听贺天的意思，他爸应该快松口了。毕竟家主和继承人的问题都解决了，也就没什么值得担心的事儿了。”见一着急归着急，但总体上还是比较乐观的，“小美人咋样了？”

“妖力在逐渐恢复，身体上基本看不到伤痕了，而且维持人形的时间也越来越久。”展正希说了几个比较喜人的地方，但最后还是落脚到了那个棘手的问题上，“可就是不醒，你说怎么办？”

“是不是他不想醒啊？”见一摸了摸下巴，“游龙斑的消失短期内会震荡灵识，导致昏迷，但这么久了灵识早该苏醒了！”

“你的意思是，他的潜意识不想醒过来？”展正希有点儿明白见一的意思了。

“十有八九。醒了就什么都想起来了，贺呈贺古带来的各种糟心的回忆，兴许他现在就在做梦！”见一替蛇立掖了掖被子，“他还是那个傻子，被贺呈毫无原则地宠着，保护着。”

“那……我们该怎么办？”展正希越想越觉得是这么个道理，“造孽啊！”

“还能怎么办？等着呗！解铃还须系铃人啊~”

  
  


13、

一大早见一就听见狗叫，迷迷糊糊地去开门，刚开了个缝，只见一只手粗暴地伸了进来，扳着门板就把门给推开了，见一还没反应过来，那人又狠狠撞开他，火急火燎地往起居室跑去。

“谁、谁啊！”见一的肩膀被撞得生疼，呲牙咧嘴地回头看，“诶？贺呈？！！”

“你小点儿声！一大早的，光听见你的动静了！”展正希白了眼见一，而后看向门外的两人，笑道，“贺天，你也来了啊，进来说吧！”

见一这才看到贺天旁边站着一个红发少年，脖子上有个阴影一闪而过，见一突然想起来了：“诶诶诶，你是那个莫关山，对不对啊？哎呦，也这么俊俏~贺家真走狗屎运，媳妇一个个都这么好看。你说是不是呀，展希希？”

“瞅你那贱兮兮的德行！”贺天拉着莫关山进了门，介绍道，“这就是负责照顾蛇立的那两位医仙，见一和展正希。”

“蛇立怎么样了没危险了吧？”莫关山在路上顾忌贺呈的情绪，一直没敢问，好不容易有机会了，忙不得地把想知道的都问了出来，“他是不是还没醒？他妖力恢复了吗？”

“哎呦哎呦，小美……呃……”见一瞥到了贺天那阴沉的脸，赶忙改口，“小莫啊，别担心哈！他除了没醒过来，其他的一切都好得不得了！”

“你们也跟着去看一眼吧！”展正希招呼着贺天跟莫关山，“等他醒了，可能就不方便见人了，毕竟心理问题也挺棘手的，看到熟人不好的记忆可能就会反扑。”

“奥，好的好的！”莫关山点了点头，“我就见他这一面，他彻底痊愈前我不会再来了。”

“不要这么严肃，蛇立醒过来咱就算成功了一半了！到时候再治疗那么一两个月，估计就能见人了！”见一在前面带着路，走到起居室后，指了指门，“你们一家人聚一聚吧，我们俩就不凑热闹了！哎呦，我还要再睡个回笼觉呢！”

“走吧，莫仔！”贺天拉着莫关山进了门，不出意外，一进门就看到贺呈坐在床边，抓着蛇立的手，呆呆地出神。

莫关山小声地说：“我就去看一眼，然后咱就出去，让大哥跟跟蛇立待着。”

这些天贺呈遭了什么罪，莫关山可是清楚得很。贺父每天都耷拉着脸去贺呈房间跟他谈，谈着谈着莫关山就会听到打架的声音，然后贺父就气急败坏地出来了，告诉管家不许给贺呈送饭，也不许告诉他任何外界消息。

贺天也是忙里忙外，对外要接手贺呈的工作——因为贺家易主的缘故，妖界的老东西总是做一些试探性的小动作，来判断贺天是不是好拿捏的主，以便更好地站队；对内既要安抚贺呈的情绪，还要劝自家老爹网开一面，几天下来贺天也变得跟贺呈差不多憔悴了。折腾了十多天，在贺呈的指导下，贺天杀伐决断，勉强算是立住了脚，而各大妖族为了显示自己的归顺，便纷纷来贺家道喜，预祝贺呈跟蛇立百年好合。

外界的呼声已是无法改变，贺天也已全盘接手贺家大小事务，连代孕都有了眉目，最重要的是知子莫若父，贺呈这种按部就班的人一旦偏离轨道，便决计不会回头——贺父到底松了口。

莫关山站在床头，努力撇着嘴不哭出声，但眼泪还是“啪嗒啪嗒”落个不停。可能是医仙照顾的当，蛇立看起来并不虚弱，莫关山想摸摸蛇立的脸，但因为忌惮贺呈，最后也没敢伸手。

贺天感觉时间差不多了，便对贺呈说：“我们回主宅了，还有很多事要处理。”而后贺天扯了扯莫关山，“莫仔，走吧！等他恢复了，我再带你过来。”

莫关山吸了吸鼻涕，做了好一通心理建设，齉着鼻子道：“大哥，蛇立真的很喜欢你……他醒了你们好好说，他会跟你在一起……”半天贺呈都没回应，莫关山又忐忑地加了一句，“要是他不乐意，我来跟他谈……”

“小莫，你不用愧疚，救你蛇立是自愿的。”贺呈的声音有些沙哑，带着些看透世态炎凉的沧桑，“走到今天，错的人是我。你跟贺天说的那几句话、做的那几件事，根本不足以让他记恨我。所以，你就跟贺天好好的生活，也不枉蛇立为你走一趟鬼门关。”

14、

蛇立醒了，但情况依然不乐观——除了游龙斑消失和身体素质转好，其他的没有丝毫改变。

“师、师父……”蛇立坐在贺呈大腿上，玩儿着见一灵力幻化而成的蝴蝶，“小蝴蝶……”

“嗯，你玩儿吧！”贺呈摸了摸蛇立的脑袋，关切地问道，“有没有哪里不舒服？”

蛇立摇了摇头，便继续自顾自地玩耍了。

“您守了他一晚上，他就醒了，真是怪啊！”展正希看着蛇立，越发纳闷了，“也许因为你俩从前有过密切的关系，所以您来了之后，由于某种羁绊的影响，蛇立醒了。目前这应该是最合理的解释了。”

“游龙斑不见了，妖力恢复了，身体痊愈了，但就是神志和记忆没有还原！真是奇了怪了！”见一已经上上下下给蛇立做了好几次检查了，什么问题都没有发现，“难不成游龙斑造成的神志记忆损伤是永久的？没道理啊！”

“永久的我也认了。”贺呈无奈地摇了摇头，问了最后一个问题，“他身体确定完全恢复了？”

展正希郑重地点了点头：“我们能治的都治好了，治不了的恐怕普天之下也再无能人了。”说到这展正希也觉得有些愧疚，“让您失望了，没能让蛇立完全恢复……”

“哪里的话，其实……这样更好。”贺呈自嘲地笑了笑，“是不是觉得我很自私？利用蛇立的病情，把他困在身边，过一种假想式的安宁生活。毕竟他要都记起来，最后等着我的一定是分道扬镳。”

“这可能也是他想要的结果。人有自我保护机制，他选择浑浑噩噩、忘记过去，本质上也是一种自护。他内心更喜欢现在的你和现在的关系，所以便会拒绝一切可能破坏这种关系的不稳定因素。”见一站起身来，活动了一下筋骨，笑道，“你就当你俩心照不宣了，什么假不假的！过久了，就是真的。”

展正希也站了起来，一副欲言又止的样子，但最后却也只说了句：“您好好待他，他也喜欢您，长长久久，也是一段好姻缘。”

贺呈没说话，只是低头看着怀里的蛇立，不知道在想什么。

“那什么——我们能做的都做了，就不在这里打搅了！”见一走到贺呈跟前，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，而后手便顺着贺呈的外袍滑了下来，“我们走啦，有什么问题找我们就好！”

贺呈面露异色，却也很快就恢复过来了：“我送送二位！”

“不用不用！”见一连连摆手，打趣道，“今天风大，蛇立不能吹风！您要是把他自己留在屋子里，他肯定又要生气了！”

“是啊，不用送我们了！”展正希也应和道。

“那……他日定当登门拜谢！”贺呈冲二人作了个揖，“恕不远送。”

“小美人儿~你见哥哥走了哈！嗷嗷，还有展希希哥哥~”见一冲蛇立招了招手，露出了他标志性的微笑，而后灵力顿起，一晃眼的功夫二人就消失在贺呈跟蛇立眼前了。

“呜……师父……”蛇立好像有些舍不得见一和展正希，眼见得就要掉眼泪，“不行……”

贺呈赶快拍了拍蛇立的后背，柔声安慰道：“你觉得师父陪你玩儿不好？”

“好……师父最、最好！”蛇立赶忙捧起贺呈的下巴，亲了他一口，“师父不……不许生气……”

贺呈很是满意，他都不记得上次跟蛇立这么亲昵是什么时候了，也许真跟见一说的那样，什么假的真的，只要这份愉悦是真实存在的，那他俩的感情就是美好的！

“抱一下~”蛇立张开胳膊，冲贺呈晃了晃，红着脸道，“我只跟师父好……”

“以前养徒弟，现在养儿子！”贺呈嘴上抱怨，心里却很是高兴，伸手把蛇立揽进怀里，“走吧，跟师父一起吃午饭！”

然而，跟他拥抱在一起的蛇立，却在贺呈看不见的身后，收起了那天真无邪的笑容，露出了隐藏已久的疲惫、精明与不舍。

15、

“师父……不睡、睡午觉嘛？”蛇立躺在床上，被子盖到了鼻尖处，溜圆的眼睛直盯着坐在自己身边的贺呈。

“你睡吧，我没有午休习惯！”贺呈刚卸下家主的重担，一些作息习惯还来不及调整，他摸了摸蛇立的头，“我看着你睡，等你睡醒了，带着你去后山玩儿。”

“好……”蛇立乖巧地闭上了眼睛，想了想，又翻身面朝着贺呈，蜷缩着身子拱了拱。

既要装结巴，又要时时刻刻保持对贺呈的依恋状态，这对蛇立来说，并不是件容易的事，这也是为什么游龙斑都消失了，他却装睡迟迟不肯醒来的原因。

他想逃，第三次也是最后一次，不能出任何岔子。

装傻充愣是为了降低贺呈对自己的防备，如果在游龙斑消失时他就醒了过来，那么他的“傻”就要时时刻刻接受见一和展正希的审视，他俩见过这世上千奇百怪的病人，日子久了他不敢保证这伪装会不会被识破。可是贺呈回来后就不一样了，自己虽然傻了，但其他方面没有任何问题，他们治不好自己的“病”，便没有理由继续留在别苑了；况且，就算留下来了，那自己大部分时间也是跟贺呈在一起，接触少就意味着暴露风险少——所以各种权衡后，蛇立决定在贺呈归来后苏醒。蛇立打算再麻痹贺呈三五天，然后挑一个合适的日子，销声匿迹。

计划可谓是完美，但蛇立却日夜难以安睡：他回想起了整个事件的经过。贺古那张癫狂的脸总是出现在他梦里，贺呈痛心疾首的忏悔与姗姗来迟的表白也时常回响在他耳边；更重要的是，他还听到了见一和展正希的对话。

说实在的，贺呈为他做了那么多的妥协和牺牲，尽管他以前也做了很多混账事，但蛇立还是被感动得一塌糊涂，他真的相信贺呈是诚心诚意要跟自己过一辈子的。

可是这份爱他不能应，因为活久了就会想清楚很多事，有些人注定是走不到一起的——这个道理以前他不懂，贺呈懂；可没想到这么些年过去了，自己想明白了，贺呈却犯了糊涂。

蛇立本就极度紧张，又想了这一通，越发睡不着了；躺着也不是个事儿，除了让自己越来越焦虑，起不到一点儿好作用。还不如跟着贺呈出门走走，一来透透气，二来探探地形。

想到这儿，蛇立便“睡眼惺忪”地嘟囔了句：“师父……几点了……”

蛇立本不想这么称呼贺呈，可谁叫自己迷糊的时候总这么叫呢？乍一改口，怕遭怀疑，蛇立便只好臊着脸继续叫。最近，这称呼可是越叫越顺嘴，好像日子真回到了初遇的时候。蛇立索性放任自流了，反正他跟贺呈也没过几天舒坦日子，临了能这么甜蜜一回，也算给自己不完美的初恋画上了完美的句号，他挺知足的。

贺呈看了看手表：“你才睡了不到四十分钟，不再躺会儿了？”

时日不多，还是多睁着眼跟贺呈待会儿吧！蛇立这样想着，便伸手搂住贺呈的腰，熟门熟路地撒着娇：“我……要去后山……玩儿，师父~”

贺呈笑了笑，而后弯腰凑到蛇立跟前：“你亲我一下，我就领着你出去玩儿！”

“嘿嘿，好……”蛇立自然愿意地不得了，兴奋地支起头，笑嘻嘻地“啵儿”了一下。

哪成想，这一下竟把贺呈的瘾勾了起来，他翻身压住蛇立，捏着他的下巴，然后就把自己的舌头伸进去了。

蛇立也配合地搂住贺呈的脖子，张嘴由着贺呈各种搅动，突然贺呈开始扯他的衣服，粗糙的掌纹触摸到皮肤的那一刻，蛇立突然想到了什么，燥热的身体瞬间凉了个彻底，全身的关节像被冻住了一样。

感受到蛇立的僵硬，贺呈也停手了，撑起身子喘着粗气：“你……害怕？”

这可是让贺呈停手的好时机，蛇立忙不迭地点了点头，半晌又觉得应该客套一边，便“嗫嚅”着说：“不……我不怕……见哥哥说过，师父会亲近……亲近我的，让我别怕……”这话那个贱兮兮的医仙确实说过，不过蛇立也清楚得很，贺呈知道自己害怕便不会继续了。

“他想的倒是周到！”贺呈果然停手了，他仔细给蛇立穿好衣服，“走吧，去后山！”

  
  


16、

“呀！有鱼~”蛇立指着波光粼粼的水面，自己大病初愈没怎么沾荤腥，这会儿特别想吃鱼，脑子还没反应过来，嘴巴就张开了，“想……吃……”

“馋嘴了？”贺呈坐在草地上，看着蛇立在河边探头探脑，嘴角也跟着扬了起来，“家里冰柜应该有，还是说你想吃河里的？”

“我想抓~想玩、玩水……”蛇立在水池里待久了，还是挺怀念这种活水的，说着便开始脱鞋，挽裤腿，“师父，一起？”

一看蛇立要下水，贺呈赶忙站了起来，快跑过去，一把扯住蛇立的胳膊：“不行！”

“呜……我都好、好了……”蛇立知道贺呈怕自己冻着，“呜……师父啊~现在是夏天~”

“夏天也不行！”贺呈蹲下身子，给蛇立把裤腿放了下来，又仔仔细细替他把袜子和鞋子穿好，“等再过两天，你长点儿肉，就带你来玩。乖，听话哈！”

蛇立虽有些惋惜，但心里还是暖洋洋的，便点了点头：“好吧！”

“你要是想吃，我给你抓！”

蛇立知道贺呈八成要用法术抓鱼了，那多没意思：“师父能下……水抓嘛？我们就地烤、烤了它们，嘿嘿~”

“你呀！”贺呈无奈地笑了笑，而后开始脱鞋挽裤脚，“你捡点木柴生火吧！”

贺呈说着便下了水，蛇立在岸边蹦蹦跳跳地捡枯树枝，时不时抬头看看河里聚精会神的贺呈。等他生完火后，贺呈还在抓鱼。

“那个……师父以前没试过，你再等等！”贺呈抱歉地笑了笑，那微笑竟有种冰晶融化的感觉，好看极了。

蛇立笑着点了点头，大少爷嘛，衣来伸手饭来张口的，养尊处优了好几千年，这种体力活儿干起来怕是不顺手。蛇立杵着脑袋，看着水里的贺呈。阳光斜照，一圈光晕勾勒出贺呈轮廓，深邃的眉眼，刀削般的下颌线，修长的挂着水珠的手指……蛇立的视线一点点下移，然后就卡在了腰以下、膝以上的位置——鼓鼓的一包。

“嘶……”蛇立咽了口唾沫，尴尬地收起了自己色眯眯的眼神，但那个画面却像是刻在脑子里一样，非但挥之不去，反而又把中午的事给勾了出来。

蛇立扪心自问，他确实很想跟贺呈发生关系——自己是男人，不可能没有欲望，而且他也想让贺呈舒服。他之所以没由着贺呈的性子来，是因为害怕贺呈给自己印上游龙斑。有没有什么既能纾解欲望，又不至于让贺呈把东西留在自己身体里的办法？

“嗯？”蛇立眼睛亮了一下，显然对自己萌生的想法很满意。

就在这时，贺呈突然直起了腰，冲着蛇立扬了扬手，笑的特别开心：“看！我抓到了！”

“师父，好棒！”蛇立也咧开了嘴，但心里多少有些酸楚——这么美好的笑容，用不了几天就再也见不到了。

贺呈上了岸，把鱼扔到了地上，蛇立凑到他跟前，伸手便要去拿贺呈腰间的匕首。

“啪！”贺呈拍了蛇立的手一下，语气有些严肃，“干什么？”

蛇立瞪着溜圆的眼睛，怯生生地道：“把鱼……处理一下，师父……”

儿子要玩儿管制刀具，当爹的肯定不许啊！

贺呈三下两下穿好了鞋袜：“你别动手，我来！”

蛇立本就急着实践自己的想法，而且指望贺呈这种十指不沾阳春水的人把鱼开膛破肚，别说下&半&身开不了荤，就他的肚子怕是也开不了荤了。

“师父……你会吗？”蛇立蹲下来，找了两根树枝把鱼串了起来。

“不，不会啊！不就开膛破肚，掏出来嘛，应该不难！”

“不、不要……我们还是……回家吧！”蛇立赶紧把鱼藏了起来，这可是他第一次吃贺呈捕的猎物，说什么也不能浪费了。

“切！”贺呈笑了笑，而后拍了拍蛇立的脑袋，宠溺地说道，“都听你的，我们回家！”


	6. 游龙斑番外 —— 幡悟17-END

17、

一进门蛇立就献宝似的把两条鱼交给了大厨，临走的时候又嘱咐了几句：“郭叔朴，这两条鱼凡……凡是能吃的，都做了……不能浪、浪费哟~”

贺呈只是笑着，没有搭话。郭叔是个成了精的锅，贺呈从小的吃喝都是他搭理的，为了照顾蛇立的身体，贺呈便把他从主宅带出来了。

“可、不可以去东厢……吃晚饭啊？”蛇立摇了摇贺呈的胳膊，“我想在、在水里~”

贺呈哪里会拒绝，转头就吩咐道：“郭叔，把晚饭送去东厢！”

郭叔笑着点了点头，而后便对厨房里一众小厮说道：“哎呦，你们是不知道！二少爷小时候吵着要在床上吃饭，吵得整个贺府都不得安生，被大少爷狠狠揍了一顿呢！啧啧，你再看咱们阿立，撒个娇的功夫，就赚了二少爷挨顿打都换不来的好处！哈哈~”

蛇立的脸登时红了，贺呈笑着捂住他的耳朵，而后对仆人们道：“弟弟嘛，怎么能跟媳妇比？”

两人说说笑笑进了东厢，换了身衣服便都进了池子，没过多久小厮就把饭菜端上来了——鱼肉有糖醋的还有清蒸的，剁椒鱼头和石锅鱼头也盛了满满两碗，鱼子被炒得干干的做成了配菜，连鱼骨头都配了上等珍馐做成了鲜汤，主食则是鱼面配酸汤。连贺呈都不禁感叹，郭叔太把这两条鱼当回事儿了。

蛇立吃饱之后，抹了抹嘴，便又下水了。

“怎么，不回卧室？”贺呈不知道蛇立今天怎么了，总是往水里钻。

蛇立心里的算盘哪能明着说出来，他冲贺呈招了招手：“师父……一起……再玩儿一会儿？”像是怕贺呈不同意一样，蛇立伸出自己的手指比划了一下，“就一小会儿~”

贺呈宠溺地摇了摇头：“玩儿多久都行。”而后便下了水，坐到池边的台阶上，“我泡一会儿，你自己玩儿吧！”

贺呈闭着眼睛靠在石头上，没了那些烦人的家务政务，贺呈的眉眼看起来温和了不少，连那宽阔伟岸的身材也少了几分压抑感，取而代之的是一种让人浮想联翩的诱惑。

蛇立咽了咽口水，游了过去。

贺呈感觉到周围水波荡漾，刚睁开眼睛就对上了凑过来的蛇立：“干什么？”

“小蝴蝶~”蛇立背过身去，靠在贺呈的胸口，屁股也“状似无意”地往后挪了挪。

“嘶——”贺呈不自觉地挺起了腰板，想跟蛇立拉开点儿距离。

蛇立对贺呈这口倒吸的冷气很是满意，他扬起脑袋笑嘻嘻地催促道：“师父~快、快点儿！”

“啧！”贺呈哪里有功夫给他变什么小蝴蝶，赶忙用双手按住蛇立的腰，自己也小心翼翼地紧贴石壁，连脖子都挺得有些僵硬了，“蛇立……往前坐坐，师父觉得有些热。”

“水里……也、也会热？”蛇立按捺着幸灾乐祸的情绪，慢慢站了起来。

就在贺呈准备松一口气的时候，蛇立突然转了过来，没等贺呈反应过来，蛇立便像小炮弹一样撞到了贺呈怀里，还拱来拱去的：“师父骗、骗人！你就是……不想给我、给我小蝴蝶！”

“唉——唉唉！蛇立，别闹！”贺呈下不去手推蛇立，只能由着蛇立在自己怀里撒泼。

蛇立笑作一团，湿淋淋的头发、光洁的肌肤、柔韧的腰身，不经意拍打在自己胸口的呼吸，还有那让人心驰神往的面庞，无一不在撩拨着贺呈的理智。

终于，先于自己的理性，贺呈捧起蛇立的脸，狠狠吻上了蛇立的嘴唇，等他意识到自己干了什么的时候，不仅蛇立被亲得面红耳赤，连他自己都起了反应。

贺呈猛然想起了中午的画面，有些生硬地一把推开了蛇立：“你……你自己先玩儿着，师父回卧室了！”说完就要起身离开。

蛇立就等这一刻呢，哪儿能让贺呈支着帐篷走？他连忙潜到水里，伸手圈住贺呈的腰，低着头不敢看贺呈：“师父别、别走……”

“你……这是干什么？”贺呈的心跳得跟擂鼓一般，透过晃动的水面，他清清楚楚地看到蛇立正在用脸蹭着自己的那个位置，贺呈觉得自己的脑袋都要炸了，“谁教你的！”

“见哥哥……跟展哥哥……就、就是这样的啊！”蛇立抛出了自己早就想好的理由，贺呈总不见得去质问别人的私生活吧？

18（二维码）

“我让他们看着你，他们就当着你的面搞这些？”贺呈一时气也不是乐也不是，他既想享受这久违的亲昵，又怕自己没个轻重吓到蛇立，“你先起来！”

“不要……”蛇立仰起头，有些委屈地问道，“我们的关系……跟医仙哥哥不、不一样吗？”

“是一样，但是……”贺呈以前觉得蛇立傻了还不错，可真遇到事儿，还是挺难沟通的。

“师父不、不愿意嘛？”蛇立从水里钻了出来，瘪着嘴。

“怎么会不愿意？”贺呈擦了擦他脸上的水，“我是舍不得，怕你不舒服。”

“可我看……哥哥们都、都很开心啊~”蛇立又贴到贺呈身上，手也开始不老实地扯贺呈的裤子，“我想……让师父开心，师父开心……我就开心！”

箭已在弦上，贺呈想阻止也来不及了。蛇立跨坐在贺呈腿上，手在水下撸动着贺呈的性器，额头抵在贺呈肩膀上，大胆归大胆，可一旦动真格，还是免不了害臊。

贺呈僵硬的身体慢慢放松，他看着蛇立通红的耳尖，感受着他呵出来的热气喷洒在自己胸口，索性也放开了，低声诱哄着：“抬起头。”

“我不……”蛇立摇了摇头，他可以清楚地看到水底的一切，自己的手指正套着贺呈的性器，慢慢从根部向上撸动，到顶端后指腹便划过龟头，而后缓缓从上滑落。间或听到贺呈压抑的低喘，蛇立不敢抬头看他，他甚至都羞于想象贺呈此时的表情。

贺呈的手顺着蛇立的脊骨，由下往上推动着，蛇立舒服地弓起了背，待贺呈的手移至后颈，他便扶着蛇立的下颌将他的头抬了起来：“为什么不？”

那低沉的嗓音，成熟迷人的面庞，还有那黑眸中婉转流淌的爱慕，像陈年的酒，蛇立只是闻了一下，便彻底醉了——醉得满脸酡红、眼神迷离，醉得头晕目眩、失聪失语。

贺呈看着宛如宕机的蛇立，轻笑一声，便吻了上去，一边厮磨着他的薄唇，一边颇具暗示地顶了顶下身，柔声催促道：“手，怎么不动了？”

“师、师父……”蛇立觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了，“好热，我下、下去……凉快一下！”刚说完，蛇立便矮下身子，钻进了水里。

贺呈刚想取笑蛇立，突然觉得自己的性器被包裹进一处柔软温热的空间，待意识到那是什么之后，贺呈觉得自己脑子“轰”的一下，而后全身的血都开始不受控制地往下身涌去。

蛇立猫身跪在池底，一手撑着地面，一手握着贺呈的性器，缓缓吞吐着那物件；他的舌尖时不时拂过马眼，粗糙的舌苔缓缓摩擦着柱身，挤压着每一根凸起的脉络。蛇立的头轻轻晃动着，带动着水面也跟着起伏；当蛇立将口水与前列腺液吞咽入喉的时候，也会不经意松开嘴唇，便会有一串气泡“咕噜咕噜”地向上冒出。

“啊……”贺呈浑身肌肉都绷得紧紧的，他的手紧紧抓着身侧的岩石，用劲之大使得指尖处都泛了白，他低着头，看着自己大幅起落的胸口，轻微晃动的、反着光的水面，以及水下那个生疏又卖力的可人——他正跪在自己两腿之间，满足了贺呈上位者的征服感。

蛇立朦朦胧胧地听到贺呈断续、性感的低吟，可以清楚地触摸到贺呈隆起的肌肉，但此时他的膝盖已摩擦得生疼，两颊也有了酸胀的感觉，就在他以为自己坚持不到贺呈释放的时候，贺呈的手突然插进水里，掯住他的腋窝一把将他拎了出来，紧紧勒在怀里。

两人的身体毫无缝隙的贴合在一起，蛇立可以感觉到贺呈的心跳得异常有力迅速，大腿也在抽搐着，抵在自己小腹的性器也一抖一抖的，他知道贺呈射出来了——不知为何，蛇立的性欲在这个时候得到了极大的满足。

蛇立趴在贺呈身上，静静地等着贺呈回神，终于他开口了：“我舍不得让你咽下那种东西。”

“师父……”蛇立的心微微一动，他并不觉得这有什么。

“中午你说你害怕，我停下了，可——”贺呈的手开始从腰间往下滑，声音也带上了一丝别样的色彩，“你这样撩拨我，我真的忍不住。师父轻轻的，你别怕……”

蛇立这才意识到，自己一时的放纵可能要坏大事儿了。

  1. （二维码）



贺呈起身一把将蛇立压到了水中，紧接着自己也潜了进去，池水凉凉的，可身处其中的两人却跟要烧着了一样。贺呈一手穿过蛇立的膝窝将他的右腿撑了起来，右手手指轻轻按在后穴的褶皱处，他小心地亲吻着蛇立的额头，在觉得后穴变软之后，便探进去了一根手指。

“不、不要……”从贺呈的手指摸上他的后穴开始，蛇立就陷入恐慌；当贺呈真把手指伸进去的时候，那股异样的快感让他既想追逐，又想躲避。

“乖，别怕……”贺呈以为蛇立只是单纯的害怕，毕竟他也是第一次跟失去记忆的蛇立发生关系，蛇立的恐惧跟羞耻在他看来是可以理解的。

蛇立默默承受着越来越多的手指，当贺呈将三根手指退出去的时候，蛇立的心都悬到嗓子眼了——没有任何防护措施，蛇立几乎可以肯定贺呈会把他的东西射在里面：“师父，我不……”

但贺呈好像并不打算再由着蛇立的性子了：“听话，总会有第一次的，师父保证不让你难受。”

贺呈从见到蛇立的第一面就想这么做，奈何赤昧暴露事发突然，让他根本就没有机会对蛇立说什么、做什么。本来嘛，贺呈也不是色中饿鬼，处理完莫关山的事，陪着蛇立谈几天清水恋爱他也很是愿意，毕竟忍一两个周的耐性他还挤得出来，但这一切的前提是贺古没有横插一脚。

说“插一脚”都有些小瞧了贺古，贺呈不得不承认贺古那一下差点儿没要了自己的命。他以前总以为，自己位高权重又心思缜密，引得蛇立爱上自己本就不难，哪怕一切都失算了，他也可以把蛇立捆在自己跟前。可贺古狠狠甩了他一巴掌，他根本就没自己想的那么进退自如，而蛇立也并不是非他不可——无论是从蛇立的角度，还是从外力的角度。

所以，贺呈迫切地想把这种不确定转变为确定，他今天一定要给蛇立印上游龙斑。他等不了了，因为他害怕了，害怕哪一天又有什么人把蛇立抢走，他真的接受不了。

“啊！”插入的瞬间，蛇立疼得连性器都软了下去，“你……骗我……”

贺呈弯腰舔舐着蛇立的乳珠，柔声哄着：“不要总是想，一会儿就好了……”贺呈嘴上说着安慰的话，可下体却一点停留退让的意思都没有，一寸一寸往肉穴里挺进着。

“啊……不……我不……”蛇立半是疼的，半是怕的，一个劲儿推着贺呈的胸口，“呜呜……”

“哈啊——”伴随着贺呈一声满足的喟叹，他的性器终于完完全全将蛇立填满了，“宝贝，最难熬的都过去了，师父一会就让你舒服，嗯？”贺呈对自己的技术还是很有信心的。

这一点，蛇立自然也清楚，但他怕的就是这个。一旦两个人彻底沉沦性欲之中，贺呈必定不会放过这个结印的机会，而自己会不会因为追逐快感，短暂地遗忘那些深思熟虑的计划，功亏一篑呢？

“啊……哈啊……”蛇立的心跳开始加速，脚趾也蜷缩起来，连软下去的性器也在贺呈一次又一次的冲撞下抬起了头，蛇立爽得脑子都有些发懵，但那种恐惧也随着贺呈逐渐变粗的喘息声而越发真实了。

“宝贝……”贺呈眯着眼睛，看着蛇立那张愈发迷离的眼神，“送你一条小龙，好吗？”

“！”蛇立吓坏了，可他不敢反抗得太过激烈，担心被贺呈看出端倪；但若一直不痛不痒地拒绝，他又怕贺呈无视自己的诉求，最后射在自己身体里——进退两难，蛇立急哭了！

20 

贺呈一抬眼，发现蛇立不知什么时候已经满脸泪痕，通红的眼眶和抿成一条线的嘴巴，看起来又委屈又无助。

贺呈愣住了，这并不是他想要的结果。他希望蛇立因为爱自己而接受游龙斑，而不是以一种“痴傻”的状态、由于无条件的信任、压制他自己的恐惧而接受标记。如果真是这样，那他跟贺古又有什么区别？甚至还不如那畜生。

“宝贝不哭，我们不做了。”贺呈用指腹擦了擦蛇立脸上的泪痕，将性器从蛇立体内退了出来，而后伸手将蛇立拉了起来，“乖，洗个澡我们就睡觉。”

蛇立呆呆地看着贺呈，他还以为自己要跟当年的莫关山一样——顶着游龙斑东跑西躲，真没想到有生之年还能看到不由着性子的贺呈。蛇立从前都不敢想象贺呈凉薄的秉性会有所改变，看着贺呈一点点变得有人情味儿，蛇立的心里真的五味杂陈。

“师、师父……”蛇立伸手搂住贺呈的脖子，趴在他肩头“呜呜”地哭着。

“不哭，乖啊~”贺呈以为蛇立是因为害怕，边拍着他的后背，边保证道，“你不愿意，师父就不做。师父疼你都来不及，怎么会让你难受？”

贺呈越是这么说，蛇立哭得越凶——他不是因为害怕贺呈标记他，而是在惋惜。他承受了无数心酸和痛苦，掏心掏肺喜欢了上千年的人，在为自己洗尽所有弊病后，终于还是要变成别人的丈夫——只怪自己命格浅薄，消受不起这般福分。

贺呈变成这样，蛇立很高兴，哭着哭着便笑了。也不知哪个好命的女人，会在自己种的大树下乘凉，这样想着，蛇立又觉得自己亏死了，万分舍不得，撇了撇嘴又哭了出来。

“怎么一会儿哭一会儿笑？”贺呈低头看了看蛇立哭花的小脸。

蛇立赶忙吸了吸鼻涕，道：“洗澡……睡觉……”

贺呈赶紧把蛇立抱到了浴室，在浴缸里放满了水后便轻轻把蛇立放了进去：“自己泡一会儿，好不好？”

蛇立知道自己身上不脏，简单泡一泡就行，但他还是想跟贺呈腻在一起：“师父一起？”

“师父有些热，要冲个冷水澡。”

贺呈这一说，蛇立才发现贺呈的幸器还直挺挺地立着呢，蛇立脸上一烧，忙不迭地转过身背对着贺呈：“好……”

花洒打开，“哗啦哗啦”的声音伴着微凉的气息拂在蛇立的背上，在短暂的沉默后，贺呈开口了：“蛇立，我接下来说的话你可能理解不了，只需记在脑子里就好。”

“……好。”蛇立有些紧张，他不知道贺呈这一本正经的，是要跟自己说什么。

“我很想在你身上留下我的游龙斑，但你现在这样我总觉得差点儿什么。”贺呈笑了笑，“我感觉，缺的是你对我的爱和接受，也不知道你能不能听懂。”

蛇立缓缓抱住自己的膝盖，眼泪又开始打转，牙齿紧紧咬住嘴唇，才能不发出声音——他真的没办法面对这么温柔的贺呈。

“你现在对我充其量只是依赖，我若利用你的脆弱将你标记，我心里的坎儿过不去。呵，真没想到我也会有多愁善感的这一天。”贺呈自嘲地笑了笑，顿了顿道，“无论如何我会治好你，给你选择的权利，在此之前绝对不给你游龙斑。”

贺呈如释重负地说完，本指望蛇立说点儿什么，哪怕不是明所以的几句话也好，可等了又等，蛇立那边还是静悄悄的。

贺呈关了花洒，绕着浴缸走到蛇立面前，定睛一看：“什么呀，睡了！想来是真的累坏了。”

贺呈擦干了自己身上的水珠，便将蛇立捞了出来，仔仔细细擦干后，便抱着他回了卧室。

其实蛇立并没有睡着，只是不知道该用什么心态和神态来面对贺呈罢了。

当自己被放进柔软的床上，当卧室的灯关闭之后，当贺呈那微凉的肌肤贴近自己，蛇立才缓缓睁开了眼睛——贺呈的话他一字不落地都听到了，离开的欲望和紧迫感愈发强烈了。

21

蛇立本打算在贺呈身边多待些日子，一来降低贺呈的警惕性，二来这一别便再无重见之日，这最后的相处便多少带着蛇立的私心。可贺呈刚才的那番话让蛇立感动之余，却也加重了他的不安。

贺呈想治好自己的“病”，那必然要请医生。可自己的病是装出来的，瞒得了贺呈，怕是瞒不住医生；就算瞒得住医生，那瞒得了一时，也瞒不住一世啊！要真被医生看出个所以然，贺呈发不发火另说，逃跑自是想都别想了！

不行，今晚就得走，贺呈睡着后马上走！

蛇立不能再等了，贺呈是个行动派，既然他已决定要治好自己，那明天绝对会把各路医仙都给请过来，到时候纸就包不住火了！

这样想着，蛇立便越发清醒了，整个人好像一刻都不能待在床上了，恨不得马上逃到天涯海角。他闭着眼睛，感受着贺呈的呼吸和肌肉的松紧，连毛孔都在捕捉着贺呈每一个细微的变化！

呼吸好像平稳了，肌肉好像也放松下来了。蛇立的心跳得飞快，他小心翼翼地翻了个身，而后便全身僵硬一动不动，在确定贺呈那边没有什么动作后，才慢慢把眼睛打开一条缝。

“呼……”蛇立松了口气，他曾无数次打量过贺呈的睡颜，可哪一次都没有今天这般思绪万千——这么完美的男人，从今晚起，便再也不可能属于他了。

蛇立慢慢从枕头上滑下去，而后一点点从贺呈的怀抱中褪出来，整个过程蛇立连气儿都不敢喘一下，浑身的每一丝肌肉都绷得紧紧的，生怕弄醒了贺呈。

当双脚碰到冰凉的地板时，蛇立只觉得腿一软，差一点儿就坐到了地上了。蛇立赶忙稳住了身形，他下意识摸了摸额头，却发现自己早就出了一身的冷汗。不知是害怕还是太过紧张，蛇立身上的每个关节都好像缺了润滑油的机器般，又酸又胀又涩，连耳朵里都在嗡嗡作响。

夏日的凉风吹着窗外的藿香树，沙沙的声音伴着藿香那独特的气味，冲刷着蛇立紧绷的神经——这深邃又静谧的夜晚，平淡地让人不安。

蛇立赶紧掐了下自己的人中，疼痛让他稍稍回了神，蛇立赶紧蹑手蹑脚地开始穿衣服，并时不时回头看看贺呈。

忙活着忙活着，鼻头就酸了，嗓子也涩了——真丢人！临了了，还是心痛到无以复加。

蛇立使劲儿揉了揉眼睛，硬生生地把眼泪逼了回去。他蹲下身子，轻轻地拎起了鞋子——他不敢穿鞋，毕竟穿鞋不比穿衣服，再小心也会有动静——而后踮起脚，挪着步子往门口走去。

待走到门口，蛇立侧耳倾听，确定门外没有起夜的仆人后，便将手轻轻放到了门把手上，而后慢慢收紧，用力地抓着冰凉的不锈钢把手，直至指节泛白——只要打开这扇门，走到外面那个世界，他与贺呈的情缘便彻底了断了。

蛇立的手心慢慢渗出了汗，可他没有任何犹豫，毕竟这个场面已经在他脑海里过了无数遍了。虽然真正身临其境的时候，自己比想象中更加心如刀割，但那份企盼——企盼贺呈有更加辉煌的未来，也愈发真实坚定起来。

蛇立转动了把手，他甚至可以听到门里面齿轮咬合旋转的声音。

“夜里还是凉，为什么不穿外套？钱也不拿吗？”

贺呈的声音突然响起，宛若一道闪电直劈蛇立命门。他呆住了，甚至一度认为自己幻听了。他就像一个突然被断电的机器人，维持着开门的动作，脑子一片空白。

“以前走，你还知道收拾细软行李。”贺呈缓缓坐了起来，半是无奈半是埋怨地说，“我的小徒弟，怎么越活越迷糊了呢？”

“哈啊——”蛇立脑子一懵，而后便一屁股坐到了地上，每寸肌肤都有种难以言说的麻木感，心跳得飞快，口干舌燥，半天都缓不过神儿。

22

贺呈没再说什么，他穿好拖鞋走到蛇立跟前，轻轻将他抱了起来：“地上凉，你还光着脚！”

“你……你知道我都好了？”尽管有些难以置信，但这是唯一合理的解释，“从一开始你就知道，是不是？”

贺呈将蛇立放到沙发上，而后拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出了一张纸条：“这是见一临走前塞到我兜里的。”贺呈展开那张纸条，递给了蛇立。

蛇立颤巍巍地接过纸条，上面龙飞凤舞地写着几个字——我治不好装病的人。

“所以……这些天你都在陪我演戏？”蛇立抬起头，觉得异常羞耻，整个脸都火辣辣的，“呵，我还以为自己伪装得很好！恐怕在你眼中，我就是个跳梁小丑吧？”   
“你别这么说，我只是想知道你为什么要装病。”

不知是计划败露，惹得蛇立有些焦躁，还是装疯卖傻早就被识破，让蛇立觉得羞愤，总之蛇立的情绪异常激动，他冲贺呈大吼道：“现在知道了吧，老子就想逃！你要怎样？再送我第三副脚铐吗？”

贺呈一看蛇立这幅样子，立刻心疼了：“宝贝，你别生气！我不会再欺负你了，以前是我混蛋。你是不是害怕我还跟以前一样，所以才要逃？”

终于还是绕到这个问题了，蛇立禁声了，缓缓低下了头——这是他最不想面对的。

蛇立的沉默让贺呈愈发不安了，他像倒豆子一般，把自己憋了一个月的话都吐了出来：“我跟以前不一样了，我会好好待你，不会让你生气，也不会让你疼、让你哭。你也不需要担心身份问题，我已不是贺家族长了，没了利益瓜葛，自然不会有人指摘我们；而且我还把对你的心意广告众妖，从今往后，我便只有你一人。你若想回蛟族，我便同你一起，龙蛟近年关系也缓和不少，我们……”

“够了！”蛇立打断了贺呈的话，咬了咬嘴唇道，“你说的……我知道，都知道……”

“什么意思？”贺呈楞了一下，随即反应过来了，“那你为什么还要逃？”

“我……”蛇立有些局促地摆弄着自己的手指，一个劲儿地咽口水，整个人变得神经兮兮的，眼神也无处安放。

蛇立的表现让贺呈更焦心了，不由得提高了声调：“为什么？到底为什么啊！”

贺呈不明白，蛇立第一次逃跑是因为自己骗了他的感情，第二次是因为自己囚禁他伤害他。可现在，他早就把心托付给了蛇立，更不可能有欺侮之行，那蛇立到底在纠结什么？

“我不喜欢你了！不 · 喜 · 欢！”蛇立一把揪住自己的头发，异常痛苦地嘶吼道，“你说你变了，那我不喜欢你，你是不是可以像正常人一样，与我一别两宽，从此再无瓜葛？”

“你很痛苦，是吗？”贺呈紧紧握住蛇立的手，制止了他的自伤行为，“骗别人容易，骗自己却很难。我知道你还爱我，所以你不要说这种话，我会难受。”

“没有！我没有，你少臭美了！”蛇立剧烈挣扎着，几乎要从沙发上跳起来了，“你拿我当炮友！囚禁我！欺负我！还强迫我……我恨死你了，我才不爱你，我才不要和你在一起！”

贺呈将蛇立紧紧抱在怀里，像安抚一只受伤的小兽般，轻声哄着：“以前是师父不好，让你受了那么多委屈，你想怎样我都接受。但这几天的相处，你不可能对我一点感情都没有。你跟师父说实话，你为什么要逃跑？”

“我不！我不要说！你让我走！”蛇立喘着粗气，狠狠捶打着贺呈的胸口，不时还会张口咬人，“你撒手……你不是我师父！我今晚说什么也要走！我什么都不会说！”

贺呈知道，蛇立这算是变相承认他还喜欢自己，可他守口如瓶的原因到底是什么？

突然，贺呈脑子里划过一个人，紧接着便脱口而出：“是不是因为贺古？”

蛇立瞬间安静了，整个人都开始发抖：“为……为什么要提他？”

23

看着蛇立筛糠般地抖，整个人好似魔障了，贺呈才发觉自己失言：“我们不提了，不提了……别怕！”

贺古就像是一滩恶臭泥泞的沼泽，一直存在于蛇立记忆深处。哪怕贺呈的陪伴和爱护像三月的花草般长满了他的心房，翠绿掩盖了污浊、馨香冲淡了恶臭，可存在就是存在，只要走近了就还是会一脚踏进去，“咕叽咕叽”的烂泥还是会将蛇立从三月狠狠拖拽到冰冷恶心的深渊，如蛆附骨。

“他……他撕我的衣服！”蛇立的面目狰狞，额头上青筋毕露，“我踹了那混蛋一脚，他就来扯老子的头发！他还用他、用他的脏手摸我，还、还敢……艹……我要宰了他！”

看惯了蛇立撒娇讨巧，贺呈甚至都快忘了蛇立本来的面目——阴翳诡秘，睚眦必报。贺呈猛然意识到，蛇立无论对谁好像都是个浑身是刺的少年，除了自己。

“是我没保护好你——”贺呈紧紧握住蛇立发抖的手，蛇立的皮肤冰凉冰凉，“他死了，师父把他挫骨扬灰了。没人能伤害你，有师父呢！”

“师父？”蛇立那尖锐的嗓音突然一下柔和起来，他怔怔地抬头看着贺呈，细细打量着，“对，你是贺呈，我师父~师父~”

上一秒蛇立还乖巧着唤着“师父”，下一秒蛇立便又疯了起来，一把将自己的手从贺呈手里扯了出来，由于用力过猛整个人顺势跌下了沙发。

“摔疼了没？”贺呈大惊，赶忙起身去扶蛇立。

可蛇立却一个劲儿地往后躲，还伸手攥住茶几上的格子桌布，狠狠往自己跟前一带——茶几上的杯子茶壶噼里啪啦摔了一地。蛇立将桌布披在身上，而后使劲儿裹了裹，把光溜溜的腿也收进了格子布里。

“冷吗？”贺呈以为蛇立着凉了，就在他想找件外套给蛇立披上的时候，蛇立终于又开口了。

“藏起来……不能让师父看见、看见游龙斑……”蛇立缩到了墙角，伸手扯过了窗帘，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘把蛇立遮了个严实，只能听到蛇立含含糊糊的嘟囔声，“我不干净……师父会生气，会嫌弃我……”

“你——”贺呈的手僵在半空，蛇立的话像一把重锤，敲得贺呈浑身的骨头都颤了，他终于知道蛇立为什么要逃了。这个傻子，脑子里除了他，难道就不会替自己想想吗？

贺呈走到蛇立跟前，蹲下身去，伸手摸了摸那鼓鼓的一团，强忍着即将溢出的自责与爱意，颤声道：“你就是你，什么样子师父都喜欢。乖，把头探出来，别闷坏了。”

“可跟我在一起，别人会嘲笑你……”蛇立瓮声瓮气地道，“我被别人印了游龙斑，还是蛟族的妖怪……于情于理都不该……”

“不该什么？”贺呈有些急了，连语速都快起来了，“你情我愿的事，管别人做什么？别说你现在没有贺古的游龙斑，就算有我也不在乎！再说，你为什么要怕别人嚼舌根？我若是一般人家你担心也就算了，可我什么身份？谁敢编排你我？”

“我知你喜权势，与我分开，你便可回贺家，做你想做的事。”

蛇立一句话接着一句话，听得贺呈胆战心惊。他只道蛇立是一个离经叛道的少年，可不曾想，与自己纠缠的这些年，竟生生把他变成了瞻前顾后的劳苦人，为人世间千丝万绪所累；他更想不到的是，蛇立对自己的了解程度竟到了如此骇人的地步，三言两语就可以把自己概括地如此通透。

贺呈的前半生，除了自己，便只有蛇立能拿捏得如此滴水不漏了！

“我不在乎世人眼光，不追求名垂青史。所以你无需跟我谈什么人言可畏，谈什么大丈夫志在四方。我只要你，也只有你。”贺呈说着说着，便觉得一滴水珠“啪嗒”一声打到了自己手背上，他清了清沙哑的嗓子，“只要你愿意，我们就一定能在一起！”

###  **游龙斑番外 —— 子嗣**

01

最近莫关山有些着凉，贺天听风就是雨，吓得够呛，就把见一和展正希大老远地请到了贺府。

见一在数落了贺天大惊小怪后，还是给莫关山开了副方子，待莫关山喝完药睡着后，三人便到会客室谈天说地去了。

“哟，贺天~听说你大哥抱得美人归了？”见一抿了口茶叶，咂了咂嘴，“明前龙井，贺少爷真讲究！”

一提起贺呈，贺天颇有些不平衡：“老子差点儿灰飞烟灭才把媳妇哄回来，凭什么他上嘴唇碰碰下嘴唇，蛇立就被他劝回来了？”

“哈哈，听你这意思，你是巴不得你大哥打光棍啊？”展正希笑道。

“哪儿能啊！”贺天赶忙摇了摇头，但还是有些吃味，“你们说为什么啊？我对莫仔那从都到尾可都是一心一意的，就出了那么一点点儿纰漏，还是因为我哥！就这样，我们都闹得不可开交。你再看看我哥，论痴情论专一，哪哪儿都比不过我！凭什么啊！”

“这个吧……我觉得问题出在蛇立和莫关山身上！”见一拿起了块儿点心，咬了一口，就着这甜丝丝的味道继续分析，“莫关山从小到大哪儿受过骗啊，所以只要有一次就够他喝一壶的了！况且你们家还拿了人家眼睛两次，两次啊！再看蛇立，蛟族本就姥姥不疼舅舅不爱，而且他爹妈也死的早，这人间疾苦他早就尝了个遍，肯定想的也通透。所以，只要话说明白了，他自己就能走出死胡同，不像莫关山，非要有什么实际性刺激才能直面内心！”

“要照你这么说，蛇立其实更可怜？”

“反正我是这么认为的。那种经历要是放莫关山身上，你觉得他会不会寻死啊？”见一看了一眼展正希，“展希希，你觉得呢？”

“我不知道。”展正希对这种东西可没什么兴趣，“我比较好奇，莫关山就是赤昧这件事是怎么压下来？是不是蛇立那时候跟贺古说了什么？”

“贺古想用赤昧增加修为，但他不知道赤昧具体长什么样子，只道是个红头发的妖精。当初蛇立用法术变作了莫关山的样子，被贺古的喽啰们抓走了，在回去的过程中跟他们打起来了，便现了原形。”

“贺古发现抓来的不是赤昧，岂不是很火大？”展正希皱起眉头，“所以才会……那样？”

“要真是这样，事情便断不会发展到那个地步。”贺天摇了摇头，“贺古跟蛇立早先便见过面，蛇立第一次逃离贺府的时候，在路上碰到了贺古。蛇立你们也见过，确实长得不错；贺古见色起意，没成想却被蛇立打了一顿。既丢了美人又折了面子，而且他跟我大哥本就势如水火，新仇旧恨不过如此。”

“然后呢？”故事到了紧要关头，见一也放下了手里的点心，直愣愣地盯着贺天，“快说！”

“贺古先问了蛇立赤昧的事。蛇立很仗义，撒谎说赤昧已被他炼作丹药，吞入腹中了。为了佐证自己的说法，蛇立还用赤华宫灯伤了不少喽啰。龙本修水系法术，而赤化宫灯又被蛇立隐藏得很好，所以乍看之下就像是蛇立已修得了火系法术，由不得贺古不信。”

“所以贺古便认为赤昧已不在人世，转而把积聚已久的怒火都撒到了蛇立身上？”展正希大概可以猜到后面发生什么了。

“后面的事我大哥没跟我说，我也不想戳他痛处，不过大概就是那样了。”贺天叹了口气，他又回想起游泳馆内那焦黑的景象，当时的蛇立不知是抱着怎样必死的决心，将赤华宫灯的业火燃烧到那种地步。

“这可真是天大的人情呢！”见一感慨地摇了摇头，又唆了一口茶，“对了，你爹没说孩子的事儿？”

听见一说了这话，没等贺天开口，展正希倒是先说话了：“你啊，怎么跟药贩子似的！”

贺天看着展正希一脸无奈，又看到见一贼兮兮地冲自己傻笑，脑子里灵光一现：“早就听说你在研究‘蕴灵丹’，看样子成功了？”

02

一提蕴灵丹，见一整个人都来了精神：“那可不！前段时间那个……”

眼看着见一就要秃噜出人名了，展正希赶紧咳嗽了一声：“咳咳！注意保护客户隐私，你这个嘴怎么跟老娘们的棉裤腰一样，啥都兜不住啊？”

“对对对，瞧我这记性！”见一拍了拍自己的嘴巴，“总而言之，有若干成功案例，莫关山用是绝对不会出任何岔子的！”

“你别说，最近我爸催得确实很紧。”贺天捏了捏眉心，“虽说莫仔在这件事上很理解我，但我总觉得心里不是个滋味，所以也一直拖着没办。”

“见一猜到你会有这种麻烦，所以今天收拾药箱的时候，就吵吵要带着蕴灵丹。”展正希笑着打开药箱，拿出了一个绘着精细蓝纹的瓷瓶，“让莫关山吃下去，然后该干嘛干嘛！”

“可是……”贺天略有迟疑，只是颇为动心地看着那个瓷瓶。

“怎么？还是担心不安全？”展正希有些摸不着头。

“切，你们贺家人一个个都跟没毛的猴子似的！”见一从藤椅上站了起来，抹了抹嘴上的点心渣，“算了，救人就到底送佛送到西！我帮你这个忙，再说也不能白吃你家点心啊！”

贺天满意地笑了笑：“生我者父母也，知我这见一也~”

“什、什么嘛？”展正希看着这俩人你来我往，更迷糊了。

“展希希，贺天对蕴灵丹那可是肖想已久，就是怕他家那口子不愿意挺着个大肚子怀胎十月，再怎么说莫关山也是个男人嘛！”见一看着展正希，解释道，“所以他想让我跟莫关山说，这样就算他生气，也撒不到贺天头上！”

“那你可真是找对人了，见一这张嘴不知道说大了多少人的肚子了！”展正希笑着拍了拍见一的肚子，“打算什么时候去啊？”

贺天看了看手表，而后冲见一笑了笑：“估计莫仔也快醒了，要不你端着晚饭去看看他？”

“瞧把你急的，不能让我吃完晚饭再去啊！”见一嘴上抱怨着，但腿依旧麻溜地往莫关山的房间走去。

“谢啦~”贺天冲着见一的背影喊了一嗓子，而后转头看着展正希，“你饿了吗？要不咱俩也去吃点儿？”

展正希想了想：“不了吧，见一出来要是看见我在吃东西，估计要怪我不等他了！我们回家吃就好。”

“切，见一这个小心眼！”贺天看了一眼管家，让他去准备晚饭，“大不了等他一会，总不能让你俩饿着肚子回去吧！”

“对了，你打算去看你大哥和蛇立吗？”展正希抿了口茶，“过两天我们要去那个别苑，给蛇立做最后的身体评估。”

“这个嘛——”贺天想了想，而后便露出了一个狡黠的笑容，“快的话就跟你们一起，慢的话就一个月后。”

展正希被贺天给逗笑了：“怎么还分出快慢了，贺家最近也没什么大事儿要处理吧？”

“看见一表现了。”贺天挑了挑眉毛，“我是在替你们拓展业务呢！”

贺天说到这儿，展正希便反应过来了，敢情贺天在打蛇立肚子的主意。要是见一游说成功，那一个月后莫关山便会挺着大肚子去看蛇立，到时候贺呈肯定会心痒，再开一单就容易多了。

展正希对见一的嘴皮子还是颇为自信的：“那你就一个月后去吧！我给你写几个早期安胎的方子，毕竟妖怪跟人不一样，用药有很多别的讲究。”

03

莫关山坐在床上，盯着手里的瓷瓶怔怔地出神，偶尔他的指腹还会轻轻抚摸上面靛蓝的花纹。见一的话像是长在他脑子里一样，循环播放。

“你知道贺天接了你们大哥的活儿吧？”

“那他就是贺氏的族长，能没个孩子吗？你们讨论好怎么整了？”

“领养？那肯定不行，不是龙种贺氏不认啊，你说对不对？”

“代孕？听着比领养靠谱，但那是人类的法子，神仙怎么代孕？”

“直接幸行为肯定不能有，我说的对吧？”

“你说试管？你想的太简单了吧！贺天供个精￥，然后随便找个女人凑个卵&？铁定不行！”

“为什么不行？你想啊，这孩子要继承贺家，本事不好肯定不能服众吧？”

“孩子的能力由父母决定，女方要是一般的妖精，那生的孩子不跟闹着玩儿一样啊！”

“找大妖怪供卵？你想啥呢，但凡妖界数得过来的大家族，谁愿意让自己女儿干这个啊！”

“进不了贺家的门儿，还白搭上一个卵￥子，这女的以后怎么嫁人？”

“退一万步，哪家有个私生女，本就许配不了好人家，想借机送贺家人情，那也未必能成！”

“因为越厉害的神仙和妖怪，越难有子嗣。龙族可是食物链的顶层了啊”

“强少弱多，制衡罢了。毕竟妖界是个金字塔，塔尖只能容纳极少的妖怪，自然规律喽~”

“看到吧，贺天其实很难做的！这也不行那也不行，还有一个老爹天天在屁股后面催！”

“哎呦，你别皱眉啊！早知道不跟你说了，回头贺天见你这样，又要心疼了！”

“话又说回来，只要怀孕的那个是跟贺天比肩的大妖怪，就一准行！”

“可贺天那么强，普天之下也就你能配上他！”

“谁说你不能生？能等呀，我有法子！”

“当当——这是我最新的作品，蕴灵丹！只要吃了它，男子也可以生产的！”

“哎呦哎呦，时间不早了！展希希在等我，我先走了！”

“东西先放你这儿，你自己考虑考虑！我的发明保证安全~”

“对了，我再叨叨一句！吃完就行%房，不然就浪费了！”

“最后一句，最后一句！你不吃别忘了还我，好多人惦记它呢！”

莫关山有些烦躁地敲了敲脑门：“还不如继续发烧呢，反正都是头疼，感冒好歹不用操心上火啊！”

“嘟囔什么呢？”这时门开了，贺天带着微微的酒意进来了，“听见一说你完全好了？”

“嗯？奥、奥……”莫关山被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地把瓷瓶掖到了枕头底下，“你喝酒了？”

莫关山的小动作早就落到了贺天眼里，可他也不急于拆穿：“是啊，他们帮了我一个‘大忙’，不陪着他们喝两口也说不过去。”

贺天着重强调了“大忙”二字，但他口里的忙恐怕跟莫关山理解的不是一个意思。

贺天脱下衣服扔到了篮子里，而后拿着睡袍进了浴室：“你睡了一下午，估计现在也不怎么困。我先洗个澡，一会儿陪你玩儿啊？”

“你天天那么忙，还是早歇息吧！我去厨房准备一下明早的饭，收拾完差不多就困了。”

哗啦啦的水声混着贺天的声音传了出来：“我又不是人，精力自然多，不用歇！还有……”贺天顿了一下，“你能有点儿族长夫人的样子嘛？虽说你做饭好吃，但我月月给后厨大师傅发工资，你不能总抢人家饭碗啊！”

“切，你以为老子愿意伺候你？”莫关山撇了撇嘴。

“你就在床%上把￥我伺&候好了就成，其他地方你想伺%候我还心疼呢！”贺天又开始说荤话，本以为莫关山会在外面大吼大叫，可没成想外面竟安安静静的。

就在贺天以为自己玩笑开过火了，把莫关山逼急了的时候，浴室外响起了莫关山有些迟疑的声音：“贺天，听说爸那边最近催得紧……孩子的事，你想好了吗？”

  
  


04

呦呵，有门啊！

贺天知道见一十有八九是把莫关山说动了，心下甚喜，可面上却要兜住了：“试管呗~妖怪也要与时俱进。你别担心，我能处理好！”

“可……可我听说，你这种大妖怪寻常女妖根本怀不了你的孩子。”

“谁跟你说的？”贺天越听越觉得见一靠谱，路都给自己铺成这样了，今晚要是不上垒，那可就是他自己的问题了，“谁嘴巴这么碎啊？”

这避重就轻的调调，莫关山一听立刻急了：“你别管谁说的，你就说是不是吧？”

“是归是，但世上大妖怪那么多，也不见得都没孩子啊！他们能生得，我自然也行，不过是时间问题而已。”

“我看没你说的这么容易吧？这两天贺氏一族的人我也认了个七七八八，都是些老人儿，跟我几千年前看的没啥差别，哪儿有什么新面孔啊！”莫关山越分析越觉得贺天在哄他，“而且他们修为不如你，尚且没什么子嗣，你都成神了，肯定难上加难！”

“总能找个跟我差不多修为的，好好商量商量，该给钱给钱，该送宝器送宝器。”贺天在浴缸里那是一个摩拳擦掌，但说出来的话却总是轻飘飘的，故意诱着莫关山干着急，“总不至于连个孩子都折腾不出来吧！”

“你……你他么怎么这么儿戏！”莫关山被贺天这无所谓的态度搞得很火大，可转念一想又觉得不对劲儿，贺天不是这么盲目乐观的人啊？贺父肯定三天两头催这事儿，他自己明里暗里都听见很多回了；而且贺天刚接手的时候，好多人眼红，使了很多绊子，贺天整日都是焦头烂额的，好不容易稳住了，但保不齐他们就会拿孩子的事儿再来搞一波。

这等内忧外患，按理说贺天这么聪明，不至于这般高枕无忧啊！要么就是贺天早有应对之法，但照目前的情况看，肯定不是；那就只有一种可能：贺天为了不让自己有压力，故意表现得这么轻松，其实私底下不知有多头疼呢！

对了对了，肯定是这样！可说一千道一万，这一切还不是因为娶了自己？

“啧——你跟我说实话，哎呦算了！”莫关山甩了甩脑袋，他对贺天那个倔脾气可是清楚得很，只要他不想说，自己肯定什么都问不出来。

“你想说什么？”贺天在浴室里喊了一嗓子，“我没听清，你再说一遍！”

“我……我没说话，你听错了，洗你的澡！”莫关山敷衍着，伸手拿出了枕头底下的瓷瓶，郑重其事地打开了红色绸缎塞，倒出了里面的蕴灵丹——不就是生孩子嘛，大不了怀孕的时候不出去见人就是了！

另一边，贺天在浴室里竖着耳朵，生怕漏了什么动静。他能听出来莫关山从枕头底下拿出了那个瓷瓶，但到底吞没吞下丹药，就听不真切了。

左等右等都没听到后续的动静，贺天也没心思洗澡了，从浴缸里站了起来，伸手扯过了挂在一旁的浴巾。

还没等贺天把浴巾披到身上，只听“咚咚咚”几声，莫关山从床上跑到了浴室门口，一把将浴巾夺了过去。

“干嘛啊这是？”莫关山一脸的严肃让贺天有些摸不着头，略微有些尴尬地指了指自己的下&身，“快让我擦擦啊，小风嗖嗖，怪冷的！”

贺天本以为自己的笑话能打破莫关山的严肃，可莫关山还是一脸慷慨赴死的浩然正气：“你听好了，下面的话我就说一遍！”

嘶——难道是孩子的事儿？

贺天心里多少有谱了，但嘴上还是道：“说什么啊，这大惊小怪的！”

05

“老子要给你生孩子！”

干净利落一句活，没前因没后果，就被莫关山叽里咕噜说了出来。

“这——这——”贺天还以为莫关山要支支吾吾说一大通才能拐到正题上，没想到上来就扔给自己这么个劲爆消息，还说的这么大声。

莫关山臊得耳朵尖都红了，但还是梗着脖子与贺天对视着，试图用恶狠狠的语气掩饰自己的羞怯：“艹，你他么倒是说句话啊！孩子啊！”

贺天激动地简直要蹦起来了，但演戏要演全套，不然露馅儿了，莫关山再不给他生怎么办。

这样想着，贺天便开始努力控制自己的面部肌肉，露出一个半是震惊半是怀疑的表情：“宝贝，你是不是发烧烧糊涂了？没听说男人能生孩子的啊？”

贺天这个关注点不由得让莫关山更窘迫了：“我说能生就是能生！见一给了我一粒仙丹，说吃了就能生！”

贺天皱起眉头：“你吃了？”见莫关山点了点头，贺天便露出一副焦急的面容，“你都这么大的人了，怎么能乱吃东西呢？他说能生就能生，万一有什么副作用呢？”

贺天表情严肃，语气恳切，倒是让莫关山心里温暖不少，声音也柔和了下来：“不会有问题的，他跟我说蕴灵丹绝对安全。”

见贺天不给自己答复，莫关山有些着急了。见一可说过吃完丹药就要行￥房的，不然药效就过了。唉，都怪自己太莽撞，早知道就应该先劝贺天再吃丹药的。这下可好，万一贺天不同意，今晚做不成，岂不白白浪费的见一的美意？不行，开口三分利，他要再劝一劝。

“贺天，咱爸那里催那么紧，贺氏上下又虎视眈眈，孩子肯定要有的呀！”莫关山往前走了几步，伸手抱住贺天，将脸贴到他沾满水珠的胸膛上，“代孕的事我也打听了，基本没指望。你是大妖怪，本就难有子嗣，除非女方跟你一样是大妖怪。可这种女妖找起来比登天都难，万一命好寻到了，可那种身份地位的女人，谁甘心跟你不清不楚地要个孩子啊？”

贺天那种计策得逞的愉悦感慢慢散去，他伸手搂住莫关山，心里也是百感交集：“你啊，哪儿都好，就是不会替自己想。”

这种事，自己想好了发展走向是一回事，可当梦想成真的时候，当听到莫关山亲口说出这些话的时候，贺天除了感谢老天爷把莫关山送到自己身边，真的别无他念。

眼见贺天有同意的趋势，莫关山也开始拾掇面子了：“切，你少臭美哈！我怎么没替自己想，老子的人生可不光有你！比如……比如……”莫关山脑子转了转，现想了几个理由，“有了孩子我不就能在你们家站住脚了？我可是未来贺氏族长他妈……呸呸呸，他爸爸！我在你们家衣来伸手饭来张口，好不容易有个孩子让我带带，也算打发打发时间嘛！老子这万年不遇的大好基因，不遗传给下一代，简直不利于物种进化啊……哎呦，不说了，反正可多了，老子可都是为了自己，顺道考虑考虑你四面楚歌的窘境，知道吗你？”

“是是是~我家宝贝立足自身利益，心怀远大计谋，顺便可怜可怜自己被人欺压的老公，赏我一个龙崽子。”贺天笑道，搂着莫关山左右晃了晃，而后低声道了句，“谢谢你，莫仔。”

“谢什么啊谢！”莫关山最受不了贺天正儿八经地抒发感想，赶忙转移话题，“你着了凉的小弟弟还不知道能不能一击命中呢！万一不中，那可又得麻烦见一和展正希了。”

“没有万一！”贺天胳膊用力，一把将莫关山抱进了浴缸里，“今晚就做到我没力气为止。”

“嘶——”莫关山头皮连带着耳根子一阵发麻，自己好像挑衅地过了头，“不、不太好吧……”

06 二维码

不知道是不是自己感觉有偏差，莫关山觉得今晚贺天格外亢奋，就跟磕￥了药一样。

莫关山趴跪在浴缸里，双手紧紧扒着洁白的瓷缘，而贺天就跪立在他身后，一边用手指扩张着自己的%后￥穴，一边没皮没脸地各种叨叨。

“宝贝，你今天好主动啊！”

“艹……”后%穴的酸胀已经让莫关山心跳如雷了，贺天的话又加重了他的羞恼，“你是不是就喜欢……嘶……就喜欢老子拒绝你！”

“嗯~欲拒还迎还是不错的！”贺天看着莫关山渐渐松软的括#约#肌，笑道，“不过今晚要造#小#人#儿，就不玩儿这些虚的了，下次的哈！”

“哼！”莫关山冷笑一声，紧接着就开始煞风景，冷冰冰地道，“哎呦，不要！你给老子￥滚，老子不%做了！哎呦好%疼，我受%不了%了，不做了！”

“噗！”贺天没忍住，笑出了声，但是手下的动作依旧没停，“以前怎么没发现你这么皮？”

“哈哈……”莫关山也被贺天引得笑出了声，后&穴那强烈的异物感也消失不少。

“好好的床笫之私全被你破坏了！”贺天伸进去第三根手指，惩罚似的狠狠按了一下莫关山的G￥点，而后便觉得自己的手指被肉&壁狠狠绞了一下。

“嘶——啊！”莫关山被刺激地猛吸一口气，整个上身反射性地撑了起来，连前方的幸#器都跟着抖了两下。

贺天栖过身去，湿漉漉的胸膛紧贴着莫关山白皙的后背：“爽吗，宝贝？”贺天抽出手指，两手抓着莫关山的￥臀￥肉向外掰了掰，他自己的幸￥器#便在臀沟处小幅地摩擦着，低沉的声音在莫关山耳边响起，“是不是该入正题了？”

“你他么废什么话，进来！”莫关山早就不是以前那个不谙情趣的“胡小毛”了，这么久的空窗期让他变得极其渴求贺天的滋味，“别……别等蕴灵丹失效了。”

“可你以前都叫我小天哥哥的~”贺天低头叼住莫关山的耳朵，呼吸也变得有些沉重，那灼热的气息吹打在莫关山耳根处，撩拨地莫关山恨不得溺死在他的声音里。

“艹……你能不能不这么变态啊！”莫关山佯怒道，“蹭什么噌！你他么倒是进来啊！”

贺天也着急，可他就是想听莫关山唤他一声：“人家超想听啊！叫我一声，你叫了我就让你爽，宝贝儿~~”

最后一声宝贝拖着个极为婉转的尾音，贺天总是知道莫关山的软肋在哪儿。

“啧，行啦行啦！”莫关山红着脸粗暴地仰了一下头，后脑勺打在贺天的额头上，他最受不了贺天跟自己撒娇，可他偏又极吃这一套，“小、小……”

“小？哪儿小？”贺天弯着嘴角，用下%身#顶%了￥顶莫关山的臀&缝，“别结巴，快点！”

“草草草……啊！”莫关山像是被贺天逼得没了办法，骂了几句便破罐子破摔了，“哎呦，小天哥哥！行了吧，再不做老子……呃，嘶……艹，你怎么不知会一声！”

莫关山刚叫完，贺天猛地将自己的龟￥头顶了进去：“知会什么？宝贝我要进去了，你做好准备？哈哈~”贺天一手掰着莫关山的肩膀，另一只手按着他的腰眼，缓缓将自己的幸&器送了进去。

“艹，啊……哈啊……”莫关山大口喘息着，后%穴又疼又爽又胀，逼得他大腿根都开始抖。

“唉，你以前可不说脏字儿！”贺天弯下身子，修长的手指像弹钢琴一般，从腰眼移动到莫关山的胸口，轻轻捻弄起他的乳珠。

莫关山还嘴道：“嘶……啊！你以前、也不……这么欺负人的！”

“奥~”贺天挑了挑眉毛，而后开始小腹晃动自己的腰，“那宝贝喜欢吗？”

“切——”莫关山没回答，只是随着贺天的节奏晃着屁%股，“哈啊……你觉得呢，嗯？”

07 二维码

“不……老子不、不做了！”莫关山躺在床上，有气无力地用手推着贺天的胸口。

两个人在浴室里做了两次，湿热的蒸气把莫关山搞得头晕脑胀，迷迷糊糊就被贺天给拎到了床上，刚喝了两口水准备歇息，贺天就又栖身过来。

“你不是怕我‘万一不行’，浪费了蕴灵丹嘛~我是在帮你提高药效啊！”贺天拉起莫关山的手，放到嘴边亲了亲。

一提这茬莫关山肠子都要悔青了，讪笑道：“没、没万一！肯定有了！”他现在整个人都沉浸的快%感的余韵中，别说再来一次，就是贺天随便摸￥两下，他都浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

“做吧，莫仔？”贺天用脸颊蹭着莫关山的手背，而后张嘴含住了莫关山的手指。

“唉，唉唉……”

那#湿%滑灵活的舌头，#色%情地划过指缝，留下极其鲜明的感官体验，贺天像是故意的，一边用那带着挑逗的眼神逡巡着莫关山的身￥体；一边发出吮吸的声音，刺激着莫关山脆弱的耳膜。

“你……别舔！”莫关山窘迫极了，用力想把自己的手扯回来，但根本没什么力气。

贺天堪堪握住莫关山的手：“不舔？那让艹%嘛？”说完便颇具暗示性地用自己的幸&器蹭了蹭莫关山的腿。

本来下定决心不做了，但贺天舔了两口，又把莫关山给勾搭起来了：“那……最后一次了！”

贺天忙不迭地点了点头：“嗯，最后一次！”说着便握住莫关山的脚踝，把他的两条腿给分开了。

宽大的浴袍也顺带着被掀了起来，露出了莫关山一丝不挂的下身。原本发泄过的幸器又立了起来，马%眼处挂着晶亮的液体；下方的小%穴也微微瑟缩着，括%约#肌每次收缩都会吐出一点点微浊的精%液

“啧啧，色￥情~”贺天品评了一番，便扶着自己胯￥下的宝贝，龟￥头%在后%穴处转了转。

莫关山伸手捂住眼睛，一脚蹬到贺天胸口上：“别玩儿了，你倒是快点儿！”

贺天的胳膊从莫关山膝窝穿过去，腰一用力，幸#器%便插入了莫关山的后%穴。由于做了两次，现在的后%穴又湿又软又热，加上高￥潮余韵尚存，还是不是收缩一下，挤压着贺天的肉&棒，舒服极了：“宝贝，真棒！”

莫关山眯着眼，伸手搂住贺天的脖子：“不行……你这次得、得慢点！”莫关山觉得自己的神经末梢像是敏感了数倍，贺天每一个细小的动作，都会引起他全身惊涛骇浪一般颤栗。

说话间莫关山在自己手腕处看到了游龙斑，小东西像是被什么吸引了一般，顺着胳膊游到了肩膀，而后撺到了胸口处，飞速游了下去。

“哟，游龙斑又来找正主了！”贺天看着游龙斑游到莫关山腿根处，像是觅食般一下下地拱着莫关山的后￥穴，这情况几乎每次做#爱都会发生。

“你的游龙斑跟你一样……嘶！都、都是色……啊……色胚！”莫关山笑骂。

贺天趴下身子，将头埋在莫关山颈窝，而后调整了一下自己的姿势。

“你……拱什么拱？”莫关山的腿下意识夹紧了贺天的腰，“麻溜的，老子困了！”

“困了？”贺天轻笑一声，“一会儿再困，好歹得见识一下什么叫色中饿鬼吧！”

“啊？”

没等莫关山品出这话里的意思，贺天就开始加速，幸器发了狠似的往后#穴里捅。

“啊……呜……慢点儿！”莫关山只觉大脑一片空白，脚指也蜷了起来，整个人开始大幅抽搐，那种濒死的愉悦让他浑身发麻，几近崩溃。

“莫仔……莫仔……”贺天也做红了眼，一口咬住莫关山的脖颈，发泄着自己感情。

“啊……贺天！贺天！”莫关山呼喊着贺天的名字，一声高过一声。

当贺天又一次射￥入莫关山体内时，莫关山那带着尖锐气音的呻吟，像过度抻拉的弹簧一般，戛然断裂在旖旎暧昧的空气中——莫关山晕过去了。

“呼~果然做完就睡啊！”贺天起身抹了抹额头上的汗，而后倒在了莫关山旁边，拉过被子盖住两人的身体，而后轻轻吻了莫关山额头一下，“晚安，宝贝！”

  
  


08

一个月后。（就当妖怪跟人不一样，不要从医学角度分析，我实在懒得算孕周了。）

“贺天，你自己去看大哥好不好啊？”蛇立坐在沙发上，看着贺天收拾行李。

“为什么？你不想见蛇立？”贺天打开莫关山的柜子，准备拿几条新买的睡袍，毕竟莫关山显怀之后，以前穿的衣服就都不能穿了。

“那个……嗨！我做了几样蛇立爱吃的点心，你拿给他就好，我大、大着肚子，那啥实在不合适赶路。”

“哟，现在开始有怀孕的觉悟了？”贺天歪头看着莫关山，不怀好意地笑了笑，“是谁昨天挺着肚子爬后院桃树的？”

“这个……这个……”莫关山尴尬地挠了挠头，“那是小运动，幅度不大。”

“赶路幅度也不大啊！反正我有钱，坐着躺着都随你，不比爬树舒服啊？”贺天笑道。

莫关山狠狠瞪了贺天一眼：“就知道贫！我不想去，理由你不知道啊！”

“哈哈，不就是害羞，怕被人笑话嘛！”贺天忍不住笑出了声，“不过我不明白，怀孕而已，不至于吧？”

“艹，你个混蛋搞大我肚子，现在还在这里说风凉话！”莫关山一下站了起来，张牙舞爪地扑向贺天，“我咬死你！”

“哎呦，当心着点！”贺天赶忙伸手护住莫关山的肚子，“宝贝别生气，我跟你捋一捋哈！”

莫关山警惕地瞪着贺天：“你又憋什么坏水？”

“咱家的人都知道你怀孕了，这次送我们的也是咱家的人，低头不见抬头见的，谁笑话你啊！而且啊……”贺天扶着莫关山坐到了床上，露出了他标志性的坏笑，“你不想找人陪你当孕夫嘛，嗯？”

莫关山脑子转了转，突然明白贺天意思了，嘴巴也咧开了：“你是说蛇立会陪我？”

“我大哥看到我有孩子了，肯定眼馋！当当——”贺天从怀里掏出一个瓷瓶，跟见一当初给莫关山的一模一样，“我跟展正希要的，到时候我就往大哥手里一塞，哈哈！”

“嘿嘿，你真是坏！”莫关山看着贺天那副小人得志的样子，也忍不住笑了出来，“只要大哥想要孩子，一通软磨硬泡，蛇立肯定会应下。”

“这个人啊，不怕害臊，就怕没人跟他一起害臊。”贺天蹭了蹭莫关山的鼻尖，“跟我一起收拾收拾东西？”

“好啊！”被贺天一撺掇，莫关山也来了兴致，“把你买的那些胎教磁带和育婴光盘拿着。”

“你平时都不听，去大哥家就能听？”贺天嘴上嘲笑着，但还是老老实实地把磁带放进了行李箱里，“别等怎么拿过去的，怎么拿回来。”

“嘿嘿，等大哥成功了，就把这些送蛇立！”莫关山摸了摸自己的肚子，“跟他一起听，兴许会有意思点儿！”

“都听你的！”贺天收拾好行李箱，便叫仆人把行李箱拿到后备箱，“走吧，孩儿他妈~”

“他爸！我是爸爸！”莫关山气呼呼地纠正道，惹得一众女仆捂嘴偷笑，他自己也不好意思地红了脸，但还不忘凑到贺天耳边小声强调，“哼，我就是爸爸！爸爸！”

“哎~”贺天笑着应道。

“你占我便宜！”

两人打打闹闹，一路欢声笑语，几个小时后，便到了山上的别苑。

  
  


09

“这么正式，还在门口迎接我们？”莫关山趴在车窗上，看着站在别苑门口的大哥和蛇立，伸手打了个招呼，“嘿嘿，我们来啦~”

蛇立也高兴坏了，没等车停稳就跑了过来。

贺天打量了一下蛇立，好像长了不少肉，脸色也比那时候好上了许多，看样子这两个月贺呈把他养的不错啊！

“我想死你了！”车停稳之后，莫关山一把推开了车门，想炮弹一样冲了出来。

“呀！”蛇立一打眼就看到了莫关山那微微膨隆的肚子，吓得往后踉跄了几步，“你……你这肚子是咋回事儿啊？”

贺呈听到蛇立叫了一声，也赶忙跑了过来，皱着眉头有些迟疑地问道：“这是……怀孕了？”

“啊？嗯。”莫关山愣了一下，没想到大哥的脑洞这么大，这也能猜到。

“小祖宗，你可悠着点儿！”贺天也下车了，伸手搂住莫关山的肩膀，“大哥，猜得挺准啊~”贺天的语气中颇有些准爸爸的骄傲和些许嘚瑟。

“肯定不是病了，要是病了小莫也不会笑得这么欢，肯定也不是在衣服底下藏东西了，这么大人了！所以也只能怀孕了。”

莫关山和贺天相视一笑，眼神交换之中好像在说——催生计划现在开始！还没等贺天开口引诱贺呈，蛇立这边先炸了！

蛇立一把握住莫关山的手腕，两眼直放光：“哎哎哎，关山~你们元素妖怪男女都能生？”

“当然不是。”莫关山哭笑不得，“我就算是赤昧，不也得循自然规律嘛！”

“那这是咋回事儿啊！”蛇立着急坏了，“是有什么法子吗？”

莫关山回头看了看贺天，他怎么觉得剧情有些脱轨啊，跟他们今早畅想的不一样啊？他们可是背负着为贺家开枝散叶的重大责任来劝他俩要孩子的，本指望这俩人“冥顽不化”他们“苦口婆心”；怎么蛇立非但一点儿不排斥，好像还把他俩当成送子观音了？

“别卖关子！我们也想要孩子，正愁怎么弄，你俩就带着好消息来了。”贺呈见贺天莫关山迟迟不说，也开始催了。

“啥？”这下连贺天都被惊着了，这还没来得及撺掇，人家就开始刨根问题，一种说不清的挫败感油然而生。

“就……就见一给了个‘蕴灵丹’，说是吃了以后男子也能孕产。”莫关山硬生生地咽下去了自己打好的腹稿，过早地且十分不情愿地进入了核心内容。

“蕴灵丹？！”蛇立喜出望外，露出了他那两颗鲜少露脸的小虎牙，“呈哥，你有见一的电话吗？”

“唉，什么事儿。”贺天叹了口气，伸手掏了掏兜，拿出了那个瓷瓶，“帮你们要了一颗。”

“啧啧~贺天，我对你印象突然好了起来！”蛇立伸手接过瓶子，别别扭扭地夸了贺天一句，而后便打开瓶子，当着所有人的面儿把那颗丹药吞了下去。

“咕嘟——”莫关山狠狠咽了口唾沫，突然有些自惭形秽，“蛇立啊，你咋想这么开？”

“这有啥，活着么久，不得给自己找点儿事儿干？”蛇立一手揽过莫关山的肩膀，往别苑走去，“带你去后院看看，我学会种菜了！”

“把二少爷的东西拿到收拾好的厢房里。”贺呈给管家派了活儿，而后便对贺天道，“走吧，也该吃晚饭了。”

“蛇立看起来开朗了不少，没原先那么瘆人了。”贺天跟在贺呈边上，看着前面一蹦一跳的两个人，“你看起来也不一样了，整个人轻快多了。”

“是嘛？”贺呈耸了耸肩，“多亏你，哈哈——”

10 二维码

吃过晚饭贺呈跟贺天在书房讨论贺氏家族内部的事情，蛇立就带着莫关山满院子溜达。可能是怀孕身子笨了，没玩儿一会儿莫关山就困了，蛇立把他送回了厢房，然后自己也回去了。

“这么快就玩儿够了？”贺呈早就回来了，正坐在床上研究食谱。

“我倒有的是精神，可他累了！”蛇立走进浴室，洗了把脸，然后挤好牙膏走出来了，一边刷牙一边道，“你做饭够好吃了，不用研究了！”

贺呈把书放到床头柜上，笑着道：“不看书我干嘛？诶——”贺呈像是想起了什么，“莫关山是不是整容了？我记得他以前不长这样啊！”

“师父，你可真是越来越幽默了！”蛇立顶着一嘴的泡泡，解释道，“昆仑一战，他受了很重的伤，我带着他一起修炼，修炼出的妖力被他的肉身和固魂钉抢夺，拉锯之中就造成了身材和样貌的改变。可能你们乍一看觉得变得很大，我自己倒没这种感觉。”

“唉……”贺呈长叹一声，“都是造化弄人，要是样貌不曾改变，他们俩也能少些波折。”

蛇立抹了抹嘴上的泡泡，笑道：“反正结果是好的，比什么都……呕……妈呀！”一口牙膏沫差点儿咽下去，蛇立赶紧捂着嘴，擎着牙刷就往浴室里跑。

贺呈取笑道：“这还没怀上怎么就开始吐了！”

蛇立顶着一脸的水珠出来了，白色的头发一缕一缕地垂在额头上，橙黄的眼睛迸射出诡异的光芒，他咧嘴笑了笑：“师父~你不说我都忘了，蕴灵丹已经在我肚子里了。”

别人的老婆是不是这样贺呈不清楚，但自己的小徒弟可是向来放得开，甭管有意无意，反正撩拨起来简直能要了自己的命。

“师父啊~”蛇立一脚踩在床沿上，伸手抹了一把额头，湿漉漉的头发便被撩了上去，露出了那张桀骜不驯的脸，冲着贺呈的脸吹了口气，“师父~”

“艹！”贺呈咬牙切齿地骂了一句，伸手扳住蛇立的后颈，腹部用力将人摔到了床上，“你个小兔崽子！”

“诶诶诶……别急别急！”蛇立在床上摸索着，终于找到了一把遥控器，他按了几下，百叶窗闭合，窗帘缓缓合拢，吊灯也暗了下去。

“急，怎么不急！”贺呈跪立起来，粗鲁地扯掉了自己的睡袍，又压了下来。

当贺呈一丝不挂的出现在蛇立眼前，蛇立突然觉得自己好像进了贺呈的套儿里：“你没穿、没穿内裤？！你就等着我送到你嘴边是不是？”

“你主动、我主动，有什么区别呢？”贺呈得逞得笑了笑，而后吻上蛇立的唇，手也开始解蛇立衬衫的扣子。

蛇立像是故意要钓着贺呈一般，在床上扭来扭去就是不肯配合：“我还没洗澡，你让我洗个澡，师父啊~~”

“反正做完了也是一身的汗，一会儿一块洗，还省水！”贺呈的幸￥器都硬&的有些发疼了，怎么说也不能让蛇立跑了。

贺呈越是急切，蛇立就越不配合：“不！我就要洗！”

这一招蛇立都使了快俩月了，每次贺呈都会万般无奈地起身，怨怼地看着蛇立招摇过市一般地进入浴室，蛇立很是享受这种“旗开得胜”的愉快。

“这招不好使了！”贺呈左手扳住蛇立的左肩，一把将人掀了过去，极其熟练地把衬衫脱了下来，而后三下五除二地捆住蛇立的手腕，最后将衬衣系到了床头的雕花铁栏上，“今晚非把你艹结实了不可，看你以后还敢不敢跟我耍心眼！”

“啊！师父——师父！”蛇立眼见贺呈解开自己的裤子，拽着裤腿就把自己剥干净了，当内%裤也被扔到地上的时候，蛇立才意识到，这次好像玩儿脱了。

贺呈挤到蛇立两腿之间，好心提醒道：“再通知你一件事，以后在床上少叫我‘师父’，你把它当安全词，我可当它是情￥趣~”

  
  
  
  


11 二维码

“松开！”蛇立被贺呈吻得七荤八素的，但还是不忘瞅着空档央求几句，“我再也不敢了！”

“多有情调！以后看见孩子你就能想起今晚。”贺呈笑着拒绝了，指尖点在蛇立的鼻子上，不一会游龙斑便游了上来，在蛇立的脸上晃来晃去。

蛇立知道贺呈的坏劲儿上来了，估计也只能顺着他了：“那别磨蹭了，快摸摸我！”说着蛇立便拱了拱自己的腰，用自己的幸%器戳了戳贺呈的小腹。

贺呈的手指从鼻尖开始往下滑动，抹过薄薄的嘴唇，点了一下凸起的喉结，游龙斑也像追逐着饵料一般，飞快地向下游动。

当贺呈的手划过蛇立胸口的时候，蛇立难耐地挺了挺：“这里……这里！”

“好。”贺呈应了，而后便弯下腰，亲吻着蛇立的乳珠，手却没停下，直直滑了下去，最后握住了蛇立勃&起的幸#器。

蛇立微微皱起眉头，哆嗦了一下，而后舒服地叹了口气：“哈啊……%舔%一&舔#……”

贺呈张开嘴，伸出舌头，略微粗糙的舌面用力裹住乳珠，而后将其含进嘴里，牙齿微微合拢，轻轻啃噬着蛇立胸口的一点。

“嘶——”蛇立只觉一股子电流“嗖”的一下直窜上头顶，呼吸不由得变重了。

贺呈的嘴唇开始下移，亲吻的声音像羽毛一般轻飘飘地落入二人的耳中，他伸出舌头#舔#了一下蛇立的肚脐，蛇立不由得向上移动身体，试图摆脱这酥麻的痒感。可这一动，蛇立的龟头便轻轻顶了一下贺呈的下巴。

“啊……”贺呈的胡茬￥搔￥刮着龟#头上敏感的紧肤，那粗粝的感觉痛快极了。

没等蛇立从这快感中回过神来，他的幸￥器便被贺呈裹进了嘴里：“哈啊……”

贺呈调整着自己的位置，让龟￥头顺着自己的上颚慢慢滑向喉咙，灵活的舌头也一下下描摹着柱身上的青筋，唾液慢慢聚集，贺呈喉结滚动将带着些许腥%咸%的液体咽了下去。

“嘶——”蛇立发出一声短暂的气音，因为他感觉到自己的龟&头在刚刚被什么东西紧紧挤压了一下，没等他反应过来这是贺呈在给自己深&喉，微凉的触感便从后#穴传来，“哈……啊……”

贺呈将润#滑￥液涂在穴￥口上，而后探进一根手指，一边按压着肉#壁，一边慢慢地向里探索，紧接着放进去第二根、第三根，直至后#穴的肌肉完全放松，“咕叽咕叽”的声音随着手指的动作充满整个房间。

蛇立舒服极了，不由得忘了贺呈的警告，轻轻唤了声：“师父……”

这一句叫的贺呈心都化了，他更卖力地吞￥吐着幸&器，手指也猛地戳了下蛇立的敏感点。

“呀！”蛇立像受惊的猫一样，一下弹了起来，他双腿弯曲蹬在床上，整个身子都拱了起来。

“这么舒服？”贺呈笑着，但手上的动作却没停，一边狠狠地刺激着敏感点，一边颇有技巧地撸动着蛇立的幸#器，偏语气又极为无辜，“你觉着这力道可以吗？”

“哈啊……别按……”蛇立简直要背过气儿了，整个身体只剩下脚尖和肩膀撑在床上，其余的部分都绷得紧紧的。

贺呈在床底下对蛇立可谓百依百顺，一上了床就原形毕露了，他的手指在冠#状#沟处来回摩擦，嘴里也“宝贝宝贝”地叫着，终于蛇立眼前晃过一道白光——交代在贺呈手里了。而后身体像是失去了支撑，重重跌回了床上。

  
  


12 二维码

“你要歇会儿？这可不行哟~”贺呈可不会浪费大好春￥宵，说着便扛起蛇立的腿，扶着自己的幸&器#色$情地拍了拍蛇立的屁股，“我要进去了。”

“你等一会儿！就一小会儿！”蛇立拖着颤栗的身躯，颇有些惊慌地挣扎着，“师父啊~师父，你等我缓一缓……”

“这不是安全词，宝贝你忘了吗？”贺呈抿着嘴笑了笑，龟#头已经顶到了后穴%上。

“不……不是！呈哥，我叫错了！”蛇立这才记起来，可改口也来不及了，贺呈已经插进来了，“哈啊……不、不行……”

“行啊，我怎么就——不行了，嗯？”贺呈狠狠将幸#器捅了进去，还拍了拍蛇立结实的屁股，“你里面吸&得好&紧~”

“啊……啊……”蛇立发出低泣一般呻吟，他感觉自己本就敏感的身体，正在被贺呈变本加厉地蹂躏着；他也不想跟饥#渴的￥荡￥妇&一样吸着贺呈不放，但后穴的肉壁不停地抽搐，连带着就裹紧了贺呈的幸￥器。

“宝贝，再唤师父一声~”贺呈低头亲了亲蛇立的鼻尖，诱哄着。

“我……不……”吃了亏蛇立便不肯再叫了，“傻子、傻子才……唔……唤你，我……我不、不要……叫……啊！”一句话被贺呈撞击地散成一地。

“怎么又结巴了？”贺呈的脚蹬着床，又往前顶了顶，惹得蛇立又哆嗦了一下。

蛇立装病期间，说话总是假装结巴，以至于被识破后也没有改过来，一直被贺呈取笑，最近好不容易改过来了，贺呈居然又提这一壶。

“你又笑话……我……”

贺呈亲昵地蹭了蹭蛇立的脸：“你变成什么样，我都喜欢！”而后又将手伸至床头，握住了蛇立的手腕，“你若唤我一声，我就给你解开~”

“哼！”蛇立张嘴咬了贺呈下巴一口，“破、破衬衫，妖力一……哈啊……一挣就、就开……”

“可你不也没挣脱？”贺呈挠了挠蛇立的掌心，“你骨子里就是喜欢我这样，所以我的乖徒儿，叫一声~”

蛇立看着贺呈那张既英俊又色#情的脸，终于羞耻心还是没抵过心里的那份爱慕，蛇立眼睛笑得弯弯的，低声道：“师父……给徒儿解开吧……”

“艹……带劲！”贺呈伸手扯断衬衣，而后按住蛇立的胯骨，开始加速。

肉体撞击的声音听得蛇立脸都要烧起来了，索性也不端着了，一声高过一声地呻吟着：“师父……好、好爽……哈啊……啊！啊啊！”

“蛇立……蛇立！”贺呈连名带姓地叫着，额头上冒出的汗珠一滴一滴地落在床单上。

蛇立勾起双腿缠在贺呈腰上，贺呈胳膊一用力扶着蛇立的腰就把他拉起来了。蛇立紧紧搂住贺呈的脖子，是不是会轻易清河城汗湿的脸颊和脖颈。那灼热的呼吸和柔软的唇瓣，刺激的贺呈双目猩红，越发用力地顶#弄着蛇立的后^穴。

“好快……师父……”蛇立的脑门掯在贺呈肩膀上，透过两人之间的空隙，蛇立可以清楚的看到贺呈那粗#壮的肉%刃是怎么一下一下地捣入自己的身体，他下意识地咽了口唾沫，“师父……哈……啊好、好大……”

“喜欢？”贺呈的头往后扬了扬，以便看清蛇立那张妖冶不驯的脸。

“喜欢……我爱、爱死……师父……”蛇立双眼迷离，像被古惑了一般稳住贺呈，说话的声音从唇齿间传给贺呈，温馨又色#情，“我……要给你……生……哈啊……好多、好多……小孩儿……”

话音刚落，贺呈只觉得小腹一凉——蛇立又射￥了。

“宝贝，你是我的！”贺呈发疯似的吻住蛇立，肉#刃使劲捅#了进去，似乎那连两颗都要挤进去一半。

蛇立的腰挺得笔直，肌肉紧绷，像一张拉开的弓箭，他失神地望着天花板，除了胸膛在起伏，几乎就像静止了一样。

贺呈紧紧搂着蛇立，在释放的欣快中慢慢冷静下来，而后缓缓退出蛇立#体￥内，扯过旁边的被子将自己和蛇立裹了起来。

蛇立渐渐回神，安静地趴在贺呈怀里：“我知道你在想什么！”

“说说看。”贺呈将蛇立额前的碎发别到而后。

“你想再来一次，老%色#鬼！”蛇立低笑着，半晌又加了一句，“我也想……毕竟不知道一次能不能成功。”

“不说后半句不行嘛？煞风景。”贺呈搂着蛇立往边上一倒，“缓一会儿，等你大腿根不抖了我们继续。”

“嘿嘿，好！”

蛇立跟贺呈说话，又结巴了，贺呈笑话他是不是装时间久了，真结巴了！蛇立生气着急，越着急越结巴，贺呈就一个鸡儿笑，蛇立就打他！蛇立身体素质不比莫关山。

  
  
  


番外：为什么哥蛇那么想要孩子。


End file.
